


Hallelujah

by RazzleDazzle2k13, Stormlight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Smut, smut in later chapters, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 145,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle2k13/pseuds/RazzleDazzle2k13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight/pseuds/Stormlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wrong number can change everything. A mix-up caused by a "friend" causes Nico di Angelo to start talking to someone named Will Solace. After some ups and down, pranks, and some match-making by some more "friends," what will become of the two who found each other by accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Nico**

Will

**_Leo_ **

 

March 9th 2016

 

**You are dead**

**Dead you hear me?**

**I am going to think of the most cruel way to kill you and make it WORSE!**

**DEAD!**

 

I'm glad to say that you have the wrong person. Who is this?

 

**Don't lie. Leo you screwed up my phone and the only reason I know it's you is because you're so conceited! Like who saves their contact as Super Mr. Awesome?!**

**DEAD!**

 

I'm glad to know this Leo person thinks so highly of me, but again, you have the wrong number. What did this guy do to your phone? It sounds like he screwed up all your contacts.

 

**Wait… is this really not Leo?**

**Cuz if you're lying to me, the punishment will be waaay worse.**

**I swear that on the River Styx**

 

Well, I swear on the River Styx that I'm not Leo. My name is Will. I would say nice to meet you, but given the death threats and all, I'd rather not say that.

 

**Uhh… Sorry. I normally don't go around issuing death threats to random people. It's just that my friend stole my phone and did some magic and now I know who no one is and people keep texting me and no one will tell me who is who! It's aggravating.**

**So I take back the previous threat, I'm saving that for Leo, he is the target of my fury.**

 

I’d hate to be Leo, but at least you have one of the contacts figured out.

Even if I don't know how you got my number.

 

**I have no idea how your number ended up on my phone. I don't even know a Will? Like I said tho, it's all Leo's fault. He had my phone for less than an hour and now it's like it's a new phone. I don't know how to do anything! I spent the first ten minutes trying to switch the language from Spanish to English**

 

Wait...if my memory is right...are we talking about Valdez? Leo Valdez?

 

**Yea. You know him?**

 

We were partners for a project in a class I had last semester. We traded numbers to figure out when it was easiest for us to work on it. He might've added my number into your phone to make it harder for you to figure out who is who.

 

**I don’t think he did it on purpose. This number is saved as Super Mr. Awesome. That’s totally a him nickname. He screwed up his own prank -_-**

 

That fits considering he joked at one point how similar our numbers are. He probably was in such a hurry that he hit the wrong last digit.

 

**That would be a Leo thing.**

**Ugh I wished he wouldn’t have done this. I can’t get a hold of anyone I need to! Plus I don’t have his number anymore so I can’t threaten to kill him if he doesn’t fix it**

 

Change last number from 6 to 3 and you can go threaten Leo as much as you please.

 

**I am just about to do that. He deserves every second of it**

 

And with that, I have to go. The last time I had my phone on in this class the teacher took it apart, and it's about to start. Goodbye person without a name.

 

**Have fun with that. Bye Super Mr. Awesome**

 

**\-------**

**You are dead**

**You are deader than dead**

**I will torture you until you beg for mercy**

**Then I will torture you more!**

 

**_Que? No hablo_ ** **_Inglés_ **

 

**Leo Valdez I swear to the gods I will end you**

 

**_Lo siento. Tienes el número incorrecto_ **

 

**Ooooo no, I had the wrong number earlier. I know this one is right!**

**Si sei morto verme!**

 

**_Now that’s not fair. I don’t know Italian_ **

 

**And I don’t know Spanish so we are even -_-**

**Fix my phone**

 

**_Fix it? I made it better Co_ **

 

**Don’t call me that! I don’t even know any of these contacts! I thought Water Boy was Percy but it’s not and Golden God isn’t Jason. Who the hell is who? No one will tell me!**

 

**_It makes it fun :P_ **

 

**I will send you to Tartarus and not even feel sorry about it**

 

**_That’s a bit harsh don’t you think?_ **

 

**No. I think it’s kind after what you’ve done to me**

 

**_Ugh fine. I’ll tell you this, everyone is the opposite of who they should be_ **

 

**?**

**So Percy is Golden Boy and Jason is Water Boy?** ****  
**  
** ****_Yup you got it_

 

**I hate you -_-**

**So let’s see**

**Piper is Glam Gal**

**Hazel is Sunshine Chic**

**Frank is Tough Guy**

**Bianca is Male H8r**

 

**_Yup. Leaving me as?_ **

 

**I’m saving yours as Dead**

 

**_No no no I’m Super Mr.Awesome!_ **

 

**Actually you aren’t. You saved the wrong number and I ended up texting a random person issuing death threats to him. He was very confused but I guess he knows you.**

 

**_What? Who was it?_ **

 

**Bye Leo.**

 

**_Tell me!!_ **

 

**\-----**

 

**Just an update,**

**I got most of the contacts sorted out!**

 

That's good. Do we need to start planning Leo’s funeral, or did you spare him?

 

**I’m not planning on leaving anything behind once I’m done with him. I hate these stupid prank wars. Even though I’m not in on them, they still prank me -_-**

 

I'm sorry to hear that. I can't relate. I've never had that problem before.

 

**Must be nice. I think I need new friends**

 

You don't seem too bad. If we can get you to make less death threats, you're welcome to join my friends.

 

**I already told you, I only threaten those who deserve it. Actually scratch the new friends idea. I think I’m just going to become a hermit and live in a cave somewhere…**

 

That's too bad. I was getting used to talking to you.

 

**Thought you were scared after the death threats**

 

Not scared. Just curious. I talk to a lot of people and no one has done that before.

 

**Curious? Someone sends you death threats and you end up curious and not worried. That’s weird**

 

I'm in school to be a doctor. You got to understand different kinds of people.

 

**Even the maniacal ones who plot their friends murders?**

 

Especially those lol

 

**Well that’s new for sure**

**You’re going to be a doctor? Saving people?**

 

Yeah, it's something that's important to me. 

 

**Well this is a bit awkward… We are totally opposites** **  
** **I’m in college to deal with death…**

 

How do you mean?

 

**I’m studying to be a forensic pathologist. You know, the guys who examine corpuses at crime scenes and figure out how they died**

 

You gotta love universal irony, but still, that's amazing and probably just as important. We can't save everybody, but we can give peace to those who’ve passed by finding out how they died.

 

**You are strangely pessimistic. Like my friends look on the bright side but damn that was like nearly poetry. Are you high or something or are you always like this?**

 

I'm always like this. I hope you don't mind. Feel free to shut me up any time, my friends do because they've seen me go on hour long rants dictating the importance of certain things in life that create a balance.

 

**You guys kind of sound like hippies xD**

**I’m not really sorry if that was mean cuz it was kind of funny. Don’t worry, I’ll shut you up. You know, after I’m done throwing up from all the rainbows you spew**

 

When all of my friends are in the same room we kind of are the exact opposite

For example, we have deep conversations about the morality of Snape.

Most would think us a pack of colorful nerds.

 

**Snape? Severus Snape? Oh gods what have I gotten myself into??**

 

I don't think you want to dive into that rabbit hole. 

Let's just say the Marvel movie collection is updated.

 

**Rabbit holes I can dive into as long as Wonderland is waiting for me**

**That collection will not be complete without DeadPool tho. Just saying**

 

I said updated not complete there's a difference.

 

**Either way, Deadpool is the king of Marvel.**

 

That's something I completely agree with you on.

 

**Ryan Reynolds is a god. He was meant for that role.**

 

Of course he is. I don't think they'd have anyone else that can possibly play the role as well.

 

**I would refuse to watch it if they had made anyone else try. I really hope they make references to the botch job they did to him in X-Men**

 

Same. Plus the possibilities they have with a rated R Marvel movie are endless.

 

**DeadPool is an endless possibility**

 

So very true

 

**Well is seems we do have a few things in common after all**

 

Everyone has at least a handful of things in common.

 

**You make a valid point**

 

I do the majority of the time 

 

**I think I’m going to change your contact to Mr.Cocky Valid Points (Aka Nerd)**

 

Haha most of my friends would disagree on everything besides the nerd part

...at least I hope cause I'm not really that cocky

 

**I wouldn’t know, I don’t really know you. Let’s see, I know you are called Will, you want to save people (I say let them die), and you know Leo. But how is the questions? Do you know him from his first or second college?**

 

Second 

He went to a first college? I didn't know that

 

**We don’t like to talk about the first one…**

**Wait, that means we go to the same school then..**

**This just got even more awkward**

 

That possibility literally just hit me

I'm comforted by the fact this school is huge

And I'm sorry I asked about the school 

 

**So add another to the list, you are slow xD**

**Ahh it’s just what we call a ‘Leo Reason’**

**How long were you two partners??**

 

Hey how was I supposed to know you went to the same school as him (us whatever)? For all I knew you could've been his friend but went to a different school in the area

That makes sense 

Considering it was our final project that we got started on early… 2 months?

 

**The closest college is like 30 miles away from this one. I couldn’t kill him if he was that far.. Ok let me ask a question, how many times did you almost get lit on fire during those 2 months?**

 

37 and actually lit twice. I started keeping track cause after the first five times I started to make him buy me food every time he did it.

 

**So in that case, I’m sure you can guess what a ‘Leo reason’ is. I keep a fire extinguisher on me at all times now**

 

I just kept one nearby when we worked cause we didn't talk much outside of that, and that's a good name for it

 

**Better safe than sorry. He’s a trip but he means well** **  
** **Bubble boy came up with it cuz everyone got tired of saying he was setting shit on fire**

 

I could tell

And bubble boy?

 

**Water boy, Kelp head, Water for brains. Whatever you wanna call him. Percy, you probably know him. He’s the head of the swim team**

 

Oh Percy? Yeah I know him. He's in the class I'm in now actually.

 

**I feel sorry for you. I had class with him once, it was the last time too -_-**

 

What do you mean? He's not that bad

 

**Just wait until he gets an idea stuck in his head. You, the class, or the teacher will never hear the end of it**

 

That hasn't happened yet somehow 

 

**You got lucky then. I once saw him dress as a gladiator for over a month to prove a point -_-**

 

That must've been interesting to see. At least at first.

 

**The first day it was. After a month of clanking, we held him down and hid the outfit… Leo got the honor of destroying it**

 

He probably enjoyed melting it.

 

**I didn’t bother to ask. The less I know, the better**

 

True who knows what he used it for.

 

**Not me and I don’t intend to find out lol**

**Ugh, I really hate this class**

 

What class is it?

 

**Some English class or another**

 

One of the required classes?

 

**Sadly. The only thing I’m looking forward to is the Edgar Allan Poe part. We are still two weeks away from it -_-**

 

I'm sorry to hear that 

 

**The joys of college *dramatic eyeroll***

 

I know the feeling all too well 

 

**Only four more years -_-**

**I hated HS enough**

 

Yep

HS was ok. Not good not bad just meh.

 

**HS was hell. Literally..**

 

How do you mean literally?

 

**I was tormented, made fun of, stuffed in lockers, you know the HS thing**

 

That sucks. I would've stood up for you if I was there.

 

**It stopped, when my friends were around. When they weren’t tho, it was hell** **  
** **Oo well, shit happens**

 

I guess…

 

**Welcome to my life, dark and depressing**

 

This is awkward again…

Say hello to someone who is your opposite from a life of sunshine and joy

 

**Gods how did this happen??**

 

I'm blaming Leo.

 

**I do that quite often. If not him then Percy or Jason. They are good fallbacks**

 

I wouldn't know

And is this Jason Jason Grace?

 

**Of course, everyone knows Golden Boy -_-**

**How the hades do you know all my friends??**

 

Cause your friends are in my basic required classes (right now I'm taking six classes)

Should we keep going down the list? I have two or three more classes that we can have people we both know in.

 

**...That makes sense. I’m in five**

**English**

**Bio 1**

**Western Civ**

**Economics**

**Italian**

 

Mine are

Psychology 

Literature

Chemistry 2

Bio 3

European history 

Stats 3

 

**Bio and Stats 3? What year are you in??**

 

Junior 

 

**O.o you are almost done**

 

A year and a couple of months left for first degree

I'm assuming you're a freshman?

 

**You’re close. Must be nice. I tried to skip out on college and got away with it for like half a year until they all drug me here and made me do something with my life. So yea, this is my first semester…**

 

It is true that you can't work in many fields without a degree anymore.

 

**Hobo does not require a degree**

 

Hobo doesn't buy your food and pay your Netflix.

 

**Yea they brought that up**

**No McDonalds was a deal breaker…**

 

McDonald's is terrible for you

But I shouldn't be talking I break my own rule sometimes.

 

**Don’t speak like that about McDonald’s! I’m getting some after class! :D**

 

That sounds nice.

I only get McDonald's maybe twice a year.

 

**That is blasphemy! McDonald's should be eaten at all times!!!**

 

McDonald's food has so many chemicals in; do you have any idea what is in that food?

 

**The nectar of gods. I really don’t care. Everything in this world can kill you. If I die, at least I will be happy and full**

 

As long as you know…

 

**I’m well aware**

**Also**

**FREEDOM! Fucking finally**

 

I have another twenty minutes 

 

**We got let out early so now I’m making my sister take me to get food**

 

That's the only way to do it

 

**It really is since I’m too lazy to drive and don’t have a car**

 

I have a car but I don't often use it

 

**It’s just too much effort**

 

It is the majority of the time

 

**Everything is too much effort tbh**

 

It really is. We just got out and I'm heading to my dorm to curl up in a blanket and watch Netflix.

 

**I just got a double quarter pounder and I think Netflix sounds amazing. Wait, nope I’m behind on Tokyo Ghoul**

 

I'm rewatching FullMetal Alchemist 

 

**I never got into it. I’ve been told to watch it but *shrug***

 

That's ok not everyone has the same tastes, but Tokyo Ghoul is a good one too.

 

**Yea. It was amazing. I’m on the second season and reading the manga. The gore and violence are ugh perfection**

 

It has its moments I'll give you that

 

**It’s top 5. The ending fight is damn near #1**

 

I haven't finished the first season yet

 

**O.o I watch the fight on YouTube like once a day**

 

I might too once I see it a first time 

 

**You should speed that up** **  
** **Just saying**

 

Fine I'll switch shows

 

**Good lol**

 

I have maybe four left in this season

 

**You’re getting to the best part yet**

 

Alright 

 

**… I tend to fanboy over my anime…**

**Oops**

 

I do too it's ok

This is just one of those shows where I started it out of curiosity, and just continued when I wondered what happened to the characters, so I didn't make it very far

 

**I heard about it and the day it was released I watched it on YouTube and every week I watched it in class. I have seen it 3 times since**

 

Heard the title but not what it was about awhile back, so I started it

 

**What about Deadman Wonderland? It’s another gorey one but it’s amazing.**

 

Haven't heard of it until now 

 

**I watched the anime on Netflix for background noise and got hooked. There’s no second season tho so I had to read the manga but oh gods it was the best. All the death**

 

Are you giving me a list of shows watch?

So far we have Tokyo Ghoul and Deadman Wonderland, anything else?

 

**I could go on for days…**

 

That's good cause I already have a list of nearly 40

 

**I don’t even know how many I have**

 

It's on my wall that's how I know

 

**You just have a list on your wall of all the anime you need to watch??**

 

It started as a joke but after a week or so I decided to see how much longer it could get

This was three weeks ago and I've finished maybe 8 of them

 

**o.O well that’s some serious dedication**

 

There are times where I wonder how I have this much time and then I remember that I'm ahead in my classes by at least a week

 

**...overachiever**

 

Being an overachiever gives me a week without really needing to do anything in case I need to binge

 

**I’m like a week behind, does that count?**

 

Not in my book cause I got stuff done, you need to take time to catch up not get further behind 

I'm speaking from personal experience 

 

**In my defense I didn’t even want to be here…**

 

That is true

 

**Why were morning classes invented? I had a theory that if I didn’t go they would get the hint and take me out of it but instead I was forcefully drug out of bed and forced to go -_-**

 

They were invented for morning people and those who have no other choice with the way the rest of their classes go

 

**Well I’m not a morning person and I have a class at 8am tomorrow -_-**

 

Must've been the one time they had the class

Or you didn't pay enough attention and now you're stuck with it

 

**My sister picked my class. I think she did it on purpose. Something about getting out more and seeing the sunlight**

 

Sunlight is good for you but I think it the getting out more thing

I'm not really one to talk though

 

**I’m more of a night owl. I like the dark** **  
** **Then there's things like morning classes that ruin my night time schedule**

**So with that I must go cuz the homework isn’t done and I’m two weeks behind**

**Later**

 

Bye Night Owl

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Nico**

Will   
**_Leo_ **

_ Percy _

  


March 10th 2016

  


**UGH**

  


What happened?

  


**This teacher is waaay too happy to be here -_- It's making me sick**

  


Haha at least you know they enjoy their work 

Which teacher is it?

  


**Economics, I don’t know the teacher's name. And how can one enjoy work at 8 in the damn morning? This is time for sleep!**

  


Is it Ms. Adams?

  


**… Sounds as right as any *shrug***

  


Yes! XD Tell her Will says hi!

Oh, also that I'm stopping by her office around 3 to give that recipe she wanted

  


**Are you serious right now? Like really? I’m supposed to go up to this teacher, whose class I skipped for like three weeks, and tell her some random guy named will says hi?!**

**What are you smoking?!**

  


Honestly, she won't mind. She's been waiting for me to give her this recipe for just as long.

Just tell her I'm your friend and you should be ok

  


**I didn’t even know her name until like 3 seconds ago and now you want me to talk to her?**

  


Tbh I'm not sure how you're getting away with texting in her class, so I figure you'd be talking to her eventually

  


**Right you are Mr.Solace. I see you have made friends with Mr.di Angelo. I am taking it easy on him for your sake and the fact that you will be giving me that recipe. Please do make sure he behaves in the future, you know how much I despise troublemakers. Good day.**

**… She took my phone… -_-**

  


Normally she keeps it until the next time you have her class (I learned the hard way). The only reason you got out of it was cause you were texting me

Btw I suggest putting your phone away now. She won't let you get out of it twice.

Also...di Angelo? Angel in Italian?

  


**We’ll talk about this later**

  


**\-------**

  


**I deserve McDonalds after the morning I’ve had :/**

  


I'm sorry to hear that

Ms. Adams is awesome as long as you're on her good side

  


**I’m not on any teacher's good side. I’m barely on people's good side** **  
** **Big Mac here I come!**

  


Nothing I can really do about that from a phone, but enjoy your Big Mac

  


**I did, with a coke and a side of lrg fries. Jason and Pipes were grossed out by the way I inhaled it tho but I don’t care. It was like the gods nectar**

  


Fucking gods you have to be kidding me…

Piper is one of your friends too?

  


**Well she's golden boys gf so yea by default**

  


I really want to know if there's a friend of yours that I actually don't know

  


**You know what, screw it let's just go down the list**

**Leo, Jason, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Bianca, Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna**

**There that’s everyone I talk to**

  


I know everyone there but Bianca, Frank, and Hazel

  


**Well two of the three are my sisters and the other is dating one of my sisters.** **  
** **This is kind of sickening. You know like the majority of my friends**

  


Only because they've been in or are currently in one of my classes

I haven't seen Reyna in a month or so and that's only cause I ran into her in the library. She was in my politics class last year 

  


**I dont make friends with people in my classes. I sit in the back and brood**

  


I was fully intending on doing that for politics but then I got into a debate with Reyna afterwards she deemed me useful in debates for a good amount of topics and then dragged me into every debate the class had.

  


**She is very.. uh.. assertive**

  


It would've been nice if I was warned about that about a year ago, but oh well, it gave me a new friend and an A in a class I thought I was going to fail 

  


**She's just like that. Once she believes in something strong enough there is no stopping her. But I guess it paid off for you. I’ll tell her she has new fan lol**

  


Technically I'm an old fan, but you know, same thing

  


**Smart ass -_-**

  


So I've been told 

  


***eye roll***

**Fuck it**

**It's Friday. Anime time**

  


You got to get whatever it is done eventually 

  


**No you see I have this theory**

**If I don’t do enough of the work, I will get kicked out**

**Then in comes my hobo plan**

  


Didn't we say earlier that it wasn't going to work because you wouldn't be able to get McDonald's?

  


**Shut up with your logic -_-**

  


I’m sorry, but I can’t help it sometimes.

  


**I’m sure you can. That annoying voice that says smart stuff. Yea, just ignore it. That’s what I do**

  


That voice is how I pass my classes so I’d rather listen to it than not.

  


**Sounds boring tbh**

  


It is part of the time. The other part draws people looking for a fight because of the comments I make when they don’t know what words mean.

  


**I cant say much. Im boring 2**

  


You don’t seem boring to me.

  


**If you knew me you would say otherwise**

  


I don't think I would 

  


**I know you would**

  


I guess we'll never know, but actually at this point if you didn't know my full name before you know it now, so I guess we might see each other eventually.

  


**I highly doubt we will. We won’t have any classes together because you’re too far ahead of me**

  


Good point, and now I have to go and give a teacher that loves me but dislikes (or is going to from what you’re saying) you the recipe she’s been wanting for weeks

  


**Nerd**

  


I’m not going to deny it. I’ll be back

  


**You should convince her to give me an A while your at it :P**

  


It was difficult enough to convince her to give me my own A I’m not doing that for someone else

  


**And here I thought I was ‘getting out there and making new friends’**

  


You’re really not since I’m on a phone

  


**Same thing** **  
** **I need a label that says ‘Does not play well with others’**

  


I’m sure there’s a shirt that says that

Actually, wait a sec, I know there is my friend bought me one as a joke

  


**That would be my kind of shirt** **  
** **You know.. So long as it isnt bright yellow or some other hideous color**

  


It’s black

  


**Well your friend has some taste at least**

  


I thought you’d say that

And yes she does

She bought it and then gave me it for my birthday saying something about how I get along too much with people and if I want a break from them to wear it

  


**It’s people like you that I avoid** **  
** **I don’t need a shirt to keep people away**

**They just avoid me**

  


Most people just start talking to me and I don’t know why

We have opposite problems: People talk to me at random and people just dont talk to you   
  


**I don’t really see mine as a problem. People suck. They don’t talk to me so I don’t have to deal with them** **  
** **It would be more of a problem if they did talk to me**

  


I’m fine with people not talking to me. Do you know how many people I barely know have come to me telling me their life story hoping I can solve their problems? Too many

I’m finally back at my dorm where I can curl into a ball under blankets and watch Netflix

  


**Must be hard being so likable. Poor you** **  
** **I’ve been at my dorm. Lucky for me my roommate is out with his girlfriend so I’m here alone. I’m catching up on Assassination Classroom**

  


Percy was one of them. At least his was entertaining.

That sounds nice.

  


**All his blue obsessions** ****  
**I ended up his friend cuz of my sister** ****  
**I haven’t been able to get rid of him -_-** **  
** **It is. Second season is out!**

  


I was trying so hard not to laugh when he brought them up

I can tell. He doesn’t seem like the type of person you’d hang out with

Your type of person is none

It is?!?! I need to catch up then.

  


**It gets ridiculous. If he had his way ever food and drink would be blue -_-** ****  
**Hey now you’re learning! I am NOT a people person** **  
** **Yup it just started up again. 3 episodes in**

  


I’m not surprised.

It didn’t take long for me to figure that out.

Starting first episode now.

  


**It’s Percy, hes an open book** ****  
**Well at least you have smarts on your side :P** **  
** **I just finished the last one that’s been released**

  


He really is. The wrong people could take advantage of that

Yeah I do, but it gives me more trouble than you think

Nice

  


**Annabeth will keep him out of trouble. Shes smart** **  
** **What do you mean by that??**

  


That’s why I’m glad she’s around him.

Let’s just say I was in the wrong place at the right time and got kicked out of a few places because of it

  


**Thats a very disconcerting statement. Care to elaborate?**

  


Not really but if you want to know I’ll tell you 

It may make me uncomfortable, but it’s common knowledge to anyone who knows me

Heck Leo even knows now that I think about it.

  


**I’m interested**

  


I can count cards.

I found out when me and my friends went to Vegas a year or so ago

I didn’t even know what I was doing. I thought that’s how you played.

  


**Thats a great skill to have.. You know.. So long as you dont get caught** **  
** **You could make some serious money**

  


I got caught at one of the places and I’ve been banned from there everywhere else I’m good.

You got a point, but I’m lazy.

  


**Well it seems I might have become friends with a great investment…** ****  
  


Leo thought that too, but he didn’t do anything about it

  


**His mind is always in a million places. Hes prob already forgotten all about it**

  


Probably

  


**I however have a great mind and I will not forget**

  


You just gotta find me when you need me

Won’t be hard Percy will probably point me out

  


**I’ll just have to look for the nerd surrounded by all the people**

  


Good point

Or I could just wear my shirt

That will probably just bring more people though

  


**Or the kid who is surrounded by teachers *barf***

  


Teachers don’t socialize much with me

  


**Oo so you just go to their offices and give the recipes but they dont want to be associated with you outside of that? Maybe you should rethink those friendships xD**

  


I didn’t finish typing. During the middle of a semester, they don’t socialize with me. They know how much work I have

Actually a few teacher might have figured it out if they were paying attention, we’ve played poker before during some of their office hours

  


**Hades take me now** ****  
**I.. I’m speechless** ****  
**What have I stumbled upon??** **  
** **You’re no longer just a nerd, you’re like.. super nerd, nerd boy, mcnerd**

**Wtf?!**

  


How did you think I got my A?

  


**By doing the work?** **  
** **Not by becoming super teachers pet**

  


I did the work, but like I said I’m lazy

The A came because of the work I did on the final (I had a C in the class because I didn’t turn in work I did). The bet was just a precaution

  


**I’m pretty sure thats kind of illegal** ****  
**Mr.Golden boy, counting cards and betting teachers for his grades** ****  
**Its kind of like sleeping with the profs I assume xD** **  
** **You really are naughty**

  


Sleeping with profs is illegal. Betting for A’s is not I checked afterwards.

The gov. really needs to crack down on that.

  


**Im pretty sure more teacher sleep with students then bet them in card games**

**Sleep with them means you can at least leave after** **  
** **What you have is much more sick and perverse**

  


I didn’t force them to be my friends they did that willingly

  


**The fact that it was even option to become friends with a teacher in the first place is what is sicking** **  
** **Who the Hades does that???**

  


Apparently my teachers

  


**Do you actually have real friends outside of teachers???**

  


Yeah, but you probably dont know them

  


**Gods I was worried there for a second** **  
** **I thought I might have to contact the school board**

**.. You know..**

**If I actually cared**

  


Would you be even more worried if I said that I know people on the school board too?

  


**I’m done** **  
** **I can’t believe I’m talking to you**

**HOW?!**

  


Considering one of them is my dad (Why he’s on the school board I’ll never know) it’s pretty simple

  


**Gods this is only getting worse by the second *groan***

  


It seems like it

  


**How can you live with yourself? I would die**

  


I live pretty normally.

I’m always wary of the teachers trying to get on my good side to suck up to my dad though.

  


**Yet you still befriend them**

  


My dad isn’t a very cautious person and makes his major life decisions last minute

Meaning that if someone talks to him before a major board vote, he’ll just vote whatever.

You know that saying about keeping your enemies close.

It's kind of what I do with the teachers

  


**Why do they keep him then? I've heard he's a hassle and always causes a scene**

  


No one wants to attempt to find a sane member of the music department. My dad is the closest they’ll get

  


**He's the furthest thing from sane**

**Like no offense**

**But he would be better in a mental ward**

  


You sound like you’ve met him

Me and my siblings used to joke that I’d be the one that would send him to the mental ward

Then we realized how serious it was

  


**I've heard plenty of stories. I do not ever wish to meet the man**

**It's not too late yet.. just throwing that out there**

  


Can’t he still functioning (somehow…)

  


**And yet he managed to have a semi functional son**

**Or a few of them so I've heard**

  


I’ve got a few half-siblings that’s true but not as many as the rumors say

  


**So there aren't really enough of you to start a football team haha**

  


Not quite but almost

  


**That's too damn many. I only have one sister and a half sister.**

  


I’m close with all of my siblings

  


**Mine are super over protective but they mean well**

**Hades, they would prob kill me if they knew I was talking to you**

  


Why? I mean I understand being overprotective, but…

Never mind I just realized how they’d probably see us texting each other

Shit my siblings would probably kill me too

  


**Yup** **  
** **We for all I know you could really be a pedo trying to take my innocence**

  


You could be too

  


**The world may never.. You innocent?? I don’t think I believe that Mr. Sunshine**

  


Jason does...it was really funny when he said it too

I would say other people too but I thought it would mean more to you if I said Jason

  


**Jason thinks everyone is innocent. I don’t believe it. I already know you count cards, that’s strike one right there**

  


Reyna thinks I'm innocent…

  


**Damn you must have really tricked her. She's good at seeing thru lies**

  


Not really cause there's a part of me that's still a five year old and when I'm around a bunch of people (which is the majority of the time) I bring it to surface 

  


**Ugh. I don't like children -_-**

  


I only don't do it around certain people, but I do it so often it's like I have a switch 

  


**Do you have an off switch? I think we might be able to be friends if you have one of those**

  


Yes I do and when the off switch is on no one can believe that's what I actually act like

  


**Let me guess, you’re quiet and reserved and don’t talk to anyone and it scares them**

  


Yes and no 

I talk with a lot more swearing and sarcasm and sometimes sass

  


**Mr. Sunshine the Sass master**

  


Not really but if you say so

  


**Idk I’m tired. I think I’m going to head to bed now**

  


Alright then. Good night!

  


**Night**

  


\--------

**_You wanna call a temp truce?_ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** _ Whats the catch? _

  


**_Its against our fav little Mr.Dark and Depressing_ **

  


_ He is going to kill us _

_ I’m in _

  


**_I’m already on his hit list_ **

  


_ Dare I ask _

  


**_Well you are going to have to know…_ ** ****_  
_ **_I re programed his phone and changed the language and all the numbers_ ** ****_  
_ **_He was really pissed_ ** ****_  
_ **_I also screwed up my number and he ended up with someone else's number_ ** ****_  
_ **_I need to hack it and see who he is talking too_ ** ****_  
_ **_I want to trick them_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _ Trick how? _ __   
__   
**_I want to make them meet up_ ** ****_  
_ **_Then have Hazel, Bianca, and Jason find out_ ** ****_  
_ **_You know how protective they are over him_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They will flip shit_ **

  


_ I’m in! _

__ What do I need to do?

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Nico**

Will  
**_Leo_ **

_Percy_

 

March 11th 2016

 

**_You sure you know your part?_ **

 

_Yes! It’s not that hard_ _  
_ _Distract Nico so you can get his phone_

_Then keep him distracted until you get the number_

_It’s not rocket science_

 

**_Perc, it is you we are talking about here_ **

 

_What is that supposed to mean?!_

 

**_Nothing. He’s on his way._ **

**_Let’s do this_ **

 

_-_-_

 

\---------

 

**I hate my friends**

 

What happened?

 

**They decided it would be a great idea to wake me up at 9am on a Saturday**

**Who the Hades does that?!**

**And to play Magic the Gathering no less -_-**

 

Apparently they do

I don't know what Magic the Gathering is

 

**Fucking clearly** **  
** **It’s a card game. It’s the adult version of Pokemon on Yu-gi-oh**

 

It's been so long since I've watched that

 

**Yea neither of them are even good at the game**

**I feel like they are up to something** **  
** **They never want to play**

**And it’s morning**

**I am weary of their motives**

 

I would be too considering I'm always concerned that Percy is dead whenever he falls asleep in class.

I can tell that you and your friends are the type to appreciate sleep

 

**Percy and Leo both like their sleep so they have to be up to something**

**I’m just not sure what**

**If I don’t respond in two hours**

**I’m dead and they are the murders**

 

\-------

 

**_Dude I got it_ **

 

_Who is it?!_

 

**_It’s Will Solace_ **

**_I’m so stupid. Our numbers are so similar I must have mixed them up in the switch_ **

 

_Ooo that’s gonna make it even sweeter! I don’t think Hazel or Bianca know him_

 

**_They shouldn’t. Bianca is a Business major and about to grad and Hazel just started_ **

**_They are going to flip shit_ **

 

_Shit he’s looking for his phone_

_Abort_

_Abort_

 

\--------

 

**I**

**AM**

**GOING**

**TO**

**MURDER**

**THEM**

 

What I miss?????

I was making food

 

**They took my phone and disappeared for like 20 minutes** ****  
**By they I mean Leo while Percy distracted me** ****  
**I don’t know what they did but I know they did something** **  
** **Leo ‘claims’ he grabbed it by accident while he went to the bathroom**

 

The type of people that need their phone in the bathroom are the kind that concern me too

What was your phone open to when he took it?

Cause that might give you some idea of what they were looking for

 

**It was locked and closed out of everything**

**He cracked my lock**

**Stupid hacker -_-**

**This is why I can’t have nice things**

 

I'm sorry to hear that

I'm also sorry to say I have no clue what he was looking for

 

**I don’t either. That’s the scary part. Either he was looking for something or he did something and my phone will start singing ‘My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard’ in the middle of class**

 

I'm worrying for you

 

**You prob should**

**I'm worried for me**

 

Watch it be something really obvious but we didn't think of it right now

 

**I'm not sure**

**It's Leo and Percy**

**They might be dumb but when it comes to prank wars, they are the kings**

 

And you're somehow stuck in middle

 

**Yes. Long story short, after being turned blue I retaliated. They took that as I wanted to join and I can't get out**

 

That sucks

I would've tried to retaliate in a way they wouldn't know it was me

 

**I wasn't thinking at the time. I was blue. I just lost it**

 

What did you do?

 

**I might have stolen their pants and underwear and left them in the girls locker room during volleyball season**

 

That was you?!?!? XD that made my week I was the first to the scene after hearing the screams causes one of my friends is on the volleyball team

 

**Yup they pissed me off. It was the only thing I could do at the time. I got called smurf for a freaking month**

 

It took a month to come off?

You should've stolen their dorm keys and the copies of them they keep in the office in the first floor of the dorm building

 

**Might I ask why you would have done such a thing?**

**For future reference you know**

 

You got stuck being blue for a month so it's only fair that they have to wait the week or two it would take to get a locksmith out here for them to get back into their dorm.

What you did to them only lasted an hour and was talked about for a week, but that way they would've had a week or two worth of pain still shorter but all of their stuff is in their dorm

 

**You make a valid point but that would have taken time and I didn't have time. I wanted immediate revenge**

**However remind me to come to you next time I need a prank to come to you**

 

I will. It's been forever since I've done a good prank

 

**Well this is a never ending war. I'm sure I will need it soon**

 

Alright. Just text me when you need an idea then

 

**I'll be sure to**

 

Should we go back to worrying about what Leo did to your phone or no?

 

**I guess I will find out in time**

**If it does start busting out in song**

**I will need a new phone**

 

Just reset it you won't need a new phone

 

**Not with a Leo prank**

**They go deeper than that**

 

Good to know

 

**Anytime**

 

So what are you up to now? I'm assuming you're not with them anymore.

 

**No I stormed off to sulk in peace** **  
** **My roommate is out with his girlfriend so I’m just curled up watching anime on his flatscreen**

 

That's a good way of coping

 

**I thought so. Plus I have nothing to do on the weekends so it’s when**

 

That's nice

 

**Yup**

**Avoiding adulthood one weekend at a time**

 

That sounds about right actually

 

**Story of my life**

 

Same

 

**Ugh now I’m hungry**

 

I ate about five mins ago

 

**All we have is ramen**

**Ramen**

**And more ramen** **  
** **I want McDonalds**

 

I had pancakes and eggs

 

**I have had nothing. The cafe is too far. I’ll wait until someone brings me food**

 

What is more important food or laziness?

 

**Do you want the truth or a lie?**

 

Truth

 

**Laziness**

**One of my sisters will eventually show up once they realize I haven’t eaten**

 

*facepalm*

Do you want me to bring you something?

I can’t believe I just asked that

 

**Nope**

**Bee just showed up**

**With McDonalds**

 

I can tell you’re happy

 

**She might not like my food choices, but in the end she feeds me ^^**

 

That’s how it works most of the time because you’re at least eating

 

**Pretty much**

**I don’t know what imma do when she graduates next semester**

 

Oh this is the sister whose graduating

You’ll at least have all your other friends around you to get used to the new feeling

And don’t you have another sister?

 

**Yes. And I know, I’m just gonna miss her** **  
** **Yea, she just started like me**

 

The same thing happened to me when the siblings of mine I’m closest to graduated.

You get used to it after awhile

Well at least you have one of your other siblings with you for now

 

**Yea I grew up with Bee tho so it’s gonna be hard being separated. I’m sure my jerk friends won’t let me dwell on it too much**

 

Dwelling is never good no matter the subject

 

**I have a bad habit of, as my friends put it, living in the past…**

 

I haven’t been able to tell that

 

**I can’t tell if thats sarcasm or not…**

 

It is

 

**Well that's not very nice**

 

The universe isn't very nice

 

**Touche**

**And with that. I am now full and I'm going to take a nap**

 

Have a nice nap!

 

\-------

 

_So the plan stands?_

 

**_Yes. We have to exclude Jason tho. They know eachother_ **

**_And you’re sure Bee and Hazel don’t know him?_ **

 

_Nope_

 

**_Now to set it up_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I talk to Will and you convince Nico?_ **

 

_Sounds like a great plan >:P _

 

\-------

 

**How did it get so dark??**

 

You had a really long nap

 

**Apparently. I didn’t mean to**

**Oops**

 

It happens

 

**And I woke up just in time for Jason to show up with pizza!**

 

Please don't rub it in. I don't think I'm going to be able to get food for awhile.

 

**Why not?**

 

I'm hiding from my roommate

And my wallet is in my room

 

**Dare I ask why you are hiding**

 

It's over something stupid but if I'm around him for longer than a half an hour he'll convince me to do it

 

**I don’t even.. Not even gonna comment on it**

 

Good thinking

 

**Welp looks like imma be up all night**

 

Why? What happened?

 

**I slept the day away and now I’m wide awake**

 

I used to do that but I haven't done it recently

 

**I run on a night clock. College doesn’t agree with me**

**Funny story**

**Ok not so funny but when I was little I was convinced I was a vampire and I made my super awesome older sister only give me red foods.I wore a cape and tried to sleep upside down. I got in trouble when father saw me trying to drink the dog's blood**

 

It all sounded really cute until you got to the drink dog’s blood part

 

**Stupid friends** ****  
**Your sister tells them stupid childhood stories and they take it upon themselves to tell the world** ****  
**I hate Percy** **  
** **Just for the record**

 

Wait, that was Percy just now?

 

**That was him telling my stupid childhood stories**

**I’m locking my phone then I’m locking my messages then I’m going to find a way to lock the lock**

 

Sounds like a plan

 

**And to keep it at least 30ft from Leo**

 

I'm not sure how you're going to get that one to work

 

**Me either**

 

You can put a gps on Leo

That'll help you know if he's near

 

**He’d find a way to turn it on me somehow**

 

He doesn't need to track you though

 

**No but he is a huge troll so he would do something stupid I can feel it**

 

Good point

 

**Yup** **  
** **SO why are you still awake**

**It’s 2 in the morning**

 

I finally got food and then started studying for a test I have Monday

 

**Ew**

 

It is especially since it's on different kinds of viruses

 

**They will all kill us**

 

Pretty much if not stopped

It's on symptoms

 

**You should write about the black plague** **  
** **I like that one**

 

This is a test not an essay though I will if there's an essay question

 

**Well damn** ****  


I know writing about the Black Plague would be so much easier

 

**And more fun** ****  
**I hate all these lame assignments** ****  
**Write about the 3/5ths compromise, find y’s x, write a persuasive essay to persuade teens to buy adult diapers** ****  
**Ok that last one is a lie but you get the point** **  
** **Why can’t it just be over something we want?**

 

That would make it too easy

 

**I know -_-**

 

I'm going to end up heading to bed soon

 

**I’m going to keep watching anime and possible not go to bed**

 

I'm heading to bed now

 

**Night lame Saturday night studier**

 

Good night

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Nico**

Will  
**_Leo_ **

_Percy_

 

March 12th 2016 

 

An idiot woke me up

I'm not happy about it

 

**My room is currently an idiot free zone**

**What happened?**

 

My friends banded together so they could get me to drive them somewhere

I didn't hear where I'm not awake enough to care

I'm getting dressed now though

 

 **Must be hard having to drive** **  
** **Poor you**

**I still havn't been to sleep xD**

 

You're going to have memory problems

 

 **Memory problems?** **  
** **What were we talking about again?**

 

It's a psychological thing the less sleep you have the more memory issues you have

It's been tested

 

**Who are you? Where am I?**

 

Sorry. I think of random medical facts when I'm tired.

 

**Shouldn’t mr.doctorman get used to not getting any sleep**

 

Yes but you should be getting sleep

 

**WE WILL NEVER SLEEP CUZ SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK**

**WE WILL NEVER REST TILL WE ARE F*CKING DEAD**

 

Really song lyrics?

 

**Ha at least you got it**

 

I have to drive now. I talk to you in a bit

 

**OKKAAAAYYYY**

 

\----------

 

They're arguing about where to shop.

 

 **Hot topic** **  
** **Spencer's**

 

Ironically those are the two they're debating between

 

**Go to both**

**It’s Sunday**

**They have the whole day**

 

I know they do but they feel need to argue about it so I left them to go get food

 

**Mhhhm food**

**JASON I NEED FOOD**

 

I'm not Jason

 

**I know but he’s with his girlfriend and I figured if I yelled loud enough he would hear**

 

And I needed to know of this yelling?

 

**Yup cuz your the only one talking to me**

 

Alright

You'd be proud of me btw

 

**Why is that**

 

I'm getting McDonald's

 

 **Yay I finally converted one!!** **  
** **Next the world**

 

Don't get your hopes too high

 

**TOO LATE**

 

Oh well

 

**Now you will become unhealthy and and.. I forgot what I was gonna say *shrug***

 

Technically eating McDonald's once won't make me unhealthy

 

**It starts with one time**

**Then before you know it**

**It owns your soul**

 

I don't think that's how it works

 

**I do**

 

It must really be shocking that I'm eating McDonald's

My friends are asking if I'm ok and if I'm sick

 

 **Haha I have converted you to the dark side** **  
** **I didn’t even need to offer cookies**

 

Those are always a given

 

**HEHe I have some hidden away**

 

Good cause I'm going to need some after this day

 

**Why**

 

My friends are trying to convince me to do something dumb that's along the lines of what I was hiding from my roommate about yesterday

My roommate is one of the friends with me btw

 

**What are they trying to make you do**

 

Make me date

I just don't have the time for it

 

**Relationships suck**

 

Never tried it

They also bought me this outfit while I was eating and told me to wear it the first date I go on and to see what would the person's reaction be

*sends pic of black skinny jeans, a pair of Vans, a black leather jacket, and an Asking Alexandria shirt*

 

***heavy breathing***

**I mean that’s a good outfit. I love AA**

 

Weren't the lyrics you said earlier some of theirs?

 

**No BMTH**

 

Crap this isn't a good sign

I haven't listened to music in so long I'm messing up song lyrics

 

**I would say so**

**You need to be schooled in some music**

**YOU STUPID F*CKING WHORE**

 

Haha I'm sure you'll teach me well

 

**We walk this road for hours and hours**

 

…

I don't know that one

 

 **You really should try it sometime** **  
** **Cuz it feels so good**

 

I'm sure it does

 

**I could go all day. Just saying xD**

 

I can tell

 

 **Hehe** **  
** **Jason heard my yells**

**I got food!!**

 

Wait? That actually worked?

 

 **Seems like it** **  
** **He brought me a salad tho**

 

You should try it

They have salads at McDonald's you know

 

**I’m going to eat it**

**But not before complaining about it**

**Eww healthy**

**Eww salad**

**Eww ranch**

**There is bacon tho**

**Eww tomatoes**

**Ok I’m done time to eat**

 

I'm witnessing a miracle

 

**Today is opposite day**

**You ate McYummy**

**and I had a McNastySalad**

 

It seems like it

 

**And all that black**

**It suits me very well**

**But not you**

 

I love how you can tell that and not know what I look like lol

 

**You are too happy for black**

**I bet you like yellow and orange and I just eww no**

 

Haha

I like those and red and light blue

 

**Black, black, and black**

 

Black is ok on occasion

For you it's always

 

 **I don’t do occasions** **  
** **Everyday getting out of bed is an occasion -_-**

 

True

 

**Yup and I find it funny cuz I’m in my AA shirt right now**

 

That's ironic

It would be even more so if it was the same shirt

 

**No mine is the Don’t Pray for me one**

 

I think I saw that one here actually

I'm in hot topic now

 

**Prob**

**I was there a few weeks ago**

**I got a Tokyo Ghoul shirt and a FMA shirt…**

 

I'm looking at the anime stuff now actually

 

**They never have enough for my liking**

 

Me neither

 

**I need more anime stuff**

 

Same

 

**Oo well my Tumblr is full of it and so is my phone**

 

My friends are dragging me away from anime stuff

They think I don't need any more

 

**There's never too much anime**

 

I know!

They stopped attempting to drag me it didn't work

 

**You overpowered them?**

 

The power of anime is strong

 

**Is it over 9000??**

 

Yes

 

**Well then**

**I don’t know much else about Dragon Ball tbh xD**

 

Me neither

 

***shrugs* I’ll get around to watching it one day**

 

It's on my list

 

**We don’t talk about the list…**

 

Why?

 

**I got bigger**

 

Really?

Then again it can go on forever

 

**Yes I found a second season of like 3 animes I watch plus the new Assassination Classroom and One Punch man and I might or might not have started the first FMA**

 

Good job

 

 **No. No bad idea. Very bad.** **  
** **Have I mentioned I haven’t been to bed?**

 

You did

 

 **Ooo I forgot** **  
** **Oops**

 

It's alright

 

**It’s hard to read Japanese when your eyes don’t wanna work**

 

It is

 

**I guess I’ll stop for now**

 

Good idea

 

 **We will find out** **  
** **I don’t know what to do now???**

 

you can suggest music for me to buy

 

**Pierce the Veil, All Time Low, more AA, Bring me the Horizon, Falling in Reverse, Avenged Sevenfold**

 

Ok I'll buy one of each

 

**Enjoy**

**I’m listening to FiR right now**

 

My friends are asking me if I'm ok again

They must really be worried

 

**Are you acting strange or something??**

 

They're used to me pretending to be a child around everyone and doing certain things when we're just hanging out

The McDonald's started their worrying

The being ok with the outfit made them really surprised but I just want a good laugh at their expressions

You're having a bad influence on me

 

**I am offended!**

**I am a great influence!** **  
** **YOu need more black in your life and a whole hell of a lot more McDonalds**

 

The very thought is scaring them lol

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO WILL???

HE’S ON THE GROUND LAUGHING AT US!

 

 **Did I break him?** **  
** **I just told him the truth**

 

This is actually really good for him he needs to stop pretending around others

 

**Stop pretending?**

 

I saw that he mentioned the acting like child thing to you

It's true

And that's not who he is

He's happiness is a part of him

But he needs to show hisahsjfbsmfbxmfbd

Why did she take my phone???

 

**I’m not quite sure. She said you were on the ground laughing**

**Was what I said that funny?**

**Also she mentioned something about you showing your ???**

 

Their reaction to the sarcastic commentary I made based on it did that

And that ??? Thing is that cause of bullshit I deal with from certain people on daily basis it's easier to just pretend to be okay with the way things are

 

**Explain**

 

I've never had to explain the amount of shit wrong with my family before…

Give me a sec to think about it

 

**Sounds like drama**

 

It is. Too much of it.

 

**So you pretend to be happy and all sunshiney when you really aren’t and only your friends know it so they assume that you are depressed cuz of your actions right now?**

 

My friends know about the drama and were just surprised I acted normal in public

If I did that in front of Percy or Leo they'd think I'm depressed

 

**Oo. I’m perma depressed according to those two. If one isn’t always smiling and happy then they must be depressed**

 

Sounds like them.

 

 **Yup** **  
** **For a prank they switched all my clothes and gave me nothing but colors**

 

That sounds terrible haha

I'll talk to you later I have to drive again.

 

**It was. I cut holes in all of theirs in retaliation hehe**

**Ok bye!**

\---------

 

 _Hey Neeks!_   
_Neeks!_ _  
Nico my little angel of death_

 

**What do you want**

 

 _I want to make up for the other day_ _  
_ _Let’s go to lunch on Wednesday? I’ll pay ^^_

 

 **McDonalds??** ****  
**  
** _No I was thinking that little Italian cafe you like?_

 

**… Fine but I’m not gonna forgive you**

 

_That hurts_

 

**Get over it**

 

_I still love you_

 

**Whatever**

 

_:*_

 

\-------

 

**_Hey Will. It’s been a while but I have a question…_ **

 

Sure! What's up?

 

**_Well I need some help in my Anatomy class and since you're super smart I was hoping to maybe get some help?_ **

 

Yeah that's easy. I'll help.

 

**_Ok so how does Wednesday sound at the little Italian place in town? I’ll buy lunch to pay you for your help_ **

 

Sounds good. Does the time matter?

 

**_Around noon?_ **

 

Sure. Remember your book.

 

**_Thanks bro! You the best!!_ **

 

It's nothing. I'll see you Wednesday!

 

**_Sweet!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico**

Will   
**_Leo_ **

_ Percy _

_ Bianca _

**_Hazel_ **

 

March 15th 2016

 

**I hate morning classes -_-**

 

We've already talked about this

 

**I can still complain**

 

True

 

**At least I get free lunch out of it**

 

I'm getting lunch later too

 

**Perc is giving me a makeup gift. He wants me to forgive him but I’m just taking the free food and planning my revenge**

  
  


\------

 

_ Everything in place? _

 

**_Yes. I don’t think Will expects a thing_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _ Neither does Nico _ __   
__   
**_So I’ll start recording as soon as Will shows up_ ** ****_  
_ **_Make sure Hazel and Bianca are on their way when you leave the school_ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** __ I know I know

 

**_Good_ **

 

\--------

 

Do you need help with the revenge?

I'm helping Leo with anatomy later I can give him wrong answers if you want

 

**Haha that’s the best thing anyone has ever said to me!** ****  
**But no I don’t want him to fail lol** **  
** **I’m sure we could come up with something later tho :P**

 

Sounds like a plan in progress lol

 

**But what can we do is always the question**

 

We can go with the previously said lock them out of dorm

But that might be too much

 

**I like this idea. We will elaborate more on it later. I’m locking the locks on my phone and hiding it for lunch** **  
** **Talk to you later!**

 

Enjoy your lunch!

 

\-----

 

_ Hey so umm I just saw Nico go into the little Italian cafe and I think he was meeting someone. I asked him what he was doing and he told me he was meeting with one of you… _

 

_ He what?! _

 

**_He’s not with me?_ **

 

_ Did you see who it was? _

 

_ No.. I tried to follow him but he told me just to leave him alone and I had to get to class. _

 

**_I’m omw now_ **

 

_ Me too _

 

\------

 

_ They are on their way _ _   
_ _ Nico and I are almost there _

 

**_I told Will I would be there in 5. I’m already set up to record_ **

 

\------

 

Unbeknownst to Will, Nico, Hazel, or Bianca, Percy and Leo have set up the perfect prank against Nico. Will was seated in a corner booth, facing away from the door with his face in a textbook. Percy and Nico were almost to the restaurant when Percy turned to Nico and said, “I hope you don’t mind but I invited a friend,” Nico sighed and rubbed his temples.   
“Who?”    
“You will see when we get there,” was all that Percy would reveal.

 

When they got there, Percy had a huge smile on his face as he led the raven-haired youth to the back corner booth. He shoved Nico into the booth and quickly said, “Nico, Will, Will, Nico,” and then shot off like a rocket before either boy could register what was going on.

 

Will had looked up from his anatomy textbook when he heard the sound of someone being shoved into the opposite seat, and was shocked when he found what seemed to be a scrawny boy with long black hair and a completely black wardrobe sprawled in the seat with Percy running away like his life depended on it. He appeared to be tall from the way his legs were scrunched into the booth. He had black skinny jeans and a black hoodie on that looked two sizes too big but what was most peculiar was his obsidian eyes hidden behind his long black hair.

 

“Nico? Nico di Angelo is your name?” Will said surprised but with no doubt in his mind about who was now in front of him.

“Fucker,” Nico mumbled under his breath before turning to the blonde who was talking to him. The raven-haired boy could only nod as he got his first real glance at Will.

 

He was a messy haired blond with sky blue eyes and around his neck was a necklace with multiple different pendants on it. His arms were toned and tanned from what had to have been multiple hours outside contrasting nicely with the white tee shirt he had on that had a Pokéball on it and in black letters around it said ‘Gotta catch’em all!’ It was difficult to tell how tall he was because his legs were crossed under the table with blue jeans on that had different colored paint splattered all over them, but it was quite obvious that he was an athlete or at least had dedicated a good amount of time to being in the gym.

 

Nico gulped, suddenly feeling a bit intimidated of the man in front of him. He radiated confidence and a bit of sex, if Nico was being honest. He forced his eyes away from Will’s toned arms and focused on his eyes, which didn’t help him feel any more grounded. 

 

“Yes that.. that would be me,” he managed to mumbled out. 

Will grinned at Nico which showed off how white his teeth were and said, “Good! Now I finally have a first name to put into my phone. All I had in there before was Angel.” As soon as he realized what he had just said, a light blush lit up his cheeks for a moment.

Nico lowered his head, forcing more of his hair into his eyes. He could see Will blushing and he was doing the same. “Not much of an angel,” he said with a shrug.

Will gave an uncharacteristic snort saying, “I’ve known that for a while. It’s there for the irony,” even though the blush on his cheeks might show other reasons.

“I just have you as McDonald’s Hater,’ Nico told him, adjusting himself in the booth so he wasn’t quite so uncomfortable. 

“I don’t hate McDonald’s,” he said with a small smile, “I just don’t eat there very often because I know exactly what it does to you. The problems of being a med student.”

“Maybe I should change it to Fun Sucker,” Nico mumbled, hoping that the blond didn’t hear him.

Will, hearing him, laughed, “I didn’t think I was that bad.”

“You hate on my McDonalds, you get all smart when I don’t sleep for over 24 hours, and you tell me how unhealthy McDonald’s is. Next you’re gonna tell me that I need to exercise and get out in the sun,” Nico told him with a small chuckle.

Will shrugged, “You don’t need to if your doctor says you’re fine.”

“Haven’t been to the doctor in a while,” Nico shrugged.

“How did you get into the school then? Don’t they ask for medical records?”

 

Before Nico could answer, his eyes went wide as the doors to the cafe flew open. He went speechless and tried to make himself as small as he could. His two sisters stormed into the cafe and as soon as they locked onto their target, they flew to his side and pulled him out of the booth.

 

“What the hell Nico?!” Bianca shouted.   
“Who is this?” Hazel yelled right behind her. Before he could even answer they were dragging him out of the cafe while firing questions his way.   
“How could you do this?” Hazel.   
“After last time, how did you think this would go?” Binaca.   
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hazel

 

Nico just buried his face in his hands and hid in his hair. He didn’t want Will to see him cry.

Will stood up and pulled the two sisters off of Nico and said in a firm tone, “Enough already! Can’t you see you’re upsetting him? This wasn’t even his fault! Percy basically threw him in the booth and ran off! If you’re going to yell at someone, go yell at him!” When he said his piece, he glared at the obviously overprotective sisters before glancing softly at Nico. “You okay?”

 

Bianca glared at whoever had been talking, “I will definitely take it up with him after I get Nico back to his room,” she said matter of fact. “Let’s go,” she said in a tone that left no room for argument as she drug Nico off and out the door before he could reply. Hazel gave him a small look of sympathy before chasing after her siblings.

 

Will stood there shocked for a second, but quickly let it go as he started searching the cafe for Percy, Leo, or whatever recording device they had set up as he realized this is why Leo stole Nico’s phone the other day. He didn’t stop looking until he spotted Leo hiding in the corner of the room with a camera. Stalking over to him, Will glared at him saying, “I hope you’re happy with the bullshit you and Percy pulled because you just involved the wrong person in your pranks.” Then left the cafe after grabbing his textbook before Leo could even get a word out.

 

Nico let his sisters drag him back to the campus. They took him back to his room and locked themselves in there with him. Nico collapsed on his bed and turned to face the wall in hopes that they would just leave. Instead, he felt his bed dip and he knew they were going to stay.

  
“Go away,” he weakly mumbled.   
“No we need to talk,” Bianca sighed from across the room.   
“No we don’t. You need to go away,” Nico said again.   
“Nico who was that? What happened?” Hazel questioned, running her fingers through her brother’s hair.   
“Don’t worry about it,” he said miserably.   
“Don’t worry? Don’t worry?!” Bianca nearly screamed. “After last time I have every right to worry!” she yelled at him, causing him to whimper and curl into a ball.

 

At this moment in time, Will was driving to the nearest Home Depot so he could change the lock on Percy and Leo’s room. He knew how to do it. He learned years ago from Connor and Travis Stoll, his neighbors growing up. He just needed to buy a new lock, and hope that the two of them won’t be back for another hour or two.

 

Nico had finally found some relief when Jason showed up. After Hazel explained what had happened, Jason has soothed their worries by telling them he personally knew Will and that he attended their college. Bianca, seeing the stress she was putting her brother through, kissed his head and apologized. She told him she only wanted what was best for him and she was only worried for him. Nico understood but that didn’t stop his racing heart and the panic attack that had been happening for the past half hour. Hazel let herself out after Bianca, leaving a sobbing Nico with his roommate.

 

Will had bought the lock. Only two keys came with it, so whenever he felt like Leo and Percy deserved it they’ll get their room back. After he pulled into the parking lot, Will headed to Leo and Percy’s dorm building. The first thing he did was check with the RA to see if either of them were back yet. When the answer was no, Will headed up to their room knowing which one it was from when Leo helped him with Spanish.

 

Jason paced the room after Nico’s sisters left. He was furious at Percy and Leo. He had already tried to call them but neither answered. Nico couldn’t really blame them. They didn’t know about  _ that  _ part of his past and they didn’t understand just what they had done. Nico couldn't do much though, he just laid on his bed and sobbed into his pillow as unpleasant memories filled him from the past he tried so hard to run from.

 

After Will finished changing the lock, he left the building as quickly as physically possible before heading to his room. He really wanted to text Nico and see how he was doing, but he wasn’t completely sure his sisters had left him alone just yet. Will didn’t know about what happened in Nico’s past, but he knew that what happened today probably triggered memories.

 

Eventually Nico was overcome by a sweet darkness that took with it his memories and his anxiety. He let sleep take him and didn’t wake up until the next evening when Jason lightly shook him awake and tried to persuade him to eat. He refused the food and pulled the blanket back over his head. He still hadn’t even changed out of his clothes. He rolled over and let the blackness take him again..

 

Will was now very worried. He had sent texts to Nico wondering how he was feeling with no answer, and he eventually stopped texting every half hour at the assistance of both Cecil and Lou Ellen. He went to his classes, took his test, received a look of suspicion from Percy, and was now very tempted to start texting Jason to see if Nico was alright after yesterday.

 

Nico skipped his classes for the rest of the week. He didn’t even want to eat but after Jason threatened to get Bianca to bring him food he reluctantly ate whatever it was that Jason gave him. He tried to go back to sleep after but Jason forced him into a shower and some new clothes. After that Nico collapsed back on his bed wanting to go back to bed. Jason watched with concern and fished around in Nico’s hoodie until he found the boy’s phone and plugged it in to charge in hopes it might bring Nico out of his slum.

 

Will had been texting again. He had even tried calling a few times. Each time lead to no response and he now had Cecil and Lou Ellen making sure he was okay every few hours. It wasn’t him that needed the checking up on though. He had spent a day binge watching anime in his worry, and Jason had responded to his concerned texts about Nico, but he only answered vaguely and that wasn’t enough to leave him feeling okay with what had happened.

 

When Nico’s phone was fully charged, Jason turned it on and left it by Nico’s pillow. He figured that it would wake him up or he would wake up and see it. He went back to watching tv as the raven-haired boy’s phone started to vibrate like crazy, waking him up like Jason had predicted.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Nico**

Will

Jason

-Lou Ellen-

 

March 16th 2016

 

Hey

It’s me

I was wondering how you were doing after the other day.

It seemed like a personal thing

Sometimes those bring bad memories 

If you need someone to talk to about it I’m here

 

I know it’s kind of dumb to bring up 

But after you left I realized why Leo stole your phone that day you went over to their dorm

It was to set that up

When I realized it I kind of gave Leo a warning

Then I went and changed the lock on their dorm

I don’t even think they told anyone yet

Percy has just been giving suspicious looks

But it’s probably quite easy to say it was me

I was pissed

 

I would’ve continued that earlier

But my friends kind of stole my phone

I took that test you called me a nerd for studying over the weekend for

I actually did get to write about the Black Plague

For the essay question at least

 

I have to head to bed now

I’m up late enough as it is

Goodnight Angel 

 

March 17th 2016

 

I’m still here

In anyway you need

Gods I must sound like a sap

 

I listened to the CDs I bought of the bands you recommended

I probably liked them more than I should’ve

But they remind me of you

 

*Missed call*

 

Just hold on tight

This ride is a wild one

Make no mistake the day come 

When you can’t cover up what you’ve done

So don’t lose your fight kid

It only takes a little push to pull on through

With so much left to do 

You’ll be missing out

And we’ll be missing you

 

*Missed call*

 

You know I had to look up some mythology for one of my classes just now

And something reminded me of you

You’re a Dark Angel

It’s the best way to describe you

Cause you’re my Angel

 

*Missed call*

 

Now I’m just watching anime

You know I got to catch up on that list of mine

Even though I just added maybe 20 more too the list

 

Imagine living like a King someday

A single night without a ghost in the walls

And if the bass shake the Earth underground

We’ll start a new revolution now

 

*Missed call*

 

All I wanted to do was wish you a Good Night

I hope you dream of McDonalds

 

March 18th 2016

 

Jason?

How’s Nico been?

I’ve been kind of worried

 

Will I assume?   
He’s Nico…

 

Yeah it’s me

I know it’s been awhile since I’ve talked to you

Nico being Nico meaning that he’s doing somewhat okay?

Or is he just sleeping?

 

Sorry I broke my last phone and lost numbers   
He’s.. It’s complicated. 

He’s sleeping tho. I’ll let him know you asked about him tho

 

It’s alright.

You don’t need to explain.

Thanks Jason. I appreciate it.

 

Yea no prob   
See ya around

 

March 19th 2016

 

**Just can’t let someone die in peace can you…**

 

I try to make sure people don’t die in general

 

**My phone wouldn’t stop buzzing. I had to put it on silent**

**I still haven’t made it thru all the messages..**

 

Sorry

I kind of didn’t realize that your phone probably died

 

**I don’t even know how it ended up charged tbh**

**It just started going off by my head**

**Care to explain the Dark Angel bit?**

 

haha

Not really

I’m actually really embarrassed by what I sent you tbh

If you really want to know I’ll tell you tho

 

**Well you did call me Angel not once but three times and one of those times you called me YOUR Angel so I’m quite curious**

**Humor me**

 

Alright give me a sec

I need to remember why I put it

Though I do remember typing something about Dark Angels

I found it. It was in my search history

Dark Angels are rare

They’re often confused with the angels Lucifer turned to his side, but didn’t commit enough to fall with him

God created them to deal with some things the original angels could not

Because of the bias that he didn’t realize he created them with

Dark Angels are thought to be even more beautiful than the original angels because of the knowledge and understanding they have of the universe as a whole

They deal with internal disputes so the Lucifer situation doesn’t happen again

But they also supposable visit and try to help the humans who struggle the most with self-identity, sexuality, depression, rape victims, things along those lines.

I don’t know I guess I was thinking of you.

Are you actually watching me rabble on here?

 

**… I.. I don’t know what to say..** ****  
  


You don’t have to say anything

 

**Why.. Why were you thinking of me? I’m not beautiful. I don’t help people or deal with other people. I hole up and cry and be miserable. I hate being around people and I don’t want to help them.**

**You want to be a doctor. You are more of an Angel than me** **  
** **I’m a devil…**

 

You’re not a devil…

Maybe I was thinking that you need a Dark Angel

You really need to work on the self-esteem because from what I saw the other day. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL.

I’m not an Angel. Never confuse me with them. 

 

**I hide behind my hair, I only wear black**

**I hate myself. I am the furthest thing from beautiful** ****  
**You want to save, I say that makes you an Angel** **  
** **I got the shitty last name that means Angel which is the worst to live with**

 

You probably have a high metabolism, from what I saw that was you being shy, and it’s ok to wear black.

Hating yourself is just you being negative

And you don’t see what I see.

Angels save, but only after things have gotten so far out of hand they have to based on what I’ve read.

Those angels are nothing but self-serving pricks

Never question a name because it’s the only one you have even if it’s hard to live with

 

**...You were the one who called me a Dark Angel.. and then YOUR Angel..**

 

Because you’re my Dark Angel

Shit, I have to go

 

**… bye..**

 

**\----------**

 

I think I told him too much...

 

-Honestly Will just tell him-

 

I can't

You know this already 

 

-You know how long we've been hoping you'd tell someone besides us!-

-If you tell more people, you might finally relax enough to be your whole self-

 

And go through the mental torture on a daily basis?

I've finally gotten to the point where my siblings aren't calling me every day to make sure I'm okay

I don't want to go through this again 

 

-You're just scared-

-Come talk to me about it after you tell him-

-You’ll probably be surprised-

 

…

I'm still not going to tell him

He's going through his own stuff now

 

-Then maybe you can heal your tortured souls together-

 

Don't even joke about that

 

-Whatever-

-I still think you should tell him-

-If you don't I will-

 

Fine

I'll think about it 

 

-Good-

 

March 20th 2016 

 

**Drag my hand behind you like a chain behind a truck**

**Sparks over your carpet while I chase you thru the darkness**

**Somebody's supposed to fall in love**

**But nobody even tries..**

 

Somebody's supposed to...   
Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait.   
You'll be excited just to see me someday. Everything's ok.

 

**Summer and gold throw their colors at the dark,**

**a mother tells her son, "Darling look at the sparks."**

**But you hold my attention without even trying.**

 

A beautiful reflection from firework eyes,   
but never means forever.   
Desperation and hanging in the backyard at night.   
Somebody's supposed to fall in love.

 

**Tear this place apart until you find me hiding...**

**Silently I wait…**

 

You'll be excited just to see me someday. 

Everything's ok.

 

**… I feel so lost…**

 

You don't have to be 

I'm here for you whenever you need me 

 

**Life is just falling apart around me**

 

That's when we pick up the pieces and find new ones in the process 

 

**That’s what I was supposed to be doing with college. Yet here I am and the past is chasing me…**

 

Leaving the past behind you takes time 

It doesn't happen within a few months 

You just need the right people around you for however long it takes 

 

**It seems I am reliving the past tbh…**

 

Then this time you know what not to do

 

**I’m repeating it already**

 

I don't know what to tell you then…

 

**It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it…**

 

It's never nothing but you don't need to tell me 

 

**Isn’t that contradictory? Never nothing?**

 

Probably but that's why I'm not an English major

 

**I am delusional.. I think.. Idk..**

 

That one depends on what you're seeing 

 

**I don’t know.. Forget it**

 

Alright then. It's forgotten 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Nico**

Will

Jason

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

 

March 21st 2016

 

-I saw the news…-

-How are you feeling?-

 

I don't know what to think…

I just need some time to process it

 

-Take as long as you need-

-I understand if you don't even want to go to classes today-

 

I'm probably not going anywhere 

As soon as I found out all my siblings have been calling me 

I just need the day for myself 

 

-Then do it-

-Want me to bring you something to eat later?-

 

Please?

 

-Of course-

 

Thanks 

 

-It's nothing-

 

I'll talk to you later 

 

-See you then-

 

**\-----------**

 

**I fell asleep yesterday…**

 

I figured that's what happened 

 

**How many times can you miss class before they kick you out?**

 

They can't as long as you're still passing 

If you're failing the class for about two weeks they kick you out 

 

**My guess is that I have about a week to go then**

 

You might want to go to class then

I can't really talk though

I'm not going to class today either

 

**I haven't been to class since Tuesday. Tomorrow makes a whole week**

 

You probably should go

At least for one class maybe 

 

**There’s no point. I don’t even want to be here** **  
** **I just want to go back to sleep**

 

Use class as a distraction from whatever is going on 

That's what I usually do

 

**Too much work/effort** **  
** **Sleep is what I need**

 

Sleep works too

I'm probably going back to sleep soon 

 

**I shut my eyes and once again the pleasure shackles me** **  
** **I taste the tears of sweet indulgence, pain, and fantasy**

 

I don't know that one

Goodnight though 

 

**\------**

 

_ You have to go to class _

 

**No I don’t. Hopefully I’ll just get kicked out**

 

_ Stop it Nico di Angelo! You stop this pity party right now. You can’t keep living your life in the shadows _

 

**I’ve done it up until this point…**

 

_ Get up _ __  
_ Go eat _ _  
_ _ Go to class _

 

**No and need I remind you that you did this to me**

 

_ Dio mio! Nico we didn’t know. We got a text saying you were with some random guy. We freaked out ok? It was an honest mistake. Yea we shouldn’t have been so mean but we thought.. We panicked. I mean you don’t even know the guy.  _

 

**Non mi interessa**

 

_ If you aren’t in your class tomorrow I will have no choice but to call father _

 

**Scars don’t heal when you keep cutting..**

 

_ We don’t mean to hurt you. _

 

\--------

 

So apparently when I don't go to class people come to me…

 

**When I don’t go to class I get threatened**

 

Your sister?

...ok honestly was there a family reunion that I didn't know about?

DAD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE????

 

**Um I’m not your dad?**

 

I'm using the same logic as when you were yelling for Jason 

 

**Shouldn’t you be yelling at him to go away then?** ****  
**Unless you are yelling cuz you want him there??** **  
** **I’m a bit confused tbh**

 

I yelled that at him in shock he showed up…

...apparently it's “let's check on the baby of the family day”

He literally just said that to me

I'm not even the youngest

 

**I was going to ask if you were really the youngest but I guess you answered that** **  
** **Why did he call you the baby then? Do you cry the most? xD**

 

I'm the one that gets worried about the most…

It's complicated 

 

**Apparently** **  
** **You don’t have to tell me twice. I know how family can be**

 

Well…

I guess I sort of am the youngest in a sense…

But I'm not going there

 

**That’s ominous**

 

I know...

But like I said…

It's complicated 

 

**Sounds like life**

 

It is

Now I'm seeing people I haven't talked to in months

Did my family honestly decide to throw a party in my room and I didn't know about it?

Yes! There's Lou Ellen with my food

 

**Umm I don’t even know what to say?** ****  
  


I really don't either 

Nico, this is Jason. Get your ass out of bed and go to class.

He kind of just took it…

 

**Is this just everyone tell Nico go to class today?**

**Whats next? You? Percy? Hazel? Fucking Frank?**

 

I don't know 

The same could be said for my whole family to show up in my dorm room

Jason only showed up because he was wondering what my dad was doing walking into a dorm building 

 

**It's your father. I think I would be more concerned if he wasn't being a creep really**

 

He has some good moments

 

**I don't wanna stick around long enough to see them**

 

Most people don't

 

**Like my dad is bad and all but I'd prefer creepy and brooding over creepy stalker any day**

 

He's stopped most of the stalking 

 

**The fact that you have to say he stopped implied he even started. Then there's the fact that you said most, so he is still doing it. Just creepy**

 

I mean I can't really be against it considering it's how he got with my mom…

But that really doesn't say much…

 

**Sounds like the kinda thing they warned us about in school…**

 

It kinda is, but isn't…

I'm just going to leave it as my dad is weird

 

**… I**

**I have to go**

 

Ok 

I'm going to try to get my family to leave my room

 

\-----

 

**Hey…**

 

Hello

 

**Did you ever get them to leave?**

 

One or two of the siblings are here still to talk to me now that everyone else is gone

But otherwise yes

 

**That's good. Jason still hasn't come back**

 

He went over to Piper’s

 

**I figured. Oo well. Means I don't have to listen to him harp at me to eat or go to class**

 

Have you not eaten yet?

 

**Well…**

 

Do you want me to bring you something?

 

**I'm not hungry but thanks**

 

Alright then 

 

**So I was given an ultimatum by my sister. Go to class tomorrow or face the wrath of my father**

 

I've met your father. I would go to class rather than face his wrath

But you obviously know him differently so it's still up to you 

 

**He'd probably scold me, talk to the teachers, then drag me to class**

 

So you'd be going to class either way

 

**Sadly**

 

I'm sorry that you can't go back on your own time 

 

**Shit happens**

 

It does 

 

**I really don't want to go tho. I haven't left my room, much less my bed, for a week**

 

You do realize that's unhealthy right?

 

**So is McDonald's.. which I would like to point out I haven't had in a week either**

 

It's a different kind of unhealthy 

 

**Well the joys of depression.. I'm just all around unhealthy**

 

Depression can be...never mind I'm sure you already know

 

**Been there more than once**

 

I figured so I stopped typing 

 

**Well Jason is back…**

 

Is he going on about how you need to eat and going back to class like you figured he would earlier?

 

**At first no. Then he realized I haven’t left the room which meant that I haven’t had anything to eat since the last time he brought food which led to him very angrily leaving the room and slamming the door behind him**

 

I mean you need to eat but you can't force someone if they're not hungry 

 

**He’s mad cuz I might have gone two.. or three.. days without eating**

**I can’t remember** **  
** **Everything is kind of running together**

 

And that's when most think it's morally right to force you to eat 

 

**Morals.. I think they might be different to everyone**

 

They are

 

**And he came back with a salad -_-**

 

Are you really surprised? It's Jason 

 

**And we have lived together since I moved here and he’s known me even longer**

 

I would've at least gotten you a burger

 

**Exactly!**

 

It's not healthy but you'll eat it

 

**This salad has no meat**

 

He didn't at least get bacon on it?

Doesn't he know you by now?

 

**He knows me** **  
** **He knows how to fucking annoy me**

 

That too

 

**Sometimes I swear he hates me**

 

That's cause he's your friend 

 

**Yea yea.. I know**

 

:)

 

**Don’t :) me** **  
** **I’m brooding**

 

Hahaha

 

**And now you laugh at me** ****  
**First threats, then salad, now this** **  
** **What’s next? Percy and Leo gonna come break out in song and dance??**

**Cuz I couldn’t handle that** **  
** **I would pack up and move to Mexico or Canada or wherever those idiots couldn’t be**

 

I mean you probably could get them to if you told them it would get them the keys to their room

I still haven't given them to them

But Leo has probably made something to pick the lock by now 

 

**Wait.. I forgot you said you had done that to them. It’s been like a week. I’m sure Leo has found a way in if Percy didn’t scale the building and go in thru the window first**

 

I was pretty pissed off lol

It probably at least had them stuck for a day maybe

 

**Oo they were pissed from what parts of the convo I heard from Jason** **  
** **Why were you so pissed off? It was a prank on me**

 

Because you looked scared to death when your sisters walked in 

I know they were just worrying about you 

But you looked so upset 

I don't know I just kind of was and did that

 

**I didn’t expect anything that happened that day to happen tbh** **  
** **But thanks for uhh defending my honor I guess??**

 

We were talking about doing something similar anyway

It just kind of happened sooner

I'm pretty damn sure Leo knows it was me though if Percy doesn't

 

**I think they both know but are too scared to do anything**

 

They kind of pissed off the wrong person

 

**I think they might have realized that**

 

As long as they know now

 

**I’m sure they will forget**

 

Probably 

 

**They aren’t the brightest. We all know that** ****  
**I mean Leo is a genius if you give him the right parts** ****  
**And Percy can kick ass in sports** **  
** **But when it comes to people, they suck**

 

I noticed 

 

**Yup** **  
** **Welcome to my world**

 

It was quite an interesting welcome I must say

 

**They are going to involve you from now on** **  
** **I hope you know that**

 

Shit

I forgot about that 

I was originally hoping to stay anonymous 

 

**Not gonna happen anymore** **  
** **Just wait.. They are going to start finding you and trying to hang out with you now**

 

Leo never did

Percy kind of used to

I don't think I actually told you

I'm on Percy's swim and Jason's basketball team

So they kind knew me before the classes

 

**Well they will want you as part of their group so be prepared** **  
** **And I didn’t know you did sports?**

 

I kind of broke my leg during preseason 

It's why Leo had to help me with Spanish 

I was allowed to not go to all of my classes cause of how it happened 

And I fell behind when the healing complications happened 

I didn't get out of rehab for my leg until last month

 

**What did you do?!**

 

Nothing 

Some very important donor to the school ran over me with their car after I tripped on the road

They paid for the hospital bill because they didn't want to look bad

 

**YOU GOT RAN OVER?!**

**THAT'S NOT NOTHING!**

 

I know it's not nothing

I was saying I did nothing 

Well other than trip

 

**What? How are you just..** **  
** **YOU GOT HIT BY A FUCKING CAR!**

 

I know I did

This happened just about five months ago 

 

**That’s just..**

**Wow**

 

Yeah

I didn't mention sports because I didn't play this year

But now that I think about it…

That's the same reaction Percy and Jason had when they found out

Then they kind of left me alone to heal

 

**You were hit with a car and you’re just kinda like Whatevs nbfd** **  
** **WTF?!**

 

It was an accident 

 

**A painful one**

 

Nothing I'm not used to 

I have an early class in the morning 

I have to go to bed 

Good night 

 

**Night**

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Nico**

Will

Jason 

-Lou Ellen-

_Bianca_

 

March 22nd 2016 

 

 **I’m in class** **  
** **Happy now?**

 

_Very. Thank you_

 

**You threatened me. I had no choice**

 

_One day you will thank me_

 

**Oggi non è quel giorno**

 

\-----

 

**Odio la scuola**

 

I don't speak Italian

 

 **Fanculo** **  
** **Sorry. Got upset with my sister** **  
** **Still in Italian**

**I said I hate school**

 

I figured

And I already knew you hate school

 

**I still complain tho**

**Uh..** **  
** **I.. I have a question**

 

Yeah?

 

**Last night. Your message before you went to sleep?**

 

…

……

I don't know how to talk about it…

 

**Don’t know how or just don’t want to?**

 

A bit of both tbh

 

**Ok. I won’t ask then..**

 

Thanks…

 

**Ugh finally**

**Free at last** **  
** **Back to my bed I go**

 

I just got out of class too

 

\-------

 

Will was walking over to the cafe to meet up with his friends when it happened. He wasn't expecting it to happen, and if it was going to, not this soon.

“There's my little whore!” He heard yelled from behind him. Will thought he'd never hear that voice again. He had even stopped walking in shock.

Will heard the familiar click of heels as he turned around slowly to face his mother. Dressed prim and proper in a business dress, you'd never guess that she had just gotten out of jail on parole for good behavior.

“It's good to see you again slut,” she said looking at Will with a smile that was anything but pleasant.

With his fists clenched, Will glared at the woman in front of him who stood at least three inches shorter than him in her heels and said, “Go back to the hole you crawled out of.”

She lost her smile, and after closing the space between them, slapped Will across the face with her recently manicured hand scratching his face with her nails. “That's no way to speak to your mother.”

Blood from the scratches ran down his cheek as Will let out a dark laugh, that if anyone was watching, and at this point everyone who heard the first yells was watching, could tell that it scared the woman for a minute. “You haven't been my mother since I was five years old. Now I’ll say it again, go back to whatever hole you crawled out of or go back to jail,” he said in a cold tone that anyone who knew Will would be surprised to hear.

This only pissed the woman off, and out of nowhere she shoved Will. He was so surprised she’d dare to do this in public that he fell backwards onto the ground. She then stomped on Will with her heels. Each blow happening so fast that he couldn't stop her from his position on the ground.

“Alice!” Apollo called out heading over to them. “Step away from my son. I've already called the police, and the school’s security team is right behind me.”

Alice stopped hitting Will and glared at Apollo, who most of the students were surprised to see acting sane, and shrieked more than yelled as she stalked towards him, “Your son? Your son?!?!?! You didn't even know he existed until he was twelve! He is my boy! I'm the one who raised him!”

She couldn't get another word out as campus security tackled her down and sedated her. Apollo went over to Will and helped him up. He had Will leaning most of his bodyweight on him he was that out of it from the blows.

 

Unknown to almost anyone, Nico had been watching the entire thing from the shadows. He had been on his way to his dorm when he realized just how hungry he was. He had decided to make a detour to the cafe when everything blew up. At first he had assumed that it was just a lovers quarrel. He was going to pass it by when he noticed an all too familiar patch of blond hair and a woman who looked pretty much like the female version of him.

 

Then the fighting started and Nico felt helpless as he watched it all go down. He wanted to race to Will’s side the second the woman started hitting him but Apollo was there almost faster than he could blink. Nico watched as the woman was pinned to the ground and drug away. As soon as she was out of sight and Apollo had picked up Will, Nico rushed to his side without thinking anything through. He stopped right in front of the battered kid and his mind went blank.

 

“Uhh,” Nico stammered, not really sure what to say now that he was in front of Will. “Are.. are you okay?” he managed to stammer out.

“Yeah, my dad was just going to take me to make sure she didn't break any ribs, right?” Will said looking over at Apollo who nodded, watching the two with interest. “I'm sorry you had to see that, but now you know.”

“You’re sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for,” Nico nearly yelled but managed to keep his voice calm. On the inside, he was furious and it was taking all he had not to yell at Apollo. “Do you want me to go with you?” the raven-haired boy asked before he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

“Yes, please, I know that my siblings are going to be all over me when they hear about it. I need someone to keep me sane during it all,” Will said looking at Nico with a slight smile.

“Come on,” Apollo said, “We're taking my car.”

“I don’t think you picked the right person for sane,” Nico mumbled but followed along anyway. His father was going to be pissed once he found out he was going anywhere with Apollo.

 

They stopped at Apollo’s car which wasn't too far away. He had just pulled in when he saw what was happening. Unlocking the car, he helped Will in before heading to the driver's seat living Nico to get in the back.

 

Nico climbed in after a brief second of hesitation. He knew his father nor his siblings would approve but a friend was hurt and he wasn’t about to leave him alone after something that traumatic. He sent a quick text to Jason, who might have just been the sanest of them all, telling him that something had happened to Will and he was going to the hospital with him.

 

Will just sat in the front seat as Apollo started driving off the campus checking his ribs with his hands. “I don't think I need to be x-rayed. I probably just have internal bruising.”

Apollo just gave Will a look and replied before looking back at the road, “I know you're training to be a doctor Will, but you're still getting x-rayed.”

“But dad.”

“No.”

“But.”

“Stop Will.”

“Fine,” Will said giving up and rolling his eyes.

 

\-----

 

I just thought I should let you know that Nico is on his way to the hospital with Will. Something happened to Will, not Nico. 

 

_What?! Why is he around him at all??_

 

Calm down Bee. I told you, Will isn’t a bad guy. He’s hurt and Nico stepped up.   
  
_Jason don’t give me that. You know what happened. You know how I feel_

I do but I am standing up for Will. He didn’t do anything to deserve your hate. I know what happened was hard but you can’t shelter Nico his whole life. He has to go off on his own eventually. You are a great sister but let him experience life 

 

_If anything and I mean ANYTHING happens to him, it will be your head Jason Grace_

 

I wouldn’t give you a chance. You know I love Nico. If something happened to him cuz of me I couldn’t live it down 

 

\-----

 

Jason

I'm sure you heard

Are you showing up with the rest of the pack?

 

We don’t have much of a choice now do we? As soon as word spread they were halfway down the road on foot 

 

Shit

Are the Stoll brothers with them?

 

Who do you think organized the whole thing?   
Will, I love you and you know that but I think it’s time you let someone else in   
You both have secrets. I think it would be good for you two to let it all out

 

Some secrets have been buried for so long that it's hard to dig them back out

 

Sometimes they need to be let out to help you move along 

 

I honestly thought I moved along fine

Then this happened

 

You’re not alone this time 

 

I was never alone

I had all of you

 

After how long tho?   
You hide behind your optimism. We all know it’s not 100% real. Let it go. You can’t keep it in forever   
And be prepared. We just parked. It’s about to get intense

 

I'll warn Nico.

 

\-----

 

Will was laying in a hospital bed. They were waiting for the results of the X-rays, and Will had just announced that he got a text and the family had pulled in.

 

Nico was not looking forward to Will’s family reunion. If they were anything like Apollo, Nico was in for a world of trouble. He hadn't really thought this whole trip through and now he was sick to his stomach as he sat next to Will and waited for the incoming wave of Apollo kids.

 

The Stoll brothers were the first ones through the door running over to Will’s side both of them saying threats about what they'd do to Will’s mom if they got their hands on her at the same time, and Will had to calm them down as Jason walked through the door behind the brothers looking a lot more calm than they did.

 

The rest of the family filed in in groups, so you can tell who came in which car. Lou Ellen and Cecil were right behind all the people, and they shoved their way next to the Stoll brothers. The last one, and the most surprising person to come in was Jason’s father. He went over to talk to Apollo. You could barely understand a word being said in the room there were so many people talking at once.

 

Nico’s eyes went wide as he saw Jason walk in. He hadn’t expected his roommate to be on the Apollo family tree. He gave him a questioning glance and Jason just shrugged and walked up to him.

 

“He’s my cousin,” Jason said as a form of explanation.  
“You couldn’t have said something sooner?” Nico asked. Jason shrugged.   
“We didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Plus you know how I am with my dad. The less people that know of the connection the better,” he explained.   
“That explains how Apollo got a job,” Nico murmured. “Just being the same room with him gives me chills,” Nico whispered so only Jason could hear. He nodded.   
“Never been a big fan of my uncle. Will’s good though,” Jason said. Nico nodded and was just about to say more when the doctor walked in.

 

The entire room fell silent when they saw the doctor. Well, except Will, “Hey Dr. Morgen. Was I right?”

“Mr. Solace, I'm not going to get into this with you again.”

“But.”

“Will stop!” The majority of the room said at once.

Will just sat there and looked at his hands after that as the doctor explained that he has some minor fractures that wouldn't have been caught in a simple hand check. The second part was directed at Will. He was ordered two days of bed rest for the internal bruises and that he could go back to class afterwards, but he had to come in the a few weeks so they could check on the fractures. They were told he didn't have to stay the night and he could be discharged whenever Apollo went down to fill out the paperwork. The doctor left the room after she bandaged Will's ribs so moment wouldn't make the fractures worse.

 

“I guess this means no class for you,” Nico joked.

“I'd rather go to class,” Will said laying back against the pillows.

“Doctor’s orders, Will,” Connor said, “you're not going anywhere once you get back.”

“If you do, we’ll make you go back to your room,” Travis added.

“Good to know,” Will responded with a small smile.  
“You’re welcome to our room,” Jason said as he flashed a thousand watt smile, causing Nico to stare at him in horror.

Will shook his head, “I wouldn't want to impose on you two like that.”

“It’s no big deal. Right Nico?” Jason asked his roommate. Nico just shrugged.  
“It would give me an excuse to skip out on class,” Nico said with a small laugh.

“You don't need anymore excuses to miss class,” Will rolled his eyes as he said this.

“I could always use an excuse to miss class,” the raven-haired boy said.

Cecil jumped into the conversation saying, “You know if you don't accept I'll just kick you out of our room and make you go over there right?”

Will raised an eyebrow questioningly at Cecil, “When have you forced me to do anything?”

“Good point,” Cecil said with a smile.

“With my help, I’m sure I could help him do some kicking,” Jason said with a smirk.

Will just looked at Lou Ellen and asked, “When did everyone turn against me on this?”

“The moment it was mentioned that you're under house arrest,” Lou Ellen responded easily, “We know you Will. We know you won't be able to stay still for two days.”

Will started fiddling with his bandage because he knew it was true, and as soon as she noticed Lou Ellen smacked Will's hands away from the bandage. “And we have to keep you from doing that,” she added on.

“Come on Will, sleep over. Just like the old times. Except this time we have Mr. Dark and Depressing to tell us scary stories that keep us up all night,” Jason said, earning a glare from Nico.

Knowing he wouldn't win, Will sighed giving up, “Fine. I'll stay over at your place.” Pumping his fists in the air, Jason cheered while Nico just shook his head at his roommate.

 

The majority of the family had left after finding out for themselves that Will was okay for themselves. Apollo had finished the paperwork and came back to find Jason cheering as he announced that Will was cleared to leave the hospital. Will filled Apollo in on the conversation he had missed stating that he’ll be staying with Jason for the next two days. Hearing this, Apollo nodded and left Will with Jason to head back to the school. After the explanation, they got ready to leave and then the three of them, Jason, Will, and Nico, headed back to the school in Jason's car while the Stoll brothers headed back with Lou Ellen and Cecil.

 

When they made it to the room, Jason threw some of his clothes under the bed and tried to clean up a bit. Nico just rolled his eyes and offered his bed to Will while he grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. He quickly showered and headed back into his room in the hopes that Jason hadn’t told started telling him stories about Nico’s childhood. He had hoped for the worst but what he walked in on wasn’t too bad. They were both eating takeout and watching a movie.

 

“I’m telling you, Piper is the best!” Jason gushed. Nico had heard it all before and he pitied Will for having to sit through it.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I heard everything you just said a month ago? Piper was even right there with us!” Will said still trying to get Jason to stop.

“Well excuse me,” he said, acting like he was offended. “I can’t help it that my girlfriend is perfect and you’re just jealous,” he teased.

Will snorted his laughter at the mere thought that he'd be jealous, “Jason, you know I'm the least likely person to be jealous of your relationship.”

“Whatever,” Jason faked being upset and turned to face the wall while Nico just rolled his eyes.  
“He does this all the time. Pay him no mind,” the raven-haired boy said.

“I'm not,” Will assured Nico before taking another bite of his food.

“Good,” Nico said casting a glare his roommate’s way. He joined Will on his bed and grabbed the TV remote, switching it from their movie to the PS4 they had hooked up.

Will had noticed the PS4 earlier, but was not in the position to look or ask then, “What games do you guys have?” he asked curious.

“Black Ops, Sword Art Online, Fallout, J-Stars, The Evil Within, and Guitar Hero,” Nico named off.

“Nice,” Will said with a smile.  
“Yup,” Nico said as he put in Black Ops and grabbed the second controller. He held it out to Will. Will took the controller and waited for the game to load.

 

The three took turns playing. They played well into the night. Jason was the first to pass out, leaving Will and Nico to play. It was a good thing Jason was a heavy sleeper because when Nico got into a game he had a tendency to spew profanities at the TV in a mix of English and Italian.   
  
“Fuck this is bullshit!” Nico yelled before not so gently throwing his controller on the bed. “I’m done for the night,” he seethed.

Will was laughing at Nico’s anger towards the game. “It's probably a good time to stop,” he said not having a clue as to what time it was.  
“Okay so you can have my bed,” Nico said as he shut off the system and stretched. “I’ll shove Jason over and sleep with him.”

“You don't have to move,” Will said, “It's your bed. I'll get up.”  
“You are also injured and I know for a fact that Jason tends to thrash in his sleep and I can’t allow you to sleep on the floor,” Nico explained as he moved to his bed to grab one of his pillows.

“If Jason thrashes in his sleep, then you’re going to be injured too come morning,” Will pointed out, “Just stay here.”

“Uhhh,” Nico stammered. “I can stay on the floor. “

“And make your back so knotted you’ll be complaining all day tomorrow?” Will said knowingly with a raised brow, “Honestly, just get in the bed already.” Will was starting to show how tired he was in his voice, and he looked about ready to fall asleep sitting up, but it was obvious he wasn’t going to stop arguing about it anytime soon.

 

Nico glanced back over at Jason who was sprawled out across his bed. He sighed and tossed his pillow back on his bed. He climbed on as Will scooted against the wall. Nico threw the blanket over him and curled up in a little ball on the edge of his bed.

 

Will was falling asleep as soon as he laid down, but he stayed awake long enough to throw part of the blanket over Nico then he was out like a light. However, he didn’t tell Nico that he also moved in his sleep sometimes. It happened so rarely that he didn’t think about it hours later as he moved to lay next to and wrap an arm around Nico as they both stayed asleep.

 

When Jason woke up early the next morning, he was happy with the site before him. Will and Nico laid next to each other under a blanket. Even with the blanket over them, it wasn’t hard to tell that Will’s arm was wrapped around Nico. Jason stood there smiling as he took pictures of them sleeping with his phone before he finished getting ready for the gym and heading out. It wasn’t until he had left the room that he sent a few of the pictures he took to Lou Ellen, Cecil, Piper, and Hazel with the message, ‘We need to get these two together.’

 

As Nico slowly started to wake up he realized he was warmer than normal and that there was something across his chest. He panicked for a second before remembering he and Will had shared a bed. He looked down and sure enough, Will's arm was draped over his chest. The boy was still asleep with his lips slightly parted and his hair covering the majority of his face. Nico tried to gently lift the arm and move but it seemed the sleeping blond would have none of it as his grip tightened around Nico’s chest, pinning him in place.

 

Will was one of the heaviest sleepers in the world. His brain was only trained to wake up to certain things. One of them being the alarm on his phone that was set to go off in about five minutes. When the alarm finally went off, he sat up swearing under his breath as he blindly searched for his phone with his eyes still shut trying to get the horrible sound to stop. Will found his phone about two minutes later under the bed after he fell off trying to find it with his eyes shut and turned it off finally opening his eyes to realize he fell onto the floor.

 

Nico had tried to keep Will from rolling over him and off the bed but a lot of good it didn't do him. The boy didn't even really seem conscious as his alarm went off and he rolled off. Nico peeked over the side of the bed as Will opened his eyes and realized what he had done.

 

“I thought I slept like the dead,” Nico remarked.

“You’re not the only one,” Will said wincing as he stood back up with his phone in his hand.

“Clearly. I don't think this is that good for your recovery,” Nico point out as he rolled back over and stretched.

Will rolled his eyes before saying sarcastically, “Really? I thought rolling on the floor with fractured ribs was the best thing to get them to heal.”

Nico shrugged before realizing Will couldn't see him, “You are the doctor. I was just pointing out the obvious,” Needless to say Nico wasn't a morning person and having a person roll over him wasn't the best for him in the morning.

Will had just realized where he was standing and that he had rolled over Nico to get to the floor, “Oh shit! Sorry. I didn’t mean to roll over you.” His morning brain was slow, a fact easy to figure out when he followed that with, “Wait, what was I doing next to you?”

Nico looked at Will like he had lost his mind. “Did you hit your head that hard?” he asked, growing a bit concerned.

“No, I just don’t remember anything from the first five minutes of being awake or anything that I do when I’m suppose to be asleep,” Will said bitterly recalling some previous experiences, “Cecil finds it a great source of entertainment in the morning to watch my facial expressions as he lists off things I could’ve done in my sleep. Most of the time he’s just screwing with me though and I didn’t do anything, but there are rare moments when I actually did something. Did I do anything?” He finished slightly concerned.

“You just told me I shouldn't sleep on Jason's bed cuz he I told you he moves a lot and you also got all doctor on me when I said I'd sleep on the floor so we ended up in my bed. Then you rolled over me and here we are,” Nico said, finding it pointless to mess with someone like Will's friends did.

“I remember that. I just don’t remember how I got next to you if I started over there,” Will said gesturing to the other end of the bed where started off asleep the night before.

“Well it's not like the bed is that big and I tend to be a blanket hog. Besides you seem to radiate heat so I can only assume one of us ended up moving towards the other during the night. When I woke up your arm was around me” Nico said feeling his face heat up.

 

Will didn’t say anything at first as he listened to what probably happened. His own face started to turn red when he heard the part of how his arm was around Nico, “Sorry,” he said simply as he turned away to both hide his face from Nico and also because he was wondering where Jason went.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Nico said, “Jason works out super early and takes Piper to breakfast.”

“That’s not surprising given the way he went on about her last night,” Will said shaking his head at the memory with a small smile.

“He goes on about her all the time,” Nico rolled his eyes. “He's way more enamored with her than he should be.”

“He’s always been a little over the top,” Will said with a shrug recalling some old memories of his cousin.

“That's an understatement,” Nico mumbled. “First it was sports, then Piper, now sports and Piper. I'm not into sports or girls,” Nico said before he realized what he said.

“I like sports, but not as much as Jason does,” Will said with a shrug continuing on as if it was a normal conversation with what Nico just said barely registering yet as he finished with, “I’m not into girls either, but that’s just a personal thing.” He finished not even noticing what he just said.

Nico let out a nervous chuckle. “This is why I shouldn't be awake before noon. I say things I shouldn’t,” he said miserably, covering his face with his blanket and turning away from Will.

“Why do you say,” Will stopped midsentence as he just processed that last few bits of their conversation. His face was bright red as he finished saying, “You know what? Maybe I shouldn’t be either,” he laid himself down on Jason’s bed and started messing with his bandages, a nervous habit he has had since he was a little kid, even though he knows to heal he has to leave them alone.

“I'm going back to bed,” Nico mumbled miserably, upset that he just let out one of his biggest secrets to someone he barely knew.

“Don’t you have to get ready for class? Your sister will probably kill you if you don’t go,” Will said realizing that Nico was upset, but he needed him to go back to class because saying that Will was injured was probably not a good excuse in Nico’s sister’s book.

“I'm on babysitting duty,” Nico said, “Jason has already told the teacher and he's supposed to get my homework. I guess there are perks to you being a teacher's pet. All he had to do was throw your name around saying I was helping you and they were more than happy to let me miss class,” Nico told him as he held up his phone to show the messages to Will.

 

“I'm glad you find me being a teacher’s pet useful,” Will said rolling his eyes as he leaned back only to find that he completed undid his bandage on his ribs. “But apparently you've failed in your duty as babysitter. You were suppose to stop me from doing this,” he started laughing as he lifted up the bandage, his entire torso was completely uncovered now showing off not only the bruises that cover it, but also his abs.

Nico peeked out from under his blanket and saw Will. He sighed and sat up, making his way to the laughing blond. “Give them up,” Nico held out his hands for the wrap while trying to look anywhere but Will's chiseled body.

“I can redo it myself,” Will muttered rolling his eyes as he handed over the wrap.

“I am the babysitter,” Nico reminded him. “If I don't take care of you then Jason and the whole gaggle will kill me.”

“Fine,” Will said lifting his arms so Nico could rewrap the bandage easier.

 

Nico wrapped Will up and stood back to look. It wasn't the best job and he knew that the future doctor would have a few choice comments to make but for the most part Nico was satisfied. At least no one could say that he didn't do his job.

 

Will looked down at the bandage, but didn’t make a comment. He knew that Nico wasn’t trained on how to properly wrap a bandage, but by the time the next few days are through he’ll have plenty of practice if Will doesn’t stop messing with the bandage which probably won’t stop anytime soon based on the way this day was going so far.

 

When Will didn't say anything Nico raised his eyebrow in question, “No comment?”

“You weren’t trained on how to properly wrap a bandage,” Will shrugged, “Why should I comment?”

“Cuz it's shit?” Nico shrugged, turning back to his bed.

Will smiled, “I actually saw worse when my class was learning how to do it. I made my commentary then.”

“Sure,” Nico mumbled, switching on the TV.

 

The raven-haired boy was doing anything to distract himself from looking in Will's direction. He hadn't noticed it last night but at some point the blond had shed his shirt and he still hadn’t put it back on. Now it was daylight and Nico was getting an eye full and it was driving him crazy. He turned on a movie in hopes to cause a distraction.

 

Will had noticed something was bothering Nico, but he’d also noticed that he was missing his shirt. “Good choice,” he said nodding toward the screen, “By the way, did you see where my shirt went? I don’t remember taking it off.”

 

It took Nico a second to register what was even on the TV. He realized he had put on Tarzan. He had a sweet spot for Disney movies.

 

“I don't even remember you taking it off,” Nico mumbled as he looked on the ground for it. “You can just take one of Jason's if you want,” he offered.

“Alright,” Will said reaching under the bed he was now on remembering Jason threw some there when they came back the day before.

 

Nico curled up on his bed and pulled out his phone to play a few games while the movie played in the background. He was happy to see he didn't have any new messages which meant that his sister either didn't know or Jason had talked to her. Either was he was glad to not have her yelling at him for the first time in days.

 

Will was fully engaged in the movie after he had found one of Jason’s shirts under the bed and had put it on. He was being a dork from his spot on the bed mouthing the words to the songs since he personally believed he couldn’t carry a tune for the life of him, dancing in his seat when he felt it was necessary.

 

Nico had been so immersed in his phone that he almost missed what Will has been doing for half the movie. When he finally looked up, it was almost like Will was putting on a one man show. He was so into it and Nico had to cover his mouth just so he wouldn't laugh. He watched on as he kept going on. Nico found it adorable and he felt like he was seeing a part of Will he didn't really know existed, not that he knew much about the boy sitting across from him to start with.

 

The thing about Will is that he doesn’t care when he sees people are laughing at him. It makes his day to see that he’s making people happy with his randomness, so as soon as he noticed Nico was laughing at him for his shenanigans, he just kept going. Will had started directing the mouthing of words and gestures towards Nico with a wide grin across his face.

 

“You’re a nerd,” Nico said, biting back a laugh as Will only got more animated.

“You’ve known this for how long now?” Will asked laughing.

“I didn’t realize it was this bad,” Nico said as he rolled his eyes.

“Well now you know,” Will stated with a grin before glancing back at the screen for a second before looking back at Nico.

 

Nico couldn’t stand the fact that Will was looking at him. It wasn’t bad, he just couldn’t help but think about him shirtless and it brought a blush to his cheeks. Yeah, Nico lived with a sports fanatic, but Jason was more like a brother to him than anything and he was also the first person he ever told that he was gay. He couldn’t see Jason as anything other than family so his stupid perfect body didn’t make Nico uncomfortable like Will’s body did. It was almost like it had been sculpted by the gods themselves and Nico found himself wanting to do things that he shouldn’t.

 

Will watched the adorable Italian blush again, and he couldn’t understand why Nico was blushing, but he knew it made Nico look even cuter than he already was. Will turned back to watching the movie knowing the isolation of anything relationship between people wise he put himself through the majority of his life was part of the reason he didn’t understand it.

 

“Uh are you hungry?” Nico asked. He normally wasn’t up for breakfast and he was on babysitting duty. Not that it should really be called babysitting duty, more like watching a injured god but Nico would never say that outloud, he hoped.

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. Just tell me where you guys keep the cereal and I’ll get it,” Will said about to get up completely forgetting the reason he was supposed to be watched.

 

He was being watched because his friends knew he would try to do everything himself while he was on house arrest, when he was suppose to be staying put for his ribs.

 

Nico rolled his eyes before walking over and lightly pushing him back down. “Babysitting, remember?”

Will laughed as he sat back down, “Fine, I mean you’re doing a good job of it. You put on Disney and watched me mess with my bandages.”

Nico glared at him. “It’s not my fault that you won’t stop fidgeting with them,” he said as he rummaged under Jason’s bed and pulled out a box that had some snacks and food.

 

He pulled out a few granola bars and threw them at Will before taking one for himself and collapsing back on his bed. He was just about to dig into the all so healthy bar when Jason bust into the room with a huge smile on his face that spoke volumes. He had done something that Nico knew wasn’t going to be good for his health.

 

“Get on with it,” Nico sighed before Jason could even say a word.  
“What?” Jason said so sweet and innocent like.   
“You did something. I can feel the bad idea in the air,” Nico said glaring at his roommate.   
“You caught me,” he threw his hands up in the air. “Truth or dare this weekend. Piper and I planned it all out. Percy, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Stoll boys, Cecil, Lou Ellen, me, you, and our bust friend Will over here are all playing,” Jason said with his stupid thousand watt grin.

“Oh nononono,” Nico said quickly. “Not gonna happen.”

“I’m injured. Why am I being dragged into this?” Will asked as he started nervously pulling at the bandage again. He had a feeling the reason Connor and Travis were invited was to help force him into going, but he didn’t know why.

“Doctor said two days, you are fine to play,” Jason told him. Nico glared at his roommate but shifted it to Will when he saw him playing with the bandages.  
“You stop that,” he scolded Will. “You, I am not going to do this,” Nico told Jason.

Will rolled his eyes, “My ribs will still be fractured then too,” he stated bluntly to Jason. His brain kind of ignored Nico as his hands kept going on the bandage as he was talking.

“You were the one arguing with the doctor that you were fine,” Jason pointed out then got quiet as Nico stood up and slapped Will’s hands away from the bandage.  
“I said stop. Now I have to rewrap it,” the raven-haired boy sighed as he looked down on Will. “Off with the shirt, let’s go,” he instructed before he lost his calm.

Will took off the shirt he was wearing, but pushed Nico back saying, “I can rewrap it. It’s fine.” Will looked back over at Jason, “You know I always do that, and isn’t that my shirt?” he said raising an eyebrow.

“Babysitting,” Nico said again and pushed Will’s hands down and took the wrap. Jason laughed and looked down at his shirt with mock surprise.  
“Oh this? I was wondering where it came from! I just picked it up off the floor this morning in a rush to get out,” he flashed an evil grin at his roommate.

“I’ve known you for how many years now?” Will said simply as he raised his arms so Nico could do the wrap, “I don’t believe it.”

Jason shrugged. “It was an accident?” it was more of a question than a statement.

Will rolled his eyes, “Sure it was,” he said sarcastically.

“Hold still,” Nico mumbled as he wrapped Will for a second time in a matter of hours.  
“Anyway,” Jason chimed in. “Truth or Dare this Saturday in this room.”

“You still think I'm going to show up?” Will asked.

“You don't have much of a choice, “ Jason practically sang. “The Stolls have strict orders to get you here,” his eyes swam worth mischief, “by whatever means necessary.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Will said with a sigh.

“Done, “ Nico said as he finally finished wrapping Will. He glared at Jason once more before curling back up on his bed.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Jason said “here's your homework.” He threw a bag at Nico and smiled. Nico just grumbled and dropped it on the floor.

Will laughed, “You're the one who'd rather be here for whatever reason.”

Nico shot a glare at Will before getting back out of bed,  “I'm going to shower. Jason has babysitting duty while I'm out,” he grabbed some clothes and quickly hurried off to the bathroom.

 

Once Nico left, Will started to eat one of the granola bars that was thrown at him earlier. Jason took off Will's shirt and threw it at him before carefully pouncing on his cousin.

 

“I see it,” Jason said with a smirk.

“See what? And get off of me,” Will said shoving Jason lightly.

“Nothing,” Jason smirked, rolling off of Will to lay next to him.

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” Will stated rolling his eyes as he finished the granola bar.

“I think it might just stay there,” Jason said. “Cuz I know something you don’t,” he continued to taunt.

“You know a lot of things I don’t,” Will said doing his best to not take the bait, “This is nothing new.”

“Well you're no fun,” Jason whined, jumping up from his bed and rummaging around his drawers for a new shirt. “I have to go study now. Behave yourself,” he said with a backwards wave and he was gone.

 

“Since when it is easier to not study in your own room?” Will said muttering to himself as started to fall asleep after eating another granola bar.

 

Nico took an extra long shower. He had been trying to get thoughts of Will out of his head but no matter how hot or cold the water ran, it didn't work. Finally, he decided it was time to get out. He shut off the water and quickly dried off and got dressed. He made his way back to his room only to find Will asleep with Jason nowhere in sight.

 

“Bastard,” Nico mumbled.

 

Will started moving a little in his sleep tugging on his shirt like it was a blanket because when Jason gave it back he didn’t put it back on before he fell asleep.

 

Nico threw a blanket over Will and pulled out his phone to text Jason.

 

\-----

 

**You were on babysitting duty**

 

He can take care of himself 

 

**He is on bed rest -_-**

 

You're back now aren't you? 

 

**You're a dick**

 

But both of you love me 

 

\-----

 

The next day went on much like it did the day before. Will messed with his bandage, slept, and watched movies on Jason and Nico’s TV the majority of the time. He even attempted to get Nico to do his work by offering to help him with it.

 

By Friday, Will insisted he was fine and made his way back to his own room, leaving Nico and Jason their room back. Nico decided to attend his class while Jason practically danced around the room and sang about the truth or dare game the following day.

 

When Nico got out of class and back to his room, he almost turned to go to one of his sisters dorms. There were snacks, drinks, blankets, and pillows all over the place. He snapped a picture and sighed.

 

\-----

 

**-picture of the room-**

**Is there anyway we can get out of this?**

 

I don’t think so

Jason literally told Connor and Travis “by any means necessary”

Those two don’t have many limits

I’m worrying for my life a little actually

 

**I'm worried about what little sanity I have left**

 

I’m not going to worry about that until I get there

For now I’m worried about how I’m getting there

 

**You could just show up xD**

 

That would defeat the purpose of not wanting to go

 

**I know. I am trying to find a way out of it**

**I might go hide out in the sister’s dorm**

 

That’s a good plan

I’m just going to take a nap and hope that the two of them don’t break down my door.

G’night.

 

**Night**


	9. Chapter 9

March 26th 2016

 

While Will was sleeping, the Stoll brothers went inside his dorm. Cecil gave them his key so there would be less of a chance of them breaking down their door. The two looked at their friend of sixteen years as he laid sleeping on his bed barefoot in Pokémon pajama pants and a grey tee shirt. The brothers looked at each other and nodded their agreement. The answer on how to get Will to Jason and Nico’s dorm was simple. Connor picked Will up like he was a baby, his legs now dangling in the air with Connor’s arms around his knees and shoulders. Connor turned to go with Travis following behind to grab Will’s phone, socks and shoes, and a hoodie, relock the door, and make sure that Will didn’t wake up which was doubtful as they walked over to the dorm.

 

Nico had been woken up earlier than he cared to admit. Jason had pounced on him which had earned him a knee to the crotch, which sadly didn't deter him. Instead the blond forced him out of bed and to help with getting ready for the party. They spent most the day running around and getting last minute stuff. Nico was sure that Jason was only keeping him occupied so he couldn't run away. He had even taken his phone and refused to let him talk to anyone. By the time night came and it was time for people to show up, Nico was furious and planning Jason's demise.

 

The first people to show up were Connor and Travis with Connor carrying Will in arms. Travis was carrying Will’s shoes with the socks in them, hoodie, and phone. 

“We brought him as ordered,” Connor said with a grin. 

“He was out cold the whole way here. I don’t know why his heavy sleeping even surprises me anymore,” Travis said shaking his head looking over at Will.

“He’s going to kill us when he wakes up,” Connor said laughing.

“Probably,” Travis replied to his brother with a grin.

“Let's wait to wake up the beast until more people show up,” Jason said, causing his roommate to roll his eyes and try to curl up on his bed.

“Alright,” Connor responded setting Will down gently on Jason’s bed.

 

Slowly over the next 30 minutes everyone started to show up and the dorm room started to fill up. Piper and Annabeth, Hazel and Frank, Lou Ellen and Cecil, and of course, Percy and Leo were last to show. Once everyone got situated, Jason stood up to get things started.

 

“Okay, first order of business,” Jason said, “someone needs to wake the beast.” He pointed to the sleeping Will in his bed.

“I say we have some friendly rock, paper, scissors!” Percy piped up, giving a sly grin in Jason's direction.

“Everyone, hands in!” Jason instructed, glaring at Nico until he sighed and joined. 

 

“Okay! Everyone, rock, paper, scissors!” Jason counted off and everyone in the circle threw out rock, except Nico who had scissors. He glared at everyone in the circle. It was almost like it had been planned for Nico to lose. He sighed and walked to Jason's bed knowing he had no choice.

 

He started by poking Will's arms and he moved to lightly shaking him. “Come on,” Nico whispered. “Wake up,” he urged the blond man. He scooted a bit closer and shook him a bit more.

Will moved to the source of the sound he was slightly registering, but all he did was grab Nico and pulled him against him as if he was Will's teddy bear and curled up a bit more against Nico.

  
There was laughing and Nico started blushing furiously. He was being embarrassed on more than one level. “Will, wake the fuck up!” he whisper/yelled. The arms around him only pulled him in tighter and he knew he wasn’t getting out of it without help. He started to reach for his phone before he realized that Jason still had it. “Someone set off a phone alarm or get him up,” Nico pleaded.

 

Will just laid there cuddling with the raven-haired man as he made no move to get up. 

“Damnit!” Nico cursed trying to wiggle out of Will’s iron grip.    
“Comfy?” Percy joked as he held his phone in Nico’s face.   
“Get that out of my face and wake him up!” Nico spat, losing his patience. 

 

Cecil walked over because he knew how to wake Will up after being his roommate for the past two and a half years and said simple to Will as he poked his shoulder, “Will, if you don’t get up I will break your guitar and cancel your Netflix.”

Will shot up like a cannon and glared at his roommate standing up, “If you break my guitar again, I will kill you, and if you cancel my Netflix, I will burn your remains and toss them into the lake to never be found,” he said darkly before looking around and realizing where he was. He turned to the Stoll brothers and stalked up to them and nearly yelled, “You moved me in my sleep?! I get that you were told to get me here by any means necessary, but you couldn’t have at least woken me up before you just picked me up and carried me here?”

“You would’ve fought against us if we woke you up,” Connor said with a shrug.

“It was easier just to let you sleep,” Travis said simply.

 

Nico had been tossed to the ground with Will’s abrupt waking. He glared around at the room who all had their phones out to record the whole ordeal. He stood up and glared at them before turning his burning gaze on Will.    
  
“Nice to know what it takes to wake your stupid cuddly ass up,” he said before stalking off to his bed, kicking Leo and Percy off in the process. “I hate you all,” he mumbled before burying his face in the pillows.

Will immediately calmed down as he saw Nico get up and move to his bed, “What does he mean by that?” he asked starting to worry. He looked down at himself and said, “And where are my shoes?”

Travis tossed Will the hoodie, put his shoes by his feet, and just put Will’s phone in his pocket, “There you go. We grabbed some of your things thinking you might want them when you wake up.”

Will sighed ran his fingers through his hair before he put on the Tokyo Ghoul hoodie and sat down to put on his socks and shoes.

“Here you might want to see this,” Jason held up his phone with a video ready to be played. “This might be part of the reason that our little Nico is so unhappy right now,” Jason threw the phone at his cousin and sat back with a smug grin he had seemed to master over the last few days.

 

Will caught the phone after he finished putting his shoes on and then watched the video of what had happened just minutes before. As he watched himself start to cuddle up against Nico, Will’s cheeks started to slowly turn red.

  
Nico remained hidden amongst his pillows. He didn’t need to relive what just happened. He did have to put up with the laughing all over again. He sighed and mumbled into his pillow, “Is it possible to die of embarrassment?”

 

Will tossed the phone back at his cousin as he started to hide himself in his hoodie like a turtle.

 

“Now that that is out of the way,” Piper spoke up, her voice silencing the room. “Let’s get this started! Everyone in a circle around the room please,” she instructed. 

 

Will let himself be pulled to the edge of the room by Lou Ellen when he really just wanted to go hide in the corner, but he felt too embarrassed about what just happened to even move on his own.

 

Nico was wrestled to the ground by Percy and forced to sit in between the hyperactive chihuahua and the fidgety pyro. He didn’t see how anything could go wrong at all. He sighed and tried to look anywhere but Will and his Tokyo Ghoul hoodie and he wanted to desperately. He was caught up in a daydream of cuddling up in it that he didn’t notice the game had even started until Jason belted out ‘Dare!’. Nico knew the horrible night was just getting started. 

 

Will watched silently as one by one nearly everyone picked ‘Dare,’ when it became his turn to decide, he mumbled, “Truth,” because he saw the stupid things everyone else had been made to do and figured a ‘Truth’ would be easier.

 

“Is it true that you switched our locks?” Percy asked.

Will laughed at such a simple question and said, “Yeah, I did.”

“Good. That means he’s fair game!” Percy pumped his fist in the air and Leo gave a sinister smile that only meant trouble. “Your turn,” Percy told Will.

“Fine,” Will said easily, “Connor, truth or dare?” He asked planning on getting him back for carrying him into this. How he did it though, depended on his answer.

“Truth,” Connor said knowing it would be harder for Will to ask something since they’ve known each other for so long. 

Will smiled slightly before asking, “Why did you teach me how to change a lock?”

Connor looked confused, “You already know the answer to that. Me and Travis taught you, so you would be able to keep your mom out of your house if it came down to it. Why are you asking that?”   
Will’s grin went huge and said, “Percy, Leo, they’re you go. You now know who taught me. Have at them whenever.”

“More people in the prank wars?” Leo smiled.   
“This is going to require more planning,” Percy mumbled, scratching his head, earning him a swat from his girlfriend.   
“Anyway,” Hazel spoke up, “Conner it’s your turn.”

Connor shrugged, not worried about Percy and Leo and turned to his brother next to him, “Travis, truth or dare?”

Travis rolled his eyes because there was no other answer, “Dare.”

“You have a minute to down that bottle of Coke,” Connor said with a grin, “I’m going to time you. Go!”

 

Travis quickly ran over to grab the two liter of Coke and did his best to down it all. He did with the first two huge gulps but then it hit him and he yanked the bottle away and let out a huge burp. His brother started laughing and held up the timer. He had less than thirty seconds. He pulled the bottle to lips lips and chugged it. The timer went off just as Travis fell to the floor with the empty bottle in his hand.   
  
“Frank my man, truth or dare?” Travis burped out.   
“Uhh truth,” he said nervously, unsure of just how cruel the dares could get.    
“Is it true that you can bench press an elephant?” Travis laughed as he asked. Frank rolled his eyes.    
“You body slam the biggest senior once and all of a sudden everyone thinks you're super strong. No I can only bench press like a two and a half Jason’s. That is like half an elephant,” he teased while Jason glared at him. “Anyway, Piper, truth or dare?”    
“Dare,” she said.   
“I dare you to run down to the second floor and knock on the RA’s door and tell him that his room smells like cheese,” Frank said, struggling to come up with something. 

 

Piper rolled her eyes but stood up. Leo and Frank followed. Minutes later the sounds of their footsteps could be heard as they ran back into the room and slammed the door shut. Leo held up his phone and showed them the video. The RA hadn’t been very happy but didn’t chase them up the stairs like they had anticipated.    
  
“My turn,” Piper said as she took her seat next to Jason. “Nico, truth or dare?” Nico looked away and fidgeted with the pillow he was sitting on.   
“Truth I guess,” he said. Piper’s eyes lit up and she smiled her sweetest smile at the poor little raven-haired boy. Piper was known to be the matchmaker and truth was the worst possible choice to pick around her.   
“My sweet little Nico,” she purred. “Who in here would you be most likely to kiss?” she asked, “and I don’t mean just a brotherly little peck either,” to everyone else her voice might have sounded like honey, sweet and innocent, but to Nico, she sounded worse than Death himself. The boy turned red as all eyes were on him. His fingers gripped the pillow so hard his knuckles started to turn white.   
“Can I pass?” he mumbled weakly. Everyone shouted a collective ‘No!’ at him. “Will,” he mumbled so quietly he had hoped that no one heard him.

Will wasn’t paying much attention because in his mind he was thinking the answer would be anyone but him, so he didn’t even hear Nico when his name was mumbled out.

“I’m sorry but we didn’t hear you,” Piper said sweetly again.   
“I’m not saying it again,” Nico grumbled.   
“I will!” Percy shouted out. “He said he would like to stick his tongue down Will Solace’s throat!” Percy yelled, earning Annabeth to hit him in the back of the head, Jason to give him a high five, and Nico to look on in horror at what was happening.

 

As soon as he heard his name, Will’s face turned the darkest shade of red you could imagine and he promptly hid himself in his hoodie, curling up into a little ball of embarrassment on the ground where he was sitting.

 

There was a bunch of excited yelling and finger pointing but Nico blocked it all out. He could feel his entire face burning. He grabbed a pillow from the middle of the circle and pulled it to his face, willing himself to suffocate but it just wasn’t working. Eventually the noises faded and it went silent.   
  
“Your turn,” Piper said with a tone of amusement.    
“I don’t want to play,” Nico said to the pillow.   
“Well you have to,” Piper said in a tone that left no room for argument.   
“Fine,” Nico grumbled, just wanting the torture to end. “Percy,” Nico said, still talking to the pillow.   
“You know me!” Percy said happily. “Dare every time.”   
“I dare you to give Jason a lap dance. A good one too, you have to mean it,” Nico said, finally pulling the pillow away from his face.

 

Percy stood up with a grin plastered to his face. Jason looked horrified at what was about to happen. He held up his hands in surrender but Leo already had ‘Hot in here’ playing and Percy was sauntering over to Jason. Piper scooted away and Frank followed her. They moved from beside him to watch from afar. Percy grabbed the front of Jason’s shirt and lifted him up and threw him on the bed. Then he stripped off his shirt and practically sat on Jason’s lap and started his version of a lap dance. It was funny but horrible to watch. Percy was all over the place while Jason looked to anyone for help. He had to suffer through it for two minutes and fifty five seconds, that’s how long it took for Percy to try and take off his pants and everyone stopped him.    
  
After the laughter died down and they were back in the circle Percy looked to Will and smiled. “Truth or dare?”

Will had finally sat back up during the lap dance and his face wasn’t as red anymore, but he still knew that either way he was probably going to be screwed. He sighed and said in a tone of defeat, “Truth.”

“Well you’re no fun,” Percy said with a frown. “I had the perfect dare for you too.”

“You know I don’t do many dares to begin with,” Will shrugged.

“Clearly. Anyway! Truth huh? Let’s see. What could I ask our good friend Will here?” Percy said, being as theatrical as he could about the whole thing. “I know, how about who he likes? I mean, I’m quite curious. We have Annabeth and myself here, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, we know where Nico stands now. However, we don’t know where you, Lou Ellen, or Cecil stand. Oh and we can’t forget Leo and the Stoll’s, they will hit on anything with two legs and a pulse, but I think sometimes the pulse part is optional,” Percy joked.

 

Will just sat there, not answering the question for a whole minute before he swore very loudly before muttering nearly a whisper, “Nico.”

“What was that?” Connor held a hand to his ear.   
“I think he said, Leo?” Travis said, looking at his brother.   
“Are you sure? I thought he said Jason?” Connor replied.   
“No, I’m sure it was Piper,” Travis said.    
“That’s dangerous territory man, hitting on your cousin's girl,” Connor shot a mock concerned look at Will.   
“If you die, do we finally get your Netflix password?” Travis asked.   
“I thought you already knew it,” Will said relaxing just a little which was a bad idea.

“You changed it on us,” Connor whined.    
“Wait! He said Nico! He said he likes Nico! We got it all wrong Connor!” Travis yelled, earning a high five from Jason.

“Also, even if you don’t die, please give us the new password,” Connor pleaded.

“After I die of embarrassment,” Will said quietly about to hide in his hoodie again as his face was starting to turn red again.

“You gotta pick someone first!” Travis chimed in.   
“Then give us the Netflix password. Then you can die,” Connor said cheerfully.

 

Will pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted the two of them the Netflix password from inside his hoodie not saying a word. The entire time, Nico tried anything he could think of to hide himself. He buried his face in a pillow, he threw a blanket over his head, he tried to hide in his shirt like Will was hiding in his hoodie. However, none of it seemed to mask the embarrassment he was feeling in that moment. He really hated this game and wanted for it to end so he could curl up on his bed and never get up again.

 

Lou Ellen poked Will, “You can’t hide in there forever.”

“Yes, I can,” Will said softly.

Cecil looked at his roommate, “You do remember the embarrassment is only temporary right?”

“Not with these people,” Will said knowing they’ll hold it against him forever.

“You still need to pick someone,” Travis pointed out grinning.

Will slowly sat up poking his head out of his hoodie a little and said so softly you could barely hear him, “Leo, truth or dare?”

“Now we’re talking!” Leo beamed. “Dare! Let’s do this!” 

“Strip and go jump in the pool,” Will said easily, calming down a little.

“But how are we going to get into the building? It’s locked,” Annabeth pointed out.

“Take Connor and Travis with you. You’ll get in in under a minute,” Will shrugged gesturing to the brothers.   
“A minute?” Connor asked.   
“That sounds like a challenge,” Travis finished, both of the brothers jumping up like it was their dare. 

 

Jason, Percy, the Stoll brothers, Leo, Hazel, Piper, Cecil, and Frank all stood up to leave. Nico was still trying to hide himself and Annabeth didn’t feel like getting in trouble if they got caught. Will had gone back to hiding in his hoodie and Lou Ellen was trying to pull it over his head so he couldn’t hide anymore.

 

“Come out already,” Lou Ellen said still trying to pull the hoodie off of Will.

“I don’t wanna,” Will said acting like a kid again.

Lou Ellen sighed, “What have I told you about acting like you’re five?”

“That I have adult things to do,” Will answered quickly.

“I said that, but also that you can’t do this anymore. Now get up!” Lou Ellen ordered.

Will sat up at the order really surprised at her tone of voice because she only did that when he did something really dumb, and he didn’t believe this was one of those moments.

“Take the hoodie off,” she said trying to be nicer about it.

“Nope,” Will said coming out of hiding, “See? There. I’m out. Happy?”   
Lou Ellen nodded, “Very.”

 

Across the circle, Annabeth was treating Nico very similar.

 

“Nico, you can’t hide forever,” she said with a sigh.   
“No,” he mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around him.   
“You can’t hide just because someone says they like you,” she pointed out.   
“Watch me,” he retorted.   
“I’m watching you act like a child. Nico, you are eighteen years old, I think it’s about time you started acting like it,” she told him, growing tired of his attitude.   
“I will act as old as I please,” he told her, pulling the blanket as she tugged it off of him. He glared at her but her glare was much more menacing and he sighed in defeat.    
“Nico,” she started but was cut off by giggles coming from the hallway.

 

A dripping wet Leo was the first to arrive, followed by the Stoll brothers, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Cecil, and lastly a very wet Jason and Percy, who didn’t look to happy.

 

“We did it!” Travis said proudly.   
“Thirty-five seconds!” Connor told the room.

“That’s a new record for them,” Will muttered to Lou Ellen.   
“Um? What happened to the two pouting wet rats?” Annabeth asked.   
“Well, Leo had stripped down and jumped in the pool,” Frank started.   
“But he was under for a bit long so Percy jumped in after him,” Hazel continued.   
“Turns out that Leo was fine, he was just testing his friends,” Cecil said.   
“Okay that explains Percy, what about the other rat?” Annabeth questioned.   
“He was collateral!” Leo said with a grin.   
“Do you even know what that means?” Jason mumbled angrily from his dresser. He pulled out two pairs of shorts and threw one to Percy.   
“Hey, that’s not nice! Where are my shorts?” Leo asked.   
“You don’t get any,” Jason told him as he and Percy walked out of the room to change.

 

“Well while those two are gone,” Leo said, taking his spot next to Nico and Hazel, getting both of them wet. “It’s my turn and I pick Cecil.”

“Dare,” Cecil said as he sat down.

“My favorite!” Leo said. “I dare you to serenade someone in this room.”

“Song specific?” was Cecil’s only response.

“Your choice,” Leo said.

“Okay,” Cecil said turning to both Lou Ellen and Will because Leo doesn’t understand how often they have Disney marathons. “You got a friend in me,” he started off.

“You got a friend in me,” Lou Ellen sang joining in.

Will rolled his eyes before joining in himself, “When the road looks rough ahead, and you’re miles and miles from your nice warm bed.”

“You just remember what your old pal said,” Cecil sang, “Boy, you’ve got a friend in me.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a friend in me,” Lou Ellen continued.

Cecil then went on singing, “Some other folks might be a little smarter than I am. Bigger and stronger too, maybe, but none of them will ever love you.”

“The way I do,” Will continued off of that, “It’s me and you, boy, and as the years go by.”

“Our friendship will never die,” Lou Ellen sang.

 

“For the love of all that is holy,” Travis blurted out, covering his ears.   
“No more Disney!” Connor finished, falling to the ground like he was in pain.

“Blame Leo, he said my choice,” Cecil said laughing at the brothers.

Leo held up his hands in surrender, “I didn’t know! Next time I make sure to ban Disney,” he said with a laugh. “Anyway, Cecil it’s your turn.”

“Will,” Cecil stated turning back to his roommate, “truth or dare?”

“Why did I know you were going to do that?” Will asked.

Cecil shrugged, “Because you know me. Now pick.”

“Truth,” Will said for the third time that night.

Cecil gave Will a sad smile even though he was glad that was what he picked, “What’s the whole story?” he continued his statement as Will paled, “You’ve only told everyone bits and pieces, and the only ones who know close to the whole thing are Connor and Travis. Please?” he finished pleading.

 

Will sighed; he knew this was going to be coming eventually. As the entire room went silent, he started his story, “My mom was clean. Had been for years, and that’s when my dad met her. They were together for a few months, then my dad left. She did her best to raise me, but when I was five her old dealers got to my mom again. She couldn’t afford to pay them every time, so she started paying them with me. She gave me to them, and they did whatever they pleased.” A couple of tears fell as he was recalling the memories, “I was raped, beaten, and verbal torn apart.” He paused to wipe the tears off his face as he pulled his knees to his chest, “Connor and Travis, they had noticed the difference since they knew me for about a year before all of this started. They tried their best to get me over at their house as often as possible to keep me away from her.” The aforementioned two sat there knowing how much this probably killed Will as he kept going, “It got better when I started school because she knew that my marks couldn’t be visible to the teachers, or else they’d call social services on her, and she’d lose her free pass to all the drugs she had been taking. I had to put a mask on emotionally every day faking about how happy my life at home was when really school was my escape. In reality, at home the verbal abuse continued, I was still raped on a weekly basis, and she was just more careful about where she hit me.” Will’s hands started shaking as he continued on, “This continued until middle school when the teachers wanted to have me in the upper level classes because they saw how smart I was. They chose the one day she was actually sober to come talk to her about moving me. That day she beat me twice as hard because she consented to having me move up since she thought I had made them suspicious. The next day I met you and Lou Ellen.” He smiled sadly at Cecil. “You two saw right through the bullshit mask I had on immediately just like Connor and Travis had every day for the past five years. You saw how much pain I was in everyday, and you both tried to help me make the happiness I was faking everyday real. You saw it wasn’t working. The two of you snuck into my house one weekend a year later with the help of Connor and Travis, and watched in horror as I was raped yet again unable to do anything. You tried your best to get me to live with you when Connor and Travis couldn’t every day since to no avail after somewhat understanding how broken I truly was.” Will glanced over at Jason continuing on, “A year after that, my dad saw me on the news for some award I won for being smart. I had my mom’s last name at the time, but he knew somehow that I was his kid. He came and visited me at school day by day until he gained my trust enough for me to consent to a DNA test without my mom knowing. At twelve years old, for the first time in my life I found out that I had a father. Using the new found information, he took my mom to court, gaining full custody of me and sent my mom to jail. Jason was there the day my dad took me home for the first time since he found out he had a cousin his age. I was malnourished, had scars that were in the beginning stages of fading, and emotional torn up so much that I was mute to every new person I met. Jason had convinced his dad to let him stay at my new home because he wanted to get to know his new cousin wanting to be my friend.” He paused laughing to himself at the memories, “He was such a persistent bastard that my first words to him were, ‘Shut up Jason!’ He was so happy about it that to this day he still has that date marked on the calendar in his phone.” Will sobered before saying, “Then I started high school with no clue of how the social functions really worked. I was still in advanced classes, had joined the swim and basketball teams, and learned the basics of instruments because that’s required of any of my dad’s children. Connor and Travis were still by my side protecting me from everyone, and Lou Ellen and Cecil stayed as some of my best friends. When I came out as gay, after my oblivious self realized that half the school was flirting with me. I was sent to a psychologist because my dad was worried at first my sexuality was because of the years of being raped. I was fine though, and was holed up at home as the psychologist was sent to jail because she had tried to rape me as well. That was my junior year of high school. Now, here I am four years later, when my mom got released on parole for being on good behavior for the eight years she was in jail with the fractured ribs to show for it.” Will finished his story with his face completely blank as tears were dripping down his face. Seeing the tears, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Connor, and Travis trapped Will in a group hug as he cried silently.

 

The rest of the room went completely silent at Will’s story. Percy wrapped Annabeth in his arms, Hazel and Frank looked lost, Leo fidgeted with something he had pulled out of his pocket, Jason joined the hug and Nico just stared at what he could see of Will. Eventually, arms wrapped around Nico and he looked up to see Piper. She gave him a sad smile and he fell into her embrace. The entire room grew somber at Will’s confession. No one had ever suspected such a thing to have had happened.

 

When Will eventually calmed down, he looked at the five people around him and said, “Alright, everybody off. I still have fractured ribs and hugging doesn’t help.”

 

Cecil and Lou Ellen gave sad laughs as they pulled out of the hug. However, Connor, Jason, and Travis refused to let go. If anything, they gripped him harder. None of them had any concept of personal space as it was and they seemed to be content with literally smothering Will with their love.

 

“Guys, off,” Will ordered, “Keep hugging me and my ribs actually will break.”

“But we loooove you,” Travis said.   
“We must show you our looooove,” Connor added.   
“I’m just here cuz I love you and if your ribs break, you get more Nico time,” Jason said mischievously. 

“Fine,” Will said rolling his eyes, “Jason, truth or dare?”

“Well I think there has been a lot of truth here for a bit. How bout a dare?” Jason picked.   
“I dare you to get yourself, Connor, and Travis off me,” Will said happy with himself.

“Ouch. Using the game for evil I see,” Jason huffed. “Fine,” he said, letting go and grabbing the brother by the back of their necks and pulling them off of Will.

Will relaxed as the pressure was finally let off his ribs, “Thank you,” he said with a small smile to Jason.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason grumbled, not happy with the lame dare. “Nico! Dare or dare,” Jason smiled at his roommate. Nico rolled his eyes.   
“I think you meant truth or dare,” he pointed out.   
“Nope I said what I meant,” he smiled sweetly at Nico.   
“I’m not getting out of this am I?” Nico asked. Jason shook his head. “Get it over with,” Nico sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to like what was coming.   
“I dare you,” Jason started, pausing for dramatic effect, “I dare you to eat gummy bears off of Will’s bare chest.”   
“What?” both Will and Nico shouted at the same time.   
“It would be a good tension breaker. You two go back to being embarrassed and everyone gets a good laugh,” Jason told the two, already biting back laughter.

“I’m sorry to tell you my chest is currently wrapped in a huge bandage,” Will said not sorry at all.

“Well you didn’t seem to care much for the bandages much while we were babysitting,” Jason told him.   
“Us babysitting?” Nico chimed in. “You mean me?” he glared at Jason earning him a laugh.   
“Whatever, my point is, he can take them off. Not like it’s going to kill him. Now get on with it before I have to ask the Stoll’s for help here,” Jason warned.

 

Will was swearing very creatively and loudly as he took off his hoodie and shirt before moving on to the bandages. He didn’t want the Stoll’s to do it because he knew they would rip the bandage and he didn’t have any spares on him.

 

“There we have it. Perc, pass me the bag of gummy bears!” he instructed his friend.   
“I am NOT doing this,” Nico said, trying to back out of the room as his face started to burn. “Nope, nope. No thanks. Goodbye,” he tried to bolt but it seemed like that had been accounted for because Leo grabbed him and drug him back into the circle.   
“There is no backing out. The quicker you do it, the quicker it’s done. I had to sit through a Percy lap dance, you get this,” Jason told him.

“Can I put my hoodie back on?” Will asked crossing his arms over his chest becoming cold quickly.

“No!” the Stoll brothers both yelled at him, dragging him to the middle of the circle and forcing him to lay back while Jason dumped the bears on his chest.

“I don’t want to do this,” Nico said miserably. Jason just shrugged.   
“Payback,” was all his roommate said.

 

Nico felt his entire body burning. He was sure he had pretty much turned into a tomato at this point. He was beyond embarrassed. He gave Jason one last pleading glance but the blond only smirked and motioned for him to go on. Nico gave Will a quick apologetic glance before he leaned down and took as many gummies in his mouth as he could. He chewed them quickly and swallowed before choked.    
  
“Good enough?” he asked miserable. Jason shook his head.   
“All of them.” Nico sighed and leaned back down.

 

He took as many as he could and ate them before he was left with just a few. They were spaced to where he was going to have to get them one at a time. He leaned down and tried his best to get them with as little contact as possible. However, more than once, Nico’s lips brushed Will’s bare skin, causing Nico to pull back quickly.   
  
“I’m done,” the raven-haired boy mumbled.

 

Will sat up slowly his entire face red, and left the middle of the circle to get his bandages back on. He was really glad he had on his baggy pajama bottoms still because the reason his face was so red wasn’t just the dare, but also, he had gotten a little hard because of it and the pants were doing a good job of hiding it. After Will got his clothes back on, he went to the corner of the room and curled up into a ball of embarrassment.

 

Nico couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had never done anything like that before and he had no idea what to do. He scooted back to his seat and pulled his knees up to his chest. Will had moved to a corner and Nico was sure Will wanted nothing more than to leave and probably never talk to him again. He hid his face in his knees and waited for his entire body to cool off.

 

Will really wanted to assure Nico that he was still going to talk to him because he knew what he looked like right now, but he didn’t want to the entire room that he had gotten somewhat hard because of what just happened. He was in the corner thinking of everything that could make it go away, dead puppies, his dad, the number of people who raped him, and eventually he was able to make it go away completely and crawl out of the corner.

 

“It’s your turn!” Leo nudged Nico.   
“Pass,” Nico mumbled.   
“You can’t pass,” Percy told him.   
“Annabeth,” Nico finally mumbled.   
“Truth,” she said.   
“Why the hell do you like this dipshit?” Nico asked, hoping to pull some attention away from him.

“I wonder that most the time too,” she said, earning a whine from Percy. “But he’s cute and funny. We can’t choose our other halves,” she said with a shrug. Percy pulled her into an embrace and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on her lips.    
“I love you,” he gushed. She rolled her eyes and looked around the room.   
“Hazel, truth or dare?” Annabeth asked.   
“Let’s go dare?” she asked hesitantly.    
“I dare you to switch clothes with Frank,” Annabeth said. Hazel looked at Frank and then looked down.   
“Really?” she asked. Annabeth nodded.    
  
Hazel sighed and her and Frank stood up. When they came back, Hazel was in clothes four sizes too big and Frank had somehow managed to squeeze into her shirt but had her hoodie tied around his waist.

 

“Why did I have to end up in this dare?” Frank sighed as he pulled a blanket around himself.   
“It’s a free for all,” Jason said with a shrug.   
“Fine, Jason, truth or dare?” Hazel asked.   
“How about a truth?” Hazel’s eyes sparked and Jason knew he had picked the wrong choice.   
“Why did you really pull us all together for this game?” she asked.   
“For friendship and fun?” he asked more than told.   
“The truth,” Frank warned.   
“Fine, Lou Ellen and I and a few others who I will not name,” Jason said, glaring at a majority of the room. “Thought that we could use this game as a way to push Nico and Will together,” Jason told the truth.

“All you have managed to do is embarrass us to death,” Will said raising an eyebrow at Jason showing how the point of this game was clearly not working so much in his mind.

“I think it’s been good so far. It’s fixing to get better,” Jason said, turning back to Nico. Now that the truth was out, he wanted to get a bit more to the point.   
“Truth,” Nico sighed before Jason could even ask.   
“What is your deepest, darkest secret?” Jason asked, knowing that Nico might very well kill him later.   
“I’m gay,” he said.   
“Nope, we already knew that. Spill and remember, I will know if you are lying,” Jason told him.

 

Nico sighed and Hazel gave him a small smile. She knew what was about to come. Of everyone in the room, only Jason and Hazel knew his secret. He took a deep breath and started his story. 

 

“I was born in Italy. I lived there with my parents and Bianca. I don’t remember much of my mother really. I know she looked a lot like Bianca and she always sang these beautiful songs to us. That was a time when my father was a completely different person. He smiled and always brought home gifts and he was just happy. Things were great, which always means that something bad has to happen. Life was too perfect for us. I guess we had to be punished for being such a perfect family. I was six. I had gotten sick at school and they called my mom to come get me. Dad was at work so she decided to walk. It was only a few blocks. She picked me up and promised to make me soup as soon as we made it home. I never got that soup and we never made it home. Two blocks from my house we were both attacked and drug into a van.” Nico shivered at the memories but continued on. “For days they locked us in a room and drugged us. I remember being so scared but mom was always there to sing and reassure me. I didn’t know how long we were locked in that room but finally one day they came for us. They separated us. I screamed and fought and so did she. It didn’t matter though. I was taken to a room with a bunch of other children and I had no idea where she was. I spent many dark days in that room with other scared children. Finally, the door opened and we were ushered out. I saw my mom being drug to another van. She broke away and tried to get to me. They.. I.. They shot her. I watched her fall and her blood painted the cement,” Nico started crying and Hazel rubbed his back as he went on. “I screamed, all I remember is screaming and screaming. Someone grabbed me and I went somewhere but all I could do was scream. At some point I lost my voice and I was engulfed in total darkness. When I woke up next I was in my father’s arms. His face was an unreadable mask but I saw blood on him. He took me to the hospital and everything passed in a blur. People asked what happened and cops came and went but I didn’t understand it. I asked everyone for my mom but I was only give an answer in the form of frowns. Everyone refused to answer me and I had no idea where my father or sister was. Then one day Bianca showed up, her face tear stained, followed by our stoic faced father. He explained the best he could to me. He had told me that we had been kidnapped for black market purposes to become slaves. He had searched for me and mom for almost a month before he made progress. He found us just minutes too late. Mom was dead and I had blacked out. He still to this day won’t tell me exactly what happened but after I got released from the hospital, our house was already packed and he said we were moving. We flew to the States and we’ve been here since. A few years later, he remarried a woman with a daughter a few months younger than me. He adopted her,” Hazel gave my knee a squeeze, “and I was put into counselling. Dad’s never been the same since and neither had Bianca. That’s why she’s so protective of me. She is worried she will lose me like she did with mom. I still have nightmares of that day. I met Jason right after I moved and even though I tried to push him away and scare him off, he’s been by my side the entire time. He was the very first person I ever told what happened and when I came to college, part of the agreement was that we share a room because he knows about the nightmares and they don’t freak him out,” Nico said, taking another deep breath and willing the tears to stop. 

 

“Good enough?” he glared at Jason who just nodded. “I’m done with this game,” Nico said and before anyone could stop him, he stood up and left the room.

“You never told him why his nightmares never freaked you out?” Will asked Jason softly knowing for a fact that he was fine with Nico’s nightmares because of the amount he had when Jason and him were kids.

“No, I didn’t even tell him about you,” Jason said. “You both were working through your own things and I didn’t think it was the right time for either of you to know about the other.”

“Of course,” Will muttered before leaving the room going after Nico.

 

Nico had escaped the room with no real destination in mind. He walked out the front door and just walked. He ended up in the middle of the campus at the giant clock. He collapsed on the side of the tower and let it all out. He hadn’t had to talk about his past since middle school and he really hated reliving it.

 

When Will finally found Nico, all he could think to do was sit down next to him and hold him while he cried. He couldn’t say ‘it’s okay’ because that isn’t true and it would be unfair to Nico, so all he did was sit there and held the raven-haired man who had been through just as much pain as he had.

 

After everything that had happened that night, Nico was actually suprised that Will had came to find him. He couldn’t voice anything though because the tears refused to stop. He just cried until he felt like he couldn’t anymore. He sniffled and pulled out of the embrace. He looked at Will’s shoulder and saw it was soaked.   
  
“I..I’m sorry,” Nico sniffled.   
“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Will said smiling lightly, “It’s just a hoodie. It will dry.”

“I got my tears all over Kaneki,” Nico mumbled, “Where was he at the end of season two?” Nico tried to joke to lighten the mood.

Will laughed, “A very good question indeed.”

“Tonight has been  merda,” Nico cussed in Italian without even noticing it.

“I still haven’t learned Italian,” Will joked, “But I get the idea.”

“Sorry. Force of habit. If I get mad or upset I don’t realize I’m doing it,” Nico told him. “I don’t want to go back,” he admitted.

“Me neither,” Will admitted as well, “But Cecil has the only key to my room, so I have to go back eventually.”

“My phone has been taken hostage and so has my room,” Nico said miserably.

“We could still head back to mine, but I’d have to pick the lock,” Will offered.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Nico said.

“Why not?” Will laughed, “It’s not like we’d get in trouble. I’d be picking the lock to my own room, but if you really don’t want me to do that. Do you just want to sit here for a bit longer?”

“I just don’t want to impose,” Nico mumbled shyly. 

“I imposed on you for longer,” Will told him. Nico shrugged and looked anywhere but at the man he was still leaning against.   
“It’s up to you.”

“Come on then,” Will said lightly standing up slowly. Nico followed Will with his head down the entire time. 

 

The two went to Will’s dorm building and up a flight of stairs. When they got in front of Will’s room, Will reached to the top of the doorframe and grabbed the paper clip he always kept up there just in case. He bent up the paper clip and bent down in front of the doorknob. Two minutes later, they were inside Will’s room. The anime list was easy to spot on the bulletin board next to Will’s bed that extended to the floor. With medical books and other textbooks all over the desk, it was easy to see which side of the room was his. 

 

Nico stood in the doorway, taking it all in. He couldn’t help but smile at Will’s side. It showed his nerdy side and his smart side. Will looked back and pulled Nico in so he could shut the door. Will rummaged around in some of his drawers until he came up with some shorts and a pair of pajama pants. He tossed the shorts to Nico and he stripped out of his pants and pulled on the new pajama pants. Nico forced himself to look away while Will changed. He quickly slipped out of his pants and and into the basketball shorts the blond had given him. Just as Nico was turning around, Will stripped out of his shirt and started unwrapping himself. Nico stood awkwardly until he was done. Will collapsed on his bed and let out a sigh.   
  
“You cool with sharing my bed tonight?” Will asked. 

 

Nico nodded before slowly making his way to the bed. Will scooted over and made room for Nico. Nico slid into the bed and curled up under the blanket, scooting as close as he could to the edge. With the events of the night, both boys were passed out before they could even say goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a magical two chapter because since tomorrow is my birthday I plan on being out of town and won't be able to post another chapter for you. Enjoy! And if you're from America, Happy 4th of July!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

 

March 27th 2016

 

_ Have you seen Nico? I’ve been trying to get a hold of him _

 

_ Uhh I have his phone _

 

_ Why do you have his phone? Where is he? _

 

_ Well he was grounded from it. He should be with my cousin _

 

_ Should be? Jason wtf where is he? _

 

_ We played truth or dare last night. He didn’t want to stick around so he went to stay with Will _

 

_ You are making me want to kill you more and more by the second _

 

_ He is fine. I’ll text Will but I’m sure they are still asleep _

 

_ I swear to the gods if anything has happened to him… _

 

_ He needs this. He opened up last night _

 

_ OH GODS JASON! _

 

_ He is fine _

 

_ He better be _

 

\-------

 

_ Hello sunshine _ _   
_ _ You two awake yet? _ _   
_ _ Or are you busy with ‘other’ things? _ _   
_ __ My lovely little sun and moon shines wake up!

 

Why are you texting me this early in the morning?

Nico’s fine by the way

 

_ Early? It’s nearly noon! _ _   
_ _ Good cuz his sister is worried _

_ Did you two have a lovely night?? _

 

Considering we fell asleep as soon as we got in here yes.

I had to break into my own room

I’m going to possible kill Cecil later for making me have to do that

 

_ I would blame the Stoll’s. They are the ones who stole you from your castle Sleeping Beauty  _

 

I’ll just kill all three for agreeing to your dumb plan

 

_ That’s not very nice _ _   
_ _ You know you had a good time _

 

I spent the majority of the time hiding in my hoodie

And then a minor part of the time crying

 

_ But you got your secret out and you know Nico’s _ _   
_ _ And now you both know you want to stick your tongues down each other's throats _

 

And you think either of us are actually going to do that because…?

 

_ Why wouldn’t you? _

 

The situation in which said information was found out

Neither of us will probably act on it

 

_ But look _

_ -picture of Will and Nico cuddling- _

_ It’s too cute! _ _   
_ _ You two are just the poster gay couple _

 

When the hell did you get that???

 

_ The first night you stayed over _

 

Of course -_-

 

_ Not my fault you cuddled him like a teddy bear _ _   
_ _ It was.. how do you guys say it? Kawaii? _ _   
_ __   
Since when is me moving in my sleep kawaii?

 

_ You two together are kawaii!! _

 

Stop -_-

You’re giving me a headache

 

_ Nope I am enjoying myself _

 

I’m going to take some Advil then

 

_ Careful not to wake up the princess of pain _

_ You will regret it _

 

Why would I wake him up?

 

_ I know you two are in the same bed _

 

No we’re not

I got up

 

_ HA _

_ So you two were sharing a bed! _

 

I didn’t want to deal with Cecil if he found Nico in his bed

 

_ All I hear are excuses _ _   
_ _ You like it and you know it _

 

Yes because I wanted to be cramped in my own bed.

I hope you can hear my sarcasm through the phone

 

_ You two aren’t cramped _ _   
_ _ You get all close and cuddly _ _   
_ __ And Nico’ only takes like a quarter of the bed anyway

 

I’m sure Nico would disagree on the close and cuddly

But how is that with all the McDonald’s he eats???

 

_ I’m sure the pictures will prove him wrong. And you didn’t deny it! _ _   
_ _ Not sure. I secretly hate him for it but shhh don’t tell _

 

I probably will tell him just to spite you

And I can’t deny it when you’ve known for years that I cuddle in my sleep

 

_ But you like these cuddles! Nico cuddles!! _ _   
_ _ You monster! I will tell him your childhood stories _

 

When did I say that?

And I think I already did that last night thank you very much for that

 

_ I know these things. You’re my cousin after all ^^ _ _   
_ _ And I meant the juicy stuff, like that time we decided to build a treehouse… _

 

But you can’t read minds.

I’m sure he’d believe me when I say the majority of it was your idea.

 

_ I don’t have too :P _

_ It wasn’t my idea to have you fall out of the tree tho! _

 

You do realize how often I fall right?

Nico already knows that’s why I broke my leg

 

_ You got hit by a car this time -_- _

 

True

He was pretty upset when I told him it was still my fault

 

_ He doesn’t like others getting hurt _

_ He would be even more upset to find out his uncle was the one who hit you _

 

Don’t tell him that.

He’ll get worked up about something that’s in the past

 

_ Well it would give him another reason to hate him _ _   
_ _ He’s gonna stay worked up for a while anyway _

 

What did you do?

 

_ Nothing. You got hurt by getting hit by a car _ _   
_ _ He’s gonna fret until something bigger comes along _ _   
_ __ He won’t admit it but he has a big heart

 

You’d be surprised how many people care more than they show

 

_ He tries to hide it. He hates that part of him _

_ But I didn’t tell you that _

 

Of course not

 

_ You two are opposites on the outside but inside you two are more similar than either of you realize _

 

You really think so?

 

_ I know so _

 

Because you can read minds?

 

_ Yup _

_ And cuz I’ve known both of you since middle school and I love both of you like annoying brothers  _

 

I think that’s because you don’t have any of your own

I’ve found that I have too many to count and then some honorary ones.

 

_ Maybe who knows? Either way I love both of you dorks and I know me and quite a few others would love to see you two dorks together _ _   
_ _ We all think you two could make eachother very happy _

 

Who is this “we” you speak of?

 

_ That is for me to know and you not to find out _

 

Uh huh, sure

 

_ If I told then it wouldn’t be a secret _ _   
_ _ I volunteered to take the fall so both of you would get mad at me and not them _

 

I’m required not to hate you completely, you’re family

Nico’s probably going to still be mad though.

Wouldn’t know cause he’s not up yet

 

_ It’s ok cuz deep deep deep down you love me _ _   
_ _ And I bet he will just turn red and try and hide in the nearest blanket or pillow he can find _ _   
_ __ If you want to wake him up just tell him the new episode or chapter of One Piece is out

 

I’m not that cruel

He was emotionally wrung last night, we both were, I’m letting him sleep

 

_ Well it’s not a lie. It’s Sunday. That’s when the new episode comes out _ _   
_ _ You just like watching him sleep _ _   
_ __ Creepy

_ It is kinda cute the way his hair falls over his face and he looks so sweet and innocent tho isn’t it?? _

 

I’m not watching him sleep

I’m trying to find the rough draft of my essay

He’s in the way

And I’m not falling for that

 

_ All of those texts _

_ LIES! _

_ You are too and no you’re not. You just want to distract yourself from sleepy Nico _ _   
_ _ If he’s in the way, wake him up _ _   
_ __ It’s no big deal since you aren’t watching him sleep

 

Go fuck yourself

Because you’re wrong

It’s bloody adorable

 

_ You’re just mad cuz I’m right! _ _   
_ _ I WIN! _

_ Jason 1. Will 0 _ _   
_ _ You’re welcome <3 _

 

Fuck off.

I’m going to find some clothes

Unlike you I actually have things to do today

 

_ It’s Sunday. The only thing you have to do is watch One Piece with Nico and woo him _

 

I actual have to go print that essay cause it’s due tomorrow

I don’t have a printer in my room

I need to get one though

One Piece will come later

 

_ You can print it in the morning _

_ Wooing Nico now _ _   
_ _ Essay later _

 

I need to get dressed still though

I’m going to forget in the morning

Got to do it now

 

_ And leave Nico all alone in your room? _ _   
_ _ Besides he doesn’t have any clothes to change into _ _   
_ __ So you guys have to hide out there all day

 

??? You mean Nico can’t take care of himself long enough for me to get some of his clothes?

I could just give him some of Cecil’s for now

He won’t wear mine

Mine have too many colors

Well...besides the joke outfit Lou Ellen and Cecil bought me

 

_ You’re legs are too long. He couldn’t wear any of your pants _ _   
_ _ He’s tall and all but not Will tall lol _ _   
_ __ I’m sure he could but are you planning on coming over here to get his clothes for him?

 

True

And yeah I was planning on coming over after I printed the essay

 

_ If you’re gone when he wakes up and he has no phone and no one is there he won’t be very happy _

 

Then I’ll leave him my old phone and my number

I still have it, he can text me

Now stop distracting me I’m trying to find one of my shirts

 

_ Old phone? _ _   
_ _ How many do you have? _ _   
_ _ Are they burner phones? _ _   
_ __ Is there something you need to tell me?

 

Why are you so worried?

No, my phone cracked and the Sim card broke when I got ran over

I got it fixed, but the dude bought me a new phone too

And I found it!

 

_ I just thought my cousin might be a drug lord and isn't sharing his cut _ _   
_ _ Lol aren’t you lucky _ _   
_ __ Bet you could have gotten a car out of the deal tbh

 

I already have one

I didn’t even need the phone, but he insisted on it

\-------

 

Will put his phone on top of one of the stacks of textbooks before fishing through the desk drawer for his old phone. He then sat in the chair by his desk and glanced at the adorable sleeping Italian before shaking his head and started to unwrap the old bandage to replace it with a clean one as he waited for a text back from Jason.

 

\-------

_ It doesn’t hurt trying. I mean his uncle is loaded _ __   
  


Doesn’t mean I’m going to be that person

 

\------

 

After Will sent that text, he kicked off his shoes and stood up to grab the shirt from his closet that he spent the past few minutes trying to find.

 

Nico felt sleep slipping away from him but he didn’t want it to go away. He willed himself to go back to sleep but his body was having none of it. It didn’t help that he could hear someone moving around the room. He was just about ready to yell at Jason to shut up when the events of the previous night came rushing back. He wasn’t in his dorm, he was in Will’s which mean that noise was probably coming from said boy. Nico slowly forced his eyes open to be met with the most glorious sight one could behold in the morning, Will’s bareback. The boy was reaching into his closet and Nico could see his muscles as he moved. He felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly turned to face the wall and pull the blanket over him.

 

Will though he heard a noise, and turned around to see Nico rolling over on the bed. “G’morning Nico. I need to head out for a second to print something and get some of your clothes. You want anything while I’m gone?” He asked putting on his Legend of Zelda shirt, grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet that were left on his shelf by Cecil who left a note that sounded quite similar to what Jason was saying about how he was cuddling with Nico. Will sat back down in the desk chair to put on his shoes after using the opportunity of Nico not watching him to quickly change his pants.

 

“I’m fine,” Nico murmured from under the blanket. He wasn’t even really sure what Will had asked but he couldn’t focus and he didn’t need Will to know that.

Will poked Nico after hearing him murmur, “Did you hear me? I need to make sure you did so Jason doesn’t kill me for leaving you alone for a bit.”   
“I’m okay,” he mumbled again, curling up into a ball.   
  


\-------

He woke up on his own

 

_ That’s good _ _   
_ _ Now woo him! _

 

I’ll be at your room in ten minutes.

\-------

Will shook his head at Nico before leaving his old phone where Nico would see it and a note with his number that said,  _ ‘Text me when you’re up and functional. I went out to get us some food and you some of your clothes. -Will P.S. There’s a new episode of One Piece today.’  _ before he threw on his jean jacket and went out to do as he wrote and print out his essay.

 

After the door closed, Nico peeked his head up from under the blanket. The room was empty and Nico let out a breath he had been holding in. Being around Will was driving him crazy and not in a bad way, more in a sexual way, and he had no idea how to deal with that. He sat up and stretched before noticing that the nightstand next to the bed had a note and a phone. He read it and couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

 

\--------

 

**Thank you**

 

I should be back in a half an hour.

And it was no problem.

What do you want to eat?

Besides McDonald’s

 

**You mean something else exists besides McDonalds? Isn’t that blasphemous?**

 

No that’s just you being narrow minded.

 

**Rude -_-**

 

It’s the truth

Btw what clothes do you want? Or do you not care?

 

**It’s just you being mean :.(** **  
** **Idc. Most of them are dirty anyway. If you find something clean it works**

 

Alright

You still need to tell me what you want to eat.

 

**You have banned my meal of choice** **  
** **So choose my poison** **  
** **I will die a slow and painful death**

 

Alright, you won’t regret it.

Ugh, I have to deal with Jason now XP

 

**I do not pity you in the least** **  
** **I put up with him everyday**

 

I’ve known him longer

 

**Only by a little bit**

 

True

ashskljasdfio

sadfluijewrtbioiweroi

THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD JUST KISS ALREADY!

YOU’RE ADORABLE TOGETHER! GET TOGETHER!

lkjasdflkjasdfjl;k

 

**Hello to you to Jason** **  
** **Don’t make things awkward**

**Kthnx**

 

asdlkjfasdjkl

Oh no you don’t!

You aren’t getting out of this Nico!

You need to be together!

I will tell embarrassing stories if you don’t!

 

**You embarrassed me quite a bit last night. Thank you -_-** **  
** **We don’t NEED to be anything** **  
** **Why are you being so adamant about this? Just cuz he said out of everyone in the room he would be with me doesn’t mean shit. Most the people in there are like family to him and he doesn’t know the other half** **  
** **You are making this very hard to remember why we are even friends**

 

lkjasdfjkhasl

If I got this koala off of me for two seconds I’ll send you screenshots of the convo me and Will had earlier.

asdfhisjhk

It took me punching him to get my phone back.

I was hoping that would be last resort.

I’ll be back after I get us some food.

 

**Did he really call you a koala?** **  
** **I think you are more of a giraffe really** **  
** **What convo was he talking about? Was I being talked about?!**

**You prob should have hit him harder tbh**

 

Yes he did. It was because I was literally hanging on him attempting to get my phone back.

And don’t worry it’s not important.

And I’ll hit him again if you want me to.

Did you want your phone while I’m here?

 

**Ic. No cuz now I want to know. I don’t like people talking bout me and not knowing bout it..** **  
** **I’m always ok with Jason getting hit** **  
** **Idc. I bet my sister is worried**

 

You’ll find out when you get your phone back.

Jason sent them to you from his phone.

Idk why

I hit him again for sending it btw

 

**Of course he did -_-** **  
** **Good**

 

I’m on my way back now

 

**Ok. See you then**

 

\-------

Will tossed Nico a bag of clothes as he walked inside the room. Setting the two bags of food on the desk, he put his phone, wallet, and keys back on the shelf where they belonged before handing Nico his phone and taking the old one back.

 

Nico unlocked his phone and went through his messages. He had a few from Bianca, which he chose to ignore for the time being, to skip to Jason’s. As he read the conversation, he drew further and further into the blankets. When he finally got to the end and exited out, he nearly threw his phone. Right on his home screen was a picture of him and Will asleep with Will’s arm draped over him. He wished nothing more than for the bed to eat him and swallow him whole.

 

“You okay?” Will asked concerned seeing Nico jump.

“I’m just.. dying of embarrassment,” Nico told him.

Will blushed hearing that assuming he was talking about the conversation he had with Jason, “Sorry,” he mumbled handing Nico a bag that had a takeout container of fresh fettuccine alfredo. 

“Thanks,” Nico said as he took the bag. “I just don’t do good with compliments or any of this to be honest. I don’t do feelings well,” he admitted.

Will laughed softly pulling his food out of the other bag, the food being spaghetti instead, “I’m not much better.”

“I never really thought anyone would ever call me bloody adorable either,” Nico smiled around a bite of his food while stealing a glance at Will.

Will’s face turned as red as the sauce in his container. “I honestly tried not to fall into the bait, but you were in the way,” he mumbled before taking his first bite of his food.

Nico didn’t think that Will could get much cuter than he already was but the blush that crept from his neck to his ears made Nico rethink that. “He got you good. He knew you couldn’t resist my adorable charms,” Nico teased. He could feel his ears start to heat up but it was worth it.

Will rolled his eyes, “I thought charms were only a thing if the person is awake,” he said as clearly as he could trying to make his blush go away.

“Clearly, I charmed you even in my sleep. I guess I’m just that good,” Nico couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He really had no idea what he was saying but it felt right.

“I figured Jason would show it to you. I just wanted your self-esteem to be higher,” Will said with a shrug lying through his teeth.

“And there goes my ego,” Nico pouted, sticking his lip out and making it tremble and everything.

Will spared a glance at Nico before saying, “Has anyone told you you’re really good at that?”

“What? Pouting? How is one good at pouting?” Nico asked with an amused expression.

“By doing this,” Will stated before basically mirroring Nico, but throwing in puppy-dog eyes as well.

“I wouldn’t call it good. I would call it more like, pulling the sexiest face ever and getting your way. And for the record I was talking about you not me cuz um if you ever do that again I think I might end up giving you my social security number and the pin to my credit card,” Nico said before he even realized he had said all of that out loud. He covered his mouth and his eyes went wide as soon as he brain registered what had just come out of his mouth.

“That’s cute, but you do realize I was basically mirroring you right? You described yourself,” Will said with a huge grin on his face.

“There is no way my face is as attractive as yours,” Nico said, throwing all of his common sense out the window.

Will laughed, “You’re denying your own genetics.”

“No, I’m praising yours,” Nico told him.

“You just don’t see what I see then,” Will said with a shrug going back to his food.

“You’re gorgeous,” Nico whispered before he shoved a forkful of pasta in his mouth in hope that Will hadn’t heard his last statement.

 

Will nearly choked on his food as he heard what Nico said. His face started to turn red again as he swallowed his food, “Says the gorgeous one,” he muttered.

Nico squirmed in his seat and closed the container his food was in. He had suddenly lost his appetite. He hadn’t meant for Will to hear the last piece but he clearly had and things quickly got awkward again.

 

Will didn’t say anything else as he silently prayed for his red face to go away as he ate his food from his spot by his desk. He pulled out the essay he had printed while he was out and started to read his work to check it as a distraction.

  
As Will pulled out his paper, Nico placed the food on the nightstand and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick message to his sister letting her know he was okay before he texted Jason.

 

\------

 

**I hate you** **  
** **I hate you** **  
** **I hate you**

 

_ Why’s that my dear friend? _

 

**Don’t even! Don’t start with your shit** **  
** **Things are so tense** **  
** **I told him he was gorgeous**

**Kill me**

 

_ AW! THAT’S SO CUTE!  _

_ I can’t wait to tell Hazel _

 

**You won’t tell anyone about this!** **  
** **Save me!** **  
** **I don’t know what to do!** **  
** **He is reading his essay I think I should leave..**

 

_ Wtf? Why is he reading his essay? _

_ He should be flirting with you! _

 

**No he shouldn’t.. We shouldn’t be in this position**

**Are you at the dorm?** **  
** **I don’t have my keys…**

 

_ Yes! You should be! _

_ I am but I thought he grabbed your keys? _

_ Oh wait there they are never mind. _

_ Who says I’m going to let you in though? _

 

**Jason.. Don’t make me suffer anymore** **  
** **Last night was bad enough but I think this might be worse**

 

_ How is this worse? _

_ He’s talking to you. _

_ Even better flirting with you. _

_ I didn’t even think he’d do that. _

 

**It’s awkward! Neither of know what we are doing** **  
** **I don’t even think he likes me** **  
** **No one likes me…**

 

_ He likes you, trust me on this. _

_ Then watch that anime episode with him! _

_ It will get rid of the awkwardness. _

 

**I don’t even think he watches One Piece. It’s not on his list** **  
** **I would know.. I’m looking right at it**

 

_ How do you know? _

_ It might not be on the list because he’s caught up and needs to see the new episode. _

_ You could always show him the show. Then he’d just add it to the list. _

 

**If he watched it it would be on the list. It’s an ongoing thing, you never take One Piece off the list** **  
** **It’s over 700 episodes! He would kill me if I got him hooked**

 

_ Or he’ll love you forever _

_ Ask him. It wouldn’t kill you to ask. _

 

**We do NOT speak of love at this moment. Kthnx**

**Nope** **  
** **We aren’t talking** **  
** **I’m hiding under his blanket (which smells like him and is making this very hard)** **  
** **And he’s doing his homework** **  
** **Which I could be at home doing**

 

_ You know he’s going to ask you if you’re alright if you stay under there right? _

_ He’s not doing his homework. I know what essay he’s reading. He finished it a week ago and just hadn’t printed it out. _

_ He’s using it as a distraction. _

_ If you really felt like doing your homework you’d be on your way back here already. _

 

**Shut up** **  
** **I don’t like your tone**

**-_- I’m comfortable here**

 

_ Then become even more comfortable and snuggle up against the koala while watching your show _

 

**Technically you are the koala**

**Just saying**

**Wait, what am I saying?!** **  
** **No cuddling!** **  
** **I am having a crisis here!**

 

_ Cuddling will make the crisis better _

 

**No it won’t!**

**It will make it worse**

 

_ It would make you more relaxed therefore crisis better _

 

**How would it make me more relaxed?!** **  
** **I would be freaking out worse than I am now!!**

 

_ Why’s that? _

_ Besides Will cuddles are the best anyway _

 

**Not even gonna ask how you know that first off**

**And second**

**IAMNOTCUDDLINGWITHWILLSOLACEAREYOUCRAZY**

 

_ I’m not crazy _

_ You’re crazy for not wanting what you obviously want to do _

 

**It’s not that I don’t want to..**

**I’m scared…**

 

_ Why are you scared? _

 

**Umm let’s recap**

  1. **Never flirted with anyone before today**
  2. **Never really liked anyone**
  3. **Never had anyone like me**
  4. **Never consciously cuddled anyone**
  5. **HOW DO I EVEN**



 

\----

 

As Nico continued to text Jason, he couldn’t help but let out sighs and nervously fidget from his hiding spot under the blankets. He was freaking out and trying his best contain it.

 

Will looked up from the essay he had finished checking, and saw that Nico was moving around underneath the blanket on the bed. Will got and walked over to check on him saying, “You okay Nico?”

 

“Yeah no problems here. Let’s just agree to not move the blanket. I hate Jason also, just throwing that one out there,” Nico said, his voice an octave higher than it normally was.

Will laughed sitting on the edge of the bed, “Since when is texting Jason a good idea?”

Nico pulled the blanket tighter around him. “It wasn’t. My mistake.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Will asked concerned seeing him pull the blanket tighter.

“Yes,” Nico squeaked out.

Will just looked at the blanket covered mass that was the Italian, “High-pitched noises in the form of words is not okay.”

“Shut up,” he squeaked again, squirming uncomfortably. 

Will just poked Nico before jokingly saying as he laid next to him, “Don’t deny me! What’s wrong?” he finished in a more serious tone.

“Nothing,” Nico lied, jumping at the poke.

“Liar!” Will teased him.

“Nu uh,” he squeaked out again. His voice getting higher with every lie.

Will looked where he thought Nico’s head was, “Did you know when you lie your voice gets higher?”

“It’s been mentioned before,” Nico mumbled miserably. “But only when it’s about some things.”

“So what are you lying about now?” Will questioned.

“Nothing,” Nico squeaked, trying to force his voice back down and failing.

“Liar!” Will sang with a small smile.

“Jason,” was all Nico would offer.

Will shrugged, “Of course, but Jason would then be wondering what you look like right now, and I’m sure you don’t want me to tell him how you’ve just curled under the blanket more.”

“He already knows I’m miserable and I’m sure he is having a hayday imagining it,” Nico said miserably, trying to squirm away from Will.

“Probably, so I’m going to stay here until you’re back to normal,” Will said with a grin, “Because misery loves company.”

“No, go back to your paper or whatever,” Nico said, bumping into the wall in his attempt to get away. 

Will heard the bump and immediately started to worry because he didn’t see what was hit, “What did you hit?”

“My knee. It’s not even that bad, I just kinda bumped it,” Nico said.

“Nico, let me see it,” Will told him.

“I didn’t even hit it that hard. It doesn’t hurt,” Nico complained. “I literally just bumped it.”

Will sighed, “Fine, but I’m still staying here.”

“Just go back to back to your homework. ‘M fine,” Nico mumbled.

“I’m all caught up,” Will stated. Nico shifted a bit more, unsure of what to say. He had lost all confidence and was back to being shy and awkward. 

 

Will grabbed his phone and earbuds off the shelf, plugged them into his phone, put them in his ears and laid back next to Nico with his eyes closed listening to his music.

 

Nico had no idea how to react. So he stayed curled up in the blanket and trying to put as much space between him and the blond boy as possible. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him but he felt so awkward and unsure of himself. He settled for silently beating himself up for being such a wuss.

 

Will didn't think much of it as he slowly started to fall asleep to the guitar riffs and drumbeats coming from the music in his ears. His mind had some understanding that he was falling asleep because he turned away from Nico to let him have the whole blanket as his arm searched around the side of the bed he was on for another blanket.

 

Nico felt Will move and he peaked out from under the blanket. He saw that the boy had headphones in and was turned away from him. He seemed to be reaching for something over the side of the bed but Nico had no idea what. Instead, he just rolled over and faced Will, waiting to see what he was reaching for.

 

Will found another blanket and wrapped himself up in it unconsciously before turning and facing Nico with his eyes shut now asleep.

 

Nico bit back a shocked gasp when he realized that Will was asleep. He had literally fallen asleep in like five minutes. While Nico was sitting there thinking about how it must of been nice to fall asleep so fast, he started noticing other things. Like the way that Will's blond hair fell in his face and every time he let out a breath, a few strands would rise and fall. Or the way his lips were slightly parted as he inhaled through his mouth and exhaled through his nose. He found himself reaching up to stroke Will's cheek before he realized it. As soon as his finger came into contact with his Will's skin he felt electricity run through him

 

Without knowing it, Will’s head moved towards the touch on his face like he was an animal wanting to be petted. Soon though, his whole body had moved closer to Nico as he laid sleeping with his music still playing.

 

Nico kept quite as Will moved closer. He didn't want to wake the sleeping boy and he really didn't want to stop touching him. He reached up and ran his fingers through Will's blond locks. Nico smiled, enjoying playing with Will's soft hair.

 

Will’s unconscious cuddling instincts kicked in and he wrapped an arm around Nico pulling the boy closer gently.

 

Nico didn't even fight. He let Will pull him in, having secretly hoped for it the entire time. The raven-haired boy cuddled closer into Will's chest and let out a content sigh. It hadn't really been what Jason meant but it was close enough right? Nico closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible. I meant to post this earlier, but thank you for the birthday wishes to those who gave me them!
> 
> ~Storm


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

 

March 28th 2016

 

-Do it-

 

**_Do it_ **

 

What are you two going on about?

 

-You asking Nico out-

 

**_Duh_ **

 

Well that's not going to happen anytime soon 

 

**_WHY NOT?_ **

 

I'M NOT GOING TO ASK HIM OUT

 

-Again, why not?-

 

I'm not going to embarrass myself more than I already have 

 

**_That was more us embarrassing you than you embarrassing yourself_ **

**_Ask him out!_ **

 

-He's right you know-

 

I just… I don't know…

Fine… I might 

Don't expect me to actually do anything about it though 

 

**_Yes!_ **

 

-Remember to wear that outfit we bought you for your date-

 

-_- I never said I was going to ask him out

 

**_You practically did_ **

 

-Have fun!-

 

-_-

 

\----------

 

_ Hey. You ok? _

 

**As ok as I’m going to be**

 

_ Wanna talk about it? _

 

**Not really. I think I did too much talking this weekend**

 

_ Jason told me _

 

**I figured. He prob also told you I was sucking face with Will too**

 

_ He left that part out _ _   
_ _ Did you tho? _

 

**Don’t start!** **  
** **Of course I didn’t!**

**It was hard enough just to talk to him**

 

_ Well you know I love you and I’m sorry for overreacting the other day _

_ I just want you happy and if he makes you happy then I’m all for it _

 

**Thanks**

 

_ I love you little brother _

 

**Me too**

 

_ No you have to say it back! _

 

**Ugh fine**

**I love you too**

 

_ That’s better ^^ _

_ Now go to class! _

 

**But class doesn’t make me happy!**

 

_ Not optional _

_ Non negotiable _

 

**UGH!**

 

\-----

 

Will left his first class of the day wondering why his friends were so interested in his love life they started bothering him during class. He shook his head as thought of asking the Italian on a date came across his mind again, courtesy of being placed there by his friends. He didn't know what to think. He knew that he liked Nico. He was willing to admit that at the very least, but he wasn't confident enough in himself to take the initiative and ask the boy out, not yet at least.

 

\--------

 

This is your fault 

 

_ What did I do? _

 

You told them…

 

_ Told who what? I've been in class  _

 

You told my friends to get me to ask out Nico

 

_ That was all them, but you should still do it _

 

-_-

 

_ We only want the two of you to be happy  _

 

I have to go 

 

_ You're only hiding from your feelings for him! _

 

\-------

 

**Hey**

 

Hi

 

**Today has been entirely too long and I want to go back to my room already**

 

I'm in class still. I know how you feel 

 

**I am to. It’s about over tho**

**Then I can go and watch the episode of One Piece I missed yesterday**

 

Lucky 

 

**I guess** **  
** **That just means more Jason time. Yay**

**I hope you feel the sarcasm**

 

I do

 

**Good**

**He’s becoming unbearable** **  
** **I don’t think I have heard him talk this much bout someone other than himself since Piper**

 

I know

It's kind of scaring me

 

**You? I live with him**

 

Good point 

 

**I willing went to class today to escape him**

 

I can believe that he's gotten that bad

It's ridiculous at this point 

 

**He is Jason** **  
** **When there's something he wants**

**He tends to get it…**

 

Even when it involves other people 

It annoys me how easy it is for him to get to me

 

**Don’t feel bad**

**He gets to everyone**

**He has a certain.. charm about him**

 

That's one word for it 

 

**I was trying to be nice**

 

I figured 

 

**Yup**

**Lunch and then to try and hide out in my room**

 

Good for you

I'm stuck for another twenty mins

 

**Teacher let us out early**

 

Lucky

If I finish writing this paper I can leave early

I still have two pages to go

 

**Over what?**

 

What to do if a patient has a certain disease, why, and make up something that could go wrong in the treatment of said disease and say what to do instead and why

We pick the disease

But I could almost base this on when my leg broke

 

**Sounds boring. I don’t pity you at all**

**I have to do something or another for homework but I have forgotten until it’s due next week**

 

I only have a page left now

And I’m sure that’s going to work out great for you (not)

 

**I’ve gotten by thus far with it**

 

Good point

And if I’m lucky I can leave in five mins

Thank gods

 

**Good luck with that**

 

Thanks

I’M FREE!!!!

 

**Haha I’m back in my room**

 

I’m getting food

 

**I brought it back to my room**

**I’m eating it then onto One Piece**

 

Sounds fun

I’ve heard its good

I been meaning to put it on the list

 

**It’s super long**

**It’s pretty much a lifelong commitment at this point**

 

You shouldn’t have told me that

That’s the kind of show I binge for days on end

But love to death anyway

 

**You might die if you try and binge it**

 

There will be gaps of course

 

**It’s over 700 episodes and ongoing** **  
** **It would be madness**

 

Then I’m going mad

Because I just put on the first episode

 

**Good luck to you o.O**

 

:D

 

**Lol I think I might take a nap after this episode**

 

Sounds fun

Now watch me get addicted to a show

 

**Then you will be in One Piece hell with me**

 

Can’t wait to see you there

 

**You won’t see me there right now** **  
** **Right now is nap time**

**G’night**

 

G’night

 

\-----------

 

_ You know you should dooooooooo it _

 

Shut up

 

_ Don’t get haughty with me _ _   
_ _ You like him as much as he likes you _

_ He is mumbling your name in his sleep _

 

He is?

He talks in his sleep?

 

_ I will only tell you if you give me something in return _

 

It’s not worth it

But hypothetically what would it be?

 

_ You tell Nico how you really feel _

_ And of course you two go out _

 

Worth it

But not confident enough to do it

 

_ Then I won’t tell you _

 

I didn’t think you were going to tell me either way tbh

If I tell him how I feel and/or ask him out, he’ll turn into an adorable ball of embarrassment but then I’ll feel awkward and embarrassed and leave before he gives answer

Not putting myself through that anytime soon

 

_ Why? You two could be happy together _

_ Once you both get over the embarrassment part _

 

Happy? Lol

Now you’re just being optimistic

 

_ I’ve seen how you two look at each other _ _   
_ _ Just being around one another makes both of you happy _

 

That would be too much happiness

 

_ No such thing _ _   
_ _ Both of you need to stop throwing pity parties and open your damn eyes _

_ The world doesn’t revolve around you _

 

I know it doesn’t 

If it did I’d have free from the hellhole before the problems started

 

_ Problem? Now Nico is a problem? _ _   
_ _ That’s very rude Will _

 

I meant my mom’s house….

 

_ You should be more specific  _

_ You never know who could take it the wrong way _

 

What did you think I meant by hellhole?

 

_ Life in general _

_ At least that's what Nico normally means _

 

Well he does have a point on that one

 

_ Either way _

_ You two need to stop feeling sorry for yourselves and open your eyes _

_ You two are good for each other _

 

Of course you’d think so

You want everyone you care about happy, so you try your best to do so even when the people are content with their lives the way they are

 

_ Neither of you are content _

_ That is fucking bullshit _ _   
_ _ You two are miserable and Nico wears it on his sleeve while you hide behind a fake mask you put up _

 

Yes, but do you see either of us doing anything to change that?

 

_ No! That’s why your friends keep pushing! _

 

Maybe I see that I could be happy, but I don’t want it!

Have you thought about that?

 

_ You are a fucking idiot _

_ Of course you want to be happy. You just don’t feel that you deserve to be happy _ _   
_ _ I can say this cuz I’m your cousin and I love you _

_ But you are just an idiot. Open your damn eyes! _

 

Eyes are open 

That’s why I said I see I could be happy

Definition of idiot depends on person btw

 

_ Don’t even start with me _

_ You just don’t want to allow yourself to be happy _

_ Right now my definition of idiot is someone who refuses the happiness that is so clearly thrust at his feet and denies the happiness of the one that is at his feet. _

 

Why do you keep pushing this on me?

Why don’t you go lecture Nico?

 

_ I have lectured him, apparently into a coma _

_ Cuz if no one else does it _

_ You will spend your life with a ‘What if’ _

 

Everyone has ‘What if’s’

 

_ You have too many as does Nico _

 

That is true

 

_ We all know Nico will never make the first move _

_ He’s too shy and it’s hard for him to open up or admit anything _

_ So that leaves you _ _   
_ _ Plus if we try and push him, he shuts down and it takes months to get back to him _

 

Figures *sigh*

 

_ You can hate me all you want but I only want what is best for you and the little angel of darkness _

 

Did you know he questioned me when I called him a Dark Angel?

 

_ Wouldn’t surprise me _ _   
_ _ He questions everything _

_ He also mentioned you called him  _

_ What was it? _ _   
_ _ Your angel? _

 

Yeah...so?

 

_ Just checking facts _

 

Why?

 

_ Cuz you said it before either of you even spilled the beans about your past _

_ It shows just how long you really have liked him _

 

So?

 

_ SO _ _   
_ _ JUST  _

_ FUCKING _

_ DO  _

_ IT _

 

I’ll tell you the same thing I told Cecil and Lou Ellen

Maybe

 

_ Maybe isn’t good enough in my book _

 

Oh well.

It was enough from them to leave me alone

They actually thought it meant yes which was annoying

 

_ I know you better than that _ _   
_ _ I’m not stopping until one of you break _

 

Good to know

 

_ I am going to do this _

_ One day you two will thank me _

 

Maybe

Maybe not

Someday

Who knows?

 

_ Well Nico’s awake _ _   
_ _ I guess I’ll pester him and see if I can get thru to him _

 

Good luck

 

_ I don’t need luck _

_ I might need a nuke shelter tho _

_ One super far underground _

_ Cuz I think he might explode _

 

Why? Is he okay?

That took me too long to realize that you meant figuratively

 

_ I don’t know _

_ He’s kinda red in the face _

_ Either he is going to blow _

_ Or I made him really mad _

 

What did you say?

 

_ Wouldn’t you like to know _

 

I would

I’m practically a doctor

 

_ This isn’t a medical matter _

 

I’m taking psychology

 

_ I’m still not telling you _

 

I’ll just ask him myself

 

\------

What did he say to you?

 

**Huh? What did who say?**

 

Jason

 

**Nothing. He just keeps laughing at phone**

 

-_-

 

**What?** **  
** **Why?**

 

\--------

 

You dickhead

 

_ Made ya look :P _

 

Not funny

 

_ I thought so _

 

So I’ve heard

 

\--------

 

Let’s just leave it at Jason’s a dick

 

**We all knew that tho**

 

Yes but he made me worry about your medical health 

 

**How**

 

“He’s kinda red in the face”

Jason doesn’t realize how many things that’s a symptom for 

 

**He was right about one thing** **  
** **You worry a lot**

**He’s just trying to get to you and you seem to be letting him**

 

I do worry a lot

About many things

And so are the rest of my friends XP

 

**Explain**

 

Which part?

 

**All of it**

\--------

 

I hate you -_-

 

_ No you don’t _

 

Yes, I do

 

_ You will get over it _

 

:p

\--------

 

I worry because I don’t want the shit I’ve been through to happen again

And then I worry about the people I care about because I don’t want it (or any of the things I know can happen) to happen to them

I don’t feel the need to specify on that one

If you’re really worried about it ask Jason, I’m sure he’ll love to annoy/embarrass me some more

 

**I don’t want to hear it from him. He will just tell me what he thinks is best for me to hear**

**I want to hear it from you**

 

It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.

 

**I am worried about it**

 

Well you shouldn’t be

 

**Well I am**

 

Do you really want to know?

It’ll embarrass the hell out of both of us

 

**Weren’t you the one who said misery loves company?**

 

True

They’re all asking when I’m going to ask you out

 

**Of course they are…**

 

Yes, but what they don’t know is that I’m actually considering it XP

Guess you’ll know if I do huh?

You’re the one who wanted to know

 

**Talk about a spoiler**

**Lol**

 

I know right?

You’re the one who wanted to know

And I just did something terrible I hope Jason doesn’t steal your phone

\-------

He now knows I want to ask him out

Didn’t actually do it though

 

_ Well that’s some progress _

_ And it explains why he is pacing the room and talking in hushed tones to himself _

 

Wait, really?

 

_ Yes _ _   
_ _ Why? _

 

Nothing

Just interesting to hear

 

_ Why is that? _ _   
_ _ Is talking to himself a deal breaker? _

 

Nope

\-------

Stop pacing

And you do realize Jason knows you’re talking to yourself even if he can’t hear you right?

 

**Traitor :/**

**Prob best he can’t hear me tho**

 

Do you want me to check if he actually can?

He’ll probably tell me

 

**Idc** **  
** **I’m just.. freaking out**

**Don’t know how to deal with this**

 

With what?

Me?

Just say yes

When I ask you out of course…

 

**When?**

**Did you just say when?**

 

I…

Dear gods someone just kill me now please, and save me from my own dumb embarrassing moments 

 

**… I think its cute**

 

...thanks…

 

**I'm sorry.. I hope you aren't mad at me…**

 

Mad at you?

Why would I be mad at you?

I'm here embarrassing myself over text and you think I'm mad at you?

 

**...yes**

 

Let's be honest here for a sec

I hardly ever get mad at anyone 

It would take me a lot more than you'd think to get me mad at you 

 

**\--------**

 

_ Why is Nico grinning like a schoolgirl? _

 

He is?

 

_ Yes. He stopped pacing and just started smiling _

_ Then he saw me staring and he dived under the covers _ _   
_ _ He put his headphones in so he can block me out _

 

Haha

 

_ You not gonna tell me? _

_ Am I going to have to force it out of him? _

 

I mean there could be a lot of reasons he’s smiling like that

The only one I can actually think of is that I basically told him I could never be mad at him

 

_ He wouldn't be hiding for that _

_ It’s something more  _

_ I will go take his phone _

 

He’s hiding?

Yeah, okay, you got me

I have no idea

 

_ BRB _

 

_ \------ _

 

**YOU TOLD HIM YOU WOULD ASK HIM OUT AT SOME POINT BUT YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY DO IT?!**

 

You actually took his phone?

 

\-------

 

I wanted to be able to ask him out in person and not through text 

So don’t get pissy with me

 

_ Then get your ass over here and do it _

_ BE A MAN _

_ You watch enough Mulan, do I have to spell it out for you? _

 

Fine XP

I’ll be there in ten

 

_ About damn time _

 

Get over yourself

 

\-------

 

Ten minutes later, Will stood outside of Nico and Jason’s door. He was scared to death because he had no idea what Nico would say. Trying to get over his nerves, he knocked on the door still slightly on edge. As soon as he saw the raven-haired boy open the door, he blurted out, “Nico, will you go out on a date with me?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

 

March 28th 2016

 

Nico was beyond shocked to see Will at his door. He was so shocked in fact that he couldn’t register what the blond had even said. He had seen his lips move and he knew he must have said something but he had no idea what those words had been. After the conversation they had had, the last thing Nico had expected was for said boy to show up at his door. Yet here he was, looking hot as ever. His cheeks were tinted red, his hair was a bit disheveled, and he looked really uncomfortable. When Nico finally regained the power to talk, the first thing he said was,

 

“What?”

 

Will started laughing as he realized that Nico didn’t hear what he had said. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair as he repeated his earlier question with a smile on his face, “Will you go out on a date with me?”

 

‘It's a joke,’ was Nico's first thought. It had to be right? Why would Will actually ask him out? Yet here the blond boy was, standing in his doorway with a grin on his face. Jason wasn't helping by standing super close behind Nico and taking pictures and saying something incomprehensible. 

 

“Uhh,” Nico stuttered, he could feel his face heating up and he wanted nothing more than to just curl up under his blanket and never be seen again. However, he couldn't quite do that and an answer was expected. “Y..yes.”

 

“I told you I was going to ask you out,” Will said with a shrug, “I was just waiting to do it in person.”

“I didn't think you would actually do it,” Nico said, avoiding eye contact.

Will looked at Nico and said meaningfully, “I don’t joke about stuff like that.” Shaking off the serious tone, he smiled slightly and asked, “So what day would be good for you?”

“Day?” Nico asked, still in shock from the whole ordeal. Plus it didn't help that Jason was practically having a one man party behind him in their room.

“I figured you wouldn’t be able to go out tonight,” Will said easily.

“Out?..” Nico trailed off when he realized what Will meant. “You mean, on a date…” he said more to himself than Will.

Will stood there slightly worried, “What did you think I meant?” he asked softly.

“I.. I don't know. I'm in shock I guess. I'm sorry,” Nico apologized, looking at his feet.

 

Will felt awkward again as he said quietly, “I don’t know why you’d be shocked. You’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.” Will’s face turned a dark shade of red as he realized he said that out loud and not in his thoughts like he had originally thought.

 

Jason was behind Nico having the time if his life. It was almost as if he was the one being asked out. It was not helping Nico in the least. He was having a major freak out and Jason was just dancing around singing ‘I told you so. I told you so. I'm totally sending this to everyone.’

 

Nico had just about had enough of it. He turned away from Will and grabbed his roommate by the back of his shirt and drug him out of the door, Will moved as soon as he noticed what had happened. Nico deposited him outside the door and turned back to Will with a sad look.

 

“I uh, need some time,” he said as he closed the door and dived into his bed and screamed into his pillow.

 

Will stood there for a second not knowing what to think before shoving Jason out of the way to leave the building and head back to his dorm.

 

Nico didn't notice the door open or his phone going off. He felt so many emotions at once and he didn't know how to deal with it. He had been through alot in his life but he had never been asked out and it was all new to him. He really liked Will but it was too much at once. Everything seemed to just speed by him and he needed to stop and catch his breath. He had no idea how to deal and when that happened there was only one person he could turn to. Bianca. 

 

When he got back to his dorm, Will curled up in his bed not knowing what else to do. The one guy he’d ever really liked had given him an answer he didn’t know what to do with as he laid there thinking about his past again.

 

\-------

 

**I need you**

 

_ What's wrong? _

 

**Will asked me out..**

 

_ What did you said? _

 

**Yes. Then I closed the door in his face…**

 

_ Why? _

 

**I panicked**

**I don't know how to deal with these feelings..**

 

_ First, breath _

_ Then, step back and assess the situation _

_ I know it’s new for you and feelings aren't your strong suit but only you know what you want _

 

**I know. I'm just overwhelmed**

 

_ Then take some time and just breath _

_ Sai che ti amo e sarò sempre qui _

 

**I know**

**Grazie**

 

_ Anytime _

 

\-----

 

Will laid in bed as every bit of his torturous past was brought to the front of his mind in his panic. He didn’t want the one person he had ever liked to change his mind. He didn’t want to be alone, but he was as the tears started falling from his eyes as he hid under his covers. When Cecil came back to the dorm from his late class, he found Will asleep with his pillow covered in drying tears. He had came to the conclusion that Will had cried himself to sleep and was really pissed off when he texted Jason in his anger.

 

\------

 

**_What the fuck happened?!?!?!_ **

 

_ What do you mean? _

 

**_I come back from my last class to find Will asleep in bed still in his regular clothes with his pillow evidence that he cried himself to sleep._ **

**_So I repeat my question, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!_ **

 

_ He asked Nico out _

 

**_And Nico’s response?_ **

 

_ Well it was yes _

_ Then kick me out of the room _

_ Then close the door on both Will and I _

_ He’s working thru some things _ _   
_ _ And still hasn’t let me back in the room _

 

**_Oh shit_ **

**_I don’t think Nico realizes what he did…_ **

 

_ He can’t help it _ _   
_ _ He can’t do emotions very well _ _   
_ __ He’s trying to calm himself down right now 

 

**_It’s just…_ **

**_You haven’t lived with him in so long you might not know…_ **

**_Will has a fear of those he cares about leaving him_ **

**_And if he likes Nico as much as we think he does_ **

**_Every haunting memory probably came back as he thought about what would happen if Nico changes his mind._ **

 

_ I know Nico won’t change his mind _ _   
_ _ He’s trying to sort everything out right now _ _   
_ __ They will work it out when they are ready

_ Which should be soon. He just let me back into our room _

 

**_Good because I was really hoping that I wouldn’t have to see Will cry himself to sleep again, and even tho he did, it seems like it’s going to end for good if the two of them get together._ **

 

_ Just give it some time _

_ They will fix each other's broken pieces _

 

**_I hope so_ **

 

March 29th 2016

 

**Hey…**

 

Ello

 

**I wanted to say sorry**

 

Why are you saying sorry? You did nothing wrong 

 

**I panicked and just shut the door in your face** **  
** **I feel like a dick**

 

It’s okay to panic sometimes

 

**But it was rude and I probably worried you and I feel bad**

 

You did, but that’s okay, I got over it

 

**…** **  
** **I’m sorry**

 

It’s ok

 

**Can I make it up to you?**

 

Yes lol

 

**Anything you want** **  
** **Your wish is my command**

**Within reason that is lol**

 

I would say something, but you already gave me the thing I really wanted lol

You said yes

That’s all that mattered

 

**Well** **  
** **How about an answer to your other question?**

 

I had another question?

It’s been a hectic morning please remind me of this lol

 

**About when we could go out?**

 

Oh yeah! lol

Yeah an answer to that would be appreciated :D

 

**How about Friday after classes?**

 

Sounds perfect

Now excuse me for a couple minutes while I try to get my roommate to shut up 

He’s worse than an alarm clock I swear

 

**Haha what is he doing?**

 

I try to go back to sleep and he keeps bugging me

How is he even awake before me? His last class last night finished at 11 and he probably stayed up until 3

 

**Jason does that shit all the time**

**It’s annoying**

 

I know, but Cecil is normally dead for another five hours

 

**That’s strange**

 

It’s actually not now that I’m actually listening to what he’s saying

I had managed to tune him out for the past half hour

But now I’m listening so he can go to bed. He needs the sleep.

 

**What’s he saying?**

 

Nothing important

 

**If you say so**

 

And it’s a good thing he got me up cause I have to finish a project

He finished talking finally

 

**I had class but the teacher canceled it** **  
** **So extra time to put off homework lol**

**That’s good**

 

Project is due this afternoon

I can’t put it off anymore

 

**What is it?**

 

Important medical stuff

aka I don’t know until I find my assignment paper

 

**Haha sounds about right**

 

Oh this will be easy

I found my assignment paper

 

**That’s good**

 

Yep

Now to do it

 

**Good luck with that**

 

Thanks

Good Cecil finally went to bed

 

**Lol now some peace and quiet?**

 

As I put my earbuds in lol 

 

**Lol nice** **  
** **Hopefully something good?**

 

Sleeping with Sirens

 

**Hold on, don’t look back**

**You know we're better, we’re better than that**

 

Lost and thrown away

You know we’re better, we’re better than that

 

**We are the strays**

 

We are the strays

 

**Train tracks to the stage**

 

Play that role

 

**The one you made**

 

Long nights and the worst days

 

**Lived it all,**

 

But I didn’t break

 

**I love that song**

 

Me too :)

I love that whole album lol

 

**I just love music lol**

 

Music=life

 

**Don't forget anime too hehe**

 

Of course that’s just not what the bracelet I’m quoting said lol

 

**Lol so inspirational**

**Living life by the bracelet**

 

Of course XD

 

**So what do you want to do Friday?**

 

I was thinking about going out to dinner first, but the second part is a surprise.

 

**I'm not sure how I feel about surprises**

 

Trust me, you’ll love it

 

**Ok I’ll trust you on this**

 

Good :)

 

**But if you disappoint** **  
** **I pick next time :P**

 

So there’s going to be a next time? :D

 

**You caught me haha** **  
** **I would really hope so tho**

**Unless something catastrophic happens**

 

I really hope nothing catastrophic happens then lol

 

**I wouldn’t know**

**I mean you could turn out to be a really bad kisser and that would just be catastrophic**

 

Haha I don’t know how to answer that

But I was stalked in high school

I guess I might be addictive

 

**But did you kiss your stalkers?** **  
** **I mean if you were a bad kisser they might have stopped stalking you**

 

I kissed them before they became my stalker

I love how you thought it was plural though

 

**Oo gods. I might have a new problem. You might just be the world's best kisser** **  
** **And then I’m forever going to be addicted to it**

**That would be catastrophic**

**I mean, have you looked in a mirror? I wouldn’t be surprised if half the school wasn’t in love with you o.O**

 

I’m here for your doses when you need them

I don’t really see it, but if you ask Lou Ellen or Cecil they’d tell you I had the majority of the school (including teachers) at my beck and call 

I don’t believe them though

 

**Did you just tell me that you would kiss me whenever I wanted Mr.Solace? Isn’t that a bit presumptuous since we haven't even kissed once?** **  
** **It wouldn’t surprise me, besides, you are a bit clueless when it comes to some of that stuff at times**

 

Yes, yes it is, but I’ve been told I’m right most of the time when I’m being presumptuous

It’s true. I am, but no one knew, so they figured I know these things when I don’t lol

 

**Someone is quite confident in his abilities :P** **  
** **Lol must be fun for you, being clueless all the time lol**

 

:D

And it really isn’t, I get confused the majority of the time, and then people bug me about it

 

**Lol. Well that sucks. Maybe you should pay more attention xD**

 

I do and then I just get more confused

Better to leave my obliviousness the way it is

 

**Lol I guess that’s one way to live life**

 

It is lol

 

**So how is the paper coming?**

 

What paper?

Oh, you mean my project?

It’s almost done

If I work on it while I eat lunch, it’ll be done in time for class

 

**That’s good** **  
** **This episode of Assassination Classroom is great xD**

 

Don’t rub it in xP

 

**Lol just trying to let you know how my day is going**

 

Well it sounds like you’re having a nice day

It’s done now thank gods, but I have to leave for class in 20 mins

 

**I am** **  
** **Jason is supposed to bring me lunch too**

**As long as there is meat my day will be complete**

 

Watch him not bring meat lol

I’m going to get some lunch now

I say this because I finished the project sooner than I thought

 

**Don’t you dare jinxx it!**

**That’s good**

 

Sorry lol

It is. It makes me happy

 

**Sure!** **  
** **Lol I bet**

 

The moment when you realize you have less time than you think you do

 

**What happened?**

 

I looked at the time

 

**Class time?**

 

I only have enough time to get there now

I made it

 

**That’s good**

**Have fun in class**

 

Thanks

 

\-------

 

**So I told him I would go out with him on Friday**

 

_ That’s great! What are you two going to do? _

 

**He said dinner and then a surprise so I’m not sure**

 

_ Well let me know when you leave and when you get back plz _

 

**Of course**

 

_ I’m off to class now _

_ It’s a work day and I have a lot to do  _

 

**Good luck**

 

\------

 

I’m done with class

 

**Get your stuff turned in?**

 

Yep

 

**That’s good** **  
** **Jason actually brought me a burger and it had meat and bacon on it lol**

 

I’m in shock

He actually got you something you would eat

 

**I know!**

**I think he’s trying to kiss up to me for something** **  
** **I don’t know what yet tho and that’s the scary part**

 

I don’t know what to tell you lol

 

**I guess we'll find out soon enough lol**

 

It didn’t end well the last time we waited to find out something…

 

**Very true**

**You’re welcome to try and find out what he’s up to**

 

It didn’t end well for me last time I did that lol

 

**Also true**

**Seems we’re at a stand still**

 

I don’t like it

But I’ll deal with it for now

 

**Lol story of my life**

 

Really?

 

**Yup**

 

I’m sorry to hear that

 

**It’s whatever. I have food and anime right now**

 

That’s nice

 

**Yup ^^**

 

I’m watching Disney

 

**Disney is always good**

 

That’s a given

 

**Lol what movie?**

 

…

Big Hero 6

 

**The one reason I watched that was because FoB did the soundtrack for it**

**Then I fell in love**

 

XD

 

**It’s the truth lol**

 

I fell for the plushie robot lol

 

**I like the girl who chews the gum and goes fast lol**

 

Gogo

 

**Haha yes yes**

 

-_- You don’t have to repeat words that’s actually her name in the movie

 

**I know lol** **  
** **Just messing around :P**

 

Good cause most people don’t take me seriously when I start talking about Disney lol

 

**What? Disney is as serious as it gets**

 

I know! Everyone has forgotten that!

 

**I could never**

**It’s pretty much how I learned English**

 

Really? Lol that's cool

 

**Yup lol**

 

Baymex! No!

 

***Sobs in corner***

 

Don’t cry! If you cry I’m going to cry!

 

**I’m not even there!**

 

It doesn’t matter

And Baymex is back!

 

**Yay the marshmallow lives!**

 

He does

 

**Lol** **  
** **Now I want supper**

**BIANCA** **  
** **HAZEL** **  
** **JASON** **  
** **PERCY** **  
** **LEO** **  
  
**

Are you calling for people? 

Or did they all just show up at your place at once? Cause something like that has happened to me before

 

**I’m trying to summon at least one of them to do my bidding**

**It isn’t working tho -_-**

 

I have a Cecil

He made me popcorn

 

**That’s not dinner!**

**I need McDonalds**

 

I’m not sorry to tell you that I’m not getting up to help you with that

 

**I figured :P**

 

I just started Brother Bear

 

**I haven’t seen that in years**

 

Me too lol I figured it was time to watch it again

 

**Haha**

**My summons still haven't worked :/**

 

Try a sacrifice

That sometimes works for me

 

**I don’t have anything to sacrifice**

**Hmm wait!**

**I have a few potato chips and Jason’s dirty sock**

 

The sock works even better because then the summons is more direct

It doesn’t have to try and pick a person now

 

**Yea but if I touch it, I risk possible infection**

**This thing is nasty o.O**

 

Then do the summons without it

 

**Ok I came up with a plan**

**I’m not going to touch the sock** **  
** **I’m just going to throw the chips on it and summon from under Jason’s bed**

 

Good plan

 

**Here goes nothing**

**If I don’t come back**

**Tell Jason he isn’t allowed to have anything of mine**

**And tell Percy and Leo they will never find that which is most dear to them**

 

I’ll tell them

 

**K thnx**

**In I go…**

 

Down the rabbit hole

 

**More like down the garbage shoot** **  
** **If I went down the rabbit hole I’d at least get to meet the Mad Hatter** **  
** **All that is here is old socks, dirt, and is that mold?** **  
** **I’m out!** **  
** **Nope**

**I’ll order take out**

 

Hahaha

 

**And the order has been placed**

 

Good

 

**… Am I bothering you?**

 

No 

The feels are just getting to me

 

**Do you need a hug?**

 

Yeah

 

**Well come eat Chinese with me and I’ll give you one**

 

But that means leaving movie…

I might take you up on it

 

**I have Netflix**

 

I’ll continue where I left off then!

Or I’ll start from beginning and you can watch it with me lol

I’ll be there soon

 

**This might not end well lol**

 

Why’s that?

 

**Sad movie + you + me = tears**

 

Too bad I’m already here

Open up

 

**Let me put a shirt on**

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

 

April 2nd 2016

 

_ Excited for tonight? _

 

**Scared and nauseous would be more correct**

 

_ You will be fine. Just breath and relax _

_ Enjoy yourself! _

 

**Were you this nervous for your first date??**

 

_ I was a totally mess _

_ I paced my room for hours _

 

**You seemed to relaxed tho**

 

_ I finally calmed myself down and stopped overthinking it _ _   
_ _ Just breathe Nee, you will be fine. I promise _

 

**What if he doesn’t like me?**

 

_ Then he wouldn’t of asked you out _

 

**What if he realizes what a big loser I am…**

 

_ Stop it right there. Just stop. You are going to get yourself worked up and even more upset _

_ It’s a date. Enjoy it. Don’t think too much, just feel _

 

**Ci proverò**

 

_ Buona _

 

\-----

 

Will had forgotten that Cecil knew that he had his date with Nico tonight. As a result of that memory lapse, Will had been basically attacked as he was getting ready because Cecil actually did want him to wear the outfit Lou Ellen and him had bought for him weeks ago. It took  _ a lot  _ of convincing and a little bit of Cecil physically putting the clothes on him, but he did wear the vans, black skinny jeans, AA shirt, and leather jacket that had been bought for him by his two closest friends.

 

Now, Will stood in front of Nico’s door feeling self-conscious in the different clothes as he knocked on the door. As soon as he knocked, he stood there running his fingers through his hair nervous about Nico’s reaction to how tonight is going to go.

 

Nico had spent the better part of the day going through his clothes. He knew they were going to dinner but from there he had no idea what to expect. He finally enlisted Jason’s help, who didn’t know where they were going either. Thanks to his blond roommate, Nico was now in a long sleeve black button down, his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, and his worn black biker boots. He didn’t have much time to do his hair, which Jason had pointed out that the messy look suited him just fine, before there was a knock on the door. Nico felt his stomach drop to the floor as Jason answered it.

 

“Well hello there cousin. You are looking mighty fine this evening or should I say, mighty emo,” Jason laughed at his own joke and pulled Will into the room before he could protest.

Will just gave Jason the finger as he looked at Nico with a smile seeing what he was wearing and asked, “You ready to go?”

“As ready as all I’ll ever be,” the raven-haired boy sighed and shoved Jason out of the way before he could embarrass either of them.

“Good,” Will said with a smile before leading the way to his car. When they got there, Will held the passenger door open for Nico before he got in on the drivers side.

“So what’s the plan?” Nico asked, smiling at Will’s gentleman like behaviour. 

Will put on his seatbelt as he responded, “Dinner first at McDonald’s because I know you prefer it, and I’m not telling you what we’re doing after until we get there.”

Nico’s eyes lit up at the mention of McDonalds. “You don’t like it though,” the raven-haired pointed out.

Will laughed before leaning towards Nico saying, “Here's a secret. I actually love McDonald's. It's one of my guilty pleasures because as much as I love it I don't like how unhealthy it is.”

Nico let out an exaggerated gasp, “The doctor likes McDonald’s? It’s a cold day in Hades.”

Will laughed starting the car, “If you say so,” he stated with a grin pulling out of the parking spot.

 

Nico laughed. It felt good to joke around, it calmed some of the nerves. He sat back and enjoyed the music and just being in Will’s presence.

 

Will kept glancing over at Nico as he drove happy he seemed to relax some, but internally he was anxious not knowing what Nico would think about what had planned for them later.

 

“This is the first date I’ve ever been on,” Nico admitted quietly, breaking the silence.

Will smiled a little knowing what Nico might think when he responded as he pulled into McDonald's, “That's okay. It's my first date too.”   
  


Nico smiled as Will yet again opened the door for him. They walked in and ordered their food, Nico with chicken nuggets and Will with a Big Mac, then they went to find a seat.

 

They sat down together at one of the booths and started eating when they got their food and drinks.

 

“So are you going to tell me the surprise part yet?” Nico asked around mouthfuls of nuggets and fries.

“You can’t wait another twenty minutes?” Will asked before eating some more fries. Nico shook his head.   
“I really wanna know,” he whined. 

“Of course you do,” Will said laughing, “I bet you’ve been wanting to know since I said it was a surprise.”

“Yes!” Nico shouted. “I don’t like surprises,” he counted to pout as he stuffed his face.

“Do you remember what one of the first things we talked about was?” Will asked hinting at the surprise because it really doesn’t take much for him to give in when it’s Nico. After he asked that though, he ate some more of his food.

“We talked about a lot,” Nico said, scratching his head. “I need more hints!”

“My Marvel movie collection was not complete without this movie,” Will stated as he ate his Big Mac.

“Uhh,” Nico fumbled with his thoughts. He didn’t have the best memory. “Avengers? No, that wasn’t it. Uhh, Iron man? No,” Nico shook his head and mumbled as he thought. Then it came to him. “DEADPOOL!”

Will burst out laughing, “Yeah, I’m taking you with me to see Deadpool.”

  
Nico lost all words. His face lit up and he couldn’t stop the huge grin that spread across his face. He wanted to get up and hug Will at that moment, but he forced himself to stay in his seat. However, he couldn’t stop from bouncing up and down like a child.

 

“I’MSOEXCITED!” he shouted.

“I can tell,” Will said laughing feeling really good about how happy Nico is right now.

 

Nico quickly finished off his food before urging Will to hurry up. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. He couldn’t even sit still in his chair and bounced around before finally standing up and pacing.

 

Will sat there smiling and shaking his head at Nico’s antics while he finished his food really wishing he had recorded Nico’s reaction. After another few minutes, he stood up and said, “I’m done,” while picking up the tray to throw the wrappers away and put the tray with the rest of them.

 

As soon as Will threw away their trash, Nico grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the car. This time it was Nico who opened the door for Will but it was more so to push him in than being a gentleman. He raced to the other side of the car and jumped in before Will even had his seatbelt on. He threw his own on and bounced in the seat the whole ride to the theater. 

 

Will smiled and let himself be pulled to the car. He had a feeling that as soon as they got there that Nico would practically run inside. He pulled into the movie theater parking lot and quickly found a spot to park the car.

 

Nico jumped out of the car and raced to Will’s side, who was already out of the car. He grabbed the blond’s hand and pulled him along inside. They went up to the office and waited in line. Nico shifted from one foot to the other impatiently. Finally, they got their turn.

 

“How can I help you?” the worker asked.   
“Two for Deadpool,” Nico said excitedly, pulling out his wallet.  

Will pulled out his wallet not really paying attention to the fact that Nico already had his out.

Nico had already paid for the tickets and was pulling a confused Will along before he could even realize what was happening.    
Will laughed softly when he realized what had happened and then he walked over to the concession stand out of habit because he almost always got popcorn when at the movies.

 

“They have slushies!” Nico said excitedly while they were in line.   
“Do you want one?” Will asked with a grin.

“Does a fish need water?” Nico spouted off before he realized what he said. “I mean, yes.”

Will laughed, “I figured from the first comment.”

“It’s something I’ve picked up from Jason. He had tons of them,” Nico rolled his eyes at the mention of his roommate. 

“It took me two years to break the habit after he went back home,” Will said, “Trust me. I know.”

“It’s gotten worse around Percy and Leo. They are always pulling out puns and stupid stuff. It takes all I have not to slap them,” Nico complained.

“I honestly think if we put them and the Stolls in the same room together for an hour with no one else they’d have a pun-off,” Will said shaking his head.

“I think that would be the worst idea. Do you know what those five could come up with in an hour?” Nico shuddered at the thought and stepped up to place his order. “I’ll take a cherry slushie and,” he looked at Will, “popcorn?”

“A large popcorn and another cherry slushie please,” Will said pulling out his wallet.

“That’s all,” Nico said as he too pulled out his wallet to pay.

Will handed his credit card to the cashier as soon as he heard the total. Nico glared at the blond as he handed his card over.   
“I’m paying,” the raven-haired boy said.

Will rolled his eyes, “No, I am. I got more than you did.”

“I’ll end up eating more of the popcorn. I got this,” Nico said, shoving his card at the poor cashier.

“Nope, I got it,” Will said sliding his card down the slot on the register, so the cashier didn’t have to.

“Cheater,” Nico mumbled. “It’s not fair your arms are longer than mine,” he complained as he sprinkled salt over the popcorn and grabbed his drink. 

Will shrugged grabbing his shushie after putting his wallet away, “All’s fair in love and war,” he said heading over to where the ticket person was to find out what theater they were in.

“You won the battle,” Nico handed over the tickets and headed to the right room, “but not the war.”

“You keep thinking that,” Will said following him into the theater.

“I will,” Nico grumbled, picking out their seats and plopping into a chair.

 

Will laughed as he sat down next to him before drinking a bit of his shushie. Nico was back to bouncing excitedly in his chair and gripping Will’s arm.  

 

“I’m so ready for this!” he exclaimed. 

“I can tell,” Will said with a grin.   
“I have been waiting for this for years!”

“Quiet down a little bit,” Will spoke softly, “It’s going to start soon.”

 

Nico glared at Will but calmed down as the lights went down.

Will smiled slightly knowing Nico might be a little upset with him because of what he said, but he only said it because he felt really self conscious at the moment and when Nico was exclaiming his excitement everyone was looking at them. When the previews started, Will’s excitement was shown with the wide grin on his face and his leg bouncing up and down impatiently. 

 

Nico couldn’t force himself to be quiet during the movie. He would whisper to Will at exciting parts and reach over and lightly poke Will’s arms. He couldn’t even sit still, he kept laughing and bouncing up and down excitedly. 

 

Will quickly got over the looks that were being shot their way because he realized it didn't matter. He kept reaching over when Nico poked him to poke him back. He was laughing loudly at both the movie and the comments Nico was making. At one point, Will decided to rest his head on Nico’s shoulder as he watched the movie and listening to what Nico had to say not completely aware that he did it.

 

Nico was so excited for the movie that it didn’t even dawn on him that Will freakin Solace’s head was on his shoulder. All his apprehension and worry about the date had faded away and he was having a great time. When the credits started to roll and a few people started to leave, Nico turned to Will, who still hadn’t moved.

 

“That movie was so great! I am so happy we got to see it! I swear if Nick Fury is at the end..” Nico trialed off, laughing at his own joke.

“Best movie ever,” Will said before laughing at the Nick Fury comment, “There’s no way Nick Fury would be in the end credit scene for this movie.”

“You never know! It is Deadpool and Marvel ha,” Nico joked. “But you are right. I am going to buy it as soon as it comes out!”

“Same,” Will commented.

 

Nico waited for the end scene to play out before trying to stand up and realizing fully for the first time that Will’s head was on his shoulder. He felt himself blush, cursing himself for not being more aware. He sat there frozen, unsure of what to do.

 

When Will felt Nico try to stand up, he realized that his head was still on Nico’s shoulder. He blushed as he stood up quickly and picked up the trash from their drinks and popcorn.

 

Nico slowly stood up and stretched before following Will out of the theater and to the car. Evening was just setting but it was still warm out. Nico hesitated before stepping into the car. Now that the movie was over, he felt awkward again. He wasn’t sure what to say or even what to do. 

 

Will knew where they should go as soon as he got into the car. He smiled to himself as the idea came to mind as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the movie theater.

 

“This isn’t the way to the college,” Nico mused, turning to look at Will.

“I know,” Will said with a smile laughing to himself.

“Another surprise?” Nico raised his eyebrow in question.

Will shrugged, “It’s more like a ‘it just popped into my head’ kind of thing.” After he said that, he pulled into the parking lot of a small ice cream parlor.

“Ice cream?” Nico asked as they stepped out of the car. “A bit cliche isn’t it?” he joked as he held open the door for Will.

“A bit, but I don’t care,” Will said with a small smile. Nico shrugged and walked up the counter to look at the ice cream choices.

“What do you normally get?” Nico asked.

 

Before Will could answer, a girl came out from the back room who looked shorter than average with a pixie haircut for her dirty blonde hair. As soon as she saw the two of them, her blue-green eyes locked onto Will. “WILLIAM SOLACE!” she yelled hopping over the counter and jumping up and koalaing Will. “You haven’t been here in forever!” the girl said with a grin. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Will asked calmly not even flinching as the girl jumped on him.

“Will, you know by now that you’re the only one that shows up here this late right?” she told him bluntly before looking over at Nico. “Hi!” she said cheerfully letting one arm go for a second to wave at Nico from where she was on Will, “I’m Claire. Lou Ellen is my sister. Are you Will’s boyfriend?”

Will just stood there blushing, “Claire, that’s none of your business.”

“It became my business when Lou started filling me in on your love life,” the pixie-like built girl said jumping off of Will before heading behind the counter to get what Will usually ordered. “What would you like?” she asked Nico as she started scooping Will’s into a bowl.

“I think I’ll just have some Rocky Road in a cone please,” Nico ordered, a bit shyly. He didn’t know Lou Ellen well enough to even know she had a sister. Will seemed to be on good terms with her so she couldn’t be that bad.

 

“Are you the Nico dude that Lou’s been talking about? Like, two months ago, she was talking about how her and Cecil ran into this guy one day that fit Will’s type completely. Not that Will thinks he has a type, but Lou knows things. She started talking to some people and found out the guy’s name was Nick or Nico with some Italian last name that knowing my luck I’m going to mispronounce. Was that you?” Claire said talking faster than the average person as she got Nico’s order and handed to him not even acknowledging the fact that Will was present. This whole time Will stood there eating his ice cream embarrassed as hell with his face red.

 

“Well I am the only Italian at the school besides my sister that I know of,” Nico started, noting how red Will was turning and finding it really attractive. “As far as I can tell, Will doesn’t swing that way so I assume it was me. I’m Nico,” the raven-haired boy said. “So what else can you tell me about Will’s type?” Nico pried, enjoying the way that Will was fidgeting beside him. 

 

Leaning on the counter, Claire regarded Nico for a second and then said faster than before, “Now that I know it was you that she was talking about and I’m getting a good look at you, she’s completely right, you fit it spot on. You’re have some muscle on you, but not all of it is the ripped kind of muscle, you have mostly the lean kind of muscle. The dark hair and eyes. Oh, and your complexion, you’re lighter, but you do got a little bit of color to you, and I haven’t touched your skin, but it’s probably really soft. Your clothes that you’re wearing now are like a dressed up kind of casual, but you’re wearing all black still.”  She diverted thoughts for a second as she looked at Will, “And you’re wearing a lot less color than usual, but anyway, when the three of them were down in Vegas. I got sent this video, Will you were so drunk in it you probably don’t remember this, of Will making out with this guy that kind of looks like you on a motorcycle. Will must’ve been so drunk because he was about to go with the guy when Cecil physically dragged Will away. He must’ve been still there a little cause if he felt like it he could’ve easily thrown off Cecil, but he went back to the hotel with Lou and Cecil willingly. Lou started talking to the locals and found out that was the son of the leader of the local biker gang, and that must’ve worried her a little because they came back literally two days later, but turns out that was cause Will was counting cards. Anywho, when she saw you she must’ve remembered when they were down there, and just figured that was his type because he doesn’t talk about that kind of stuff very often,” she stopped finally done with what she was talking about.

 

“I don’t remember half the time we were down there to be honest. Cecil got me that drunk,” Will said with a shrug face beet red. Nico gave Will a sly smile before licking his ice cream and opening his mouth to talk. 

“So underage drinking, counting cards, and biker boys? This is a very unknown side to you Will. I almost feel like I’m standing next to a hardened criminal. Any tattoos I don’t know about,” Nico paused, giving Will the up and down before continuing, “or piercings I don’t know about?” Nico looked at Will and winked.

Will was really upset at the moment that he couldn’t hide wearing the leather jacket as he face got even redder, if you can believe it, before stuttering out, “N-n-no.”

Claire looked at Will confused for a second before chiming in again, “Weren’t you going to get that tattoo you wanted done, but then that idiot ran over you? Also, I remember Lou at the same time trying to convince you you’d look good with either a lip or eyebrow piercing.”

“Stop talking Claire,” Will said softly becoming even more embarrassed if that’s possible.

“Oh so tattoos and piercings are a possibility? What were you going to get tattooed?” Nico asked, then added, “Also I think I would agree with Lou, you would rock either piercing.”

“T-t-t-thanks. I think,” Will stuttered out in his embarrassed state before calming down enough to say clearly, “I was going to get this weird thing I thought of with music notes inside the rings of the infinity symbol with the sun right behind it.”   
“That’s not weird,” Nico said after a moment of thinking about it. “I like it. I want to get a tattoo dealing with music but I’m not sure what just quite yet,” Nico mumbled as an afterthought.

“Cool,” Will said with a small smile, “I decided to wait on mine longer because I thought it would be cheating to get it when I was on pain meds for my leg.”

 

Claire stood there watching the two of them smiling to herself at what she was witnessing because she was so tempted to text her sister in that moment, but decided to wait until they left.

“Let’s go get one,” Nico said with a smile.

Will looked at Nico surprised, “Now?” he said shocked.

“Not right this minute! I don’t even know what I want just yet but like maybe next week?” Nico suggested.

Will laughed a little in relief, “Yeah, next week sounds good,” he said with a grin before finishing off the last of his ice cream.

 

Nico couldn’t keep the smile off his face the entire ride home. He rolled down the window and enjoyed the cool night. The radio was softly playing music and the sounds of the town were all around him. He let out a content sigh as they pulled back into the school. 

 

When Will got out of the car, he went around quickly to open Nico’s door for him and said, “I'll walk you up to your room.”

“You sure you wanna do that?” Nico asked, referring to his roommate and the million questions that they would be hounded with .

Will shrugged, “I'll leave before he gets too bad.”   
“If you say so,” Nico said already heading the direction of his room.

 

Will didn't say anything and walked beside Nico. The two walked to the room in silence. Nico put his key in the hole but before he could even turn it, Jason had thrown it opened and pulled the two in.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

 

April 3rd 2016

 

Your sister will be the death of me

 

-You should’ve known that was going to happen-

 

Since when do you talk to your sister about my love life though?

 

-Vegas-

 

-_- Everyone keeps bring up Vegas and it’s getting on my nerves

You all know I barely have memories of that trip

 

-That’s why we bring it up-

-You could’ve done anything, and you wouldn’t know it-

 

But apparently I was found straddling a biker boy?

 

-Claire told you about that?-

 

More like she told Nico while telling him about my “type”

Based on that story though, you knew who he was before I even met him?

 

-Haha I wish I got her tell you guys that on video-

-And yes, I knew about him-

-Also yes, you have a type. Don’t question it-

 

BUT I DON’T HAVE A TYPE!

 

-Honey, you do-

-Don’t deny it-

 

-_- I don’t have a type

 

-Uh huh sure-

-Anyway how’d the date go?-

-I want to hear about it from you, not my sister-

 

The movie was amazing

When Nico found out we were going to see Deadpool, it was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. He acted like a little kid the whole way there.

We got into an argument about who was paying for the popcorn and slushies when we got there though.

I won by just sliding my card for the cashier

After the movie the whole thing with your sister happened

So there you’re all caught up

 

-Sounds like you had fun-

-Did you kiss him goodnight? ;)-

 

No

Don’t even joke about that please. I’m blushing and Cecil is picking on me now.

 

-Haha fine-

-But seriously, did you just drop him off and that was that?-

 

Jason dragged me into the room

But other than that yes that was that

 

-Back up-

-Jason dragged you into their room?-

-What happened?-

 

Pried my soul away from me

He questioned us about every detail about the whole date

And apparently he didn’t know you had a sister

When I refused to say what she talked about, he stole my phone and she told him everything

That was embarrassing 

Jason fretted like a mother hen cause apparently his baby cousin likes “bad boys”

Can I kill your sister?

 

-No that job is for me alone-

-And you have Claire’s number?-

-Never mind of course you do-

-Will just admit it. You have a type and Jason found out what it was-

 

-_- I don’t have a type

But he also found out about the tattoo and piercing talk

He reminded me yet again about how piercings are frowned upon in medical profession 

When did he become the mother I never had?

 

-We all became your mother a long time ago-

-I still think you’d look good with a lip and/or eyebrow piercing-

-Btw did you decide when you were going to get your tattoo?-

 

I’m getting it done next week :D

It’s finally happening!

 

-Good for you lol It’s about time-

 

I know 

I’ve waited a long time to get this

 

-We need to continue this discussion…-

-Will open your gods damn door-

 

\---------

 

**Hello troublemaker :P**

 

Stop

Don’t even go there

 

**Why not?** **  
** **Am I not bad enough?** **  
** **Do I need to go get a bike? xD**

 

I was drunk

Stop reminding me of something I don’t even remember doing

 

**I think it’s funny tho**

 

So do a lot of people apparently

Cecil and Lou have been bothering me all day about it

 

**Well maybe you shouldn’t have gotten drunk in Vegas xD** **  
** **Just remind them that what happens in Vegas is supposed to stay in Vegas**

 

I have

Many times

They don’t care

 

**Must suck haha :P**

 

ljkhlkjui WILL WON’T ADMIT HE HAS A TYPE

WE’VE BEEN TRYING FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS

And he’s still isn’t letting up

Do something

DID WE MENTION EVERY TIME HE’S GOTTEN DRUNK HE’S MADE-OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO FITS IT?

The amount of times he’s almost joined a gang when drunk is terrible 

We can’t let him drink without having at least two people sober to watch him

Asdkjdsakjdlaskakk

Adsjkfkljdasfkdfkjkdfajksdfakjk

Hhdfiuhuieruirhjrhjrhrhuigfhruireihrehr

I’m going to kill my friends

 

**Wait**

**How many times have you gotten drunk and made out with people?**

**Also, a gang? Really? They would have kicked sober you out xD**

**I’m beginning to think you have two personalities. Sober Will and Drunk Will. I think Drunk Will might be a whore**

 

Apparently more than I know

Because of the amount of times it’s happened they think I’ve been slipped stuff into my drinks

And I found out I’m a loving drunk

Aka never let me drink cause apparently I’m a slut

Also, I’m shocked I’d be let into a gang. I didn’t believe them until they showed me the pictures 

 

**I totally wanna meet Drunk Will**

**These stories are just too crazy. I have to see it to believe it**

 

I never want to hear of drunk me ever again XP

But that’s not going to happen any time soon

 

**Well that’s quite depressing** **  
** **I want to see it haha**

 

\------

 

**So how does a party sound?**

 

_ Party? You don’t even drink _

 

**I want to see someone else drink**

 

_ I’m a bit concerned _

 

**Just inform the others and make it happen**

 

_ Yes my lord _

 

**Don’t go all Black Butler on me**

**You are not attractive enough to be Sebastian and waaaay to blond**

 

_ :P _

 

\----------

 

**Oo and also the other matter**

**Your ‘type’**

 

You know what?

With the amount of people I’ve threatened to kill today maybe it’s not so shocking that I’d join a gang

 

**You couldn’t kill me**

**You want to make out with me too much**

**At least your drunk persona does**

 

-_-

Let’s not go there

 

**Anyway…**

**Back to your type :P**

 

No

How many times do I have to say it?

I don’t have a type

 

**So cute Italian boy who wears all black doesn’t fit in there?** **  
** **I guess I’ll have to take my roommate somewhere where he is appreciated**

**…**

**I guess they got Jason in on it too**

 

I guess so -_-

This is ridiculous

Why can’t you all just leave me alone about it?

 

**Cuz curiosity**

**Even I’m curious as to why you like me tbh**

 

I don’t know why everyone is so curious about it…

I don’t even really talk to guys outside my friend circle

You just got lucky that I got the chance to talk to you beforehand

 

**Sorry I even brought it up**

**I have to go to do homework for class**

**Bye…**

 

...Bye Nico…

 

\------

 

**I think I made a mistake**

 

_ Why? What happened? _

 

**He doesn’t really like me**

**He only asked me out cuz I wasn’t part of his friend circle**

**He told me that I was lucky I even got to talk to him…**

 

_ Is that really what he said? _ _   
_ _ I’m not sure he’s that kind of person _

 

**I think I’m stupid for ever thinking anyone could like me…**

**I have to go now**

 

_ Nico, don’t do this _

_ Talk to me _

_ Nico? _

 

\-------

 

Nico?

Are you okay?

Please just tell me what I did

 

\--------

 

_ Have you seen Nico? _

 

No 

Wait, you haven’t? 

You live with him!

 

_ He left to do homework and I just got back from dinner _ _   
_ _ I thought he might be with you _

 

He’s not

But now I wish he was

He hasn’t talked to me since before he left to do homework

 

_ He’s normally back by now _

_ I’m worried _

 

Damn it

Now I’m worrying too

Mainly because I think it’s something I said

But I don’t know what it was

 

_ What did you do? _

 

I don’t know! That’s the issue here.

 

_ I’m going to text his sister _

 

\----

 

_ Do you know where Nico is? _

 

_ He’s not with you? _

 

_ I wouldn’t be asking if he was _

 

_ Drop the attitude _

_ He’s upset _

_ He texted me earlier _

 

_ Upset about what? _

 

_ Something your cousin said _ _   
_ _ I don’t know exactly what it was but it made him very upset _

 

_ You have no idea where he is? _

 

_ If he’s really upset, then I have one guess _

 

_ I’ll go get him _

 

_ Thank you _

 

\-----

 

*sends pic of Nico/Will convo*

That’s all I said…

Could you tell me what it was that I did?

 

_ ‘You just got lucky that I got the chance to talk to you beforehand’ _

_ Wrong choice of words _

 

Shit

You know what I meant though right?

You tease me all the time about how I stare at guys from afar but never do anything about it

 

_ Just because I understand, doesn’t mean that Nico did _

_ I’m omw to go find him _

_ I think I know where he is _

 

Thank gods

I’m going to explain as soon as I get the chance to talk to him again

I’ve been tearing myself apart mental because I’m the one who caused him to run

 

_ I think it’s best to let it rest for a bit _

_ Let me talk to him _

_ He’s going to need some time _

 

Fine…

I’m still not happy about it though…

 

_ You kind of caused this _

_ Just saying _ _   
_ _ Let him cool off  _

 

I know I caused it XP

Way to remind me

But I’ll wait

 

_ I found him _ _   
_ _ I’m taking him home _

 

Good

Thank you Jason

I mean it

 

_ Don’t go thanking me just yet _

_ When I said home _

_ I mean to his father _

 

You finding him is all that matters at the moment

 

_ Maybe.. _

 

Keep me posted

I just got told today is the day I have to have my ribs check on XP

I’ll talk to you later

 

\-----

 

_ He’s with your father _

 

_ Don’t tell me that he.. _

_ Is he ok? _

 

_ He didn’t. I got to him before he could do anything _ _   
_ _ He had passed anger tho. He was disassociated but he somewhat recognized me _

 

_ I’m sorry you had to go get him _

 

_ Better me than you _ _   
_ _ I know how hard it is on you and I know he hates you seeing him like that _ _   
_ __ Just focus on school

_ We are staying here tonight _

_ Hopefully he snaps out of it by morning _

 

_ Thank you _

 

_ No prob _

 

\-----

 

Is he doing okay?

 

_ As ok as can be expected in this moment _

_ He recognized me so that’s a plus _

 

What happened?

You can tell me I can handle it unless it’s something he doesn’t want me to know

 

_ Well he didn’t hurt himself _

_ Which is what Bianca and I feared _ _   
_ _ The next step from that was him just not recognizing me or anyone _

_ After he was rescued he had bad spells of dissociation _ _   
_ _ He doesn’t get them as often anymore but it still happens when he gets really upset _

_ That’s why I took him home _

_ His dad can help _

 

It’s good that his dad can help

Now I’m concerned that I got him so upset that it happened though

 

_ It’s part of being around him _

_ You have to learn how to word some things _

 

And I just learned that the hard way

Good to know

 

_ He would have never told you _

_ He’s ashamed  _

_ He hates that it takes his dad to even get him out of this situation  _ _   
_ _ He doesn’t talk about it much _

 

I know he wouldn’t have told me

But I still wish it didn’t happen

 

_ Just come over tomorrow night _

 

Okay I will

 

_ Get some sleep _

 

\-----

 

**_Will’s crying_ **

**_I think it’s about Nico_ **

 

-Ce, you know there’s nothing we can do-

-We can’t get involved in this-

 

**_You know how much I hate seeing him like this though_ **

 

-I hate it just as much-

-Just give it some time-

-He’ll be okay-

 

**_Yeah I know_ **

**_Will’s tough_ **

**_He’ll persevere_ **

 

April 4th 2016

 

_ I am on my way back with Nico _

_ He’s as Nico as he come _

_ Beggin for McDonald's and complaining about everything _

 

_ Good _

_ Thank you _

 

_ Party at my place tonight also _

 

_ Is that the best idea? _

 

_ I think it might just be _

 

_ Don’t let him get in too much trouble _

 

_ I’ll try lol _

 

\----

 

_ We are on our way back _

 

That’s good

 

_ Be there tonight at like 9 _

 

Are you sure it’s not too soon?

 

_ No. It’s perfect  _

 

Okay then

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

 

April 4th 2016

 

When nine o’clock came around, Will felt antsy as he walked to Jason and Nico’s dorm. However, when he got there the door was wide open and he saw a bunch of people inside. Confused, he walked into the room wondering what was going on.

 

Nico hadn’t heard about the party until people started showing up. He was very dissatisfied with it but he had asked for it. So he changed into some skinny jeans and a band tank top, mentally preparing for the night. Percy and Leo were the first to show up with liquor, followed by Frank and all the girls. Jason smiled as the Stolls strolled in with more beer. Nico rolled his eyes and poured his first shot for the night.

 

The first thing he heard when he walked through the door was, “Will catch!” When Will caught what was tossed to him, he saw that it was a bottle of beer provided by the Stolls. He looked up to see that it was Connor who had thrown it at him

Connor shrugged, “You seemed like you needed one.”

Will knew there was no way he was get out of it when it was Connor, so he just sighed and popped opened the beer taking a swing of it.

 

Nico heard Will’s name from across the room and looked up just in time to see the blond catch a bottle and open it. Nico decided it was time for a second round of shots. He knocked it back with Percy and Leo, who were both competing each other to see who could drink the most.

 

It wasn’t long before Will was on his second beer, and then Travis walked over and challenged Will to their bi-monthly shot competition. Will almost always won, but that never stopped Travis from trying. At this point, many people had heard about the party and slowly more people came in when Travis and Will started their shots bring more liquor than there originally was.

 

Nico was not enjoying the influx of people in his room but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He just stuck close the walls and watched as students got wasted. He had another shot before he heard excited cheering and followed it to the source, finding Will and Travis the center of it.

 

They were at shot five, or was it six, by the time Nico heard the cheering from the crowd they gathered.

Travis wasn’t looking too hot as he downed the seventh shot.

“You can do better than that Travis,” Will taunted with a smirk as he drank his seventh shot.

“I’m surprised you’re not out of it yet,” Travis said taking another shot.

Will shrugged drinking number eight, “It probably won’t hit me until after this.”   
  


They went on with the easy banter for at least ten total shots before Travis admitted defeat, and Will took one last victory shot before standing up slowly. After glancing around, he saw Nico close to a wall, and with a stride in which you could tell he was tipsy, made his way over to Nico.

 

“So what happened to not seeing drunk Will for a while?” Nico asked with a raised eyebrow.

Will put an arm around Nico’s shoulders as he said easily, “Another reason I was surprised they said there’s a drunk me. I don’t get drunk easily.” Will let go of his shoulders as he missed the wall when he tried to lean back quickly righting himself before saying, “But I might be tipsy right now.”

“I think after all those shots, you are going to be drunk real quick,” Nico laughed. “You don’t get drunk easy or it isn’t easy to get you drunk?” Nico asked, trying to test Will.

Will just looked at Nico for a second before saying, “Why are you trying to test my grammar? It isn’t easy to get me drunk.” Will’s brows furrowed as if remembering something, “Wait,” he then put the back of his hand on Nico’s arm and then his forehead, “Your body temperature is low.”

Nico looked up at Will in confusion. “Uh what?” he asked.

Will pulled Nico into a hug, “You felt colder than you should be. Here, let me warm you up.”

“Thanks, I think?” Nico asked more than said. He wasn’t sure how to react but he was enjoying knowing that Will was inebriated. 

After a few minutes, Will pulled away and said, “That’s better.” He didn’t stand there long though. 

 

Seconds later, Connor came over and dragged Will away because he saw Will drinkless. Nico watched it all, the three shots he had taken were starting to kick in and he could feel the buzz. He walked over to Jason and had another with him before searching for Will again to see what he was up to.

 

If anyone wasn't able to tell before, they can easily see that Will's drunk now. People spanning from all over the school were at the party. Including some of the people from the local gang that went to their school. 

 

“Hey handsome,” Will said with a smirk when he found Nico again.   
“Hello there Mr. Solace,” Nico had to stifle a laugh as he walked to the swaying Will.

Will laughed, “Remember when we were talking about my type?”

“Yes?” Nico said, a bit hesitant to get back into this conversation. 

“They're right,” he stated with a shrug, “I do,” Will admitted before kissing Nico.

 

Nico’s brain couldn’t register what was happening. It happened so quickly that he thought it might just be a dream but as Will’s lips attached to his, time slowed and he knew that it was real. He had no experience kissing anyone so he stood there awkward and unsure of himself. Will, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what to do as he’s tongue flicked out against Nico’s lips. Nico, unsure of what else to do, opened his sealed lips and let Will take control. 

 

Will took his time as he slowly explored Nico’s mouth with his tongue. He eventually pulled back to catch his breath. “You're my type,” he whispered softly into Nico's ear.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Nico whispered, a flush rising to his cheeks.

Will laughed softly, “And I'm too drunk.”   
“I can tell,” Nico murmured, “You did just kiss me. They say you have a track record with this kind of stuff.”

 

“I really don't think it's as bad as they say though,” Will said.

“I think it is. You found the emo kid and made out with him. Kind of just like they said since there are no ‘bad boys’,” Nico made air quotes to emphasis his point.

Will gave a smile and pointed out, “Yet here I am kissing you and not one of the gang members who showed up.”

“The rumors say you try and join them, not make out with them. You reserve that spot for boys in black,” Nico said with a smirk.

“I think they want drunk me to join them,” Will stated, “I'm just basing that on the gang member walking over here.” And he was right, a gang member dressed in all black with the telling tattoo spotted Will and was making his way towards them.

 

Niico watched in shock as the man made their way to them. He he never had an dealings with gangs and he was sure he didn’t want to start now. However, he knew he couldn’t leave Will alone with him lest he do something he would regret later. 

 

“Oh this is no good,” Nico said with a sigh.

“Nope,” Will said before turning around to face the guy.

“Hey Will! How've you been man?” the man asked with a smile.

“Obviously better than you Zack,” Will said rolling his eyes.

Zack laughed, “Says the guy who's always drunk off his ass whenever I see him.”

Will smirked, “You're never much better off.”

“That's true,” Zack said grinning before continuing with, “Will, when are you going to put those knife throwing skills to use and join us?”

“Knife throwing?” Nico butted in, suddenly interested.

Will sighed, “It was one time. When are you going to let it go?”

Zack snorted a little not believing what he was hearing and told Nico, “We switched the darts with knives at a party and this guy,” he poked Will, “got four bullseyes before nearly hitting Josh in the heart because he said something offensive. He may not believe he can throw knives, but his aim is on point.”   
“Was he drunk or sober?” Nico questioned.

“I was sober. I was a few people's ride home,” Will said.   
Nico looked at Will. He wondered just how many personalities the boy had. “Well I don’t think tonight will be the night he joins you,” Nico said, never taking his eyes off of Will. He grabbed his hand and drug him off before Zack could say anything else.

 

“Where are we going?” Will asked letting himself be dragged away.   
“Away from places you could get yourself into trouble and regret it later,” Nico said, pulling him into the hallway that was crammed full of students.

Will laughed softly, “Good idea.”

 

Nico pulled Will through everyone and outside. They didn’t stop until they were at the giant clock in the middle of the courtyard. Finally, Nico let go of Will’s hand and he collapsed against the cold stone of the clock tower. He took a few deep breathes of the cool night air and focused on staying calm. He wasn’t sure why had had brought Will out but now that they were alone, he remembered bits and pieces of the previous night and knew the boy in front of him was to blame.

 

The cold air sobered Will up a good amount as he sat down next to Nico. He finally was coherent enough to remember why he went to their dorm in the first place. “Nico,” Will said slowly, “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don’t,” Nico said weakly. “Just don’t.”

“Can I at least explain? Or do you not want to talk about it?” Will asked.   
“I get it,” Nico said, not looking at Will. “I was lucky enough to grace your presence. You turned to me because you had no other option,” he forced the words out, each one of them like a hit to the stomach.

“No, Nico. That's not it,” Will ran a hand through his hair as he thought about how to explain it before saying, “When I see someone that I find attractive for the first time, I'm mute for the next hour after that because my brain tells me all these negative things about how there's no way they'd even talk to me if I tried. Jason used to constantly tease me about I can't talk to guys who I like. Since I was able to get to know you first when we were texting, for once in my life I was able to talk to you when you fell into that booth. That's what I meant Nico. I've never thought that I'd be good for anyone to be with. I meant that you were lucky that I got the chance to talk to you and get to know you beforehand because if I just saw you one day, I would've avoided you like the plague constantly thinking how even if I did manage to talk to you there was no way you'd even like me.”

 

Nico was silent. He was trying to register what Will had just told him. It flipped his world upside down. He was sure that no one could ever like him, then with the events of last night he felt like it had been confirmed. Now, he was back to square one and just as lost as before.

 

“You don’t really like me,” Nico mumbled. “You are just drunk and I’m the type you make out with. Tomorrow you will regret it,” he said.

“You don't even know how much I like you,” Will admitted, “I'm never going to regret this. What will it take for you to see that? Because I'll show up and kiss you again tomorrow, completely sober if that's what it takes.”

“You’ll forget this by morning,” Nico said with a shrug.

“I don't think so,” he said to him.

“I do,” the raven-haired youth said, standing up and turning from Will.

Will stood up and said mostly to himself, “No matter what I say you won't believe me, so I'll wait until tomorrow. Actions speak louder than words.”

“Whatever you say,” Nico said in disbelief. “We better get back. People will be wondering where we went and I’m sure the gang members have stopped looking for you for now.”

“Whose idea was it to throw a party anyway?” Will asked.

Nico faltered but quickly regained his step, “That’s irrelevant.”

Will shrugged, “I’m just going to assume it was Jason then because it normally is him.”

“If you say so,” Nico said, quickening his pace.

Will caught what Nico said and then ran a little to catch up to him matching his pace before saying surprised, “‘If you say so?’ What does that mean? It’s your room. It’s either him or,” Will paused kind of realizing what had happened, “you.”

“Yeah,” was all the response Nico offered with a shrug.

“Since when do you want to have a party?” Will asked Nico realizing it was his idea and not Jason's.

“Since I heard about your drunk persona,” Nico answered. 

“How's that working out for you?” Will wondered.   
Nico shrugged, “It got me kissed.”

Will started laughing before saying, “Yeah, that's true.”

 

Nico failed to mention that it was his first kiss. He really didn’t want anyone to know. It wasn’t all fireworks and butterflies like all the books and movies make it seem like. It was a bit sloppy and tasted of bitter alcohol. He had been left breathless from shock and forgetting to breath but he was sure that now that his first kiss was over, they would all be about the same and he was a bit disappointed. He had thought it would be a great amazing thing and instead was left with a sloppy drunk kiss that Will would forget about in the morning anyway.

 

Will was thinking to himself as he walked beside Nico. He didn't really need to go back to the party because all that was going to accomplish was him forgetting the night completely and he didn't want to forget everything about tonight. With this in mind he glanced over at Nico and said, “I'm just going to head back to my dorm. I don't need to go back to the party. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?” With that said, he left Nico at the entrance to his dorm building and started heading to his own.

  
“Bye,” was all Nico managed before Will turned and left. He stared at the packed hallway before deciding to text Bianca and ask if he could stay. Then he texted Jason, who would be wondering where he was in the morning, before pushing back through the crowds to his sister’s dorms. She grabbed him and pulled him in, giving him a hug before finding some shorts for him to sleep in. He changed and crawled into bed with her. She played with his hair and sang him a song their mother used to sing, helping him finally drift off with thoughts of Will floating around in his head.

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

 

April 5th 2016

 

When Will woke up the next day, he was hungover and his memory was a little foggy, but he remembered the majority of the night before. With thoughts of Nico in mind, he looked at his clock and saw that it was a little past noon. He sprung out of bed and headed to shower before he got ready for the day so he could see Nico again to make him realize what he said the night before while he was drunk was true.

 

Finally ready to go, Will headed over to Nico's dorm. The door was still open from the night before, so he just walked in. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. Annabeth and Piper were asleep in Jason's bed while Jason, Leo, and Percy could be found cuddling together in Nico's bed. After taking pictures of the sight before him on his phone, he looked around the room to find no Nico in sight. He sighed and turned around to leave the room only to trip over an empty bottle that was left on the ground. The crash that was made by him falling over only managed to startle Jason awake who looked are groggy and a little hungover. Will got up to clean up the mess that was made.

 

“Time is it?” Jason mumbled, throwing the hand that was over Percy, over his eyes.

Will glanced at the time on his phone before answering, “12:47”

“Go way,” Jason said as he rolled over and buried his face in Leo’s neck.

Will rolled his eyes, “I was about to anyway,” he said before turning to go.

“Good,” was all Jason said before he started snoring.

 

Will laughed softly to himself as he left the room closing the door behind him.

 

Nico was still asleep when Bianca woke up. She gently climbed off the bed and showered, walking back into the room to find her brother still asleep. She rolled her eyes but let him sleep.

 

Nico was still asleep when Bianca woke up. She gently climbed off the bed and showered, walking back into the room to find her brother still sleeping. She rolled her eyes but let him sleep, going about her routine and getting ready for a day of studying. 

 

When Will got back to his dorm, he decided to just work on some of the essays he had to do. He would go see if Nico was back at his dorm later.

 

When Nico finally woke up, his sister was gone and he was alone. She had sent him a text saying she would be in the library all day and if he needed her to go find her. He got up and stretched before deciding to head back to his dorm.

 

Will decided to find something to eat before leaving to see if Nico was back at his dorm yet. He ended up eating a bowl of Cheerios and brushed his teeth. He powered down his laptop and left his dorm yet again to find Nico.

 

Nico made it back to his dorms to find it full of his friends. Percy and Jason were on his bed while it seemed Leo had rolled off on the floor. Jason's bed was empty but it had been slept in. Nico just shook his head at the spectacle that was his friends. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

 

Will got stopped by a few people on his way over to Nico’s. They were some of the many people that Will knew from the activities he has done and one of them was even in a class of his. They ended up talking with him for a good ten to fifteen minutes before he managed to get away from them and continue on his way to Nico’s dorm.

 

After Nico's shower, he went back to his room to reclaim it. He nudged Leo awake with his foot before yelling super loud close to Jason and Percy, who just so happened to be a tangle of limbs together.

 

“The fuck?” Percy mumbled, covering his face.

“What gives?” Jason.

“Fire extinguisher is under the bed,” Leo.

“If you don't live in this room,” Nico started, “get out.”

 

Leo rolled under the bed and ignored Nico's request. Jason just pushed Percy off the edge and rolled back over against the wall as Percy let out a string of curses. Nico watched with a disgusted shake of his head.

 

When Will got to the dorm, he saw the door was closed, so he knocked hoping that Nico was there this time unlike before.

 

“Door,” Jason mumbled.

“I can hear that,” Nico glared at his roommate before walking to the door, but not before nudging Leo again with his foot.

 

Nico walked to the door and opened it, figuring it was one of the girls coming to collect their baggage. He hoped it was on if the girls, he would at least have some of his room back. He was not at all expecting a very blond god to be standing in his doorway.

 

Will saw Nico open the door and smiled, “I came earlier, but you weren’t here,” Will kissed Nico’s cheek as he walked inside, “Do you want some help getting them out of your room?” Will finished waiting to address last night until Leo and Percy were gone.

 

Nico was in shock as Will kissed him and waltzed into his room. He stood in the doorway, frozen and not sure of what to do. Eventually he regained his voice and control over his muscles and was able to turn away from the doorway.

 

“Good luck,” Nico said, “they don't seem to be going anywhere but under my bed.”

“Do you have some ice?” Will asked.

“No,” Nico shook his head in response.

Will changed tactics, “Do you have a fire extinguisher nearby?”

“Sadly no,” Nico said.

“I was thinking extreme cold or extreme heat, but I didn’t think the second one would be a good idea because Leo’s here too,” Will told Nico.

“I really don't want my dorm room on fire again. That would be tragic,” Nico shuddered as he remembered the last time his room had gone up in flames.

“Yeah, I was hoping to avoid that,” Will said with a shrug, “We could just call Annabeth.”

“I'm okay with that. I actually thought that might of been who was at the door,” Nico told him.

“You were a little off on that one,” Will joked with a smile, “Call Annabeth, I don’t have her number.”

“I got the blond part right,” Nico said with a chuckle as he called Percy’s girlfriend and told her to pick up her boyfriend. “She's on her way,” Nico said as he hung up the phone.

“That’s good,” Will said and then looked at Nico before continuing with, “I kind of wanted to talk when they get out of here.”

“Talk? About what?” Nico questioned.

“Unlike what you thought, I actually do remember the majority of last night,” Will told him.

Nico felt himself blushing and quickly turned away. “Okay,” was all he said before Annabeth barged into the room.

 

She locked her sights on Percy and Leo and for a second Nico felt sorry for them. However, it was his room and he wanted it back. If he could of kicked Jason out, he would have. Instead he settled for the other two. He watched as Annabeth hauled the two boys out if his room by their ears. She said a quick apology before closing the door behind her, leaving Nico, Will, and a sleeping Jason all alone.

 

“So do you still not believe me or do I have to prove myself still?” Will asked Nico when Annabeth left with Percy and Leo.

Nico shrugged, looking anywhere but Will.

“Nico, I like you a lot, and I’d regret it for the rest of my life if I let you slip away,” Will admitted.

“You don't mean that,” Nico mumbled, unable to allow himself to believe that anyone could want him.

“What would make you think that I don’t mean it?” Will asked, “I’m not going anywhere any time soon, and I’m not drunk so you don’t have a reason to not believe me.”

“Because who could ever like me? There's nothing to like. I'm a mental case with more problems than I can even count and I'm on so many meds that I wake up dreading having to take them all. Why would anyone as handsome, smart, and athletic and just all around perfect as you are want to be with me?” Nico laid it all out, feeling his heart start to race.

 

“You may believe you’re a mental case, but you’re handsome and beautiful. You make me laugh because your sense of humor is brilliant, knowledgeable on the things you care about which to me is smart, and you care deeply about those close to you even if they annoy you as much as they do,” Will said with how highly he thinks of Nico in his voice continuing with how low he thought of himself, “And me perfect? That’s never been true. I’ve been raped and scarred both mentally and physically. I would be on meds too if I wasn’t so stubborn about it. There’s so many things that could be considered two-sided about my personality I swear I think I have a personality disorder,” he immediately stopped with his eyes widening in shock briefly glancing at Nico. That was the first time he had ever admitted that aloud and he didn’t know what to think of it.

 

Nico didn't know how to respond. He had never had anyone tell him anything so kind before. He could feel his eyes start to water, a sign he was going to cry soon. He wanted to tell Will that he was perfect and it didn't matter if he had thirty personalities, he would find everyone of them perfect. However, the tears started rolling down his face and he couldn't stop them.

 

Will quickly wrapped his arms around Nico. He didn’t say a word because he didn’t think it was necessary, but Nico looked like he needed to be held so that’s what he did. He held Nico in his arms and he didn’t let go of him.

 

The sobs only got worse as Nico felt Will's arms around him. He cried into Will's shoulder for the second time since they had met. He felt so ashamed of himself but he couldn't stop.

 

Will kissed the top of Nico’s forehead, “I’m not going anywhere, and you aren’t getting rid of me,” he said not letting him go.

 

“You'll get tired of me and all my problems,” Nico said.

“I'll never get tired of you and trust me when I say my problems will make you tired of me long before leaving you would ever cross my mind if it were going to,” Will told him.

“We're both a train wreck,” Nico mumbled lifting his head from Will's shoulder to look him in his beautiful blue eyes.

 

Will laughed, “That could never be more true.”

“Kiss and go out,” Jason mumbled from Nico's bed, ruining the moment and causing Nico to pull the blanket from him and letting it fall on the floor.

“Jason, way to kill the moment,” Will said rolling his eyes.

“Well neither of you were moving it along,” he replied, rolling over to look at the two. “I mean you guys are practically there already. Just kiss and seal the deal.”

Will shrugged and pecked Nico on the lips, “There happy?”

Nico was a bit shocked but Jason wasn't having any of it. “Do I have to walk you through the steps? You know that's not what's gonna get you the guy.”

“Fine,” Will said as if giving in. He then leaned down the little way it was to kiss Nico softly.

“Better,” Jason said, finally climbing out of his roommate's bed and staggering to the bathroom, leaving the two boys alone in the room.

“At least he left,” Will said looking at Nico.

“I've been trying to get him to since I got back,” Nico said with a small laugh.

“Who knew it would take a few kisses,” Will laughed.

“At least we have a future reference,” Nico said without thinking. As soon as he realized what had come out of his mouth, he blushed.

Will grinned, “That we do.”

“So, uh,” Nico stammered. “What now?”

“Well,” Will started, “did I make up for that terrible kiss last night or do I have to continue to make up for it?”

“I was hoping you would have forgotten about that,” Nico said, looking anywhere but Will.

 

Will looked at Nico and said, “How could I forget that? That's embarrassing on my part.”

“You were drunk,” Nico shrugged.

“I wasn't blackout drunk though,” Will pointed out.

“Still,” Nico said. “I just thought you would forget it happened.”

“Honestly, I wish I forgot it happened,” Will said shaking his head.

“You could,” Nico swallowed hard before opening his mouth, “always try again.” He felt his face and neck heat up. 

 

Will grinned and took Nico up on what he said by kissing him. Nico felt his stomach drop to the floor. He hadn't really expected Will to actually kiss him but here he was with Will's lips on his. He felt Will's tongue flick against his lips and he parted them and let him take control. Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck as the blond pulled him into his chest by his hips. He melted into the kiss and let Will dominate.

 

Will felt amazing as he held Nico close as he kissed him. His tongue slowly teased and explored Nico's mouth. He could tell Nico was unsure of himself and he did his best to make him as comfortable as possible. He ran his tongue over Nico's lips and felt him let out a small moan. As Nico grew more confident, he let his tongue explore Will's. He ran his tongue over Will's bottom lip and he opened his mouth, allowing Nico to take control. He pulled him closer against him and felt Nico give in and the tension leave his body. He let his teeth graze over the younger's tongue and he pulled back in surprise.

 

“Sorry,” Will apologized realizing he got carried away.

“It's ok it just, surprised me,” Nico said breathlessly.

“Oh, ok,” Will said letting out a breath of air not knowing what else to say.

 

Before Nico could reply, Jason made his way back in the room, very noisily. He first knocked on the door before throwing it open and exclaiming, “I'M BACK!”

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Will said sarcastically.

“Just had to make sure everyone was decent,” Jason said with a laugh, throwing his towel at the two and collapsing on his own bed.

“So you mean to say, if we strip, you leave?” Nico asked, throwing an evil grin Jason's way.

“Nope, not moving from this spot. I was giving you guys a chance to hide your naughty bits for your own decency,” Jason said as he snuggled into his blanket.

“Why don’t you go bother Piper instead of us?” Will suggested.

“She's out shopping,” he whined.

“Of course she is,” Will muttered.

“Go bug Percy and Leo,” Nico suggested.

“They are in trouble from Annabeth,” he said.

“That's an excuse,” Nico pointed out.

“Ugh. I don't wanna move,” Jason whined.

 

Will’s phone then rang out of nowhere he pulled it out of pocket and answered it after looking at the caller ID. “What’s up?” he asked the person on the other end. Jason and Nico could probably hear some muttering from the other end as Will’s face started to pale a little. He hung up the phone and said looking at the floor, “I...I have to go,” before running out of the room heading outside.

 

“Will?” Nico asked but it was too late, the blond was gone. He looked at Jason in question but he just shrugged, unsure himself.

Jason’s phone went off with a text from his father. The text was short and simple, but only gave a passing glance as to why Will ran like he did. It said, ‘Jason, your uncle is in the hospital.’

“We have to go,” Jason said, jumping up from his bed and throwing on a shirt. “Now!” he yelled, grabbing Nico's hand and racing out to his car with the raven-haired boy in tow.

 

Will was already halfway down the highway on the way to the hospital by the time Jason was out the door. 

 

“What's going on?” Nico asked as they peeled out of the parking lot and down the street.

“Apollo is in the hospital,” Jason said. Nico didn't push any further, he sat back and watched the houses blur by, thinking about Will.

 

When Will got to the hospital, his brother and sister, Austin and Kayla were waiting for him so they could go up to their father’s room together. Their father was in a coma, and when Will saw him lying on the hospital bed he started crying.

 

“This is my fault,” he said through the tears.

Kayla turned sharply to look at her brother, “This is not your fault and will never be your fault, Will.”

 

Will ignored his sister and sat in the chair beside Apollo’s bed with his head in his hands letting the tears come out.

 

Jason drug Nico up to the reception desk and got his uncle's room number. They skipped the elevator and took the stairs to the floor Apollo was on. They wasted no time bursting into the room. Lucky for them only Will and two of his siblings were in the little room.

 

“What happened?” Jason asked as Nico timidly made his way to Will's side unsure of what to do.

“It’s my fault,” Will muttered.

“No! It’s not Will. Stop it!” Austin said looking at his brother.

 

“Will’s mom broke out of the holding cell,” Kayla told Jason, “She came to the house and went after Dad with a gun demanding to know where Will was. He took a bullet before getting the gun out of her hands. Austin called 911 while I came running downstairs wondering what was happening. She attacked him trying to get the gun back and Dad’s head hit the edge of the kitchen counter. He became unconscious when she turned on me with the gun, but Austin found the gun we had in the safe and shot her before she could shoot me. When the ambulance and police got there, they questioned Austin while I rode in the ambulance with Dad. As soon as I called Lee and told him what happened, he called the rest of the family.”

 

“Where is the bitch?” Jason asked, anger written in every feature of his face.

“Dead,” Austin said easily not really upset that he killed someone because of who it was.

 

Jason continued to talk with Austin while Nico collapsed next to Will, not really sure of anything in that moment. Instead he just places a hand on Will's thigh and rest his head on his side, trying his best to comfort him.

 

“Hey,” Will said quietly wiping the tears that were still coming from his eyes.

“Hi,” Nico whispered, looking up at Will.

 

Will shook his head sadly whispering to Nico, “They keep telling me it’s not my fault, but it is.”

“Will it wasn't you. You can't pick your family or their actions,” Nico said standing up and pulled Will to his chest.

Will felt himself be pulled into Nico’s chest and he hid his face against him muttering, “If I had gone home like I was planning on doing this weekend, this wouldn’t have happened. I’d be with her again, but everyone would be okay.”

“You could have gotten hurt. You father would never have wanted that to happen to you. You can't blame yourself. Will, he will come out of this and it will be okay. He's as much a fighter as you,” Nico tried to reassure him as he ran his fingers through his silky blond hair.

“It won’t be okay,” Will said softly, “I’ve taken the bullets before.”

 

Jason, Kayla, and Austin all look up when they heard that at the same time in anger, “She shot you?!” They all pretty much said because this is the first they’d heard about this.

Will looked at them, “It was a long time ago.”

“Come on,” Nico said, grabbing Will's hand and dragging him out of the room and to the roof.

 

When they got up there, Will gave Nico a small smile and said lightly, “Thanks for getting me out of there. They’re probably talking about how to bring her back so they can kill her again.”

“This isn't about them,” Nico said. “It's about you. You aren't okay but this isn't your fault. You need to get that out of your head.”

Will started laughing, “I lived with her and her dealers for the first twelve years of my life. It’s still easy to pick up when it’s my fault after all this time.”

 

“That's the thing,” Nico wrapped his hands around Will's upper arms and looked him right in the eyes, “none of this is your fault like none of that was your fault. You weren't to blame for the shit hand you were dealt. It would be like me saying it was my fault that I got kidnapped. It took me years to learn that it wasn't my fault. I had no control over the situation just like you didn't. We can't be blamed for our situations. Will, this isn't on you,” Nico said, near tears.

 

Seeing that Nico was near tears, Will looked at him and said, “Don’t cry Nico, please. I’ll just start crying again,” he paused and looked at the ground before saying, “Sometimes I just don’t know what to think of myself anymore though.”

 

“I don't want you to blame yourself for this,” Nico said as he took a breath to calm himself. “You are one of the most amazing people I know and you've been through hell and you still manage to smile. I can't even bring myself to fake a smile half the time. We are both broken but we are here now and all we can do is move forward. Your dad wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this. I can guarantee that he would do this a million times over so it wouldn't happen to you.”

 

“Every time I make a move forward, the past comes back and drags me back five steps,” Will told Nico, “My dad has tried so hard to help me and he wouldn’t want me to blame myself, you’re right, but that’s because he blames himself just as much and I can’t let him do that to himself. He’s got the rest of the family to take care of, and I just….I just,” Will started crying again unable to finish what he was trying to say.

 

Nico pulled Will in and let him cry. He knew that the older boy would have to be the one to tell himself that it wasn’t his fault. Everyone could tell him all day but he was the only one who could make himself really believe it. All Nico could do was be there for him and remind him that he wasn’t to blame. He let Will cry it out and he just held him.

 

After a few minutes, Will managed to calm himself down. He wiped the tear streaks from his face and looked at the boy holding him. He wrapped his arms around him in a hug and said, “Thank you, Nico.”

 

“You ready to go back now?” Nico asked.

“As ready as I’m going to be,” Will said with a sigh.

Nico grabbed Will’s hand and intertwined their fingers before leading him back inside. “I’ll be right next to you the whole time.”

Will gave him a small smile and slightly squeezed his hand before saying, “I know.”

 

When they got back, more of Will’s family had arrived and the doctor was having trouble getting past everyone to get to the bed. A million questions were being fired at him and everyone was shouting to be heard.

 

Will took one look at his family and rolled his eyes. He felt bad for the doctor, so he let out a long high-pitched whistle. Immediately, everyone in the room looked at Will. “Let the doctor through and stop asking question until after he looks at Dad,” he said easily in the newfound quiet. The doctor gave Will a grateful look as he made his way to check on Apollo through the path that was made for him. He checked the vitals and examined Apollo again before saying, “If you have any questions for me, I’ll be in the hall.”

 

A whole stream of people flooded the hallway, making the room a bit more bearable. Nico and Will made their way to the bed where Jason and both Will’s siblings already were. They stood around the bed and looked at each other.

 

“Has anything changed?” Will asked them.

“No,” Kayla told him.

Will sighed and looked at his Dad wondering how he was doing.

“Do you guys need anything from the school?” Jason asked, “I have to go talk to my dad and I can pick up some stuff if you want.”

“Could you bring me my laptop?” Will asked him, “Cecil should be able you let you in. I have a feeling I’m going to be here awhile.”

“Bring a change of clothes too please?” Nico asked.

“Oh yeah, that too,” Will said.

“Okay I’ll be back in like an hour,” Jason said, taking his leave and fighting the through his family in the hallway.

“Add in another half an hour for how long it’s going to take him to get out of here and come back,” Will said to Nico with a smile.

“If he makes it out,” Nico responded with a laugh and a bit of a cringe when he looked out the cracked door.

“True,” Will laughed and Kayla and Austin started laughing too because they realized how funny and true it was. “Oh yeah,” Will started realized he completely forgot introductions, “Nico, these are two of my siblings Kayla and Austin. Kayla and Austin, this is Nico.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nico said, offering them a small smile.

“Nice to meet you too,” Kayla said with a wide smile. Austin nodded his head to Nico in greeting still looking at their dad.

 

They all sat around the bed making small talk, mostly about school and jobs until Jason returned. He managed to convince the staff, that was guarding the door and keeping out most the family, to let him into the room. 

 

“Jason!” Kayla said with a grin with he came back, “You missed when we finally got to meet the guy you said you were trying to set Will up with.”

“He seems worthy of our brother,” Austin added in.

Will’s eyes widened when he realized what had happened, “Jason! Do you realize what you’ve done?!?!”

 

Nico, unsure of what to do just sat there and watched the family talk about him like he wasn’t there.

 

“What? I mean with Lou texting Kayla everything that goes on with you. They were going to find out eventually,” Jason said with a shrug.

“I was hoping to avoid the talk about my love life,” Will stated giving Jason a look.

“There was no avoiding it Will,” Austin said, “Only delaying.”

“And it’s not like we get to do it often,” Kayla pointed out.

Will sighed, “Okay. Let me hear it. How many bets are going on right now?”

“At least twenty,” Austin said.

Will groaned, “Really guys? Come on.”

“It’s probably gone up to thirty now that they’ve seen Nico with you,” Kayla told him.

Will sighed, “I should’ve known.”

“Well, you really couldn’t have since it’s been forever since you been to the house,” Austin said.

Kayla switched the topic slightly, “Okay, so I need details to report to the group chat. Have you asked him out yet? Is he your boyfriend?”

All of a sudden Apollo’s eyes open up, he quickly sat up and said, “Have you at least asked him out yet? If so, people owe me money.”

Will just gave his dad a look as the doctor started to rush in, “Really Dad? Really? Honestly, no, never mind. I shouldn’t be surprised anymore. The thing that woke you up from a coma was Kayla questioning me on my love life.”

“YOUR LOVE LIFE IS IMPORTANT!” Apollo yelled, and then not even security could stop the rest of the family from coming into the room.

 

The doctor did a quick physical on Apollo and then shouted for the room to hear, “He’s okay. He’s going to have to stay overnight because of the surgery we did to remove the bullet, but he’ll be able to go home in the morning.”

After that, the family came through and talked to Apollo for a few minutes every three people and then everyone was gone beside Kayla, Austin, Jason, Nico, and Will again.

Nico was in shock. Not only had a bet been going on as to if he was going to get with Will and on top of that, Apollo woke up because of it. It was all so crazy and a bit hard for Nico to wrap his head around.    
  
“I think I need some air,” Nico said as he pushed his way through people and outside.

“Nico,” Will said before getting up and following him out of the room.   
“Sorry, it’s just a bit to take in,” Nico said as Will approached him.

“I can imagine,” was all he had to say in response.

 

They two stood outside and watched the cars pass by. Neither said a word and just enjoyed each other's presence. At some point Nico’s hand found its way to Will’s and they stood there holding hands. Eventually Nico broke the silence.

 

“We should probably get back,” the raven-haired boy said reluctantly. 

“We don’t have to go back if you don’t want to,” Will told Nico.

“It’s your father. You should be with him,” Nico said, gently tugging Will through the doors and back inside.

Will followed him in after muttering an, “Okay.”

“Besides,” Nico said as they approached Apollo’s room, “I’m sure Jason was in on this and I’m going to get a part in this stupid bet.”

“Oh yeah, I am too. I always do, but I was just surprised at how many different ones there were,” Will said with a laugh, “I always get part of the winnings from the Stolls, Lou, Cecil, and my dad. You’d be surprised how often this happens. There was one time where everyone thought me and Cecil were dating, so we played the part a little so Lou could get the winnings and we split it three ways.”

“That’s uh, different,” Nico said unsure of what to make of it. “We don’t do this in my family.”

Will started laughing, “I’m not surprised, most don’t”

“Ready?” Nico asked as they stood in front of his father’s door.

Will looked at Nico, “Are you is the real question? My dad is probably going to start the questions as soon as we walk in.”

“No but it’s going to happen eventually,” Nico sighed, pushing open the door and walking in.

 

“Is he your boyfriend yet?” Apollo asked as soon as they walked in.

Nico looked at Will and shrugged. “We’re here to talk about our share of the bet,” Nico said, looking right at Jason.   
“Well the bet has to do with being boyfriends so unless that happens, no one has any money,” Jason said with a sly grin.

“There are a couple smaller ones going around if you guys have gone on a date yet though,” Kayla told them.

“Will’s share is always a given. How much do you want?” Apollo asked Nico not revealing how happy he was that Nico was taking it as calmly as he was so far.

“How much we talking?” Nico asked. “Cuz I want half of whatever it is. I don’t appreciate people I know betting on me much less people I don’t know.”   
“No, I just wanted to know how much you wanted. We took you into account too when we started this. You’re getting forty percent,” Apollo told Nico.

“I want half,” Nico said, turning to face Apollo and look him dead in the eye.

Apollo started laughing and looked at Will and said, “I like this kid Will, you better keep him.”

“Oh my gods,” Will muttered hiding his face in his hands embarrassed.

“You get half,” Apollo said with a grin looking at the state his son was in.   
“Good,” Nico said with a nod of his head, turning now to his roommate. “Same goes for you. I expect half of whatever you get.”   
“Hey now!” Jason protested. “That’s not fair!”   
“Neither is placing bets about my love life but here we are, half or you sleep with one eye open from now on,” Nico threatened, looking menacing and seeming to take the light out of the room for a quick second.    
“Fine,” Jason said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

 

Kayla and Austin were just sitting there enjoying the show on how quickly both their dad and Jason caved to Nico’s demands. This is some of the most fun they’d had in awhile because they haven’t had the chance to mess with Will. At the moment, Will was just standing there giving his siblings a look before asking, “How are Lee and Michael doing?”

Kayla shrugged, “Same old thing with them. Lots of complaining about their work even though we all know how much they love their jobs.”

“Sounds like them,” Will said shaking his head.

“Who are Lee and Michael?” Nico asked.

“My older brothers,” Will told him.

“How many siblings do you have?” Nico asked, looking at Apollo though because the man had a huge stupid grin on his face.

“I have seven kids, and yes I know I’m a manwhore,” Apollo said to Nico.

“Seven?” Nico asked, a bit shocked. “Didn’t you ever think it was maybe time to stop?”

Apollo quickly lost the smile on his face as he took the question seriously, “After seeing what happened to Will, yeah, it did make me think a little. I got the job at the school because I realized I needed to do something, both for myself and for my family.”

“Dad,” Will started, but Apollo cut him off.

“It’s okay Will. I’m glad he asked,” the older blond man said from his spot on the hospital bed.

“I couldn’t imagine having that many siblings. My two sisters are a big enough handful,” Nico said.

“Austin and Kayla are the only ones that I was raising myself until I found Will,” Apollo said easily with a shrug, “The rest I had only partial custody over, so their moms were raising them too.”   
“You know,” Nico started, “they invented these great things called condoms. I’ve heard they work wonders.”

Apollo raised an eyebrow at Nico, “Yes, I’m an adult. I know this and have been using them. Thank you for your concern,” he said with as much sarcasm as he could.

“Just trying to be helpful,” Nico said with a shrug.

 

All of a sudden, Jason’s dad walked in to take his chance to see his brother, “I heard you were awake.” 

“Zeus,” Apollo greeted him with a nod, “How you been?”

“I think we should go now,” Kayla said standing up to go taking Austin with her.

“Good idea,” Will said not wanting to be in the room for the personal brother conversation that was about to happen. 

 

Jason grabbed both Nico and Will’s arm, dragging them out of the room before his father could say anything to him. He drug them down the hall and to the elevator before he let them go.   
  
“I was not about to be part of that conversation,” Jason said, looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t followed.

“Trust me when I say I wasn’t about to be either,” Will replied.

“That bad?” Nico asked as they walked into the empty elevator.

Will glanced at Nico, “You have no idea.”

“I think I can only handle so much of your guys family in a day,” Nico said with a sigh.

As the elevator doors opened, Will walked out saying, “We can only handle so much of our family a day too. It’s the main reason why we left.”

“So where to now?” Nico asked.

“I don’t know,” Will said, “Where do you guys want to go?”

“Food,” Jason said as he led them to his car.

Will pulled out his keys and headed to his own car two spots over, “I’ll follow you. I don’t want to leave my car here.”

“I’ll ride with Will,” Nico said as he took off after him, leaving Jason on his own.   
“Well I didn’t want to be apart of your love fest anyway,” Jason called after his roommate, to which Nico just flipped him off and got in Will’s car.

 

Will laughed as he heard the exchange between the two from his car. “So where do you think we’re going?” He asked Nico when he got into the car.

“Knowing him? Somewhere healthy. You take the lead, I don’t want a salad,” Nico said.

“Where to then?” Will said pulling out of the parking lot before Jason could.

“Applebee’s. I could use a steak.”

“Okay,” Will turned onto the street to head to Applebee’s.

 

They drove with the windows down and the music up. It really was a decent day. Nico enjoyed the wind that blew in but he hated that it always screwed up his hair. He chose to ignore it though and just enjoy the day. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jason following them and rocking out to some music in his car. Nico laughed and turned to look at Will. He felt his breath catch in his throat. The man sitting behind the wheel was drop dead gorgeous. He couldn’t help but think that every time he saw him. Nico felt like he could stare for hours and never get tired of seeing him. 

 

Will glanced at his rearview mirror and started laughing, “What does Jason think he’s doing? He can’t sing worth shit,” he finished what he was saying as the light they were stopped at changed and he turned into Applebee’s trying to find a spot.

 

“He doesn’t care much. He’s gonna sing even if he really can’t,” Nico cringed. He knew that all too well. 

“I mean coming from me it’s not saying much since I can’t sing worth shit either, but at least I know better than to actually do it,” Will laughed finding a spot and parking the car.

“I don’t like people hearing me sing. I just do it when no one is around so that way I don’t embarrass myself and kill those around me,” Nico said, climbing out of the car.

“Kill those around you sounds a tad dramatic,” Will stated getting out of the car and heading inside as Jason pulled in next to them.

“Who did Nico kill this time?” Jason asked, only catching the tail end of the conversation.   
“Well you are next on my hitlist,” Nico said.   
“Not while I have money for you,” Jason responded, sticking his tongue out at Nico.   
“After, I will get you after,” Nico promised. 

 

Will rolled his eyes as he told the hostess, “Table for three please.”

The hostess nodded and lead the three of them to a booth.

 

“You can’t kill me, you would miss me too much,” Jason said as he scooted into a booth. Nico took the one opposite of Jason and slid against the window.   
“I would get a room all to myself and I wouldn’t have someone betting on my nonexistent love life,” Nico pointed out.   
“Oh you know I make your life better,” Jason said with a smile.   
“That is debatable,” Nico responded. 

“It is,” Will agreed with Nico sitting next to him.

“Don’t side with him over my death!” Jason cried out. “It’s not fair! You don’t know Nico. He will kill me and dispose of the body.”

“Oh!” Will said in playful excitement, “Where do you hide your bodies?” He asked the raven-haired boy next to him jokingly.

“A hog farm. They eat everything but the teeth, clothes, and jewelry. So I burn the clothes and jewelry and just bury the teeth in scattered locations,” Nico said, dead serious, causing Jason to look a bit uncomfortable.

Will nodded, “That’s the right way to do it pretty much.”   
“Glad you agree,” Nico said.

“How long does it normally take for the clothes and jewelry to burn?” Will asked, “Or does it depend on the material?”

“Not very long. The jewelry takes the longest. The clothes are normally gone in minutes,” Nico explained, causing Jason to groan. 

“Makes sense,” Will said before laughing at Jason’s expression.

 

Before Nico could continue on, the waitress came and took their orders.

 

“So,” Jason said after she left, “when are you two going to actually make things official?”

 

Will looked at Jason for a second. He had a feeling he was going to bring it up, but he hasn’t really thought about when they were going to make it official yet. Will sat in his spot contemplating the question because he didn’t know if it was still too soon. To avoid answering the question, Will drank some of the water he had.

 

“Clearly Will isn’t going to answer,” Jason said, looking from his cousin to Nico, “so I’ll ask you.”   
It was Nico’s turn to be uncomfortable. “Uh,” he stammered, avoiding Jason’s piercing blue eyes. “I don’t know,” Nico mumbled.

 

Will glanced at Nico glad he wasn’t the only one thinking that, but still didn’t say anything.

 

“Well when are you two going to know? There is money on the line here,” Jason said.

“My dad knows me well enough to probably guess it, even if I don’t know myself yet,” Will admitted.

“Well I’m not him,” Jason said with a sigh. “I put a lot on the line here so if you two could hurry it up, that would be great.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Will said rolling his eyes.

“I don’t wanna lose,” he said with a shrug, his eyes widening as the food arrived.

 

The waitress came back with their food setting the dishes down in front of them, “Enjoy your meal!” She said with a smile before returning back to work.

 

With the arrival of their food, Will started eating. Nico refused to look at either Will or Jason or even say a word during the entire meal. He just ate in silence, listening to the two cousins make small talk.

 

Will was the first of the three to finish their food, and sat there talking to Jason still while he was still eating. Nico stayed silent, willing the meal to finish so he could go home. He was growing more uncomfortable by the minute and he knew he needed to leave before something bad happened.

 

When the bill came, Will took out his card to pay for it because whenever him and Jason go out to eat they takes turns with who pays and it was his turn to pay. He just put his card in the slot and handed it to the waitress.

 

Nico didn’t even try and argue. He just waited for Will to sign it so they could leave. As soon as he signed it, Nico nearly pushed Will out of the booth so he could get outside to the car. 

 

Will went out to the car slightly faster than usual because he had gotten the feeling that Nico wanted to get out of there.

 

The entire ride back to the college Nico was quiet and reserved. He spent the time looking out the window.

 

“How are you feeling?” Will asked softly as he pulled into a spot in the parking lot of the college.    
“I have to go,” Nico said as he bolted out of the car and to his room. 

 

He ran straight to his room and dove under his covers. He had been around entirely too many people and he felt like everything was closing in around him. Too much in too little of a time had happened and he couldn’t cope. He curled up under his blankets and focused on breathing. 

 

Will knew something was off the whole time, but he didn’t know what. When Nico ran up to his room, Will followed after him. Seeing the door shut, he sat down in front of the door listening to his music just being there for when Nico needed him.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

 

April 6th 2016

 

_ He’s turtled up again _

 

_ Well help him _

 

_ I have to go study _

 

_ You? Study? What? _

 

_ Haha very funny _

_ You and I both know he needs someone to be with him for a while when he’s like this _

 

_ Talk Will thru it. If he really wants to be with Nico then he will have to learn how to deal _

 

_ Ok _

 

\------

 

Jason opened his dorm room door where Will was still sitting, as he had been for the past two hours. He lightly nudged his cousin with his foot and sank down next to him. Will pulled out his headphones and looked at Jason.

 

“So I need someone to sit with Nico because I have to go write a paper. You okay with that?” Jason asked, knowing the answer.

“Yeah, I’m fine with that,” Will told Jason, “You just go do what you need to get done,” he finished about to stand up.

“Thanks. Just,” Jason paused, looking at his closed door, “let him be. It’s what’s for the best at this moment.”

Will nodded hearing what Jason said, “Alright.”

 

Nico heard Jason leave but didn’t even bother to look up. He stayed curled up under his blanket, trying to remind himself to breath. He heard the door open and close again and assumed it was Jason coming back. He didn’t bother to check though, he was beyond caring at that moment.

 

Will walked in and sat on Jason's bed awkwardly when he saw Nico under his blanket. He knew from what Jason told it was better to just keep an eye on him, so he put his headphones back on and listened to his music glancing over at Nico every once and awhile.

 

At some point, Nico started to drift off. As he did, images of his past life flashed before his eyes. He saw his mother, smiling and talking to him as she promised him ice cream, then darkness as a bag was placed over his head. He screamed out, calling for his mom, unsure of what was going on. He could hear her cursing in Italian as they were thrown into the back of a truck. Nico screamed and shouted, wiggling as he tried to escape the ropes he was bound with and trying to find his mother. As the worst memory surfaced, Nico managed to force his eyes open and he shot out from under his blanket, gasping for air and not realizing his surroundings. 

 

Will jumped a little from his spot on Jason’s bed when from the corner of his eye he saw Nico spring up from under the blanket. Will took his headphones off quickly and went over to Nico close enough to comfort if needed but far enough away so he hopefully wouldn’t feel uncomfortable with someone being that close after waking up from what looked to be a nightmare.

 

Nico couldn’t focus on anything. His vision was blurred and he was panicking. It took him a second to even realize he wasn’t back in the van but instead in a bed. He shoved the covers off himself and felt his wrists, making sure they weren’t bound. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. All he knew was that he wasn’t in the van.

 

“Mom? Dad?” Nico called out.

 

Will heard what Nico said and looked at the boy next to him surprised, “Nico?” he started saying in a gentle voice, “It’s okay. You’re safe. You’re in your room.”

 

“Bianca?” Nico said. He heard someone talking but they sounded unfamiliar. 

Will gave him a sad smile as he said, “It’s Will, Nico.”   
“Please, where is my mom?” Nico pleaded, his vision starting to come back to him.

Will didn’t want to answer because he knew how upset it might make Nico right now, so all he said was, “You know where she is Nico.”

 

Nico blinked away the blurriness that was clouding his vision. He took in the room before him. Across from where he was was a messy, unkempt bed and a wall full pictures and posters. Clothes were scattered everywhere and Nico slowly came to the realization that he wasn’t in Italy, his mom was no longer there, and he was sitting in his dorm room with someone who wasn’t his sister or Jason next to him. It took a few seconds to register who was really there with him.

 

“Will?” Nico asked, unsure if the boy was really there or if he was just imagining it. It was hard to tell in his state of mind.

Will smiled, “Yeah it’s me. Jason had to go write a paper. He didn’t want to leave you alone though, but he kind of found me outside of your door, so he let me in to have someone keep an eye on you when he left,” he finished running a hand through his hair because he was nervous about what Nico would think about the fact he was just sitting on the other side of his door.

 

“Why were you outside the door?” Nico asked, trying to piece together the day since all his memories were hazy at the moment. 

“You kind of ran off as soon as we got back from Applebee’s,” Will told him, “I sat there for a couple hours before Jason opened the door. I just wanted to see that you were okay, but it looked like something you had to work through on your own for now, so I was content just sitting here.”

“You were out there, for a few hours?” Nico asked, shocked that someone would sit outside his door all because he ran off.

“Yeah, I was listening to the music I have on my phone,” Will said awkwardly showing Nico his headphones.

 

Nico shook his head, unable to process why someone would do that. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves and stop shaking so bad.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled out his apology to Will.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Will said honestly, “I just worry too much for my own good.”

“You don’t need to worry about me. I already know I’m messed up,” the raven-haired boy said.

“I’m messed up too. It’s not that that makes me worry though,” the blond said staring off into space as he finished his sentence a bit lost in thought.

“Then what is it?” Nico asked.

“It’s nothing,” Will said getting up off of Nico’s bed and walking to Jason’s side of the room wiping the few tears that had fallen off his face.

“That’s a lie,” Nico said. “But I won’t push it if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk about it,” Will said turning back to face Nico, “It’s just hard. You probably know how that is, right?” He finished with a small sad smile.

“Yeah,” Nico responded, looking at a few of the band posters he had hanging up.

 

“Did you know that I’ve already lived longer than I thought I was ever going to?” Will started as he sat down on Jason’s bed. “I’ve never told anyone this, but when I was growing up I always thought that I was going to die before I reached sixteen years old. Even after I started living with my dad, that thought was always still in my head, and I’ve been struggling the past few years because I’m already living longer than I ever imagined.” He looked at Nico for a second before looking back down at Jason’s comforter and continuing, “For years now, I’ve never allowed myself to be genuinely happy because I always knew there was a chance my mom would come back and take away the friends and family I now have away from me. Now she’s gone, and I have no clue what to do anymore. I always worried too much for those I care about because I always thought there was the chance they were going to be taken away from me. I just don’t know anymore,” he finished with a mumble before he started crying letting the reality of it come out for the first time since he was in high school.

 

Nico was shocked. He wasn’t quite sure what to say. It was a huge thing to believe you wouldn’t live past sixteen. How does one live a life they think they aren’t even really going to live? Nico automatically stood up and made his way to Jason’s bed, kneeling right next to Will and taking his hand. 

 

“You need to live for you. You need to be happy,” Nico said as he stroked the blonde's hand.

Will looked at his hand in Nico’s before looking the boy next to him in the eye as tears continued to fall from his own before saying softly, “I’m not sure I really know how.”

“Neither do I,” Nico answered truthfully. “However, I.. I’m sure we could find out. Together?” His voice barely came out above a whisper as he finished talking.

Will gave Nico a smile before pulling him in for a hug. Once he realized what he did, he let Nico go and he started blushing as he said, “Yeah, together sounds good.”

 

Just as Nico was about to say more, the door opened to reveal not only Jason but also Percy. The two were laughing about something and seemed to even be sharing the same drink. When they saw Will and Nico holding hands both their eyes lit up.

 

“It’s true love and we are the first to witness it!” Percy exclaimed, holding his hand over his heart in a mock swoon.

“I hope they didn’t true love all over my bed,” Jason retorted, slapping Percy on the back of his head.

“You know how to do laundry,” Percy said, stealing the drink and jumping on Nico’s bed.

“I think I’ll need new sheets,” Jason groaned.

“We didn’t do anything like that,” Nico said with a scowl.

“And I thought my dad was the perv of the family,” Will said, “Tsk, tsk, look whose mind immediately went into the gutter.”

“Went into the gutter?” Percy chimed in.   
“That would mean that our minds ever left the gutter,” Jason finished, giving Percy a high five as he collapsed next to his friend, taking the drink back. 

“With that,” Will started, “I think it’s time to move the title of family perv. I’m sure your father will be so proud.”

“Oh no,” Jason said. “Don’t tell daddy dearest. Whatever shalt he do to me?”    
“Smite you,” Percy snorted from next to him.   
“He would be doing us all a favor then,” Nico mumbled to Will.

“You’re right he would,” Will muttered back.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Jason inquired.   
“Secrets don’t make friends,” Percy whined.   
“But friends make secrets,” Nico shot back without missing a beat.

“I’ve never heard either of those in my life,” Will said glancing between the two.

“I picked it up from these lame-o’s,” Nico said as he motioned to the two on his bed.

 

“Brick wall, waterfall,” Jason started.   
“Boy you think you know it all,” Percy jumped in.   
“You don’t,” Jason.   
“I do,” Percy.   
“So poof with the attitude,” Jason.   
“Don’t go there boyfriend,” Percy.    
“Oh wait, come back. You need a tic tac. Not a tic, not a tac, but the whole dang pack,” the two finished in unison, earning an eyeroll from Nico in the process.

 

“Wow,” Will said shaking his head not believing what he just saw.

“I think they secretly want to be cheerleaders,” Nico told Will.   
“Secretly?” Percy asked as Jason snapped his fingers in a Z formation.   
“We were born to cheer!” The blonde said while Percy threw spirit fingers.   
“And we’re the gay ones,” Nico said with a laugh.

“Back in high school, whenever Jason was out of the game, he actually did go join the cheerleaders on the sidelines. I have pictures,” Will told Nico.

“Doesn’t surprise me. I’m sure he would have been if his daddy would have let him,” Nico said with a shrug.   
“I am a man of many talents,” Jason said very theatrical like.    
“I think man is a bit of a stretch,” Percy said, causing Jason to rip the cup out of his hands and act offended.   
“That is the last time I share my double espresso peppermint mocha latte with you!” Jason told him.

“Jason is secretly a stereotypical white girl at heart,” Will said to Nico.

“We already knew this,” Nico said with an eyeroll.

“I’m a man of many talents too, yet you don’t see me getting cozy when you should’ve been focusing on your game,” Will directed at Jason.

“I was helping the morale of the team!” Jason defended himself.

“I can tell you from personal experience playing against you,” Will said, “That didn’t work if that was the idea.”

“You know what? I just came here for a good time and I’m feeling so attacked right now,” Jason whined, laying his head on Percy’s shoulder.   
“Will! I never would have thought that you were a bully! Shame on you,” Percy scolded.

“It’s not bullying if I’m telling the truth,” Will laughed, “I remember my old coach telling me to head for the hoop as soon as Jason starts cheering because his teammates always look at him instead of the ball.”

“You would have thought that they would have been used to it,” Jason grumbled.

“I would’ve of thought, but watching the film of the games made me see otherwise,” Will told Jason.

“I was just trying to be helpful,” Jason practically whined.

Will nodded in agreement, “Yes, you were very helpful. Thank you for helping my team win.”

“Hey!” Percy jumped back in. “Jason is very vulnerable right now and you are hurting his feelings,” Percy finished by rubbing Jason's head.

“Anyone watching you two would say you are together,” Nico said.

“In another life my love,” Jason swooned.

“But alas, this life was too cruel,” Percy said as he fell into Jason's arms.

“I know people who already think they’re together and that they’re both in the closet and that Piper and Annabeth are their coverups,” Will told Nico visibly trying not to laugh.

“I wouldn't doubt it,” Nico sighed. “I don't even know how many times people have avoided them because they were acting gay in public.”

“But that’s nearly always,” Will said looking away from the pair to look at Nico.

“True,” Nico shook his head as Percy and Jason continued to whisper sweet nothings to each other.

Will laughed, “And there was a time when I thought I’d ever seen nothing gayer than the way Cecil acted in high school.”

“And then you came to college,” Nico added.

“Then I had people think me and Cecil were dating,” Will threw out there laughing at the memory.

“A few have asked about me and Jason but those are the brave few who dare get close to me,” Nico said with a shrug.

“Really?” Will asked kind of surprised about that one.

“Yeah. He has a habit of hanging off of me and trying to hold my hand to make sure people know I'm gay,” Nico said, clearly unamused.

Will thought about it for a second before saying, “Actually, he did that to me too after I came out now that I think about it. People just didn’t really question it as much because we’re related.”

“I think,” Nico lowered his voice and covered his mouth, “they might be sleeping with each other.”

“Hey! Secrets aren't nice.” Jason whined.

“They could be you never know,” Will said quietly back to Nico ignoring Jason.

“I have seen how they cuddle in the same bed,” Nico whispered back.

“Really?” Will asked softly with a grin, not surprised at all.

“Yes. I had pictures but they steal my phone and delete them so I don't have them for blackmail,” Nico murmured, glancing at the two who were pouting on his bed.

“Did you check your recently deleted? Or did they clear that too?” Will asked.

“It was on my phone,” Nico told him. “I never get a chance to back it up on my computer before they get a hold of it.”

“That’s disappointing,” Will said with a small smile.

“It happens,” Nico said with a shrug. “But I feel like you will get to see it yourself,” Nico motioned to the two they had been talking about who were now both passed out wrapped around each other.

“I’ll take some pictures for you and then get out of here before they wake up. That way they don’t take my phone,” Will said sitting up feeling his pockets for his phone.

“Ha thanks,” Nico said with a small smile.

“Here it is,” Will said with a grin finally finding his phone and getting up to take some pictures of Jason and Percy.

 

Nico watched as Will snapped a few pictures of the sleeping boys. He had to cover his mouth as not to wake the two with his giggling.

Will grinned as he sent the photos to Nico trying his hardest not to laugh since he was standing next to the two sleeping guys.

 

“I think we should run now?” Nico suggested.

“Probably,” Will agreed heading for the door.

 

Just as the two boys made their hasty exit, Jason and Percy jerked awake, confused as to why the two were running. They didn’t bother worrying for long though. Instead they high fived each other and decided to go get some food. 

 

Will decided to lead them to his dorm since he hasn’t been back there for the majority of the day. Cecil sent him a text while Nico was sleeping earlier that he needed physical proof that Will was calm because he heard about Apollo being in the hospital. Also, they needed to back the photos up onto his laptop before he forgot about them.

 

“Where are we going?” Nico questioned.

“My dorm,” Will said before explaining tentatively, “Cecil wants to see physical proof I’m okay because he found out my dad’s in the hospital and I’m not back yet after we left the hospital hours ago.” Will decided to leave out the fact that the self-blame that Nico witnessed at the hospital normally would've been ten times worse if he hadn't been there, and that's really why Cecil wanted him to check in.

“Oh, okay,” was all Nico said and followed Will.

 

Will lead the way to his dorm, and as soon as the two walked through the door of his room, he had Cecil on him. Literally, Will nearly fell on Nico because of the force of Cecil jumping on him.

From his spot clinging to Will, Cecil looked at Nico for a second before mouthing a thank you to him.

 

Nico was a bit shocked by Cecil’s attack but he quickly regained his exposure and looked at Cecil in confusion when he silently thanked him. Nico raised his eyebrow in question and mouthed a ‘why’ back.

 

After walking a few steps with Cecil on him, Will stopped and said, “Cecil, I love you like a brother, but please get off of me.”

‘Later’ he mouthed back before letting go of Will, Cecil gave Will a grin and said, “Aw! I love you too.”

As Will headed for his laptop, Cecil showed Nico Will's phone that he swiped out of Will's pocket when he got off of him, and quickly unlocked it and texted Nico his number before deleting the just sent text. He then walked past and sat Will’s phone next to his laptop saying, “You might need this,” before heading over to his bed and tried to find his textbook.

Will shot Cecil a glare and then unlocked his phone trying to see what his roommate did to his phone. “Did you see what he did to it?” Will asked Nico, “he never takes my phone without doing something to it.” Nico gave him an innocent look and shook his head.   
“I didn’t see anything.”

 

Will gave Nico a doubtful look before checking everything he could think of. When he finally gave up, he plugged his phone into his laptop to back it up. “Want to watch something?” Will asked Nico as he phone start dumping its information onto his laptop.   
“Like what?” Nico asked, taking a seat on Will’s bed.

Will shrugged, “I was just going to look through Netflix until I found something interesting. That’s what I normally do,” he said going over to sit next to Nico and turning on the TV that Will and Cecil had in their room.

“RWBY!” Nico shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

Will grinned, “Okay, I guess we’re watching that then.” He then went to the search bar and pulled it up to watch.

 

Nico was watching it for the third or fourth time and excitedly gripped Will’s arms at all the funny parts. He stopped watching the show after about the fifth episode and started watching Will’s reactions. They were almost as amusing as the show.

 

Will was staring at the screen in awe. He fell in love with the show after the first few minutes of watching it with Nico, and was now sitting on the bed with a huge grin on his face as he watched the episodes play out.

 

Nico loved to see Will smile. It made the world a brighter place and it was like an illusion that things might actually be better, could be better. Nico paid half a mind to the show as he watched Will get sucked in deeper and deeper.

 

When volume one was over, Will’s huge grin stayed on his face as he said, “Well thanks Nico, you got me addicted to another show.”

“It’s a great thing to be addicted to,” Nico said, stretching out and falling back on Will’s bed. 

Will looked at the ceiling of his room as he laid down next to Nico, “I can tell it is just from the first season.”

“There are still two to go. Wait till it gets to the actually plot,” Nico said with a grin.

“This should be-” Will was cut off by his own yawn, “fun,” he finished.

“Are you getting sleepy on me?” Nico asked.

“I hope not I want to continue watching this,” Will said.

“I think we should finish this tomorrow and I should go home tonight and let you sleep. You’ve had a long day,” Nico told him.

“No, it’s fine,” Will mumbled sleepily cuddling into Nico, “you can stay.” Nico squirmed a bit under Will but went still.   
“Are.. is that a good idea?”

“I’m okay with it if you are,” Will said not really moving from his spot against Nico.

“Looks like I don’t have much of a choice anymore,” Nico mumbled, feeling himself turn red.

“Of course you do,” Will replied looking up at Nico from his spot of using Nico’s chest as a pillow.

“Not with a hot boy literally laying on me,” Nico murmured to himself.

“What was that?” Will mumbled. He had actually heard him and was doing his best not to blush, and was probably failing miserably, but the question was the first thing he said.

“Nothing,” Nico said, turning away from Will but doing his best not to move and ruin the position he was in.

 

Will loosened his arms up enough for Nico to move, but he still used him as a pillow as he fell asleep. Nico didn’t move, even as Will’s grip loosened. Instead he snuggled closer to him and rested his cheek on the top of Will’s blond head. 

 

“Goodnight Sunshine,” Nico said as he planted a soft kiss on the top of Will’s head.

Will thought he was already dreaming, so he was perfectly okay with slipping out the response of, “Goodnight Angel.”

 

Nico felt butterflies in his stomach and a chill run up his spin. He fell asleep with a huge stupid grin on his face.

 

As the two boys fell asleep, Cecil was sitting on his bed filming the whole exchange on his phone with the biggest grin because of how happy he was for the two of them. Once he was sure they were asleep, he took pictures of the two of them before texting the video and pictures to Lou Ellen, Percy, Jason, and the Stoll brothers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for what you might go through in this chapter.

April 7th 2016

 

Nico woke with a weight on his chest. He cracked an eye opened and looked down. It took all he had not to jump out of his skin. He looked down to see a blond god asleep on his chest. The boy nearly radiated with light. How someone looked so good while sleeping and while awake. How someone looked so good just existing baffled Nico. He laid there staring at the man in his arms and for once in his life he could see his future. 

 

For once, he didn’t feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He didn’t feel the darkness creeping up on him. He didn’t feel the crushing suffocation that came with waking up every day. For just a few moments he could see himself, with a house, a car, a husband. He could imagine waking up everyday to this blond prince, happy and without a care in the world. He could see their brilliantly beautiful wedding, the honeymoon, the house, he could see it all and he so desperately wanted it. For just a moment, he allowed himself to be happy. For a fleeting second, he allowed himself to envision a future with the man laying in bed next to him. 

 

Unbeknownst to Nico, Will woke up from a dream about a future with him. He had dreamed about their wedding, their home, and their family. From the moment he woke up, he cuddled even closer to his pillow (whom he completely forgot was Nico) trying to get back to sleep, to that dream. That dream was the first time he dreamt about a future with the possibility of happiness after a lifetime of nightmares about his past and even more nightmares about a future where he was dragged back into that life. The first time he didn't dream that he was going to die the next day when he woke up. He wanted that to be his life, but with that hope for the future, came the fear of losing it again.

 

Nico was content just to stay in that moment forever. However it seemed that life had other plans. Plans such as his phone vibrating uncontrollably in his pocket for five minutes before he tried to carefully fish it out and shut it up.

 

Will, at the sudden shock of hearing the phone vibrate, quickly rolled onto the floor. He actually found his blanket on the floor by doing that. After wrapping himself up in his blanket, he looked at Nico from his spot on the floor with a scowl and asked, “Who is trying to call you this early?”   
  
“Call?” Nico said, bitterness in his voice. “More like blackmail,” he said with murder in his eyes.

“What happened?” Will asked trying to get a glimpse of Nico’s phone.

“Jason and Percy is what happened,” he grumbled, sitting up. 

“What did they do this time?” Will sighed making a face.

“I think it’s time to break out our blackmail,” Nico said, leaning over the bed and looking down at Will.

Will shrugged, “Alright,” he said getting up with the blanket still around him and went to unplug his phone from his laptop.

“Look at this!” Nico said as he tossed his phone to Will. Cecil was lucky that he was gone or Nico would have taken out his rage on the boy.

 

Will caught the phone before tossing his own to Nico because the pictures were still on it he just had copies on his laptop. Looking down at the phone, he saw a video. When he pressed the play, Will watched the last five minutes of last night before they fell asleep. Will sent to himself because he thought it was sweet, but he was still kind of pissed that Cecil sent it to everyone.

 

“Now they are threatening to send it to everyone else,” Nico said miserably. He was done with the stupid childish games and he knew that if Leo got ahold of the video, he would hack the school’s computers and put it everywhere. He was so not amused and he was about to kill his friends.

 

“Why are they threatening to send it everywhere to begin with?” Will asked confused handing Nico his phone back.

“Because they think it would be funny,” Nico said through clenched teeth.

Will started looking through his laptop as he told Nico, “Just tell Jason I’ll send his baby pictures and the video to everyone.”

“I think they are too far gone. This is an all out war,” Nico said as he hit send on Will’s phone, sending the pictures to Leo to do with what he wanted.

“Percy might not listen, but Jason will,” Will stated with a grin that would worry most people.

“Too late now,” Nico shrugged. “I sent the pictures to Leo. In doing so I started the war. It’s all out this time.”

“Am I involved or no?” Will questioned wondering if his blackmail was necessary.

“You kinda are. They have the blackmail on us,” Nico said, giving him an apologetic glance. 

 

“What's Leo’s email address?” was all Will said in response. He was completely content with being apart of it even if he didn't really want to be.

“Leofirestarter,” Nico said, “All one word.”

Will nodded before attaching the video to the email and sending it to Leo with the message, ‘Do with this what you will.’ “Jason may or may not kill me now,” he said.

“At least we will be dead together,” Nico said with a laugh.

Will started laughing, “Sounds about right.” Nico shrugged and fell back onto the bed.

 

Will saw the time on his computer. Swearing loudly, he ran around his room grabbing his stuff. “I'm sorry,” he said to Nico. He kissed his cheek and then left the room after shoving his phone into his bag saying, “I'm running late. I have to get to class.”   
“I’ll just let myself out,” Nico mumbled to the already closing door. He laid on Will’s bed for a bit longer, relishing the feeling of Will’s lips on his cheek.

 

Will was nearly running down the sidewalk on his way to class. Once he got outside of the building, he paused for a second to take a breather as he went inside to his lecture that was just about to start.

 

Eventually Nico got out of bed and wandered around the campus until he ended up in front of the cafe. He stepped inside and sat down, ordering some food and ignoring his phone. He knew he was going to have to face the music soon but just not at that moment. He wanted to live in the bliss he was in for just a bit longer.

 

Over two hours later, a relieved Will left his finally finished lecture. Walking down the road to the cafe, a car pulled up next to him. The window was rolled down and the person inside asked him how to get to one of the buildings. As he was explaining how to get there, another person came up behind the blond and knocked him out.

 

Nico eventually went back to his room, thankful that his roommate was nowhere in sight. He used the time to catch up on some homework. He checked his phone two and a half hours later and was surprised he only had texts from Jason, Leo, and Percy. He texted his sister to make sure she was okay and sent a quick text to Will. He should have been out of class and Nico was tired of homework.

 

A few minutes later Jason called Nico. Pacing in front of the cafe, he was hoping his roommate would pick up. 

 

“What the hell do you want?” Nico asked, still mad at his roommate.

“I know you're mad at me, but this is important,” Jason said quickly, “Do you know where Will is?”

“Last I knew he was in class,” Nico said, growing worried. “Have you checked with his roommate?”

Jason was swearing on the other end of the line as he replied, “Yes, that's why I called you next. I thought you would've been the last one he talked to.”

“What the hell?” Nico was about to start panicking. “He went to class this morning saying he was late. I text him but he hasn’t responded. Do you think he went to visit his dad?”

“I’m going to call Kayla when we’re done,” Jason said, “hopefully that’s all he did and didn’t tell me. We were going to meet up for lunch and lay out some ground rules of out of whatever we had on each other what we were willingly to let people see because of the war we have, and a lot of the stuff we have on each other is kind of personal.”

“Where are you? I’m on my way,” Nico said, rushing out of his door and down the hallway.

“Outside of the cafe, I’ll call Kayla while you get over here,” Jason told him before hanging up to call Kayla.

 

Nico ran to the cafe, he could feel his pulse racing and he needed to see Jason or someone quick before he lost it. He nearly ran into the blond due to his lack of paying attention to anything other than his phone. 

 

“Jason!” Nico cried out, forgetting all about the prank war going on, and throwing his arms around his roommate as he tried to level himself out again.

Jason had just got off the phone with Kayla and had a grim expression on his face as he put his arms around Nico.

“What did she say?” Nico asked, scared of the answer.

“She hasn’t heard from Will since we left the hospital yesterday,” Jason mumbled out worried out of his mind at the moment.

“Fuck!” Nico shouted, causing a few passing students to glare at him. “Where is he?” He mumbled into Jason’s chest. 

“If we get a hold of Leo, maybe we can find out,” Jason said sounding like he just remembered something important.

“Leo?” Nico asked.

“Let’s just say Will is stubborn about things, so I kind of had Leo put trackers in Will’s electronics a few years back,” Jason said as he reaching back into his pocket for his phone to get ahold of Leo.

“Why didn’t you call him first then?!” Nico yelled.

“I only use it in emergencies, and I was being hopeful,” Jason stated as he called Leo.

“Hurry,” Nico urged as he paced in front of Jason.

“It’s not my fault Leo hasn’t answered his phone yet,” Jason said.

“Well do something,” Nico instructed, biting his nails.

 

Jason rolled his eyes and listened to the dial tone hoping Leo would pick up.

 

“Mr.Awesome here, what sort of blackmail can I help you with today but let me warn you, I am quite backed up at the moment. I might have to charge,” Leo answered, typing away at a computer.

“Leo, this isn’t about the goddamn prank war,” Jason growled out, “Will is missing. Do you remember when I told you to put trackers in his stuff?”

Leo grew serious instantly, “Sunny D is missing? Hold on,” Leo said as he typed a few things into his computer. “Let’s see, it says his computer is in his dorm but his phone is, oh you aren’t going to believe this. Sunny boy is at his dad’s, at least his phone is.”

“I just called Kayla he’s not there,” Jason told Leo worried.

“Well the only other thing I can track is his iPod,” Leo offered.

“Do it,” Jason said.

“I should get paid for this. I think I’ll open a shop,” Leo mumbled as he typed away. “I’ll call it ‘Leo is the best most awesome person in the whole world and can do anything and everything you could ever want’,” he rambled on as he waited for the location to pop up. “Okay found it. It says that he is downtown, but still moving, he’s probably in a car.”

  
Jason had put his phone on speaker so Nico could hear what Leo had just said.

 

“In a car? Why is his phone not with him?” Nico shouted. 

“Don’t ask me. How should I know?” Leo asked him.

“Can you call me back when the tracker stops moving?” Jason asked Leo.

“Can you pay me?” Leo asked laughing. “Yeah I’ll call,” he said, already typing at his computer again.

“Thanks Leo,” Jason said before hanging up with more questions than answers.

“What now?” Nico asked, gripping his hair and trying to take deep breaths. 

Jason looked at Nico, “Now I’m going to go to the Stolls’ dorm and get them to rewind their cameras so maybe we can see who the hell took Will,” he said leading the way to their dorm.

“Cameras?” Nico’s head was spinning and not a whole lot was making sense to him.

Jason looked back at Nico before saying, “You didn’t know that they have cameras on nearly every part of campus?”

 

On the other side of town, Will was slowly waking up after being knocked out for two hours. Glancing around the room he woke up in, he was surprised to find it similar to his room back at his dad’s house with minor differences in parts of the room. His bag that he took to class with him sat at the far end of the queen size bed that he was on. He sat up slowly clutching his head as a major headache was the first thing he felt. As soon as he sat up, there was a knock at the door.

 

Seconds later following the knock, the door opened to reveal Zack. The tall brunette walked into the room with a casual grin and sat down next to Will on the bed handing him aspirin and a bottle of water for the headache he knew the blond probably had. “Sorry for the inconveniencing mode of transportation, but for months we tried to get you here through the normal means and you kept resisting. Me, I would’ve been fine with it, but there’s someone who wants to meet you,” the hazel eyed boy told Will with a shrug.

 

Will took the three aspirin and a drink of water before responding with, “So knocking me out was the answer?”

“Not my idea by the way,” Zack assured him, “but it’s nice to talk to you when you’re not drunk and trying to hit on guys.”

Will laughed startled by the sudden comment, “You know I’m kind of offended by that.”

“Good because you were suppose to take offense,” Zack said with small smile bumping his shoulder with Will’s lightly.

“Seriously Zack, why am I here?” Will asked concerned, “I told you I wanted no part in this.”   
“My boss wants to meet you, and it’s not my place to tell you why,” Zack informed him while making a face, “Though I wish I could because I don’t think you’ll be too fond of it at first.”

“Great,” Will said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, “This should be fun.”

Zack stood up and asked, “Do you want to get it over with or avoid it some more?”

Will sighed as he slowly stood up, “I’ll get it over with.”

Zack nodded, “Follow me then.”

 

When Will followed him out the door, he was still thinking he was in someone’s house based on the room he was just in, but as soon as he walked out the door he realized he was in a whole other world. It looked like he was in a huge warehouse that got upgraded. The two boys were currently on the top floor of the building which was the third story. There was a rail that wrapped around the entire floor like a square and if you looked down from the railing you could see the two other housing floors, or at least what he assumed to be housing floors based on the look of how the place was set up, and a clear view of the main floor. The ground floor looked to be a mix of lounging space, training area, and there were a few tables scattered on the edge of the floor with what looked like to be a kitchen beyond the doors.

 

Zack turned back around to see Will looking over the railing with his jaw dropped in awe. “You coming Will?” he asked him with a smile.

“Yeah,” Will replied after shaking his awed expression off his face.

Zack lead the way to one of the two staircases that was set up on either end of the building. Every once in while he would glance behind him to make sure Will was still following him. 

Will just kept looking around taking the place in. He had no idea why Zack’s boss wanted to meet him and he was already out of his element as it was. There were so many people in the building that he didn’t know and if he had to guess the number off the top of his head he would’ve said there was at least thirty people in the building. 

 

Once they got down to the ground floor, Zack lead him to a nearly empty couch that was by a TV, and to Will’s surprise, the man sitting there didn’t look that old. He looked younger than his dad. The man was clearly tall shown in how he had one long leg crossed over the other while his feet rested on the table between him and the screen. His hair was about the same length as Will’s which longish for a guy and it was just as messy, but it looked like it was the same dark brown of Zack’s hair color. When the man looked up from the screen and at him, that’s when the strange familiar feeling that this guy gave off hit him. His eyes were the same shade of blue of his own and his mother’s, yet held none of the madness that was in his mother’s eyes.

 

“Who are you?” Will blurted out in shock as the need to sit down hit him like a ton of bricks.

The man smiled seeing Will as Zack sat down next to him, “You might want to take a seat Will.”

Will glanced around them. This sitting area only had the one couch and it was obvious the rest of the people in the building were avoiding looking at them for some reason. Hesitantly, he sat down in the empty spot beside the man asking, “Where am I and why do you look so familiar?”

The unknown man laughed, “I’m glad you at least recognize me after all these years. This is the headquarters for the Black Rose gang.”

Will was starting to get annoyed. He was taken from his friends back on campus to this place and he still didn’t have a clear answer to where specifically he was, “Why should I recognize you? I had no clue of who you were until today,” he started wanting answers.

“My name is Alex Leeman,” the blue-eyed man said, “And I’m your uncle.”

 

With that statement, Will started to have flashes of old memories come back to him. Every few years this man would visit him and his mom giving his mom money and begging her to do something even though he couldn’t remember what.

 

As Will was going through old memories, Zack jumped off the couch saying in a low tone even though he was clearly upset, “You didn’t tell me I have a cousin!”

Will’s eyes shot to Zack as he realized in that moment though the two of them didn’t look very similar with Zack having darker features than Will, but they were exactly the same in how they were built.

Catching the wide eyed look that Will had at that moment, Alex said, “You clearly already know my son somewhat.”

“You said he was your boss?” Will questioned Zack quickly.

“Technically he is,” the boy that was just about the same age as him said, “I didn’t want my relationship with my dad to affect how I’m treated, so I call him boss for business stuff.”

“Where were you then?” Will snapped at his uncle, “Where were you when I needed my family? When I needed help because my mom,  _ your sister, _ beat me and basically sold me?”

Alex sat in his spot with a guilt stricken look on his face, “There was nothing I could do. I was on the run. The FBI was after me for a crime I didn’t commit, and they were on my tail for years. By the time my name was cleared and I could finally stop running, your dad saved you.” 

Will’s expression softened slightly, “But why now?”

“I wanted you to know you had more family than you thought,” the older man said, “I’ve been trying to find a way to see you for over a year now, and somehow it’s only by kidnapping you that I could.”

“Is that why you kept saving my drunken ass?” Will asked Zack with a grin.

In response he gave a little snort of laughter before saying, “I didn’t know you were family until just now, but it’s nice to know I have a baby cousin.”

“Of course I’m still the baby of the family,” Will said with a laugh.

“I’m glad you’re accepting this so easily,” Alex stated looking between his son and his nephew.

Will shrugged, “It’s not the strangest thing I’ve been told that’s true.”

“Wait a second,” Zack said out of nowhere, “Doesn’t this mean he’s automatically part of the gang?”

Will looked at them shocked. Somehow that statement surprised him more than the fact he had more family, “What?”

“He gets our protection which means the tattoo is optional for him,” Alex told his son, “He doesn’t have to be apart of the inner workings unless he wants to be.”

“Shit,” Zack muttered, “That means he still has to fight.”

“Hold the topic for two seconds,” Will said holding up his hands, “What fight? I have to fight?”

“It’s an old tradition that I can’t change for just one person,” Alex stated, “It’s basically an ‘earn your place and rest of gang’s respect’ kind of fight. If you don’t want our protection, you can just say no, you wouldn’t have to fight then.”

Will gave the two of them a look, “You two just found me. You’re not losing me that easily. I’ll fight.”

“That’s the spirit,” Alex grinned standing up, “I have to go make arrangements for later then. You can do whatever you want until the fight.” He walked toward the kitchen for a few steps before turning back to Will and saying, “Oh, and I hope you like your room. We tried to make it similar to the one you already have,” he finished before walking away. 

With his dad walking away, Zack pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to Will, “Here’s your phone,” he said, “We had to copy your information and give you this phone instead because you had a tracker in your other phone.”

“That would’ve been Leo then,” Will said with a small laugh taking the phone.

“Whose Leo?” Zack asked.

Will then started to tell Zack about his friends back home and about the years the two boys missed of being a family.

 

Jason and Nico stood outside of the Stolls’ dorm. Jason getting more worried by the minute pounded on the door yelling, “Open up! Will’s missing!”

“Will’s missing?” a shout, Travis, echoed on the other side of the door seconds before it flew open.   
“What about the trackers?” Connor asked, pulling a shirt over his head.   
“No good. His phone says he’s at his dads while his iPod is on the move,” Jason explained.    
“So you want us to?” Travis asked.   
“Use your cameras and see what happened!” Nico yelled, growing more impatient by the second.   
“Fine, no need to yell,” Connor said, holding his hands up in surrender.   
“Where should we check?” Travis asked, pulling a laptop out of his bag.   
“We were supposed to meet up for lunch but before that he had class. So check the route from his class to wherever he ended up,” Jason suggested.

 

Travis nodded and clicked away. Nico stomped his foot impatiently and Connor watched over Travis’s shoulder. While they were doing that, Jason’s phone vibrated.

 

“IPod has stopped. You aren’t going to believe where. It’s showing an abandoned warehouse outside the city. I’ll text you the location,” Leo said. “But only if you tell me I’m the best.”   
“I swear to the gods,” Jason started but Nico ripped the phone out of his hand.   
“Send the location or it’s the last thing you will ever do,” Nico growled.   
“Fine, fine. Gods no one knows how to have any fun or thank a man for doing a good job,” Leo complained, hanging up the phone. 

 

Jason copied the text Leo sent and put it in his GPS. It showed he was nearly forty five minutes from them. 

 

“Uh guys,” Travis said.   
“You might want to see this,” Connor finished. 

 

Jason and Nico looked over at the screen and couldn’t believe what they were seeing. The gangbanger who had been trying to get Will to join him had kidnapped him. They watched as he was hit over the back of the head and drug off camera and into a new one until he was put in a sleek black car and driven away. It was the last straw for Nico, he turned to Jason with murder in his eyes.   
  
“You’re driving,” was all the raven-haired boy said as he stalked off to the parking lot to Jason’s car.

 

Back at the warehouse, Will was observing the people fighting in the training area. As he debated the type of person he would be fighting, Zack walked up to his cousin and asked, “What are you going to fight with?”

“With?” Will questioned.

Zack gestured towards the pair who were separated from the rest of the people training that weren't just fighting hand to hand combat, the pair both had swords. “You have the option of fighting with or without weapons though most choose to go without.”

“Why did you bother asking then?” Will directed at his cousin turning to face him.

Zack shrugged, “I thought you might want the chance to fight with weapons.”

Will gave a small smile, “I might use the knives,” he said nodding towards the knives on the rack with all the other weapons.

“Of course you would,” Zack said with a shake of his head.

“What do you mean by that?” Will asked poking Zack teasingly.

“You don't know much hand to hand from what I know, but you think you might have a chance with your knives,” Zack said reading Will easily. “How ready are you actually for this?”

“Not very,” Will admitted.

“Come on,” the brunette said tugging Will’s arm a little as a gesture for him to follow, “Let's go to my room so I can help you out a bit without all these people watching.”

 

Twenty minutes later with pointers to remember, Will showed up to his fight shirtless, but now in a pair of black workout shorts that he borrowed from Zack. He went over to get throwing knives off the wall and putting some in wrist holsters, one for each arm, and in another holster that he strapped to his thigh. Once he finished getting ready, he strode towards the ring that the made on the mats.

 

The little talking there was instantly disappeared when Alex walked toward the center of the ring. He looked around for a moment before he started speaking, “Today is a great day for all of us. For we are not just some gang that prowls the street, we are a family, and today we are welcoming back a family member that has been lost to all of us for far too long. Let's welcome to the family my nephew, Will Solace, as he takes on his opponent, one of our favorite swordsman, Tyler Kingsmen.”

 

Tyler walked out as a course of cheers came from the crowd with his katana strapped to his back. He had a dark complexion with short military cut black hair wearing a tank top and long workout pants. Will regarded the man across from him noticing little things that may help him during the fight. Tyler may be taller and bulkier than him, but he was probably just as fast as Will if he was able to wield a katana.

 

Once Alex got out of the ring he stood to the side and shouted, “Begin!”

 

That as all it took for Tyler to unsheathe his katana and charge at Will. Will spun out of the way and in the process pulled a knife for each hand out of the wrist holsters. When Tyler swung again, Will blocked by crossing the knives in front of the blade and pushing back. Tyler pulled back surprised that Will was able to block him. As soon as Tyler pulled back, Will threw the knives in his hands at Tyler’s pant legs pinning his feet to the spot he was at. As a result, Tyler lost his balance giving Will the opportunity to grab his sword hand, disarming him, and then Will flipped Tyler onto the ground pulling the knives that were holding him in place out of the mat. Will quickly pinned Tyler down by throwing knives along his loose pant legs. To complete the fight, Will put his knee on Tyler’s chest to keep his upper body from moving and pointed a knife at the man’s throat.

 

Nico was deathly silent the whole ride. He kept stealing glances at the GPS and tapping at the window in annoyance. More than once he hissed at the Stoll brothers to shut up and when that didn’t work, he threatened to kill them in their sleep. With tensions running so high Jason was on edge as he weaved in and out of traffic, worried for his cousin and worried about what Nico would do once they found him.

 

Eventually they showed up at the not so abandoned warehouse. Before the car was even in park, Nico jumped out and ran for the door. He shoved the front door open and was met with two very suprised guards. Before they could even react, Nico had decked the first on in the face with the Stoll’s right behind him to tackle and silence the other one. Jason came in after both guards had been dealt with and led the way deeper into the building. 

 

They heard noise and followed it. They were met with a crowd circled around something. Nico shoved his way through everyone and to the front of the circle. What he saw he almost couldn’t believe. There stood Will freakin Solace, shirtless, covered in sweat with two knives in his hands fighting a man with a sword. Nico almost shouted out but Jason clamped a hand over his mouth before he could give them away. Nico was forced to watch as Will disarmed the man and straddled him, holding a knife to his throat. Only once the match was called did Jason remove his hand and that was when Nico lost it.

 

“WILLIAM SOLACE!” Nico’s voice rang out, silencing everyone and causing them to turn to the raven-haired youth. “What the fuck is this?!” Nico yelled, marching right up to Will and poking him in the chest. “I saw you get knocked out and drug into a car, tracked your stupid ass here only to find out that it was all for what? Some fight? Some shirtless wrestling? What the hell?” Nico was livid and it was showing as his face turned redder and his voice grew louder.

“Wow Will, your boyfriend is pissed,” Zack said stepping onto the mat.

“This is your fault Zack,” Will said glaring at his cousin, “You didn’t leave a note or something? Like ‘Hey we took him for now we’ll return him in a few hours.’”

“Yes, cause that’s exactly what you do after you just knocked someone out,” Zack replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. 

 

Nico turned to Zack and trained his glare on him. Without a second thought, he took a step towards him and punched him square in the nose. He didn’t stop there either, as soon as Zack reached up to stop the bleeding, Nico punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. He was going to hit him again when Jason pulled him away and put him in a headlock.

 

“Nico, that’s enough,” Jason whispered in Nico’s ear.

“No it’s not,” Nico said through gritted teeth, trying to pull out of Jason’s hold. “He’s not dead yet.”

Alex stepped out from his spot in the audience, and stated simply, “What is going on here?”

Will hesitantly spoke up saying, “Um...This is my uncle. He’s name's Alex, and you just punched my cousin whose name is Zack by the way. Alex, this is Jason and Nico.”

“Cousin?” Jason asked, loosing his hold on Nico, which was a big mistake.

 

Nico took the opening and slipped out of the blond’s hold. He turned his glare back to Will since Zack was on the ground and bloody now.

 

“So what? Your family just randomly kidnaps you or something? Is this some kind of stupid game you guys play because this is bullshit! I thought you were in actual trouble but what do I know?” Nico ranted. “I just wasted all this time worrying over someone who was clearly fine. Whatever. I’m leaving,” Nico said as he turned heel and walked through the crowd and back outside to the car.

 

“Nico, wait!” Will called out going after the Italian, “Won’t you at least hear what I have to say? You think this was planned? I didn’t know this part of my family existed until just a few hours ago when they thought the bright idea to finally formally meet me was to kidnap me!”

“Oh and I’m just supposed to believe that?” Nico shouted over his shoulder. “For all I know this is just one big stupid game!” with that Nico picked up his pace, determined to put as much distance between himself and the blond as possible. “For all I know all of this has been a game. You, me, us,” Nico whispered out the last word, a million emotions running through him but the most prominent one was betrayal.

 

Will finally caught up when the last words of what Nico said hit him and he stopped where he was at. “You think this was a game,” he said softly before he started shouting, “You think this is a fucking game! After hearing everything I’ve been through, and me hearing everything you’ve gone through and are still going through now. YOU THINK THIS A FUCKING GAME!” Will calmed down a little after screaming the last sentence before with tears in his eyes saying, “I love you Nico. You can go screw yourself,” before running away as fast as he could from the warehouse and to the unknown streets. He didn’t know where he was going, and that was the moment he started thinking maybe it was finally time to just end it all.

 

Nico stood glued to his spot on the street. He couldn’t think straight much less see straight. Will had said that he loved him. Who could really love him though? Did he mean it? Was he just saying it? Nico had no idea and he felt his emotions go into overdrive and the all too familiar feeling of numbness settled over him seconds before Jason and the Stolls showed up. By the time they reached him though it was too late. He had shut down and couldn’t respond to them.

 

“Dammit!” Jason shouted, kicking the rocks. “Nico’s going to be like this for a while and we have no idea where Will went!” the blond pulled at his hair and cursed.

The Stoll brothers looked at each other not saying a word, and having no idea what to do after losing their honorary brother for the second time that day.

 

Will was completely gone. His mind was on edge as he ran down the street in just shorts and knife holsters which had very few knives remaining in them. He was receiving strange looks from nearly every person he past. In his blind running, he somehow made it to the tallest building in the city. It was a nearly completely abandoned building with the first floors holding different types of offices as he ran up the stairs to the roof.

 

“Shit shit shit!” Jason shouted, pulling at his hair. “Nico!” Jason yelled as he gripped Nico’s shoulders. “Nico I know this is very hard for you but I need you to come back to me right now. This isn’t a good time for you to space out on us. Will needs you,” Jason said, speaking as calmly as he could.    
“Will?” Nico questioned, staring off at some point over Jason’s shoulder.   
“Yes, Will. The blond guy you have a crush on him. You know who I’m talking about. You were upset with him but now he’s gone again and I need you to help. Nico please come back to us,” Jason pleaded.

“Will.. Will left,” Nico mumbled, talking almost like a two year old, which was better than he normally did when he closed off.

“Where did he go Nico?” Jason coaxed.   
“He said.. He said he loved me.. Then he left me,” Nico whispered, nearing tears.   
“He loves you Nico, he’s just dealing with a lot. Nico, I need to know where he went,” Jason pleaded, giving Nico a shake.

“He..He went.. I don’t know.. He ran that way,” Nico said, pointing to the direction Will had ran.

“Fuck!” Jason yelled, having no clue where his cousin went.

“You don’t think..” Travis started, looking at his brother.   
“He wouldn’t..” Connor replied.   
“But he might..” Travis said, looking worriedly between his brother and Jason.

“What? If you have any idea I am more than open to suggestions,” Jason said, growing more anxious by the second.   
“Get in the car,” Connor said as he and his brother took off. Jason grabbed Nico’s hand and coaxed him into the backseat while both brothers took the front.

 

When Will reached the roof, he hesitantly pulled out one of the knives that he had left in the holsters.  _ Just a few cuts,  _ the voice that hadn’t visited him for so many years whispered into his mind,  _ that’s all it would take for the pain to go away. _

“No!” Will growled out remembering the promise he made to his family and himself all those years ago as he threw the knife to the far side of the roof top.

_ That’s okay,  _ the voice said getting louder,  _ all you really need to do anyway is jump. _

 

“Where are we going?” Jason asked from the backseat.   
“There,” Travis pointed from the passenger seat.   
“Why would he be there? It’s a corporate office,” Jason asked.

“It’s also the tallest building in town,” Connor pointed out.

“He.. he's visited it before,” Travis said sadly.   
“You don’t mean..” Jason stopped as both brother nodded. “Shit!”

 

Will looked at the edge of the rooftop that was just a few feet away, “Could it really be that simple?” he muttered to himself.

_ Just a few steps is all it would take,  _ the voice egged him on.

 

The Stolls parked the car and Jason had to nearly carry Nico to the building and into the elevator, which wouldn’t go any faster no matter how many times he hit the button. Finally it dinged at the top floor and they took the stairs to the roof. Jason saw his cousin mumbling to himself from the edge of the building and he was just about to call out when the raven-haired boy next to him pulled out his grip and took a step forward.

 

“I will never forgive you in this life or the next if you take another step,” Nico said, taking another step forward.

“Nico?” Will mumbled softly.

_ He doesn’t really love you. He said it himself it’s just a game,  _ the voice kept going.

“Stop it!” Will almost yelled.

“Oh shit,” Connor started looking at Travis worried.

“It’s back,” Travis finished just as worried as his brother since they both know about the voice that used to haunt the blond.

“Yes and I swear to the gods Will if you take a step I will follow you to the Underworld and drag your sorry ass back here if I have to,” Nico threatened, stepping closer still.

 

Will turned around not really moving forward or backward to face Nico. The broken look in his blue eyes reflecting how he always truly felt. His heart breaking even more as the voice whispered again,  _ Look at them all in front of you. None of them really love you.You don’t belong with any of them. _

 

“Will!” Nico yelled, “Stop listening to it! It lies!”

“Everyone lies,” Will said softly repeating what the voice just told him, “What’s the difference? It’s just one step, right?”

“Yes everyone lies. Yes it’s one step. You want to know the difference though?” Nico asked, taking another step forward. “Us, your family and friends. If you leave do you know how many people would miss you. How much it would fuck up everyone? Do you know how much it would break me?” Nico asked. “I need you Will. Even in what little bit of time we’ve known each other, I need you. If I lose you, I don’t think I’ll be able to go on,” Nico felt tears running down his cheeks but he didn’t stop. “I’m in love with you. Dammit don’t leave me! I need you William Solace. If you leave me in this stupid broken world all alone I will never forgive you!”

 

Will snapped out of it as he fell forward onto his knees on the rooftop as he started bawling his eyes out not able to say a word as he couldn’t believe what he had been about to do. Nico cleared the few steps between them and fell next to Will and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I love you you stupid beautiful blond bag of sunshine,” Nico cried into Will's shoulder.

Will pulled Nico closer to him as he whispered softly still crying, “I love you too my brilliant handsome angel.”

“Let’s get out of here before we get arrested,” Connor said.   
“Yeah. I hate to ruin the moment and all but this is illegal,” Travis added.   
“Don’t get us wrong, we are all for illegal but this isn’t an situation where it’s easy to run,” Connor explained, inching his way to the door.

“You could always jump,” Will stated as a horrible, terrible joke to the brothers considering what just happened. Nico glared at Will.   
“Don’t fucking start with me,” he said as he stood up and held out his hand to help Will up.

 

Will laughed softly as he took Nico’s hand to pull himself up more grateful than he could ever be to laugh in that moment. The Stolls turned to open the door and looked back over their shoulder with a look of disbelief.

 

“Well I hope someone knows smoke signals,” Travis said.

“And we have to delegate who is going to be eaten first,” Connor added.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jason asked, fed up with the day and wanting nothing more than to go home and see his girlfriend.

“Well you see,” Connor started.   
“The door seems to have an auto lock,” Travis finished.

“And we don’t have our tools because of the panic that was the great Will disappearance of 2016,” Connor said with a shrug.

Will looked at the brothers confused, “Is that seriously what we’re calling it? And why don’t you just call someone? Here,” he pulled a phone that looked exactly like his other one from his pocket, “Who do you want to call?”

All the guys on the roof gave Will a look he couldn’t read, “What?” Was the only thing he could saying in response.

“That was tracked to your dad’s. Explain, now,” Nico demanded.

“Really? That’s what they did with it? Huh,” Will stated before explaining, “They found Leo’s tracker in it, Jason did you really think I didn’t know about that? Anyway, they did that thing where they copy all the information from one phone to another. Zack gave me this phone after I met my uncle.” Since the looks he was getting were making him uncomfortable, all he said was, “I’m going to call Leo and tell him to come get us,” before unlocking the phone and calling Leo.

 

“Ahh the lost prodigal son has returned. Hopefully you brought in a bounty and I get a cut.” Leo answered, clearly smirking over the phone. “Also, how are you in two places at once. Well three actually. Your dorm, your dad's, and an abandoned warehouse, you sure are busy Mr.Sunshine,” Leo rattled on.   
“Actually I’m in four. We need saved. We are at the top of the highest point on the tallest tower,” Will started.   
“Yeah yeah and you need a prince to come kiss you and wake you from your slumber. I’m really honored you would call me to be your knight in shining armor but Will, and I hate to break it to you, but I don’t roll that way. I’m afraid Nico is the only prince who can wake you and the only thing he is the prince of is darkness. Even though that title is taken by Ozzy Osbourne,” Leo went on.

“Leo! Focus,” Will cut in. “We need saving, like for real.”

“Right. Why are you on the bank building for?” Leo asked.

“Uh, that’s a story for a different time, right now we are trying to avoid being…” Will was cut off by the sound of a helicopter and a police siren.

 

“This is the police! Put your hands up and get on your knees!”

 

“Well fuck,” Connor.

“This is the second time this week,” Travis.   
“Piper is going to kill me,” Jason.   
“My father is going to flay me,” Nico.

“Not again,” Will.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to get up. I would've posted sooner, but I've been busy the past week or two getting all my stuff together and moving into my dorm (I started college). As a result, you get chapters now. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Storm

 

April 7th 2016

 

“Mr. Solace, Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Grace,  and Stolls, you are all free to go. Someone bailed you out. Connor, Travis, do try and not visit for at least the rest of the week,” the officer said as he unlocked the cell letting the boys free.

 

“Who paid bail?” Nico asked, scared of the answer.

“Those two over there,” the officer said, jerking his chin in the direction of the door with a glare.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Nico groaned seeing Alex and Zack, Will’s family.

 

Alex and Zack were both receiving multiple glares from the officers knew who they were and were upset they didn't have anything to hold them on.

 

“How'd you find us?” Will asked walking over to them.

Alex rolled his eyes, “Will, with you it's just follow the commotion.”

“Aka we tracked the phone we gave you,” Zack muttered so only Will could hear.

Will let out a light laugh, “Good point,” he said with a little red tinting his cheeks because of the embarrassment he felt about the fact he needed to be tracked.

“Let's just get out of here,” Nico said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Will’s hand and drug him outside.

 

Will didn't say a word as he was dragged away from his family. He knew Nico didn't like them, so he knew better than to say much in that moment.

 

“So are you guys going to give us a ride home or what?” Jason asked as everyone joined Nico and Will outside.

“Zack and Will are,” Alex simply said.

“Me?” Will questioned.

Alex nodded, “Yep, you. Catch,” he said tossing Will his keys. “I'm heading back on my own. I have things to deal with around here first. Later.” He turned and walked down the street away from the group.

“I'll show you where we parked,” Zack said leading the way to the parking lot.   
“I have some major ass kissing to do,” Jason mumbled as he turned on his phone.   
“You?” Connor asked.   
“We have more community service hours!” Travis complained. 

 

Nico stayed quiet as he turned on his phone and went pale at the single message that was on there.  _ We need to talk.  _ Was all the message said and it was from his father.

“Nico are you okay?” Will asked worried when he saw him go pale.

“I.. I have to go home. I need to talk to my.. My father,” he mumbled.

“I'll take you home. Jason and the Stolls can go back with Zack,” he said directing the last part at Zack and Jason.   
“Going with the new psycho cousin,” Travis.   
“This should be a great family reunion,” Connor finished with an evil smile.

“Let me know how things go,” Jason said giving Nico a quick hug. Nico just nodded, lost in thought. 

 

“I'm not a psycho,” Zack said making a face. He lead them through the parking lot to where a silver four door Audi was parked next to a black and blue Lamborghini. He went over to the driver’s side of the Audi and called out to Will, “Dad gave you the keys to the Lambo,” before turning to the Stoll brothers warning them, “If you do anything to my car or try to steal it later, I break you. Got it?”

“You've got this beautiful car,” Connor said with a devious grin.

“And you wouldn't even let us take it for a quick spin,” Travis said as he threw his arm around Zack's shoulder.

“You two would break it,” Zack said shrugging Travis’ arm off his shoulder.   
“We would do no such thing,”  Connor said, feigning innocence. 

Zack just gave Connor a doubtful look as he got into the driver’s seat of his car.

 

Will stood in his place shocked as he saw probably the most expensive cars in him life in front of him. He laughed to himself at the strangest that is his life right now and said, “Well this is going to be fun,” before holding Nico’s door open for him to get in before he got into the driver’s seat. 

“You aren't about to kidnap me and run away in this car are you? I'm sure it would be really easy to track,” Nico said.

Will looked over at Nico before he started the car saying, “Why would I kidnap you? I already have you here, and yes, this car would be easier to track than everybody tracking my phone,” Will stated kind of hinting at the fact there’s yet another tracker in his current phone.   
“I don’t know,” Nico shrugged. “It was just a joke but it does seem like you are a very popular guy. Everyone wants to track you it seems.”

Will groaned to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot, “Don’t even get me started on that please.” Nico couldn’t help but laugh.   
“I feel like I should be jealous that so many people want you,” Nico said.

Will started laughing, “What would you do? Lock me up in one place to keep me away from all my admirers,” he joked.

“Don’t tempt me,” Nico said, dead serious.

“You wouldn’t actually lock me up,” Will said unable to look at Nico as he kept his eyes on the road, “Which way from here?”

“I guess you might just find out,” Nico said. “You know the big gothic mansion outside of town? Yeah, that’s ours.”

“Of course that’s where you live,” Will rolled his eyes sparing a quick glance at Nico before heading towards the mansion completely ignoring the first comment because he didn’t want to talk about said topic anymore now that he was slightly worried the Italian might actually shut him away somewhere.

“I didn’t pick the location. Blame my father. He likes old creepy shit. You wouldn’t believe all the secret tunnels and ways in and out of that place,” Nico said, eyes forward, not looking forward to talking to his father.

“Believe me or not, I’m not surprised at all,” Will said as they nearly reached the mansion.

“Dad and his love of old shit. Wait till you see the inside,” Nico rolled his eyes. “So many statutes and we even have fucking tapestries. It’s like going back in time.”

“So...basically a private museum?” Will questioned as they reached the front gates.

“Yes but he’s more anal than a museum. I wouldn’t recommend touching anything or coming within five feet of it, just to be on the safe side,” Nico warned.

 

As Nico and Will arrived at the old Gothic mansion, the rustic gates swung open, allowing them entrance. They stepped out of the car and as they started walking up the steps, the front doors opened, revealing a butler in a perfectly tailored black suit.   
  
"Mister di Angelo," the butler said, "Sarah has informed your father of your arrival and he will be expecting you and your guest in his office."   
"Thank you Alfred," Nico said as he stepped inside and Alfred closed the doors. "Also this is Will," Nico hesitated, "my uh friend." Alfred just nodded and scurried off to his next task, leaving Nico to lead the way through the mansion and to his father's office.

Will muttered to himself even though Nico could probably hear him, “Alfred? What is this, Batman?”

“I said the same thing. He’s heard it a million times though. Some might even say my father has a sense of humor,” Nico said as they walked up the stairs. “But never say that to his face. He doesn’t seem to find it funny.”

“I wouldn’t either if I was him,” Will said honestly. Nico just shrugged as they arrived in front of a set of double doors.   
“Now is your chance to back out,” Nico told Will.

“Not a chance,” Will shot Nico a grin.

“You might regret that later,” Nico mumbled as the doors swung open, revealing a maid and Nico’s father sitting at a giant desk.

 

“Mister di Angelo and Mister Solace have arrived,” the maid, Sarah, said as the two boys stepped into the room.   
“Thank you Sarah. That will be all. We will not be needing anything,” Hades said, dismissing the maid. She bowed and closed the door behind her, leaving Will, Nico, and Hades alone. “Nico,” Hades said, addressing his son and standing up from his desk.   
“Father,” Nico said, trying to keep his voice even.   
“We have much to talk about,” Hades said, walking to the front of his desk and crossing his arms over his chest.   
“What is it then?” Nico asked, getting right to the point.   
“Well for one how about we address the boy at your side. The son of Apollo, a William Solace, and why you showed up in a car that belongs to Alex Leeman?” Hades said, never breaking eye contact with his son. 

“You seem to already have the answers. So why ask the question?” Nico retorted. 

“Because I would like to know what you have to say for yourself,” Hades stated.    
“I am here with Will because he brought me in his uncle’s car because we just got out of jail but you already know that much,” Nico said, his temper rising.   
“That is another topic,” Hades said, clearly amused. “Why was my son in jail?”

“Because Will and I thought it would be romantic to get a good look at the city,” Nico nearly snarled, causing Hades to smirk.   
“You always were a handful,” Hades sighed. “Why couldn’t you be more like your sister? She has never caused me problems and is almost done with school. Why is that so hard?” Hades asked.   
“She also didn’t want to go to school for business but you made her. I couldn’t live with you micromanaging my life!” Nico yelled. “And she’s only doing business to make you happy. Once she graduates she’s leaving,” Nico said, hoping to strike a nerve.    
“She will take over for me when I am ready,” Hades said as if he could really control his children.   
“That’s about as true as I am straight,” Nico replied, smirking as his father visibly flinched.

“Am I allowed to comment or am I just like the statues in this place?” Will muttered so only Nico could hear.

“Please, feel free to engage in our family dispute,” Nico said bitterly.

“Honestly, after that last comment, I kind of forgot what I was going to say,” Will said, “Never mind.”

“No William, please do feel free to speak your mind. My son has no problem with speaking when he feels like and he brought you along so you must mean something to him. He’s never brought anyone home so I feel honored,” Hades to Will with a stoic expression.

“It sounds like you know a lot more about me than I do,” Will started off awkwardly as he was trying to find the words for the thoughts running through his mind at moment, “about all of that,” he finished the sentence making a random hand gesture that meant the last part of the conversation that included Bianca. “So you probably know that what Nico said about why we were in jail was a load of bull, but it sounds like you don’t know much about people.”

“I like to know who my son is associating with. Yes I do know my son likes to tell stories. He’s quite good at it I’m afraid,” Hades sighed. “I do know a lot about people William. I know a lot more than I care to know to be completely honest. However, we got a bit off topic with Bianca. We are here today about you and Nico.”

“What do you want to know father? Just get to the point,” Nico said.   
“I would like to know who my son is seeing,” Hades said, turning his gaze on Will.

“A hot blond with an amazing blond,” Nico started but was cut off by his father.   
“Not what I mean Nico,” Hades said with a look of dissatisfaction. 

“Why do I feel like I’m back in therapy again? Well, before that went downhill,” Will said with a grimace as his mind remembered what happened after the first few sessions when he got raped by the therapist which Hades probably knew about if he looked into Will’s past enough.

“Therapy doesn’t do any good,” Hades said with a frown.   
“Trust me when I say I know it doesn’t,” Will said wanting to get off the topic.

“So tell me about you,” Hades said.

 

Will laughed, “I think you might’ve said the wrong thing, but let’s start off with the fact I got kidnapped today so I could find out I have an uncle and a cousin that I didn’t know about at all until today. And because of who said family members are, I had to do some sort of traditional fight,” Will looked at himself for a second remembering in that moment he was still dressed in only shorts and knife holsters before continuing with, “that I’m apparently still dressed for, but with a lot fewer knives than I started out with, and I need to text said cousin that Nico wanted to kill earlier for kidnapping me so I can get my stuff back. Then we have the other side of my family whose sanity is completely questionable as they spent my teenage years teaching me to play five different instruments, when if they had it their way I would know at least twenty. I love them to death even though what it takes for my dad to get out of a coma is a discussion about my love life because I’m the baby of the family even though I’m not the youngest.” Pausing for a second, he looked at Nico and said, “Remind me to text Kayla later, one of the at least thirty bets that’s going around my family right now about our relationship was probably when one of us said ‘I love you’ and which one of us said it first, and I want to know how much we got out of it. I’m studying to be a doctor right now, and I’m almost done with my first degree as of right now I’m third in our class for highest GPA I think. I’m practically an honorary brother to all of my friends, so I don’t get left alone often, and when I do it’s not for very long.” Will stopped for a second thinking about everything he just said, “And I think that’s everything. The rest of it you probably read somewhere.”

 

Hades looked at Will and went silent for a split second before breaking out into laughter. It was loud and echoed off the walls. Nico looked at his father like he had grown another head. Hades laughed until he was breathless and turned and braced himself on the desk. 

 

“Oh I’m.. I’m sorry,” Hades said as he caught his breath. “You are nothing like your father. I like him Nico,” Hades turned to his son who was still looked like he was in shock.   
“What?” Was all Nico could say.   
“I approve,” Hades told his son.

Will couldn’t help but grin as he watched the man laugh, “I’m sure you can tell it’s been a really long day, but it’s really good to hear that I’m nothing like my dad, it gives me hope for my future sanity,” Will joked as his slightly ADD brain took over for a minute as he started fiddling with the strap of the empty wrist holster on his left arm. 

 

Hades gave the two boys a quick once over again before turning and hitting a button on the phone on his desk.    
  
“Alfred, you would please be so kind as to bring up Mister Solace a pair of clothes,” Hades spoke to the phone.   
“Right away sir,” Alfred responded.

 

“He’s nicer to the butler than to his own kids,” Nico complained, turning to Will but quickly turning away as his face heated up. In all the drama Nico had forgotten that Will had no shirt on and was dressed for a fight. Now that the anger and adrenaline was gone, he was next to a very shirtless Will in the same room as his father and that was not a good thing.

 

“I mean Alfred’s probably been around longer than you. It makes sense he's nicer to him than you,” Will said chuckling a little before addressing Hades’ comment with a quick, “Thank you, Mr. di Angelo,” not bothered at all about his state of dress. He was, and still is but Percy hasn’t let him back into the pool yet, a swimmer. He's worn less than he was wearing now in public on various occasions when he's in his competition swimsuit. The worst it’s gotten was actually when Percy somehow convinced the team to make a swim calendar, and he got peer pressured into wearing a speedo for one of his photos.

 

“He should still be nice to his children,” Nico mumbled, looking anywhere but Will.

 

Will shrugged not really able to comment because his experience with family was very, very unorthodox. The double doors swung open to reveal Alfred carrying a bag of clothes which he promptly handed to Will and turned away to leave after a quick bow. Hades nodded to the bag.

 

“You should find that they will fit you,” Hades said with a self satisfied smirk. 

“Thank you,” Will said kind of worried about whatever Hades found that made him know what size clothes he wore but quickly dismissed the thought by asking, “Where’s the nearest bathroom?” so he could change and not get lost on the way to do so.   
“I’ll show you,” Nico offered. “I have one connected to my room. I need to grab a few things anyway,” the raven-haired boy said without a backwards glance to his father.

“Alright,” Will said with a shrug, not letting it show he was actually kind of grateful about the fact he’ll be able to take a quick shower.

 

Nico left the room and took a right, walking down a hallway and up another set of stairs. Once they reached the top he took a left and led Will though a set of doors that opened into a huge room. There was a four poster bed with black satin sheets in the middle of the room. A computer desk shoved in a corner under the only window in the room that was cloaked with black curtains, and a huge flatscreen tv on the wall with a PS4 under it. The walls were black and red with posters of various things throughout. There were two other sets of doors in the room, one was open to reveal a walk in closet and the other was shut. Nico walked to it and opened it up to reveal the bathroom. It was clean and had very few things. There was a giant tub and a separate shower.

 

“Feel free to use whatever you need,” Nico said. “Towels are under the cabinet.” 

“Thanks Nico,” Will said shooting him a grin before going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and getting ready to take a shower.

 

As Nico closed the door behind him and entered his room, the first thing he noticed was a small package on his bed. Curious, he walked over and jumped up on his huge bed, grabbing the package and inspecting it. It had his name written neatly on the front but that was all. He unwrapped it quickly, curious to see what it could possible be. He nearly squeaked as it opened to reveal a calendar. Not just any calendar though. It had a picture of the whole swim team on the front, including Percy and Will both in all too revealing speedos. Nico didn’t want to open it but his fingers started turning the pages to one in particular, Janurary of the following year. Which just so happened to be Nico’s birth month and the month that Will was featured. Nico’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he took Will in in all of his, almost, naked glory. He was so transfixed on the calendar he almost missed his door opening and his father stepping in, smirking at him.

 

“I would like it if you would stay tonight. We have a family dinner tomorrow. Bianca and Hazel will be here along with Demeter,” Hades said. “Will can come too if it so pleases him. He can even stay if you wish. I see you also found your gift,” Hades motioned to the calendar Nico was trying to hide behind his back.   
“You did this didn’t you?” Nico accused but before his father could respond, the bathroom doors opened and Will stepped in.

 

Nico’s jaw hit the floor. Will was in a pair of black slacks that hugged his hips perfectly and showed off his long slender legs. The shirt was also a very expensive black button up that he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and the top two buttons undone, showing just a glimpse of his chest. Nico couldn't take his eyes off of him.

 

“This really wasn’t what I was expecting when you told Alfred to get me some clothes,” Will said with a small frown walking into the room the bag that held the clothes now holding the shorts and knife holsters that he knew he had to return. Before he got dressed he had saw the tags were still on the clothes, so he knew he was currently wearing really expensive designer clothes.

 

“We have an important dinner tomorrow and one must be dressed appropriately,” Hades explained. “I have seen the way your father dresses,” Hades actually visibly shuddered. “I will not allow any of that in my house. For tonight I’m sure Nico can loan you some shorts or something to sleep in.”

“Yeah,” Will said nodded in agreement about his father’s fashion, “I really don’t know why he wears only sweatpants and flip flops to the meetings. You should’ve seen what he wore when he got custody of me.” Will tried not to laugh at the memory of his father running into the courthouse late wearing a wetsuit because he just came back from surfing.

“I don’t think I even want to know,” Hades said, rubbing his temples. “That man gives me a migraine just thinking about him. Anyway, Nico knows his way around and I’m sure he can give you a tour and appoint you a spare room. I have a meeting tonight so I won’t be here for dinner but Sarah or Alfred can cook. Tomorrow at five sharp I expect both of you in the dining room dressed properly and on your best behaviour,” Hades said, turning to leave.

Once Hades left the room, Will had a confused expression on his face as he looked over at Nico and asked, “Why am I expected to be there?”

“A way to torment me,” Nico mumbled miserably. 

“What’s that?” Will asked seeing something in Nico’s hands behind his back. He switched the topic as he put the bag of his stuff by the computer desk, and putting his phone in his pocket.

“No..nothing,” Nico stammered, turning red and trying to shove the calendar under his pillows.

Will grinned knowing Nico was trying to hide whatever it was, “I wanna see it though.”

“I don’t think you would be interested,” Nico said, inching backwards on his bed, nearly sitting on his pillow.

Will let out a small laugh, “From the way you’re acting, I’m sure I would.”

“Nope, most definitely not,” Nico said, looking anywhere but the smartly dressed blond.

Will laughed as he climbed onto the huge bed to sit next to Nico, “Are you sure you don’t want to show me?”

“Positive,” Nico said, trying to get away from Will but only ending up smashed against his headboard.

Will took a quick look at the way Nico was against the headboard before just taking a guess at what the Italian was so scared of showing him, “Is it the swim calendar? If it is, I’m kind of surprised Percy hasn’t brought it up by now considering it was his idea.”

“You.. did you have it delivered here? No you couldn’t have cuz you didn’t know where I lived,” Nico was burning up and it didn’t help that Will was on his bed with him while he had picture of him nearly naked running through his head.

“Percy might have though just to mess with you,” Will shrugged as he thought about it, “Actually, based on the way your dad is acting it might’ve been him too because I know Percy had to get it approved by the school board first because of the way it is.”

“I don’t even know anymore and I hate them all,” Nico complained.

Will started laughing, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Hmph,” Nico complained. “I should just make you sleep in those clothes. You are just as bad as they are.”

“What do you mean by that?” Will asked confused. All he did was make the shirt more comfortable to wear in his mind. He barely understood how much he’s affecting the raven-haired boy next to him, but he only thought he was acting like that because of the calendar. 

“Nothing,” Nico mumbled.

“Alright,” Will jumped off the bed before saying, “Care to show me around this place?”

“I guess,” Nico said with a shrug, jumping up from his bed.

 

Will lead the way out of the room, but stayed just outside the door waiting for Nico because he truly did have no idea where he was going. Nico led them up another flight of stairs to a fourth level of the mansion. 

 

“This is where Bianca's room is along with two guest rooms and a storage room along with a full bathroom,” Nico said as he opened up doors to rooms. “This door at the end of the hall leads up to the attic but we stay out of there,” Nico said, going back down a flight of stairs. “Here we have my room, a guest room, an extra bathroom, along with a workout and training room,” Nico told Will as he opened the last door to show a full workout room. It had benches, weights, a punching bag, and a workout mat with swords and other weapons.

 

“Woah,” Will said surprised at the weapons in the training room.

“I had a lot of spare time,” Nico told him as he walked across the room and picked up one of the swords, checking the balance before taking up his stance and going through a few practice swings.

“I can imagine,” Will laughed mainly to himself for a moment before glancing up at the other weapons.

“I had to do something to pass the time,” Nico mumbled as he went through more of his training. 

“I know the feeling,” Will said turning away from the weapons not wanting to ruin the nice clothes if he starting practicing. Nico put the sword away and walked back to Will.    
“There’s still the second floor, the main floor, and the basement,” Nico said as they walked out.

“What do you use all this space for? I mean besides the storage of the items that should be in a museum,” Will said walking beside Nico.

“Extra rooms for visitors, we have three dining rooms, the basement is a game room, the second floor is all for my father and his office and library, don’t even get me started on the garage,” Nico rolled his eyes as they descended the stairs, skipping the second floor and going to the first.

“Is it one of those six car garages or something like that?” Will asked with a small smile.

“Ha six, that’s funny,” Nico laughed as he walked Will into the first dining room, the biggest one that was used for guests and business ventures.

“I also said or something,” Will laughed before glancing around the dining room.

“Something is more like it,” Nico said, pushing the doors open to reveal the kitchen.

 

Will walked into the kitchen and looked around for a bit. Nico opened up the massive restaurant sized refrigerator and pulled open a few drawers before he pulled out a bag of string cheese with a smile.

 

“Want some?” he asked.

“Sure,” Will replied. Nico grabbed one and tossed it to Will. He caught it and opened it up before taking a bite. Nico grabbed one and stuffed the bag under his arm before walking through the kitchen and into another dining room. Will followed Nico wondering where he was heading to see the other dining room.

“This one is just for when it’s family or mostly me and Bianca,” Nico explained passing through it and down a small hallway and into yet another dining room. “This one is for Alfred and Sarah and their family. They stay in the guest house in the back but eat here since the kitchen is stocked,” Nico explained.

“So I’m just going to guess that we’re going to be in the family one tomorrow then,” Will said taking in what Nico was saying.

“Yup. It’s all for appearances,” Nico told the blond as they continued on to their next destination, the basement.

 

“I figured as much when we pulled in,” Will grinned following him.

“Here we are,” Nico said as he flipped a switch next to a door before pulling it open. “Welcome to my sisters haven,” the raven-haired boy told the blond as they descend the stairs.

 

As they reached the bottom step, they were blinded by bright lights. There was a bowling alley with four lanes, two pool tables, a jukebox, a bar with soda fountains and friers, a mini movie theater, and a few old school arcade games.

 

Will looked around the place before smiling and making the comment, “This reminds me of whenever Danny and Tucker went over to Sam’s house in Danny Phantom.”

“Never heard that before but then again I’ve only brought Jason, Percy, and Leo here before. Sam was also my favorite to tell you the truth,” Nico told Will as he stepped behind the bar and poured himself a coke.

“I’m surprised Jason didn’t make the comment then,” Will replied. “I made him watch it with me. Sam was my favorite too,” he added with a grin.

“He was too busy drinking soda from the fountain to say much of anything,” Nico said, gesturing to the fountain as his way of asking Will if he wanted any.

 

Will walked behind the bar to the fountain and got himself a cherry coke in answer to the unspoken question.

 

“They try to always come over and visit,” Nico told Will as he walked to the jukebox and clicked away until he found a song and stepped away as All Time Low’s ‘I Feel Like Dancing’ came on.

 

Will started laughing as he recognized the song that started playing from the jukebox. After he let out all his laugher, he took a drink from his soda. Nico jumped up on the bar and sipped on his soda and hummed along to the song.

 

Will grinned and started dancing around by himself after he set his drink down. Nico laughed to himself and watched as Will danced around the room. 

Will looked over at the boy who was laughing at him, “What else is the point of this song if not to dance?”   
“To watch the video?” Nico suggested. “I mean did you see them in those heels? Damn they rocked it.”

“Very true,” Will admitted.   
“Yup. So I like to play the song and imagine the video,” Nico said with a far off look in his eyes.

Will laughed before walking back over and getting his drink. After taking a sip he asked, “What part of the video are you at now?”   
“When they are selling sex and all the girls come in and are all over the guys except for Jack, who gets the guys,” Nico laughed.

Will laughed as that part of the video came to mind, “That was great that they did that.”   
“The one most excited would be the one to get the worst end of the stick,” Nico said as he finished his drink and jumped off the bar.

“Of course,” Will agreed as he finished his own drink.   
“Are you ready for the final stop?” Nico asked as he walked up the stairs and turned off the lights, heading back to the front door of the mansion.

Will followed him up the stairs, “Sure,” he answered.

 

Nico walked around to the side of the mansion and opened a keypad, pressing in a few digits and stepping back as the garage door opened. Lights clicked on, illuminating the garage and all the cars in it. On the right side were the newer models while on the left showed off a nice collection of older muscle cars. In all it was a twenty car garage.

 

“Dad had to remodel some to make this fit,” Nico explained.

“It definitely falls under or something,” Will said looking around.

“My father likes,” Nico paused, “things. He likes to collect whatever he can and he prefers old things.”

“Good to know,” Will made a mental note and put it away for later use just in case.

“Yup,” Nico said as he stopped in front of a red ‘69 Camaro. “He got this one when Bianca was born.” 

Will let out a whistle in appreciation of all the cars in the room. He knew great vehicles when he saw them.   
“He got this one after I was born,” Nico walked over to a black ‘69 Mustang and opened the door.

Will let out a quiet chuckle when he saw what color the car was and heard Mr. di Angelo got it after Nico was born.

“It’s my favorite one,” Nico told Will as he slid behind the wheel.

Will walked around and got into the passenger seat of the Mustang to sit beside Nico.

“To bad he hides the keys though,” Nico said as he started the car with a smirk.

Will laughed, “I can tell he hid them so well.”

“Bianca was the one to find them first. After we go caught taking a car for a joy ride he put them in a new place,” Nico explained as he clicked his seatbelt and pulled the car out of the garage. “After that we had to make sure not to be caught. He re hid them in his office where they have been ever since.”

Will put on his seatbelt once he realized they were moving, “Cars aren’t meant to just be looked at, they’re meant to be driven. I’m surprised he doesn’t just let you drive them.”

“He drives them. He doesn’t like us driving them. He’s worried we will wreck them or something,” Nico said as he rolled down the windows and pulled out onto the road.

“Anyone can wreck a car,” Will pointed out, “He could wreck them.”

“We are just children and can’t respect the car he claims.”

 

The blond didn't say a word. He just sat there and made a face at how dumb the reasoning sounds, and he’s heard some stupid things in his life. Nico drove the car around for a while before he turned back towards the mansion to park the car.

 

When they got back, Will just sat there for a bit watching Nico not completely realising he was staring.

 

“Are you ready to get out of those clothes?” Nico asked, parking the car.

Will looked at himself for a moment and said, “It would be a good idea, yeah,” before letting out a light hearted laugh.    
  
Nico walked Will back up to his room and went through his drawers until he found a pair of shorts that he thought would suffice and he tossed them to Will before going to his closet to find a shirt he thought might work. After searching for a few minutes he found an old jersey Bianca had bought for him and he tossed it to the blond.

 

“This should do for tonight,” Nico said, grabbing his own pajamas. 

“Thanks,” Will said as headed for the bathroom to change.

 

Nico quickly slipped into his night clothes as Will used his bathroom. Then he quickly sent a text to Jason telling him about the dinner and how his father insisted him and Will stay.

When Will came out of the bathroom, he found his phone and sent a text to his uncle telling him that he'll return his car tomorrow because he was staying at Nico’s house tonight.

 

“So,” Nico started. “You saw all the extra bedrooms. Which one do you want?”

“I’ll just take the one next to your room,” Will answered easily. Nico felt himself frown but quickly nodded. 

“Okay, sounds good.”

 

Will glanced around the room feeling a little awkward in that moment after revealing where he wanted to stay, “Goodnight,” he said before leaving Nico’s room.   
“Night,” Nico mumbled as the blond left. 

 

He collapsed on his bed and let out a sigh. He really hated being in the huge mansion and feeling all alone, even with Will there. Instead of laying down, Nico stood up and quietly snuck into the training room. He did a few stretches before he shed his shirt and started a full workout with his sword. 

 

Will didn’t know what to do with himself after he went to the guest room. He tried so hard to think of something, but it was pointless. He was too restless to sleep, and he was so emotionally drained from the day he had he didn’t want to reflect on it just yet. However, he knew that if he even tried to leave the floor he was on, he would be lost until someone found him in the morning. So the blond ended up sitting on the bed, unsure of what to do before deciding to risk getting lost and left the room he was in to wander the mansion for a bit before bed.

 

Nico spent an hour going over the motions he knew by reflex. Eventually though his muscles grew tired and he knew it was time to stop. He put away his sword and returned to his room for a shower. He had hoped that the workout would help him sleep but after the shower he felt restless as ever. He paced his room for a few minutes before giving up and deciding to check on Will. The raven-haired boy quietly snuck next door and into Will’s room. 

 

“Will?” Nico called out, met with silence. He found it strange that he wasn't there and decided to wait for him to come back.

 

Will wandered around the building for nearly two hours before heading back to his room still as restless as when he left. He was just happy he didn’t get lost while he was gone. He opened the door to his room and walked inside heading for the bed not even bothering to turn on the light because he knew where it was.

 

Nico had chosen to wait in Will’s room until he returned. After half an hour passed and Will still wasn’t back, he threw himself into the armchair and sat there, still waiting. Eventually the door opened and Will walked in, Nico was expecting the blond to see him but since he never turned on the lights, he never even knew Nico was there. An evil thought crossed Nico’s mind and he smiled to himself. He waited for Will to climb in bed for him to put his plan into motion. He quietly rose from the chair and snuck to the door. He clicked the lock, making sure it was loud enough for Will to hear. 

 

“I told you I would be locking you away from the world,” Nico said in his most intimidating voice.

 

Will literally jumped in surprise when he heard the lock click, but when he heard Nico, he looked around trying to spot him in the dark. “Nico, what the hell are you doing?” the blond hissed out in the combined frustration of wanting to go to bed but being unable to and hearing Nico, who probably came into the room while he was gone, and not being able to see him.

 

“I'm keeping you all to myself and locking you away from the world like I told you I would,” Nico said, continuing to sound menacing. He slowly approached Will’s bed, purposely taking his time.

“Shouldn’t the door lock from the outside then?” Will asked jokingly trying to keep the mood light, but his tone wavered because of how Nico sounded. 

“It won’t matter if you don’t get passed me. Plus I can order Alfred and Sarah not to let you out, a job they wouldn’t take lightly. Then if you still continue to try and escape, I could always just chain you to this bed. It’s kind of like Beauty and the Beast if you think about it. You’re the beauty,” Nico said as he finally reached the bed, leaning down and stroking Will’s cheek. “And I’m the beast all alone in my big castle.”

Will literally started trembling with nerves at Nico’s words as he felt his hand on his cheek. He felt the need to hide, to move away from Nico, but he resisted the urge thinking that Nico was probably just messing with him.   
“So what do you say Will?” Nico asked as he pulled his hand back and climbed onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of Will’s hips and straddling him. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Will you be my beauty and stay locked away in this castle?”

 

Will started to attempt to calm himself down as he looked at the boy that was on him. When he finally calmed himself down from the brink of a panic attack, he knew that Nico was only teasing as he kissed the boy’s cheek and whispered back, “As long as you are willing to risk the mob that may come for you.”

“I’d tear them all limb from limb for I am a beast, remember?” Nico whispered, not willing to move just yet. 

“Of course,” Will whispered with the smallest of smiles, “I just worry. You know that.”

“And that’s why you’re the beauty,” Nico said, finally sitting back up. “All we need now is the talking furniture and kitchenware.”

Will started laughing, “The talking furniture and kitchenware wouldn’t need to sing to try and get me to stay though.”

“No but I fear I might have to turn some of our friends into talking furniture so they don’t kidnap you back. How can they steal you with no arms?” Nico questioned with a laugh.

“One pushes me onto a couch and then the couch could run away,” Will said laughing, “You never know.”

“I’m turning them all into kitchenware, no furniture,” Nico said with a hint of amusement.

“Alright then,” Will said with a shrug, “It’s been decided. I don’t know how they’d feel about it though.”

“They don’t have to know. There’s plenty of places I could hide you here that they would never find you,” Nico said with an amused sparkle in his eye.

“You already told me there’s a bunch of secret tunnels in this place,” Will told him, “I have no doubt that there’s places you’d be able to hide me where I wouldn’t be found.”

“Then we could throw a bit of Tangled into it, I’d hide you away in a tower and no one could find you,” Nico joked, sitting back, directly in Will’s lap.

Will put his arms around Nico to hold him as he said, “It be even harder for me to get out of that one. Also on a slightly different note, you’re not just a beast, you’re my beauty.” Will smiled as he continued, “You’re both to me.”

“I would like to point out that you don’t technically have me trapped so it makes me just the beast,” Nico said.

“I meant without the context of locking you away,” Will clarified.

“I can’t be both though! It ruins the whole movie!” Nico said, pretending to be distraught and flailing his arms about.

Will started laughing, “We’ll write our own.”

“That takes so much effort though,” Nico complained, dropping dramatically onto Will’s chest. “And I’m to tired to even try,” he mumbled into the blond's chest.

Will cuddled the Italian closer as he said softly finally feeling tired, “We don’t have to.”

“Good,” Nico yawned. “Cuz I had a workout and I’m feeling it now,” he mumbled, his eyelids were becoming harder and hard to keep open.

Will kissed the top of Nico’s head and said in a soft voice, “Just sleep then.”

“Mm ‘kay,” Nico mumbled, already drifting off.

 

Will fell asleep holding Nico in his arms as close as he could.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**** April 8th 2016

 

Nico woke up the next morning to a very warm body. He let out a sleepy sigh and snuggled closer. He didn't want to open his eyes because that would mean having to face the day and face the family dinner. The longer he could put that off the better.

Will wasn't awake yet, but in his sleep he tried pulling Nico closer to him than he already was.

 

“Morning Sunshine,” Nico mumbled into Will’s neck.

Will heard Nico and slowly woke up before mumbling back, “Morning Angel.”   
“We should probably get up,” Nico said as he rolled onto his back and stretched. 

“I don't wanna,” Will almost whined closing his eyes again and curling into the warmth of the bed.

“I don't either but we have a long day ahead of us and my sisters will be arriving soon,” Nico told the blond, rolling over and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Will put an arm around Nico and pulled him closer, “Can't we just lay here a bit longer?” he asked.

“Just a bit,” Nico caved, melting into Will’s embrace.

Will grinning not opening his eyes at his win when he felt Nico against him.

 

Their blissful morning was cut short when the door to the room was thrown open and Bianca burst in.

 

“There you are! I searched the whole floor for you and here I find you, in bed with a blond,” she jokingly said as threw open the curtains, letting the light blind the boys.

 

Will rolled away from the light not looking at Bianca. He didn't exactly know what to say to her because the last time he saw her he yelled at her for upsetting Nico.

 

“It's time to get up boys. We have a lovely family dinner ahead of us. Hazel and Frank will be here soon and we all know Demeter will be making her entrance soon enough,” Bianca told them. Nico threw a pillow at her in retaliation. 

“It's only like eleven,” he complained.

“Doesn't matter. We have to go through your closet and find something for you to wear and then we have to find something for me and we all know Frank is going to be freaking out,” Bianca reminded him. Nico groaned but sat up.

“Guess she's right. Demeter would have a cow if she saw us in bed together anyway,” Nico told Will.

“Should I be happy or concerned about the fact your dad already gave me something to wear while the rest of you have to search your closets?” Will asked opening his eyes finally.

“We have stuff,” Nico started but was cut off by his sister.

“But Nico is so indecisive and changes his mind so we have to set aside an hour at least for him,” she explained.

Will laughed as he sat up, “I'm not really surprised by that.”

“A lot about him might surprise you about him,” Bianca said with a smirk. 

“Really?” Will said slowly with a grin, “Please, tell me more.”

“What would you like to know? He used to hide out in some of the secret rooms and pretended to be a princess locked away in a tower and one time,” Bianca started but Nico cut her off.

“That's enough! Time to get ready,” he said as he jumped off the bed and tugged Will with him.

Will started laughing really hard as he remembered last night, “Would you like me to lock you away then Princess Nico?” he teased as he was pulled off the bed.

“I wasn't done,” Bianca huffed, following the boys.

“Will has heard enough,” Nico said through gritted teeth, throwing open the door to his room.

“No I haven't,” Will said as he was being dragged away by Nico.

“He used to steal my dresses and I would find them in the rooms,” Bianca went on but was cut off as Nico closed the door on her.

“You're not allowed in unless you promise not to tell anymore,” Nico yelled at the closed door.

“Fine,” she yelled back, prompting Nico to open the door.

“And I was looking forward to hearing more about Princess Nico,” Will said pretending to be upset.

“No,” Nico growled, stomping off to his closet.

“Fine, no more Princess Nico,” Bianca said with a sweet smile. “I can always tell you about how I found out he was gay,” she said.

Will followed Nico to his closet kissed his cheek and whispered so only Nico could hear, “You're still my princess though,” before walking away to grab his bag of clothes addressing Bianca with, “What happened?”

“I hate both of you,” Nico complained as he closed himself in his closet.

 

“It all started when he was ten. Keep in mind I used to listen to a lot of NSYNC and Backstreet Boys so at first I thought it was my fault. Well he used to have to listen to it because of me but one day I found him stealing my posters and CDs. Then when I asked him about it he ran away and hid in one of the hidden rooms I didn't know about so we tried to find him for two days. When he finally came out he refused to talk to anyone except Alfred. To this day I have no idea what the butler said but since then Nico seemed different. Then when he was twelve he came home telling me about this new kid who he practically worshiped. Turns out that dark haired,” air quotes, “‘god’ was Percy. For two years he worshiped the ground that boy walked on. It was then that I knew for sure because Nico came home one day and locked himself away. It took a week but I finally figured out he had a broken heart because Percy found a girlfriend. For months Nico was miserable. Then Jason came along and helped him come to terms with his fabulous self and now here we are. I will say though you are the first boy he's brought home or even showed much interest in besides Percy,” Bianca told Will.

 

“It's a little hard to imagine that Nico would listen those kinds of bands, but everyone has a guilty pleasure,” Will said commenting on her story, “Honestly though? I haven't met someone who hasn't had a crush on Percy at some point. Have you met the guy? He's hard not to like unless he's done something dumb which is maybe fifty percent of the time. Jason is Jason though. I'm not surprised he did that,” he finished not commenting on the last thing Bianca said that included him. He didn't know what to say to that considering he felt himself to be kind of the opposite of Percy.

 

“Hey I like those bands, be careful who you insult,” she playfully shoved him. “But I knew my brother could do better than Percy. He needs someone who can match him mentally and physically. Percy could really only match him physically but Nico needs someone who can handle him mentally and it takes a special kind of someone to do that,” Bianca said with sad glance at the closed closet doors.

 

Will held his hands up in surrender when he felt the shove, “I like those bands too. I’m not insulting them, I’m just saying I didn’t think Nico listened to them,” Will added not commenting on the part about how Bianca just said she thinks he’s better than Percy for Nico only blushing in response to that as he grabbed the bag that held his clothes. He walked past the closet saying, “Nico, you can come out of the closet again and talk to your sister now. I’m going to go get changed,” before heading to the bathroom to change back into the clothes Hades got for him yesterday.

 

“At least the people in the closet don't insult me and tell horrid stories about me,” Nico whined as he stepped out, dressed and ready. He had a black and silver long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows. His black slacks fit him perfectly with a sleek black belt. The only part that didn't fit the picture was his black biker boots. At that Bianca rolled her eyes.

 

“Persephone is going to die when she sees those,” his sister said as she walked over and straightened his collar.

“Let her. They know I don't like these dinners anyway,” he complained.

“It's once a month. It’s not that bad,” she told him.

“Easy for you to say, you're leaving in like three months,” he told her, refusing to look at her.

“It's not like I'll be gone forever,” she said. “Just until I can figure out who I am and what I really want.”

“Yeah and leave me here alone.”

“You're not alone. You have Jason and Percy and Hazel and now,” she turned him to face the bathroom door that was now opened. “you have him,” she whispered in his ear.

 

Will walked out of the bathroom looking the same as he did yesterday with the slacks fitting him just right, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, and the top few buttons of the shirt undone. Unlike Nico, he did have the proper shoes on as the blond messed with his hair for a second before looking at the two siblings. His blue eyes widened as he took in the Italian boy he fell in love with before giving him a wide grin. Internally, he was still staring at the boy in awe and was still wondering how he got so lucky.

 

“Somebody please say something because this tension is killing me,” Bianca said with a huge grin.

 

Will laughed as he walked over to Nico and gave him a quick kiss before he heard his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see the caller ID, “I’ll be right back,” he said leaving the room to take the call.

 

“Alright,” Nico said. “We will be going up to Bee’s room,” he told the blond.

 

Will acknowledged Nico with a quick thumbs up as he went out the door with the phone to his ear.

 

The two siblings quickly snuck past Will and up a flight of stairs to Bianca’s room. She disappeared into her closet while Nico sat on her bed.

 

“You know I could hear the whole thing,” he said. “The closet walls aren’t that thick.”

“I know,” she told him as she poked her head out the door, holding up two dresses. Nico pointed to the dark blue one and she disappeared again. “I think he will be good for you.”   
“I think so too,” Nico murmured. 

 

Will walked into Bianca’s room his face still showing a slightly concerned expression as he was still thinking about what he was just told.

 

“Will?” Nico asked, immediately on alert. “What's wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” he answered softly shaking the thoughts out of his head, “My dad just doesn’t understand the concept of bedrest is all.”

“Did he try and leave the house?” Nico asked. “Do you need to go?”   
“I don’t need to leave,” Will assured Nico, “He tried to leave, but they caught him in time.”

“That’s good,” Bianca said as she stepped out of the closet. She was in a dark blue cocktail dress and a pair of flats.

 

Will nodded as his thoughts drifted to what would happen if his dad left the house.

 

“Hazel and Frank should be here soon,” Bianca informed them. “Sarah went to get them.”

“How often does Frank end up coming to these?” Will asked glad he wasn't the only one who would be there that actually wasn't apart of the di Angelo family.

“Since he and Hazel started dating and she could convince him to come,” Nico told him. “It took a while because he was terrified but eventually we managed to convince him that father wouldn't savagely murder him, he started coming.”

Will looked surprised as he asked, “Why did he think that in the first place?”

“Have you met my father?” Bianca asked with an eye roll.

“Good point,” Will admitted actually thinking about their father for a second.

“It didn’t help that he threatened the poor guy when Hazel brought him to meet for the first time,” Nico said with a laugh. 

Will laughed, “Yeah, I don’t think that would help at all.”

“You got lucky,” Nico told him. 

“I think he was just worried you would never be with anyone and no one would be there to carry on the di Angelo name,” Bianca said from her vanity, watching the two boys in the mirror while she did her hair and makeup. 

“I guess I did get lucky,” Will laughed, “Considering he’s met my dad. I’m really happy yesterday didn’t go as bad as I thought it would.”

“Let’s just not talk about that,” Nico said bitterly.

 

Will just smiled for a second before his mind turned to what Bianca had said just moments ago. He’d been purposely ignoring the fact she basically said that Nico’s family thinks they’re going to end up getting married, and he was trying his best not to think about because he knew he’d be blushing if he thought about it.

 

“We’re here!” Hazel called out, waltzing into her sister's room with Frank in tow. The poor guy looked so uncomfortable in a suit and tie.   
“Hey guys,” Nico said as he stood up and hugged his sister and shook Frank’s hand.   
“Ready for tonight?” Bianca asked with a grin. Hazel rolled her eyes.   
“I live for family dinners,” she said sarcastically. 

Will looked at Frank with a smile and said, “Don’t worry man we’ll get through this together.”

“I’m so glad that someone else is here. I sweat my way through this every month,” Frank said.

Will nodded in understanding, “I honestly feel like I’m going to be interrogated by Persephone and Demeter as soon as I sit down.”

“Demeter will just glare at you while Persephone grills you,” Frank warned him.

“Good to know. Thanks for the tip,” Will laughed uneasily.

“Look at them, sticking together,” Bianca teased causing Nico and Hazel to laugh.

Will let out a snort of amusement, “Nico’s just lucky my family’s nuts, so he doesn’t have to do anything like this. He’s already made it past the betting circles. If they get wind of this, they’ll probably plan something for him though.”

“I think this will be easier than dealing with your family,” Nico mumbled.

“I don’t think so,” Will then thought about it for a second, “But I might just be too used to the crazy now.” He said honestly with a shrug.

“Crazy, I think they have reached borderline insane. I mean, who kidnaps their own family and them makes them fight?” Nico asked, his temper rising at the memories of the previous day.

“Nico, you’re thinking about the wrong part of my family,” Will said calmly, “I meant my siblings. I wasn’t going to even bring up Alex and Zack.”

“Either way,” Nico mumbled. “Almost all your family I have met is crazy as hell.”

“I know,” Will agreed and sighed, “They make me question my own sanity everyday.”

“I’m surprised you came out as well as you did,” Nico told the boy, causing both his sisters to laugh.

Will rolled his eyes, “Trust me when I say there’s a good chance that one of these days my sanity is going to be as lost as the rest of my family’s.”

“When that day comes I’m sure Nico will be happy to lock you up,” Bianca said, turning away from her vanity and forcing Hazel into the seat she was just occupying. 

“He’s already told me he’d do it now,” Will muttered mainly to himself.

“I didn’t completely mean it,” Nico teased, sticking his tongue out at the boy.

 

Will just poked Nico not really saying anything as his thoughts drifted again. Bianca just laughed and started doing Hazel’s makeup while Frank joined the other two boys.

 

“Have you met Hades yet?” Frank asked.

“I met him yesterday,” Will told Frank, “He just seemed really happy to hear I’m nothing like my dad.”

“You mean he didn’t threaten to maim or kill you?” Frank questioned, looking at Will in disbelief. 

“No,” Will said laughing, “I just told him how my day went so far yesterday, and he started laughing. Nico looked like he saw a stranger to be honest.” Frank was in shock.

“He threatened to kill before I could even say my name!”

“He probably knew who you were before you walked in,” Will told him honestly, “It seemed like he had looked into me.” He paused before gesturing to the clothes he was wearing, “Hell, he knew what size clothes I wore.”

“He does that,” Bianca said in a sing song voice. “I stopped bringing guys over for that reason. I have to date in complete secret, not that I have time to date anymore,” she explained.

“He seems like the type of dad to do that,” Will said thinking about it.

“It’s annoying,” Bianca said, finally letting Hazel stand up.

Will snorted, “If you think that’s annoying, try having your whole family in a betting pool about your love life. Every couple hours, I get a text from my siblings asking me questions about Nico wanting answers to the most random things, and I just ignore them.” Just as he finished saying that, he’s phone starting going off with text ringtones.

“You should just figure out who has the biggest bet and go along with it and get part of that cut,” Bianca said with a wink.

Will grinned, “What do you think I’ve been doing for the past five years?”

“I like the way you think,” Bianca said, giving him a high five.

“Great, now she might try and join. She may even make a business venture out of this,” Nico complained. 

Will just raised his eyebrow at Nico, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Jason has already told her about it. The pool with the most money in it is still open.”

“He didn’t tell me but now I think me and him need to have a little talk,” Bianca said, her eyes lighting up causing Nico to groan. 

“Do you just want my sister’s number?” Will asked, “She’s the one who runs it.”

“That would be marvelous, thank you William,” Bianca said.

 

Will pulled out his phone to find Kayla’s number and then handed his phone to Bianca with the contact open.

 

“I hate my life,” Nico grumbled. “I think the Bahamas sound nice. I can run away and get a new identity and put all of this behind me,” he complained.   
“Take me with you,” Frank pleaded, earning him a slap from Hazel.

“But then I’d miss you!” Will called out wrapping his arms around Nico pulling him close.

“I might be able to get you in my luggage, minus all the trackers you have on you,” Nico told the boy.

“I’ll just leave all my electronics behind and we should be good,” Will said with a grin.

“Unless you have one implanted in you,” Nico said eyeing him.

“Believe me when I say I would know about that one,” Will replied still holding the Italian boy, “It would’ve showed up in the x-rays.”

“And when was the last time you were x-rayed?” Nico asked.

“You know the answer to that,” Will told him referring to his ribs, “You were there.”

“So you see, there is time between now and then that you could have been chipped. Like when you were kidnapped,” Nico told him.

“My family is nuts, but not that nuts,” Will said giving Nico a light squeeze in the hug he had Nico in before letting go to get his phone back from Bianca.

“They kidnapped you,” Nico repeated, still furious about it. He felt his temper rising and had the urge to hit something.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Will said, “It’s understandable due to circumstances, and please don’t say they made me fight either, I agreed to it. They gave me the option of backing out of it.”

“You what?” Nico turning his heated glare on the blond.

“It was either fight or never talk to them again,” Will said, “After growing up the way I did, I don’t really take the chance of losing any family I have. It wasn’t a hard choice to make on my part.”

“They never should have ask it of you! Family wouldn't do that to you family wouldn't fucking kidnap you! It wasn't the only option!” Nico yelled, losing his temper and forgetting people were even there. “It wasn't okay and here you sit acting like it’s the most normal thing in the world! I wouldn't want family who didn't care about my wellbeing. My father might be harsh and strict but he would never make any of us fight or knowingly put us in harm's way!” The Italian yelled.

 

Will stood where he was frozen to the spot. He didn’t realize what Nico thought about it all until just now, and he truely didn’t know what to say. He stood there turning the words he just heard over and over in his head until he was lost in the memories he did have of his family. Will’s blue eyes glazed over as he was mentally trapped in his nightmare childhood. He slowly sat down on the floor so he wouldn’t fall over, and he rested his head in the palms of his hands as he heard the shrieks of his mother reminding him over and over again, ‘William! You need to do this for me. Bear with it for us. Fight for your family because we need to stick together.’ Even after so many years, that’s what he’d always done. His father and siblings have tried so hard to keep him calm, telling him they can take care of themselves; that he didn’t need to fight for them. It came so easily to fall back into the old habits when Alex had asked him to fight that he didn’t even think about it.

 

“Nico,” Bianca said softly.

“What,” he growled turning and glaring at his sister.

“Calm down,” she said, giving him that old sister look that said she knew it all.

“I will not calm down!” he yelled.

“Nico,” Hazel stepped in. “You have upset Will.”

 

Nico turned and actually looked at Will. He hadn't realized that the blond had sunk to the ground or that he had started silently crying. Nico immediately fell to the ground next to him and pulled him into his arms.

 

“I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I am just so mad that they did that to you. They had no right but it’s not your fault. I'm sorry,” Nico apologized, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m fine. It’s okay,” Will said softly attempting to reassure Nico while wiping away his tears as he leaned into Nico feeling his arms around him, “Just bad memories came up that reminded me why I think like I do sometimes.”

 

“Demeter has arrived, your father requests to see all of you in his office,” Sarah said, having silently snuck into the room without anyone noticing. 

 

At Sarah’s words, Will jumped a little in surprise. It was that moment when he realized how many other people were in the room, and that these people saw him break down. Embarrassed, Will took a minute before talking himself out of the safety he felt in Nico’s arms and stood up looking at the ground completely forgetting that Hazel and Frank heard what had happened to him during the truth or dare game.

 

“It’s now or never,” Bianca said, making her way out of the room followed by Frank and Hazel. Nico hung back.   
“Are you going to be okay?” he asked the blond.

Will gave Nico a small smile before taking his hand giving it a light squeeze. “I’ll be fine. Come on, let's go see your dad,” he said lightly leading Nico out of the room by his hand.

 

As everyone gathered in Hades's office, he looked over each child as if inspecting them.

 

“Well?” Bianca inquired after Nico and Will showed up.   
“As you all know, Demeter is here today so I expect all of you on your best behavior. Also, I’m not too sure how she is going to react to Nico and Will because Persephone has not told her about his preference so it’s going to be a bit of a surprise,” Hades explained.   
“I’m sure she will react better than you did,” Bianca said.   
“Or worse,” Hazel told her. Hades cleared his throat and glared at the two girls.   
“As I was saying, she might be surprised so don’t talk down to her. Just answer her questions and be nice,” he warned.

“Yes father dearest,” Bianca said, giving him a sweet smile. He rolled his eyes at her and turned to Nico and Will.   
“Just, behave and don’t let her get to you, either of you,” Hades said. Nico nodded and gripped Will’s hand.

Will gave Hades a small smile as he muttered to Nico, “This sounds like it's going to be more intense than trying to get Uncle Zeus to be calm during the yearly Thanksgiving food fight.”

“It probably will be,” Nico said. “Coming out to my father was hard enough and for weeks it was so tense. I’m just glad Demeter doesn’t live here. She is a bit old school so I can only imagine how this is going to go.”

“This is going to be fun,” Will said sarcastically.

“You can say that again,” Nico mumbled.    
“It’s time,” Hades, said, standing up from his chair and straightening his tie.

 

Everyone followed the man into the dining room that had been set up for the dinner. There were just enough chairs for everyone and plates were already set out along with black candles and white roses. They were met with Persephone who was in a strapless green cocktail dress. She walked to Hades and gave him a kiss before turning to each child and hugging them, including Frank and Will.   
  
“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she told the blond boy.

Will was still surprised that Persephone hugged him before giving the woman a shy smile and saying, “It's nice to meet you too.” She winked at him and kissed his cheek.   
“Don’t let my mother or husband scare you off,” she whispered in his ear. “They are all bark and no bite.”

Will smile brightened as he whispered back, “Don't tell Hades, but I've met scarier than him.”

“He might take it as a challenge,” she said with a laugh. Hades raised his eyebrows in question but didn’t say anything.

 

Frank walked to the front of the table and pulled out a chair where Persephone took her seat and thanked him. Then he walked over to Hazel’s seat and pulled it out for her. As she sat down, another woman in a dark purple dress walked in and looked around the room.

 

“I see we have an extra person joining us,” she said, unamused. Frank scurried to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair opposite of her daughter. The woman didn’t even thank him as she sat down. 

 

“Hello ma'am,” Will said as he went to the table and pulled out a chair for Bianca and gestured to the oldest sibling that the chair was for her before pulling out the chair next to it for Nico.

“So who are you?” Demeter asked, turning her glare to Will. “This is supposed to be a family dinner and it seems we keep adding more hoodlums.”

A little glint of mischief appeared in Will’s eyes as he said with a wide smile, “My name is William Solace ma’am, and I’ve been meaning to do this officially for awhile now, but” he turned to look at Nico before saying, “Nico di Angelo, will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?”

 

If Nico would had taken a drink of anything, he would have spit it out. He felt his face heat up as his sisters hid their laughter behind their hands. Hades looked amused and Persephone was smiling. Demeter on the other hand looked furious.

 

“What?!” she screamed out. “How could you allow such a thing in your house?” she yelled at her daughter.   
“Shush,” Persephone told her mom with a glare.   
“I will not!” she yelled, causing Hades to turn his stare on her.   
“You are in my house and you will be silent,” Hades told her.

“How can you allow this? Did you know?” she asked, looking at the two adults.

“Yes,” Hades simply stated.    
“And you still..” she was cut off by Bianca.

“Yes he’s gay, yes we knew, yes we still love him and support him. Now pull your head out of your ass because it’s not a hat,” Bianca told the woman, wanting to go off on her for a while now. “I do believe Will asked a question, now Nico, what do you say?” All attention turned to the two boys. 

 

Nico stared down at the table just as the first course arrived. Sarah and Alfred brought in bowls of soup, oblivious to what they just walked in on. 

 

“Well?” Hazel asked, growing impatient.  Nico had lost his voice and simply nodded, still looking anywhere but Will or his family.

 

Will grinned and kissed Nico’s cheek before taking a seat at the table. The moment Will sat down the doors to the dining room burst open and Apollo came running in barefoot in a dinosaur onesie yelling, “Did I miss it?!?!”

“Dad? What are you doing here? You should be at home, in bed, resting,” Will stated shocked.

“And now who is this?” Demeter asked, outraged. 

“A very unwanted guest,” Hades said as he stood from his seat and turned to Alfred.   
“I have no idea sir. The gate was locked,” the butler's face went pale as he fled the room.

“I wasn't going to miss Will asking Nico to be his boyfriend,” Apollo said with a grin, “he's waited too long as it is.”

“Dad, stop, please,” Will said blushing before continuing, “Go home before you pull your stitches.”

“Yes! He's blushing! That means he did it,” Apollo yelled grinning, “I have money to collect. Nico, you’ll get your cut later.”

“Just what is going on?” Demeter demanded.    
“I’m not quite sure myself,” Hades admitted. “Apollo, how in the hell did you get into my house and why are you talking about sharing a cut with my son?”

 

“You need better locks,” was all Apollo had to say about the gate, “and it's a family thing. Will's the baby of the family, we make bets on his love life. Nico’s smart. As soon as he heard that Will gets a portion of the winnings, he demanded half of both my winnings and Jason's because we kind of involved him in the bets too without him knowing. Biggest pool right now was when is Will going to ask Nico to be his boyfriend. Thank you Hades, by the way, I couldn't have won without you, my bet was when Will gets invited to your family dinner he was going to do it.”

 

A bang then came as the door to the dining room flew open again, Kayla and Austin both came in with Lou Ellen and Cecil right behind them, and they all looked pissed.

“APOLLO SOLACE!” Kayla growled looking furious, “You better come with us now before we knock you out.”

“And that's my cue to run before my children and their friends kill me for leaving bedrest a good eighteen hours early,” Apollo admitted looking a little scared at his daughter’s anger. “Time to go,” he said making a break for the doors to the kitchen in a dead sprint.

Will stood up looking just as angry as Kayla as his dad ran for the kitchen. “Excuse me while I go take care of a parent who doesn't know the meaning of bedrest after getting shot and coming out of a coma,” he growled out realizing what happened before joining the pack of his siblings and friends who were currently chasing after Apollo.

 

Bianca and Hazel were having the time of their lives. Persephone was trying to calm her furious mother while Hades sat emotionless. It seemed it was about as calm as the man had ever looked and Nico knew that was a very bad thing. When his father got like this it meant there would be hell to pay. Nico shot Frank a warning glance, hoping to save the poor boy from whatever was about to happen. Hades stood up, excused himself from the table, and walked calmly through the door that Apollo had raced through.

 

“Who do you think will catch him first?” Bianca asked.   
“My money is on Will,” Hazel said with a giggle.   
“Father will get to him before anyone,” Nico said, sort of terrified for his, now boyfriend's father.

 

Apollo came running back into the dining room to catch a breather, “Do you think I lost them?” His eyes widened as he realized Hades wasn’t in the room anymore, “Oh shit,” he said about to make a break for it again when Will came running back into the room.

“Did you really think you were going to me that easily?” Will asked coldly giving his dad a look and his blue eyes stormy with both anger and frustration.

Apollo squeaked hearing his son before running out of the room through the main entrance to the dining room with Will on his tail seconds behind him.

 

Hades caught the man before he reached the front door. He simply grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him off the ground. He seemed to not care about the fact that he was on bedrest or had stitches at all.

 

“You broke my antique fence and then proceeded to pick the lock on my front door, thus ruining my handle. Now I will expect compensation and possibly filing a restraining order or pressing charges if you so much as step foot in my house again,” Hades said, still completely calm.

 

Apollo nodded not even daring to speak in that moment. Will sighed as he watched the exchange where he had stopped now wanting to bang his head on a brick wall.

 

“I don’t see how your son came out so normal with an incompetent fool for a father. You broke into my house and destroyed thousands of dollars worth of property. If your son was not standing before me in the moment I would cut your fingers off one by one and force you to eat them,” Hades told the man, straight faced. As the others finally joined them in front of the house, Hades squeezed before letting him fall to the floor.

 

Will closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose while shaking his head, “Kayla, take dad home. Now.”

Kayla nodded helping their father off the floor. Will opened his eyes and looked at his dad before saying, “Dad, I love you, but if I hear that you’ve tried to leave the house one more time within the next two days, I am personally going to put you back into a coma.”

 

Apollo rolled his eyes, but visibly winced as he started to leave with Kayla, Austin, Lou Ellen, and Cecil because he felt his stitches being pulled. Kayla’s eyes narrowed as they left because she saw him wince and started going off on her dad as soon as they left the building.

 

Hades turned to Will after Apollo had left. Nico and the group in the dining room had all joined the others near the front door and Nico was worried about what was going to happen. He was sure that he was going to lose his temper and take it out on the blond and he was getting ready to jump to Will’s rescue.

 

“Now that that is over, I think we should have a bit of a talk later, just you and me,” the man said.

“I figured as much,” Will replied with a small nod.

“Everyone back to dinner,” Hades instructed. “Hopefully we won’t have any other interruptions,” he directed his last comment at his mother in law who just glared at him but stayed quiet. 

 

Will went back to his seat beside Nico and sat down with a sigh as he ran a hair through his hair frustrated with what just happened.

 

“Sarah if you will,” Hades said, turning to address the maid. She nodded and got busy handing out salad. 

 

“Best dinner yet,” Bianca muttered to her brother, who just rolled his eyes.

Will couldn’t help but feel his lips twitch into a tiny smile when he heard Bianca. Nico nudged Will but smiled too. He was happy that the dinner didn’t turn out to be a total bust. Demeter had put a bit of a damper on it but Will asking him to be his boyfriend totally trumped the bad. 

 

The rest of the dinner went fine. Small talk was made, food was served, and dessert was chocolate cake. After the last of the plates had been put away, everyone migrated to the sitting room where they saw Demeter off. Persephone walked her mother out, leaving Hades with his children.    
  
“Frank and I are heading out. We have a test we need to study for,” Hazel said, standing up to give her father a kiss goodbye. Frank stood and shook his hand and the two were gone. 

“I’m staying here tonight. My roommate has a friend over,” Bianca said. Hades just nodded, turning to his son and Will.   
“Mr. Solace would you please meet me in my study?” Hades asked, turning to leave.

Will nodded before following the man out of the room.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

April 8th 2016

 

Hades took a seat at his desk and motioned for Will to take a seat. 

 

“I know you must be curious as to why I asked to talk to you,” the man said. “Firstly, I want to apologize for the way I acted towards your father. I should not have done that in front of you but I lost my temper. That man brings out the worst in me. I also want to apologize that he ruined the moment for you and Nico. You are the first real boyfriend he has ever had and I know you mean a lot to him. As for my mother in law, she will come around eventually. It took me entirely too long and I regret every second of it. When he came out, I was furious. I thought that I had done something wrong, that I had failed as a parent. For a month, Nico and I avoided each other. He hated me and I thought maybe I could fix him. After days of fighting with Bianca, I realized that nothing was wrong with Nico and he didn’t need to be fixed. I love him for who he is. I love all my children, even if they might think differently at times. Will, I have looked into you, as I do with anyone involved in my children’s lives. I know you haven’t had the most normal or stable childhood but you are not alone. So long as you are with my son, you will always have a place here. I know I give Frank a hard time but he’s with my youngest and I can’t let him off easy. I wanted to hate you. I wanted to run you off but after seeing the way that Nico looks at you and there is no way that I could ruin that. On the other hand, if you hurt him I will make what I did to Apollo look like child’s play,” Hades warned, his eyes never once leaving Will.

 

When Will sat down across from Hades, this was the last thing he expected to hear from him. He sat there for a second taking it all in before he started talking, “I’m surprised you’re apologizing. My dad brings out the worst in everyone, and not once have I ever heard anyone apologize for losing their temper with him. I’m honestly not really shocked he busted in the way he did. He makes it a point to embarrass every single one of his children when they’re with their significant other unless it’s Kayla. With Kayla, he treats every person she’s attempted to have a relationship with like you treat Frank because even though he calls me the baby of the family, Kayla is his youngest. I think he respects Nico because when they really actually met for the first time Nico took his bullshit so well that I was astonished. Though I promise you on my life, when it comes to Nico, I would never purposely hurt him, but if I do hurt him, I give you permission to do whatever you wish with me because Nico deserves the world in my mind.”

 

“I apologize because I don’t like to act like that in front of my children and he is your father. No one should have to see that and I don’t care if you have seen it before or anything, I hold myself to higher standards than most. I’m glad to hear that though. There is also one other thing that you should know. As I said, Nico has never had a boyfriend, which also means that even though I should have, I never gave him any kind of, uh, sex talk,” Hades looked uncomfortable. “I’m sure he’s looked into stuff and read it but if I hear that you have pressured him into anything, anything at all, it won’t end very well.”

 

“If you’ve looked into me as much as you say you have,” Will stated feeling a little uneasy with the topic, “Then you realize I am the last person who would ever force Nico into anything he didn’t want to do.”

 

“I just have to cover all my bases. I know my son and he would do anything and everything in the world to make sure that you are happy,” Hades said, straightening some paper on his desk.

“I wouldn’t want anyone to go through what I have,” Will said softly, “My happiness is something that shouldn’t matter when it comes to things like someone’s consent. If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to, and to be honest after everything I’ve been through, I’m not sure I would be ready for it if he did want to.”

“I think both of you need to take it slow but that day will come, it always does,” Hades said with a knowing smirk. 

 

Will blushed and didn’t say a word hoping that the discussion about his and Nico’s sex life would stop.

 

“Anyway, that is all,” Hades said. “I’m sure Nico is dying to know if you are still alive or not.”

Will laughed, “Should I hide somewhere? Make it actually look like you’ve hid my body already?”

 

A knock on the door caused Hades to turn his attention to the butler entering.

  
“Nico wishes to talk to you,” Alfred informed him. Hades nodded, turning back to Will. “The second book on the third case is quite interesting, you should give it a read,” Hades told him with a wink.

 

Will grinned as he headed for the bookcase and pulled on the book in question. The bookcase slid sideways to reveal a tunnel.

 

“Just follow it to the end,” Hades said, turning his attention back to the door as Will stepped in and the bookcase slid closed.

 

Will followed the tunnel to the end like he was told too. When he finally reached the end, he opened the door only to start laughing when he saw Nico’s room. He stepped inside the room and watched as the passageway disappeared before laying down on Nico’s bed.

 

Nico burst into his father's office and looked around for Will. “Where is he?” he asked his father.   
“I couldn’t tell you,” Hades said, inspecting some documents.    
“What did you do?” Nico nearly yelled.

“Had a talk,” was all his father would offer.

“About what?” Nico questioned.

“About life,” Hades replied. “Oh by the way, I think he mentioned something about your room,” he said as an afterthought.    
  
Nico huffed and stormed out of the office, sure that his father had scared off his new boyfriend. He stomped to his room and threw open the door, unsure of what to expect. 

 

Will was laying on Nico’s bed shirtless scrolling through his phone when he heard the door open. “Hey Nico,” Will said not looking up from his phone.

“What the actual fuck!” Nico yelled, throwing a book at Will.

Will rolled away before the book hit him, “Don’t do that, books hurt.”

“So does thinking you are dead or my father ran you off!” Nico yelled.

Will rolled his eyes, “It’s going to take more than that for you to get rid of me,” he said before he started to crack up, “Though I kind of can’t believe you bought it. I thought you knew the passageways in your house.”

“Most of them,” Nico mumbled. “Where is your shirt anyway?”

“With the rest of my stuff,” Will pointed to the bag in the corner that held his stuff before he remembered something and groaned.

“Why isn’t it on your person?” Nico asked.

“Because I started a relationship with your bed duh,” Will said rolling his eye before he went and got off the bed to put on his shirt, “But sadly, I just remembered there’s something I need to return and stuff I have to get back.”

“So now you're two timing me? With my bed of all things,” Nico shook his head. “Let me guess, the car?”

“Yeah, I need also get my notes from that lecture too,” Will said with a small frown, “My backpack is still over there.”

“We better go before it gets too late then,” Nico said with a sigh. 

“We?” Will asked surprised Nico wanted to come with considering he didn’t like both Alex and Zack.

“You really think that I would let you go alone after what happened?” Nico asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to deal with them,” Will said with a shrug grabbing his bag of stuff, and pulling out the keys to the Lamborgini. 

“I’m not leaving you alone with them, like ever,” Nico told him. 

“Alright then,” Will said realizing Nico was serious, “You ready to go then?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Nico grumbled.

“Did you want to come back here after or head back to campus?” Will asked then realized it was Friday, so the answer really shouldn’t matter.

“I don’t care. It’s up to you,” Nico said.

Will was about to say come back here, but then he remembered he had none of his stuff, “How about we go back to campus? I kind of want the chance to wear something that's actually mine again.” Nico feigned hurt.   
“You don’t like my clothes?”

Will laughed, “I like your clothes. It's just that very few of them would actually fit me.”

“Whatever,” Nico acted mad but hid his smirk.

Will gave Nico a kiss before saying, “What? I thought you'd appreciate the fact that I'm not going to attempt to wear your clothes. I'd probably rip the seams of some of your stuff.”

“But you look so cute in my clothes,” Nico had to say it. “I would let you ruin all of my clothes if it meant that I got to see you in them.”

 

Will blushed before saying, “The only things I've worn that were yours were those shorts and that shirt you gave me last night to sleep in.”

“And you look hot in them,” Nico pointed out.

“Let's just get going,” Will said with a roll of his eyes.

“Sure,” Nico pouted, “Just change the subject.”

“Stop looking adorable, we can come back here later if you want to, but I need to give back the car,” Will said rolling his eyes as he headed for the door to leave Nico's bedroom.

“I was talking about you being cute. You can’t flip it around!” Nico protested.

“Of course I can,” Will grinned, “You had that sweet little pouty look on your face.”

“We are talking about you!” Nico said, trying to defer it back to Will.

Will kissed Nico’s cheek, “I’ll let you keep thinking that.”

 

Nico pouted but followed Will to the front door. Alfred was there already, as if he knew the two would be leaving.

 

“Will you be returning tonight?” the butler asked. Nico shrugged.    
“Not sure yet.” Alfred nodded and opened the door for him.

“Thank you Alfred,” Will said before pulling Nico through the door, “Come on, weren’t you the one who said we should do this before it gets too late?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nico mumbled, not entirely happy about seeing Will’s family. 

Will rolled his eyes at Nico’s unhappiness towards seeing his family. He went around and opened the passenger side of the Lambo so Nico could get in saying, “The sooner we get it done the sooner we can get back.”

“Well why are you moving so slow?” Nico stuck his tongue out at the blond and got in the car.

 

Will laughed as he headed for the driver’s seat. He got in the car and started the engine heading for the gang hideout. Nico turned on the radio, absentmindedly singing along and watching the houses pass by in a blur. When Will heard Nico sing, he looked at the Italian surprised. The boy had such a beautiful voice, and thinking about it made Will start to blush. Nico was so lost in watching the sun go down and the houses pass by that he hadn’t even noticed that they had arrived until the music he had been listening to stopped.

 

Will was glad Nico wasn’t paying attention to him at the moment because he didn’t want him to know how hearing him sing was making him feel just yet. He pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse and turned off the car.

 

“Let’s do this I guess,” Nico sighed, stepping out of the car.

Will got out of the car and grabbed his stuff before leading Nico inside. When they walked in they were greeted by Zack who saw them pull in.

“I’m guessing you want your stuff back,” Zack said with a small smile.

“Duh,” Will said, “Oh, here, these are yours.” He handed Zack the keys to the Lambo as well as the shorts, knife holsters, and handful of knives that were in the bag.

“I’ll go get your bag,” Zack said taking the stuff before heading inside the warehouse. Nico made some unamused noises but stayed quiet. 

“What?” Will asked poking Nico.

“I’m ready to be out of here,” Nico complained. 

“We’ve barely been here five minutes,” Will stated.

“Five minutes too many.”

Will rolled his eyes as Zack came back with his bag, “Thanks Zack.” Nico turned to leave the second that the bag was in Will’s hand.

Zack laughed when he saw Nico walk away, “I’ll see you some other time Will.”

“Bye Zack,” Will said with a small smile before going after Nico, “Wait up Nico!”

 

Nico didn’t listen as he walked outside, phone in hand. He quickly dialed a number and put it to his ear. Will stood beside Nico and didn’t say a word seeing he was on the phone.

 

“Yes we do... It would have been helpful to say something sooner.. How nice of you.. Yes.. Okay bye,” Nico said, hanging up his phone and turning to Will. “Alfred will be here soon.”

“You know we could've just called a cab,” Will said not really comfortable with the fact Alfred was coming to get them.   
“Cabs charge and it’s his job. He had the audacity to laugh when I called. He said he knew we would end up without a car and he was already on his way anyway,” Nico glared at nothing in particular. He was just mad the butler didn’t say anything sooner.

Will shook his head with a small smile, “I would be laughing too if I was him, but I'm not because I should've thought about the fact that we wouldn't have a car once we gave back the keys.” He didn’t even bother to question how Alfred knew where they were at that moment.

“It’s not funny. Now we have to wait for him to get here,” Nico whined.

 

Will just opened up his backpack and made sure everything was still in there. Once he did that, he spent another minute rummaging through his bag before pulling out his iPod and some earbuds. “What do you want to listen to while we wait?” he asked handing Nico the iPod closing up his pack and putting one of the backpack straps over one shoulder. He stood there for a second as he started untangling the earbuds.

 

“Make it good,” Nico grumbled, taking an earbud.

Will plugged the earbuds in after he took the iPod back from Nico. He scrolled through until he pressed play. Immediately Jasey Rae by All Time Low started playing. Nico started singing along. Will smiled as he listened to Nico singing along with the song and just watched him sing for a bit before he realized what he was doing as he blushed and looked away from the Italian.

 

“Something amusing there?” Nico asked as the song was over.

“Not particularly,” Will said looking at the road in front of them even though he still had the smallest of smiles on his face. Nico poked Will’s side.   
“Tell me!” 

“Nah, you wouldn't want to know,” he teased. 

“Yes I do. Tell me,” Nico crossed his arms and pouted. 

Will sighed, “Fine, I'll tell you. I can't resist that look.” He leaned over and whispered in Nico's ear, “My boyfriend has the voice of an angel. It's quite amazing to listen to.” Nico blushed and turned away.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, instantly embarrassed. 

Will grinned, “It's true.”

“My dad made me and my sister take singing lessons when we were younger,” Nico told Will, still bright red. 

“That's cool. My dad made me learn how to play five instruments,” he said with the grin still on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, Nico mumbled, grabbing the iPod and hitting the next button until he came upon Savior by Rise Against. He started singing it because it was one of his favorite songs and he loved the look on Will’s face as he listened to him sing.

 

Will just stared at his newfound boyfriend in awe as he watched him sing. Without his knowledge however, he started doing the fingerings for the lead guitar part against his leg.

 

“Your pick,” Nico said, handing the iPod back as the song ended. 

Will took the iPod and scrolled through his songs until The Strays by Sleeping with Sirens started to play.

“Hubcaps and ashtrays. I was born but I wasn’t raised. The big wheel and black space, Tried my best but wasn’t praised. Hell is so close to heaven. Hell is so close to heaven,” Nico started, serenading Will. 

 

Will blushed giving Nico a small smile not joining in only because he knew that it would sound terrible and he didn't want to ruin this moment.

 

“Hold on, don’t look back. You know we’re better we’re better than that. Lost and thrown away. You know we’re better we’re better than that. We are the strays. Woah oh oh. We are the strays,” Nico continued, grabbing Will’s hand and kissing the top of it. 

 

Will’s blush turned even darker and he didn't know what to do with himself for a second as he watched his boyfriend.

Nico stopped singing as he saw Alfred pull up in a limo. Nico rolled his eyes.   
  
“He couldn’t just bring a car,” he said angrily. “He enjoys making my life miserable.” 

Will laughed a little as the song they were listening to finished, and he took a look at the limo, “It does look really out of place.”

“He knows I hate it. It’s his way of teasing me,” Nico grumbled, taking Will’s hand and leading him to the stupid limo.

“Of course,” Will said with a smile as he was lead by Nico to the limo.

 

“Mister di Angelo, Mister Solace,” Alfred greeted them with a smile.   
“Alfred you are a dick. I hope Batman was in here before us or you have some explaining to do,” Nico glared daggers at the butler. Who just laughed.   
“Oh yes, I had to drop Master Wayne off at the batcave and came straight over after that,” the butler joked, earning the finger from Nico.

 

Will just sat there cracking up at Nico’s annoyance with the older man.

 

“Traitor,” Nico muttered, glaring at Will.

Will kissed his cheek before saying, “Get over it. You’ll live.”   
“No I won’t. You know what, you’re grounded from my bed,” Nico told the blond.

 

Will just sat there for a minute looking like an upset puppy not looking at Nico even though he wasn’t really upset.

 

“That will teach you to be so traitorous in the future,” Nico said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Will rolled his eyes not looking upset anymore and just rested his head on Nico’s shoulder not really saying a word.

 

“Where to Mister di Angelo?” Alfred asked.   
“College, Will seems to think he needs clothes that fit.” 

“Very well.”

Will just looked up at Nico, “Seems to think? You know I want to wear my own clothes again instead of borrowing stuff.”

“Seems to think,” Nico said again with a smirk. “It’s all a matter of preference really and to be totally honest, I prefer you in my clothes.”

“So you’ve mentioned,” Will said rolling his eyes.

“I’ll keep saying it too. Better to just make a note of it,” Nico told him.

“Good to know,” Will said sarcastically poking Nico.

“Don’t poke me, I’m mad at you, remember?” Nico tried to squirm away.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why you’re letting me use you as a pillow,” Will continued his sarcasm and poked Nico again.

“Don’t make me move across the limo,” Nico halfheartedly threatened. 

Will laughed but didn’t say a word as he stopped poking Nico.   
“That’s what I thought,” Nico mumbled, glaring at Alfred who was grinning at them in the rearview mirror. 

 

Will didn’t see Alfred because he closed his eyes, and even though he couldn’t fall asleep, he just rested using Nico as his pillow.

  
“Will I be waiting on you two are do you plan on staying in your rooms tonight?” Alfred asked as they pulled into the school.    
“Will?” Nico asked.

“What?” He asked opening his eyes. Will had been dozing and didn’t hear what Alfred said.

“Do you want to go back to the mansion or stay in the dorms tonight?” Nico repeated. 

“I don’t care. I’ve got nothing going on tomorrow, so I’ll leave it up to you,” Will said before closing his eyes again.

“You’re no help,” Nico complained.

Will chuckled, but didn’t open his eyes, “Like I said it’s up to you.”

“Ugh, fine, wait. We will be back soon,” Nico said, pulling Will out of the limo.

 

Will let out a little yelp as he was pulled out of the limo. He had been so relaxed he hadn’t realized the vehicle had stopped moving. Once he was on his feet and aware of where he was, Will lead the way to his dorm.

 

“So I would say grab clothes for the entire weekend just to be safe,” Nico told the blond.

 

“Alright,” Will said as he went into his room heading for his closet to put two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, and one pair of sweatpants into his backpack with three t-shirts and a cut off after he emptied his lecture stuff on his desk. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some socks, underwear, and his pajamas. Will closed his backpack that was filled with clothes and his iPod before grabbing his hoodie. “I think I got everything,” he said walking over to Nico trying to think if there was anything he forgot.

 

“Okay cool. Let’s get some gone,” Nico said, grabbing his hand and walking back to the limo.

 

Will let Nico lead the way as he used the hand that wasn't being held to put his backpack over one shoulder as he just held his hoodie not getting the chance to put it on.

 

“Okay let’s go back to the house,” Nico told the butler.   
“Yes my lord,” Alfred teased, winking in the mirror and driving off.

 

Will laughed softly as he closed his eyes ready to nap for the rest of the way back to Nico's house. Nico watched as Will’s eyes fluttered shut. Nico couldn’t help but admire just how handsome Will really was. He also looked so cute and innocent when he slept. Nico wasn’t sure just how he had gotten so lucky but he made sure to silently thank the gods for giving him such a man.

 

The blond couldn't help but smile in his sleep as he cuddled closer to his Nico pillow. He didn't even wake up once they reached the mansion that's how comfortable he was.

 

“Nico?” Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow. Nico waved him off.    
“I can handle it,” the boy said, shifting to slip out from under Will and out of the car, leaning in and scooping him up in his arms and out of the car.

 

Nico held him bridal style and carried him into the house and up the stairs. He was careful not to jostle the sleeping boy as he climbed up the stairs and to his room. He gently laid Will down on his bed and covered him, turning to retrieve the backpack that the butler had brought up.

 

“Goodnight Mister di Angelo,” Alfred said with a bow.   
“Night Alfred,” Nico said and watched the man retreat back down the stairs.    
  
The raven-haired boy turned back to glance at Will again. He was so peaceful and Nico knew he would probably be out for the rest of the night so he decided to grab a pair of shorts and made his way to the workout room. He stripped down and pulled on the shorts, grabbing his sword and getting to work.

 

When Will did wake up, unlike what Nico thought, he was disoriented at first because last he knew he was in the limo with Nico. After a second of looking around, he realized he was in Nico’s room and quickly noticed he was alone. He took this as a chance to change out of the clothes he was wearing and into the sweatpants and one of the t-shirts that was in his backpack. His sweatpants had the Pokémon logo running down one of the legs, and his shirt had a little Deadpool on it who was looking through a box of comics with a speech bubble that said, ‘I have issues.’ After he changed, he left the room and walked down the hall barefoot looking for Nico. When he found him, he just stood in the doorway staring at a shirtless Nico, his face the darkest shade of red you could ever image, and in his surprise in finding Nico in the state he was in, he let out a little squeak that was probably the easiest thing to hear in the basically silent room. Knowing he was probably heard, Will quickly turned and was about to walk away from the workout room.

 

“Will?” Nico called out breathlessly, tired from his half hour workout.

“Yeah?” He replied barely able to keep himself from stuttering. He turned around to be in the doorway again and was looking everywhere, but at the boy in front of him.

“I.. I’m sorry,” Nico apologized. “I should have warned you,” the raven-haired boy said, ashamed of himself. 

 

Nico had lived with it for so long that he tried to not even think about it but it was in moments like this that he remember just how flawed he was. His chest and back were covered in scars from when he had been kidnapped. They were all healed but they had never vanished. They served as a reminder for what happened to him as a child. They had sliced open his chest and laughed about it and whipped him for their own amusement. He was so used to having a shirt on and hiding it it had never crossed his mind to tell Will about it. Only his family and Jason knew about it.

 

Some of Will’s embarrassment faded and turned into concern when he heard Nico apologize. Looking Nico in the eye, he questioned, “What are you apologizing for? I’m over here embarrassed because I caught my hot boyfriend working out shirtless,” once he heard what he just said his blush that had started to fade came back full force as he stuttered out, “I-I’m going to walk away now.” He quickly turned on his heels and nearly ran down the hall.

 

“Will!” Nico called out to him, rushing out after him, grabbing a towel on his way out to wipe some sweat away. “Will!” Nico called, catching up to him and grabbing him by the arm to spin him around. Instead of saying anything though, Nico pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. It was hard and quick but Nico didn’t care, he just needed to have some confirmation that the blond boy pressed up against him was real.

 

Will wasn’t expecting Nico to catch up to him for awhile anyway let alone being pushed up against the wall as his boyfriend kissed him. He was shocked, but that quickly went away as he kissed Nico back not really caring how sweaty the Italian was.

 

“I love you you adorable little dork,” Nico said as he pulled out of the kiss, not loosing his grip on Will’s wrist. 

Will rolled his eyes his face still red as he said, “I love you too, Angel.” Nico gave his boyfriend a devious smile.   
“So you like me without my shirt do you now Sunshine?” Nico asked, kissing Will again.

 

Will let out a squeak again as his face turned even more red as Nico kissed him. He had been kind of hoping he’d forgotten what Will had said just a minute ago, and didn’t know what to expect as Nico kissed him. 

 

Nico’s lips found their way to Will’s neck while he let go of his wrist and tangled his fingers in his blond hair. He sucked on his neck and gently pulled his hair.

 

Will let out a soft moan as Nico found one of the sensitive spots on his neck. His arms went around Nico’s neck as he leaned towards the wall unable to keep his balance.

 

Nico nipped at Will’s neck, kissing his way up to his ear and whispering, “I think we should get out of the hallway.”

 

Will only nodded not really trusting his voice in that moment as he pulled away from Nico so they could get out of the hallway. Nico led the way to his room, closing the door behind them as he pulled Will to his bed and gently pushed him down, straddling him and attaching his lips to his neck yet again.

 

Surprised at how quickly Nico got them on the bed, he wasn’t prepared when Nico started going at his neck again. At the sudden feeling of the sensitive parts of his neck being kissed and nipped at, Will couldn’t help but let out a moan that he tried to keep quiet but it was still louder than he would’ve liked as he brushed his lips and kissed lightly at Nico’s bared neck.

 

“Gods you are so gorgeous,” Nico murmured against the blond’s neck, as he ran his tongue from his throat to his collarbone, sucking on it.

Will chuckled, “You’re perfect though,” he muttered before kissing the edge of one of the scars that reached Nico’s shoulder and lightly ran the tip of his tongue at the part of it he could reach.

 

Nico couldn’t help but shiver as he felt the cold wetness of Will’s tongue on his shoulder. He kissed his way back up to his lips where he kissed the corners of Will’s mouth and sucked on his bottom lip before fully kissing him. While he was busy with Will’s lips, Nico’s hands found their way to the bottom of Will’s shirt and he pushed it up, running his fingers over the blonde's bare stomach.

 

Will shivered a little at the feeling of Nico’s hands along his stomach as his own hands went into Nico’s hair to pull him closer as he deepened their kiss.

 

“Will,” Nico moaned against his lips.

 

Will smirked a little when he heard his name as he teased Nico with his tongue as his hands made their way down to lightly brush his fingertips against Nico’s sides.

 

“Will,” Nico whispered, shivering under his touch. “We.. we have to stop,” he gasped out. Even though his mouth said one thing, his hands said another as they found their way up Will’s stomach and to his nipples. Nico took one in between his fingers and lightly pinched it.

 

Will hissed at the light pressure as he attempted to back away. He was completely serious about what he had told Hades earlier that day, and Nico said to stop. He pulled himself away from Nico and caught his breath trying to put space between the two of them.

 

As Will pulled away, Nico came back to his senses. He jumped off of Will and backed away from the bed. He stopped when his back hit a wall and he slid down it, head in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m so sorry.”

Will jumped off the bed and crouched down next to Nico, “Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.” He kissed the top of Nico’s head as he moved away again to give the boy space.

“I couldn’t.. I just..” Nico fumbled for words. “The scars.. You.. UGH!” he was so frustrated and he couldn’t find any words. 

Will slowly approached the boy again as he gently pulled him so Nico was cuddling into his side as he said kissing Nico’s cheek, “You’re perfect, Angel. We all have scars.” He didn’t bring up his own that were on the backs of his legs and were faded so much that most people didn’t notice them unless they were looking for them.

“They are a constant reminder of what I went through there and I try to forget them but how do you forget when you wear them constantly?” Nico asked.

 

“You don't forget,” Will said truthfully in reference to his own, “You never forget. You accept that it happened and realize they can't get to you anymore, so you shouldn't let what happened to you rule your life.” It's what he had been doing for years, and it was working somewhat. It has just been difficult lately because his mom had showed back up too recently, and it has brought his memories and past issues to the forefront of his mind.

 

“When I see them all I can hear is my mom begging for them to spare my life,” Nico told Will with tears in his eyes.

Will pulled Nico as close to him as he could while he said, “Your mom sounds like a brave woman.” He couldn't tell Nico what he heard when he saw his own scars without going into a kind of detail about what had happened to him without breaking down, and that's not what the boy in his arms needed at the moment.

“I miss her,” Nico whispered.

“It's okay to miss her,” Will told him with a soft smile, “I'm sure Bianca does too.”   
“Sorry I’m getting all depressed,” Nico said with a small smile.

Will kissed the top of Nico's head, “Don't worry about it.”   
“Wanna cuddle?” Nico asked.

“That’s not a question. That’s a given,” Will said with a grin.

“Just thought I’d be nice before I tackled you,” Nico joked, standing up and leading Will back to his bed.

“Thank you for that,” Will laughed as they went over to the bed.

“Wait,” Nico said before they both got on the bed, “You’re grounded from my bed,” the raven-haired boy reminded him.

“That didn't seem to matter when I woke up in it earlier,” Will pointed out. Nico glared at him.   
“I could have just woken you up,” he said.

“But you didn't,” he teased.

“Next time I will,” Nico threatened.

Will kissed his cheek, “I'll be fine with that.” Nico rolled his eyes but pulled Will onto the bed with him.   
“I should probably shower,” he said.

“Probably,” he said cuddling close to Nico, “but you're comfy and I don't want to let go.”   
“But I smell bad,” Nico said as he took a wiff of himself and cringed. 

“If you truly insist, then you can get up,” Will said not letting go of him.   
“Is my smell not bothering you?” Nico asked.

“Not really. Do remember that I was on sports teams in high school. I've smelt worse,” Will stated with a little shrug.

“I don’t like to smell bad,” Nico whined.

“Then go shower,” he said letting go of Nico.   
“You could always come help me,” Nico said with a smirk, getting up from the bed.

Will blushed and stuttered out, “I-I don't t-think…” He cleared his throat, “That might not be the best idea?” he asked more than said.

“I was only teasing,” Nico said with a laugh. He leaned down to kiss the blond before disappearing into his bathroom.

 

Will didn't say a word. He was too embarrassed and he wasn't ready to explained in more detail, but it was a conversation they needed to have eventually. He just sat on the bed thinking about when he should tell Nico.

 

Nico quickly showered, washing up and stepping out in under five minutes. He had an amazing blond waiting in his bed for him and he couldn’t wait to get back to him. He dressed in a new pair of shorts and stepped back into his room. He climbed onto the bed and right into Will’s arms.

 

“Hey,” Will said with a small smile looking at Nico still feeling slightly uneasy because he didn't have a shirt on.

“Hi,” he replied, kissing him on the cheek.

 

Will's smile got bigger and he cuddled Nico closer to him.

 

“So I have a surprise for you tomorrow,” Nico told Will.

“Really? Why?” Will asked intrigued.   
“Well kind of for both of us,” Nico said with a devious smile.

“What is it?” Will asked wanting to know now. He didn’t care if it was suppose to be a surprise.

“My lips are sealed,” Nico said, rolling over and burying his face in the blond’s chest.

“Tell me,” Will said not letting this go.

“Nope, goodnight Will,” Nico said as he kissed the boy's cheek and rolled away from him.

Will was annoyed that he had to wait, but he still hugged Nico close as he kissed the top of his head and said, “Goodnight Nico.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

Stolls

 

April 9th 2016

 

Nico woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in the room and his sister hovering over his bed with a smirk on her face. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her in confusion.

 

“Why are you here?” he asked.    
“I was going to tell you breakfast is ready but I can see you had a full helping of Will last night,” she said with a quiet laugh. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” he hissed.

“I have eyes, I can see you know,” she put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. 

 

Nico turned over and looked at what she was talking about. He had to cover his mouth so not to laugh too loud. He hadn’t realized the extent of his biting and sucking last night but now he was seeing it and it was glorious. Will had a necklace of hickies that trailed from his neck down lower under his shirt. Nico knew he would be pissed when he woke up but he couldn’t help but admire his handiwork. At least now everyone would know that Will was his. He turned over and gave his sister a satisfied smirk. 

 

“Breakfast is ready,” she repeated. “But I would do something about that. You know father will have something to say,” and with that she left the room. Nico sighed and rolled back over so his head was resting on Will’s chest. 

“Will,” Nico said softly. “William my little sunshine, you have to get up,” he cooed. Annoyed when he didn’t respond, Nico sat up and glared at him. “Will your father is here,” he said.

Will nearly shot out of the bed he got up so fast, “What the hell does he think he’s doing out of bed?” he said looking pissed off.   
“He’s not here. I just needed you to get up,” Nico laughed.

 

Will sighed as his anger melted away, “That’s fine. It’s not the worse thing that’s been done to get me up.” He slowly got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror when he walked in, but did a double take in surprise. Will saw the hickies that were all over him and scowled as he used the bathroom. When he was done, he stormed out of the bathroom still scowling and glared at his boyfriend as he hissed out, “Nico di Angelo, I’m going to maim you later. This is ridiculous.” He threw on his hoodie and pulled his hood up over his head in an attempt to hide them as he made his way out of Nico’s room. Will trudged up the stairs to Bianca’s room and went over to her vanity in search of makeup to cover up the hickies.

 

Nico didn't have to hide his laugh for long seeing as to how Will had just stormed out of his room. Nico shrugged and left his room to go downstairs where he assumed Will had stomped off to. However, it was only his parents and sister at the table when he arrived.

 

“Anyone seen Will?” Nico asked. They all shook their heads.

“Last I saw he was with you,” Bianca said. “Let me guess, he saw?” Nico nodded and poured a glass of orange juice for himself.

“Saw what?” His father asked.

“Nico's love bites,” Bianca teased.

“Nico,” his step mom started but was cut off by a laugh from Hades.

“di Angelo men are possessive,” Hades said, looking past his children and to the doorway where Will was standing.

 

He snorted when they heard what they were talking about, “Yeah, no kidding. I guess there was no point in covering them up like I did though.” Will pulled his hoodie a little to show the perfectly covered up spot where a hickey had been before, “Sorry Bianca, I had to use your makeup. I’m impressed with myself though. I haven’t had to do this in awhile and it turned out fine.”

“William!” Bianca yelled at him. “We do not have the same complexion. How dare you!”

“Oh William,” Hades said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You probably shouldn't have said that.” Hades looked to his son who was practically simmering in his rage. His eyes had gone black the the fork in his hand was bent.

 

Will didn’t really understand what was going on, so he addressed Bianca first with, “I saw the brand and labels. I’ll buy you more later if you’d like.” Then he took a good look at Nico, and saw that he looked nearly as mad as when he hit Zack. “Did I say something that I don’t understand the repercussions of again?” he asked in response to the look on Nico’s face.

“No Will,” Bianca started to say but was cut off by her brother.

“You. Are. Mine,” he said through gritted teeth. “If anyone so much as thinks about laying a hand on you I will break every bone in their body three times,” he said, hitting the table so hard his drink fell off the table and shattered.

 

“What did the table do to you?” Will asked shaking his head because he didn’t realize just how possessive Nico was. “Thanks for letting me know though. With that description, I have to warn my friends and family that I can’t join our cuddle piles anymore,” he said completely calm as he went over to pour himself a glass of orange juice before pour Nico a new glass. Will took a drink of his own as he went over to Nico walking around the mess on the floor to hand him the other drink.

 

Nico glared at the blond. “That's not what I meant and you know it,” he said angrily as he shoved the drink Will offered him away. Sarah appeared to clean up the mess while Nico was glaring at his boyfriend.

 

“I know, but honestly? You must not understand how much our friends gossip. As far as the majority of campus knows, we’ve been together since Jason setup that dumb truth or dare game. I haven’t been able to get some of my classmates to give me eye contact during a conversation since then, and now I understand why, they’re probably fearing for their lives every time they talk to me,” Will said rolling his eyes as he set the glass that Nico didn’t take on the table and drank some of his own juice.

 

“Then those are the smart ones,” Nico murmured.    
“Boys,” Bianca rolled her eyes at her brother.    
“They never grow out of it it seems,” Persephone said as she glared at her smirking husband. 

“What can I say?” Hades said, “We like to let everyone know what is ours.”

  
Will rolled his eyes at Hades comment and kissed Nico's cheek before walking away looking for food grumbling something about how it's too early for this. Nico crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his plate before pushing it away.

 

“I’m not hungry,” he said.

 

When Will heard that Nico wasn't hungry, after he got some food, he literally just walked over to Nico and sat on his lap. “You got to at least eat something small if you're not hungry. Here,” he said putting a muffin in his hand.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Nico asked, looking at the blond in shock. He could hear his step mom and sister laughing at him.

“If I did anything else, you wouldn't listen to me,” Will shrugged, “Eat the muffin. Trust the guy who was once malnourished on the importance of food.”

“It’s hard to even think with you in my lap,” Nico grumbled as he took a bite of the muffin. 

Will laughed hearing him before taking a bite of his toast, “I'll get up when you finish the muffin. I'm probably hurting you.”   
“Hurting me?” Nico questioned.

“My weight on you,” Will said, “I'll move soon don't worry about it.”   
“You weigh next to nothing,” Nico said, wrapping his free arm around his waist to keep him in place.

Will rolled his eyes, but stayed where he was as he kept eating his breakfast. “Just eat your muffin.”

“Yes father,” Nico grumbled, taking a bite anyway.

 

Will had a small smile on his face as he tried not to laugh before he went back to eating.

 

“What do you guys have planned for today?” Persephone asked the children.   
“Well I have a huge paper to write so that’s how my day is going to go,” Bianca said with a frown.

“I have a surprise for Will,” Nico said. “Can I borrow a car today?”   
“A surprise huh?” Hades asked. “Sure. I’m not planning on going anywhere today, you can take mine.”

Will poked Nico, “What is it? You mentioned it last night and it’s been bugging me.”

“You’ll see after breakfast. We have to be there by eleven,” was all Nico would give up.

“That doesn’t tell me anything,” Will said poking Nico’s arm again.

“It’s not supposed to,” Nico told him. “And stop poking me. It won’t get you answers any quicker.”

“I figured it wouldn’t,” Will said before he finished up his food.   
“When Nico gets something in his head there is no stopping him,” Bianca warned. 

Will looked at Nico after hearing that warning, “Promise me you will never team up with Jason for anything. I don’t think that would end well.” He then attempted to get off of Nico, so he could clean up the dishes he used for breakfast.

“We kind of already did. The party, remember?” Nico asked. He felt Will move and tightened his grip, keeping the blond right where he was.

“Good. I’m basing what I say on fact then because that didn’t end well,” Will said remembering how Nico refused to believe anything he said during that party. When he felt Nico’s grip tighten, he realized he wouldn’t be moving for awhile, so he stayed put.

“I did get a kiss out of it,” Nico mused.

“TMI!” Bianca yelled.

Will laughed at Bianca’s reaction, “Fine Bianca. I’ll stop talking. I can’t say anything about your brother though, he doesn’t listen to me half the time.”

“I’m sorry,” Nico said, as he squeezed Will. “Did you say something?”

Will just gave Nico a weak glare that anyone could tell he didn’t mean, “My point’s been made.”

“I’m just giving you a hard time,” Nico said, wrapping both his arms around Will and hugging him. 

Will leaned back into Nico’s hug and kissed his cheek, “I know.”

“Get a room,” Hades complained.   
“No! Don’t do that,” Persephone glared at her husband.    
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Bianca asked as she held up her phone to show the time.   
“Yup,” Nico stood up, moving his arms so one was under Will’s legs and shifted him so that he was carrying him bridal style. “I’m going to change and then we will be off.”   
“Keys are on my desk,” Hades told him.

“What the hell?!?” Will said in surprise as Nico picked him up, “Nico put me down!”

“Nope,” Nico told him, popping the p. 

 

He walked back up to his room with a wiggling Will. He didn't loosen his grip though and made it to his room where he dropped the boy on his bed and vanished into his closet in search of clothes. A few minutes later he came out in a Tokyo Ghoul tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

 

“Ready?” he asked Will.

Will sighed and grabbed some socks out his bag and put them on looking around for his shoes, “As ready as I'm going to be because I don't know where we're going.”   
“That’s fine,” Nico said with a smile.

“Okay,” Will said once he spotted his shoes and got off the bed to walk over to them picking them up so he could put them on.

“Let’s do this then!” Nico said as he pulled Will to his father’s office.

“You sound really excited,” Will laughed as Nico pulled him along.

“You will see why,” Nico said as he grabbed his dad’s keys and pulled Will along to the garage.

 

He jumped in the driver seat and started the car, plugging in his phone to start music while he waited on Will to get in. Once he had Avenged Sevenfold playing, he buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the garage and took off down the street.

 

Will put on his seatbelt as soon as he got into the car, and looked out the window as they drove in an attempt to figure out where they were going.

 

Nico drove to the middle of a shopping plaza and parked. He knew Will was dying to know where they were going but he was going to make him suffer for just a bit longer.

 

“We’re here,” Nico announced. 

“Where are we?” Will asked because he didn’t recognize this part of town.

“A shopping center?” Nico pointed out. “Can’t you see that?”

“I meant what part of the city, I don’t recognize anything,” he said looking around.   
“It’s a part with the things,” Nico said, smirking and dragging Will along with him. 

“That's so helpful. Thank you,” Will said sarcastically while being dragged.

“I try,” Nico said sweetly, pulling him past all the shops to a particular one near the end of everything.   
Will looked at the shop trying to figure out why they were here. When he realized what kind of shop it was, he turned to Nico with the biggest grin and laughed saying, “You remembered.”

“Of course I did,” Nico said. “Now let’s go, we have an appointment,” the raven-haired boy held open the door and ushered Will in.

 

Will walked in with Nico right behind him and he looked all around the shop. There were two leather couches, the walls were lined with artwork, a reception desk with no one behind it, music was blasting over the overhead speakers, and the sound of tattoo guns buzzing could be heard through the whole shop.

 

Nico walked right up to the desk and rang the bell that was there. They waited a few minutes until someone with huge gages and tattoos stepped out from a door behind the desk.   
  
“What can I do you for?” he asked.   
“We have an appointment with Jess,” Nico told him. The guy smiled.   
“That would be me. I take it you’re Nico,” Jess said, holding out his hand and smiling.   
“Yup and this is Will,” Nico took his hand and shook it.   
“Let’s go back to my room and talk,” he said.    
  
The two boys walked around the desk and followed Jess to his tattoo room. He had his own art hung up on the wall along with pictures of tattoos he had done. 

 

“So who wants what where?” Jess asked.

Will looked at Nico, “Should I go first or did you figure out what you wanted?”

“You go,” Nico said as he inspected the walls. 

 

Will turned to Jess and started to describe the tattoo he wanted and where it was going to go.

 

“Okay let me sketch it out and see how you like it?” Jess said. 

“Alright then,” he said. 

“Hmm,” Nico mused. “I still don’t know what I want,” he said as he moved from picture to picture.

“That's okay if you still don't know,” Will told him.

“It will come to me as you’re crying in pain,” Nico teased. 

“Of course it will,” Will rolled his eyes.

“Other people’s pain sustains me,” Nico joked, kissing him on the cheek.

“I learned that a while ago,” Will smiled.

“So long as you know,” Nico shrugged and jumped up on the tattoo chair. 

“I do,” he stated.   
“So,” Jess greeted as he walked back in. “How is this?” he asked, holding up a sketch of the tattoo Will described. 

Will looked at the sketch and grinned, “It's perfect.”

“Okay I will stenciled it out and we can rock and roll,” Jess said, sitting down in a rolling chair and grabbing stencil paper. He turned on a lightbox and quickly got it transferred to stencil paper. 

“You ready for this?” Nico asked with a huge smile. 

“I've been ready for nearly two years now. Just never had the chance to get it done,” Will said with a smile.   
“Ten bucks says you cry,” Nico teased. 

“I'm not going to cry,” Will poked Nico.

“Whatever you say,” Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. The tattoo artist just laughed at them, holding up the stencil to show them. 

 

Will smiled and took off his hoodie praying to whoever would listen that the skin tone differences in the make up covering the hickies wasn't very noticeable as he showed the artist what part of his left arm he wanted the tattoo on.

 

Jess set to work, applying the stencil and stepping back to look at it. He nodded to himself and pointed Will to the mirror.

 

“Look right?” he asked. 

Will looked it in the mirror and nodded, “Yep.”   
“Okay then, have a seat and let’s get started,” Jess told him.

  
Nico jumped off the chair and moved over to the chair in the corner of the room while Will got settled.   
  
“Do I need to hold your hand?” Nico asked as Jess got his gun ready and ink poured. 

“I don't need you to, but you can if you want,” Will shrugged.

“Well then,” Nico feigned hurt and didn’t move.   
“Okay, I’m ready,” Jess said, turning and hitting his foot pedal to make the gun buzz. 

Will grinned, “Let’s do this,” he said excited.

 

Jess started on his outline and Nico watched but his mind was in other places as he thought about what he wanted.

 

Will didn’t dare move his arm as soon as Jess started on the outline. When he felt the needle, he was surprised at how light the pain felt to him, so different from his previous experiences with pain. This was light, but more constant while he was used to unbearable, but with breaks. While Jess was working his other hand was tapping out drumbeats to various songs, some he knew in their entirety with some of the others he was tapping he was still in the process of learning.

 

Nico watched in fascination as Will got his tattoo. He didn’t so much as flinch. Nico knew he would be able to hand it, he had just wanted to give him a hard time. As he watched, an idea came to him for his tattoo. He smiled to himself and waited.

 

“Did you finally figure out what you wanted?” Will asked at one point in the middle of tapping out a drumbeat he was still trying to learn. He was approaching the part he was struggling with at the moment when he asked the question.

“Yes,” was all the response he gave to the blond.

Will looked over at Nico when he heard the response, “Sweet.”

 

Nico was going to make a remark when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned at the screen. 

  
  


\---------

_ Alright people! It’s that time of year again, so let’s get to it. _

_ I had to add some new people so I made a new group chat _

_ So can we all do a roll call? _

 

**_It’s about time_ **

 

-Cecil’s right. It is about time. We normally start planning sooner.-

 

Travis didn’t feel the need to get off his ass to grab his phone, so I’m typing for both of us

Great question. Jason, Why are we starting so late?

 

_ A lot of stuff has been going on lately _

_ Plus since we started so late Will’s going to be less suspicious, and knowing him he’ll mistakenly think he’s got a year where he’s safe  _

 

If he thinks he’s getting out of it this year, he’s not as smart as we know he is

 

_ We might get away with it this year though with Nico distracting him. _

_ He probably doesn’t think I would include Nico in this like I did and that will be his downfall this year _

_ But since I know this isn’t Nico’s thing… I invited Bianca too to force him to participate _

_ You two are here right? _

 

Good thinking. We need every advantage we can get this year

 

-Jason...I couldn’t be more proud of you right now :’)-

-I was going to invite Nico myself cause I didn’t think you would do it-

 

_ Aw! Thank you Lou! That means so much to me! _

 

_ Uhh what exactly is this that I’m forcing my brother to do? I have papers to write _

 

**Really guys? I’m kinda busy and I’m not going to be part of whatever the hell you have planned against my boyfriend -_-**

 

**_Will's birthday is May 3rd_ **

 

When Will was with the bitch he never celebrated his birthday and the mindset of not celebrating stuck with him

 

-The Stolls Cecil and I took I upon ourselves to let his family know about this fact when he started living with his dad-

 

_ We then kind of took over and Will celebrated his birthday for the first time on his 13th birthday  _

_ Then I somehow got put in charge of planning it every year, but Will's smart and has been doing his best to make it hard for us to plan _

_ How many times have we succeeded? _

 

**_In throwing a party or getting him to accept presents?_ **

 

_ Both _

 

_ -We've gotten a party two times and him to accept presents four if I remember right- _

 

_ Anyway, we did consider stopping at one point but after the last one (which was on his 19th I think) Percy asked me why Will looked happier than usual the day after the party  _

 

It made us realize he secretly likes it but is still stubborn as hell about celebrating 

 

_ Bianca, you can keep working we're just keeping you in the loop in case Nico needs more persuasion to help us out when we think he's needed  _

 

_ - _ Nico, I didn't think you'd be too opposed to this considering you and Will are together now-

 

**If my boyfriend doesn’t like it then what makes you think I would?**

 

_ Whatever. Someone just tell me what my part is later. I’m putting you on silent and going back to work _

 

**_Just ask Will when his birthday is and let us know whether he answers or avoids the subject_ **

 

**I’ll think about it…**

 

Nico pocketed his phone and turned back to Will.

 

“Hey Will,” Nico started. “I have a question.”

“Sure,” Will replied, “What is it?”

“When is your birthday?” Nico asked.

Will looked like he would've tensed had he not been in the middle of being tattooed, “What did you want to get tattooed?” He asked changing the subject.

“Your birthday, I mean that's why I asked” Nico said, rolling his eyes.

“If you're getting any birthday done it should be your mom’s,” Will said.

“I was being sarcastic,” Nico told Will with a glare. “I just wanted to know your birthday.”

Will didn't say anything for a minute before saying honestly, “I know you were being sarcastic, but let's just say I don't have many pleasant birthday memories.” 

“You're avoiding my question and I don't like that,” Nico told Will.

Will scowled, “And I don't like talking about my birthday. Can we please change the subject?”

“Whatever,” Nico mumbled. He could feel himself growing angry but he was trying to keep it in check. 

Will sighed as he thought about what he was doing. After he really thought about it, Will mumbled, “May third.”

“Okay,” was all Nico responded with. He was already mad and then hearing that the group text had been right it made him even angrier.

 

Will didn't say anything in response and only sat in the chair listening to the buzz of the tattoo gun.

Nico crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the floor, thinking about the group text and how he should respond. He knew that everyone in it would have a hayday if he agreed but he didn’t want to make any rash decisions while he was mad. 

 

Will was thinking to himself about why Nico had asked, and he started to think that Jason had put him up to it and other things along those lines when he realized it actually was a valid question. He didn't know Nico's birthday either it made sense that Nico would ask for his. 

 

“When's your birthday Nico?” Will asked after thinking about it.

“January 28th,” he responded. 

“Aw,” Will said lightly even though he was a little disappointed, “I missed this year’s.” Nico shrugged.   
“It wasn’t that big of a deal. We don’t do much anyway. Just go out to dinner and open presents,” the raven-haired boy said.

“Sounds nice,” Will said with a small smile clearly lost in his own thoughts.

“It is what it is,” was all Nico responded with.

“Very true,” Will replied.

 

Nico went silent, listening to the buzz of the machine and thinking about his own work he was about to get done. He stood up to stretch and get a look at Will’s tattoo before sitting back down and checking his phone. 

 

_ Do you think he’s going to say anything? _

 

**_If Will actually does tell Nico his birthday, he’s fallen deeper for him than I thought._ **

**_The only reason me and Lou were able to find out his birthday is cause the Stolls told us_ **

 

And the only reason we knew is because we went to elementary school with the guy which was back when the class always did something when it was someone’s birthday

 

**What do I have to do…**

 

-Mainly just distract Will to keep suspicion off of us which ironically you’ve already done, but we hadn’t started planning yet-

 

_ And bring him to the party when it’s time _

_ I’m not going to force you to help with any of the actual planning if you don’t want to. I know that’s not your kind of thing _

 

**I’m going to take him to dinner and then I’ll take him wherever the hell you want**

**Ps, he told me the date**

 

You must be the first person he’s told outside of people helping him fill out legal paperwork

 

_ Aka my dad  _

_ Who basically forced it out of him even though he could’ve just asked Apollo _

 

**Dont I feel special *insert eye roll here* it was like pulling teeth trying to get it out of him**

 

**_...Me and Lou...we’ve kind of suspected but could never prove that his mom always did something worse to him on his birthday_ **

 

-Which is why we always wanted to do this in the first place because we wanted to try and replace whatever bad memories his mom gave to him of his birthday-

 

_ YOU TWO NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!! _

 

**_Jason if we told you this any earlier you would’ve probably gone and killed his mom while she was still in jail_ **

 

**Can you blame him? I want to go the underworld and kill her again myself**

**But make it more painful, and slow**

**Like cutting out her tongue so she can’t scream and then cutting her up and pulling her skin off her body layer by layer**

 

-We didn’t need more people in jail-

-We already have to bail out Connor and Travis every other week-

 

Hey!

...Ok you got a point

 

_ Nico did you have a horror movie marathon recently that I missed? _

_ Your serial killer self is coming out again _

 

**I don’t even like horror movies -_-**

**Just stating how I feel**

 

**_You are more violent than me and Lou_ **

 

-We were waiting to find proof on our own before we started getting ready to murder people-

 

You two know you didn’t actually need to find more proof right?

You probably could’ve just told the judge who put the bitch away and he would’ve added another 20 years

 

**Ok I’m going back to what it was I was doing. Send me the address when the time comes**

 

_ We will _

 

Will looked over at Nico and saw him looking at his phone. He dismissed the suspicious thoughts that were floating around his head brushing it off as he was probably texting one of his sisters.

 

“We are just about done here,” Jess said. “I have a few places to touch up and then you will be good.”

Will grinned at the thought of it finally being done, “That’s great to hear.”

“And you didn’t even cry,” Nico teased.

Will rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry you didn’t get to feed off my pain.”

“I guess you’ll have to find a way to make up for it later,” Nico said with a shrug.

“Maybe later,” Will replied.

“Don’t you threaten me with a good time,” he winked at the blond and laughed.

“But it’s not a threat,” Will grinned, “Though my version of good time and yours might be different.”

“I’m not sure. They might be identical,” Nico told him. 

“I somehow doubt it,” Will laughed.

“Oh yeah? So a blanket fort and making fun of how Hercules is so very wrong isn’t a good time for you?” Nico questioned.

Will stared at Nico with a shocked expression on his face at how easily Nico had pegged him, “I normally do the truth behind what really happened to some of the princesses too, but that sounds perfect.”

“Don’t you judge me Mr. Solace,” Nico told him. “I’m not as.. Bad.. as you think I am.”

Will snorted trying to cover up a laugh, “What I heard this morning tells me otherwise.”

“What you heard? Whatever could you be talking about William, I’m innocent,” Nico said, framing his hands under his chin and batting his eyelashes.

Will started cracking up, “You keep thinking that.”

“You deny it? Blasphemy!” Nico yelled. 

Will smiled and was doing his best to keep from laughing, “Don’t make me laugh, Nico. I’m trying not to move my arm still.”

“I might just make you for that last statement. Then you forever remember the time you spoke against Nico di Angelo,” the raven-haired boy taunted. 

“I don't need to remember,” Will said, “You're probably going to remind me everyday.”   
“You know me so well,” Nico said sweetly.

“Of course I do,” he said with a grin in return.   
“Okay, that should do it,” Jess said as he cleaned off Will’s arm and pointed him to the mirror to check it out.

 

Will got up and went over to the mirror with a huge smile as he looked at the tattoo he had been waiting to get done for two years finally on his arm, “It's perfect Jess. Thank you.” His tattoo was a sun made with triangles in the same places as compass points for rays. A black infinity symbol was inside the circle for the sun with black eighth notes above and below the infinity symbol. The triangles and circle were outlined black with yellow in the background.

 

“Okay then, next up,” Jess said with a smile. “What is it you want?”

  
Nico jumped up, giving Will a quick peck on the lips, before whispering some words in Jess’s ear. The tattoo artist nodded and started setting up for the next tattoo as Nico pulled his shirt over his head and sat in the chair.

 

Will glanced over at Nico wondering what he was getting before he took the seat that Nico was previously in as he took out his phone.

\------

**_Nice to see that my “ex” has finally moved on lol_ **

 

Don't even joke about that in front of Nico 

He might break you

But you might be ok considering I mentioned we did it for the money when we were talking about the bets

 

**_Good to know_ **

**_I don't want to be broken even if he did already know_ **

\------

Will rolled his eyes at Cecil’s commentary as he got up to look at the piercings with Lou’s insisting on it in mind. He did consider getting one at one point, but he decided against it because of his training to be a doctor.

 

“I'm getting one,” Nico told Will over the buzz of the machine. “You gonna join me?”

Will looked over at Nico and shook his head, “No, I’m okay. What are you getting?” he asked glancing back over at the piercings.

“Oh come on, you know you want one,” Nico tried to persuade him.

“Are you going to actually answer my question?” Will asked him turning to face Nico as he tried to get him off his back about the piercing.

 

Nico just stuck at his tongue as an answer.

Will laughed, “I guess that’s one way of answering.”

“You asked,” Nico joked, closing his eyes and listening to the hum of the gun as it vibrated against his chest.

“That wasn’t the answer I was expecting,” Will said, “I thought you would give it verbally, but I guess not.”

“Where's the fun in that?” Nico asked, winking at Will.

 

Will rolled his eyes as his thoughts drifted back to the piercings. Nico watched Will. He wondered what was going on in the blond’s head. He wondered if he really wanted a piercing and he was determined to get him one if he really wanted it.

 

“I think a septum would look good on you,” Nico suggested.

Will made a face. He had no problem with the piercing, but he couldn’t image it on him. “Even if I was going to get a piercing I wouldn’t get that one. I probably would do an eyebrow or lip,” he admitted even though he still planned on not getting a piercing.

“Hmm I think if you got the lip you would fidget with it too much. Eyebrow would be good on you though,” Nico paused, thinking for a second and then smirked, “plus it would be sexy as hell.”

Will laughed, “Not the kind of thinking I had in mind, but there would be no point in me getting a piercing. I would have to take it out all the time starting the next fall semester when I’m hopefully going to have my internship approved,” he said even though it sounded like he was trying to more convince himself than Nico.

“They do have retainers,” Jess said, butting in with a smirk.

He just gave Jess a look that he probably couldn’t see that said what he muttered to himself, “That’s not helping this conversation.”

“See, even he knows that now you’re just making excuses,” Nico said.

 

Will rolled his eyes but didn’t confirm or deny the statement.

 

“Just say it,” Nico taunted.

“Say what?” Will asked ignoring the topic.

“That I’m the best and you’re going to get a piercing,” Nico said.

“Why would I say that? I already know you’re the best, and I’m still pretty certain I’m not getting a piercing,” Will told the Italian on the tattoo chair.

“It was worth a try,” Nico would have shrugged if he didn’t have a needle being stabbed into his chest.

 

Will gave Nico a small smile before heading back into the chair he was in before. Thanks to Nico however, he was thinking about the piercing even more than he was when he first got up to look at them. He didn’t dare text Lou Ellen or Cecil about it because the two of them would talk him into it after hearing that Nico was already trying to get him to do it.

 

“Okay, this one is just about done,” Jess informed Nico. “I have a few lines to clean up and then I’m going to adjust the chair so you can sit up without putting pressure on your chest and we can start on the next one,” Nico just nodded.

“You’re getting more than one tattoo done?” Will said most just a little surprised because he wasn’t expecting it. 

 

Nico just smirked at Will and nodded.    
  
“I’m not telling you what it is either. It’s going to be a surprise,” Nico told him. 

“Of course not. That wouldn’t fit with today’s theme,” Will sarcastically said since he’d never been a huge fan of surprises.

“See, I’m glad you understand,” Nico said.

 

Will rolled his eyes before he pulled out his phone.

\------

I forgot to tell you. I got my tattoo.

 

-Yay! I’m so happy for you!-

-But since you’re there-

-GET-

-A-

-GODS-

-DAMN-

-PIERCING-

-WILLIAM-

-FUCKING-

-SOLACE-

\------

Will cursed loudly as he dropped his phone in surprise at the quick texts. Thankfully there was a case on it. 

 

“What?” Nico asked, automatically assuming the worst. 

Will scowled, “Why does everyone want me to get a piercing?” he asked picking up his phone.

“Uh maybe it’s because you want one and they all know it?” Nico suggested.

 

Will’s scowl was still on his face but he didn't say anything he just went back to his phone.

\------

Thank you for making me drop my phone -_-

 

-You're welcome-

-I know I've bugging you about it a lot but I know you've liked the way they look for years now-

 

Yet I haven't gotten one yet because…?

 

-You're an idiot-

-That's it plain and simple-

 

Thanks Lou I can really feel the love 

 

-Don't think I don't know that you asked Lee where he got his piercings done a few years back-

 

I asked because I was curious not because I planned on getting one

I've already admitted to considering an eyebrow piercing 

You got that out of me around the same time I told you way back when that I was getting a tattoo 

 

-Yeah and your excuse back then was sports. What is it this time?-

 

That's a good one I forgot about that 

 

-Will!-

 

What?

 

-Just give me a second-

\------

 

Nico felt his phone vibrate from it’s place on his lap. He picked it up and opened up the new message.

 

\------

 

-*sends Nico screenshots of the conversation she just had with Will*-

-Do something about this. I'm literally watching him try to come up with more excuses.-

 

**I’ve been trying. I even told him I’m getting one and the tattoo guy saw through his BS!**

\------

 

-Anyway, I'm back. And sports can't be an excuse this time of year-

-It will heal before your summer training crap even starts-

 

Why do you keep pushing this?

 

-Cause I know you want to get one but you will never actually go through with it without being talked into it-

 

I hate you -_-

 

-:D you're welcome-

\------

 

Will sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket after he sent Lou Ellen his last text. He saw her response but decided to ignore it.

 

“You know, it won’t stop until you get one,” Nico said.

“I can tell,” Will said as his phone went off again but he ignored it.

“You might as well just stop fighting it,” Jess told him with a laugh.

“Giving in only makes them do it more often,” Will said honestly.

“Okay, I need you to sit up,” Jess said, interrupting the conversation.

 

Nico did as he was told and waited for the chair to adjust before flipping around so he could work on his back next.

 

“Will, if you want it, then do it. It’s as simple as that,” Nico said over his shoulder.

“It's never as simple as that,” he said in a voice that could barely be heard.

“Yes it is,” Nico told him. “We are here getting tattoos and it’s a good day. I will not let you get all depressed and ruin that.”

Will sat where he was and took the moment to think about why he was fighting them so hard on the issue. When he realized what the problem was, he laughed to himself and said, “Fine. I'll get the piercing.”   
“There we go,” Nico huffed, resting his head on the chair as Jess started the second tattoo.

 

Will laughed softly as he played a game on his phone as he wondered to himself why he still let some of his old memories of his mom get to him. Nico closed his eyes and let the buzz lull him off. Here he was, facing his demons and getting a tattoo along with his super gorgeous boyfriend and for once, he felt happy.

 

Will looked up from his game and asked Nico, “How you feeling?”   
“Like a bunch of needles are permanently marking me for life,” he responded. 

“That's good,” Will laughed as he started messing with his hair because he thought he saw something in it.

“How do you feel?” Nico asked.

“I mean I'm about to piss off the spirit of my mother,” Will said with a shrug and grinned, “So pretty good.”   
“I mean, if that’s a thing,” Nico laughed. 

Will laughed, “I don’t know if it’s a thing or not, but it helps.”

“That’s all that matters,” Nico said.

 

The room fell into a comfortable silence after that, the buzz of the gun vibrating off the walls being the only noise. Nico closed his eyes and concentrated on everything but the pain in his back as Jess tattooed over his scars. When the buzzing finally stopped he let out a relieved breath and stretched. 

 

“Okay I’m just going to clean you up and you can get a look,” Jess said, spraying the green soap on his back and wiping away the excess ink and blood. When he was done with that, Nico stood up and he cleaned the one his chest again and pointed him to the mirror.

 

Nico walked to the mirror and looked at the one on his chest first. The words ‘They don’t need to understand’ went across his chest in big bold letters. He smiled fondly at it before Jess handed him a smaller mirror so he could see his back. The words ‘I can’t drown my demons they know how to swim’ went from shoulder blade to shoulder blade over old scars. 

 

“Thank you,” he told Jess.   
“No problem man,” he said with a smile. “Now do you want me to tell Mike you’re ready for your piercings you do you want to come back another day?”   
“No, we’re ready,” Nico said, glaring in Will’s direction lest he change his mind.

“What are you looking at me for?” Will asked questioning the glare aimed at him.

“Just in case you had a last second change of heart,” Nico said, pulling his shirt over his head.

“If I had a change of heart after just saying I would do it, then you’d probably just drag me over there anyway, so there’s really no point in saying anything,” Will said with a shrug grabbing his blue hoodie off the chair as he stood up.

“Hey, you’re learning!” Nico said with a smirk.

Will rolled his eyes, “It’s not a hard thing to learn.”

“Some people struggle. I mean, have you met Percy?” Nico joked.

“He has a learning disorder,” Will pointed out with a small smile only being partially serious.

“That’s the nice way to put it,” Nico said rolling his eyes and stepping out of the room they had just been in for the past few hours.

 

Will laughed as he followed Nico out of the room. They walked back to the front of the shop to wait for Jess to bring out Mike.

 

When Mike came out right behind Jess the first thing he said when he saw Will was, “Lee? What are you doing here?”

Will started laughing, “I know I look like my brother, but I didn’t know we looked that much alike.”

Mike just looked at Will, “If Lee took out his piercings and you got a sleeve, you two would look like twins.”

“Even though he’s five years older than me?” Will asked.

“Yep,” Mike said completely serious.   
“Well that’s interesting,” Nico said, jumping into the conversation. 

“I’m Will,” he introduced himself.

Mike nodded in acknowledgement, “You’re the kid brother they found senior year. I’ve known your brother since back in high school.”

“Okay, so you know that he became an elementary school music teacher right?” Will asked with a grin.

“I know this, and I believe this, but I need to see pictures,” Mike laughed.

 

“Wait!” Will said with a grin as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures. 

 

He handed his phone to Mike to show him a picture of Lee dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a pink t-shirt that had some splatter paint green spots on it, who looked nearly identical to Will with the same build, skin tone, eye color, and blond hair except Lee’s was just a little shorter than Will’s in the picture and he had a little diamond stud in for his nose piercing and a little music note stud in his right ear, sitting cross-legged on a carpeted floor with a third grade boy sitting in his lap with another sitting beside him leaning against his side looking at Lee’s nearly complete sleeve of tattoos on his left arm. There were two little girls with markers drawing on his right arm as they were trying to get his right arm to match his left. The rest of the kids in the background listening to Lee sitting cross-legged on the floor as well with different types of percussion instruments in front of them.

 

Nico leaned over and glanced at the picture. It was really strange seeing someone almost identical to Will. They could have probably passed for twins if they were standing next to each other.

 

Mike handed Will back his phone with a smile on his face as he said, “That idiot probably goes out of his way at open house to make the parents feel uncomfortable as possible by wearing all black and putting on eyeliner, and then make them question what they know when he comes to the parent-teacher conferences looking like that.” He shook his head at the thought before saying, “Send me that. I’ll give you my card when we’re done with the piercings both of you want. It’s has both my email and my cellphone number on it. Back to why you two are here, what piercings did you want and who’s going first?” Mike directed the question at both Will and Nico.

 

“I’m going tongue,” Nico said.

Mike nodded as he started walking around grabbing the stuff he needed to do that kind of piercing, “Nico, you can go to the case and pick out which of those you want. Everything is labeled. Will, what are you getting?” he asked still listening.

“Eyebrow,” he said simply.

Mike stopped what he was doing for a second and started laughing.

“What?” Will asked him.

Mike took a moment to calm down before he said, “Lee was going to get that done, but he decided against because, and I quote, ‘I don’t need another piercing that kindergarteners are going to come close to accidentally pulling out every day.’”

“That was a good call on his part,” Will said with a small smile.

“How come I haven’t met Lee yet?” Nico asked. “He seems like one I wouldn’t actually want to murder.”

“He was working both times when I was in the hospital and when dad was,” Will said, “Out of my siblings you've only met Austin and Kayla. I don't think you'd want to murder any of them. You'd only murder Alex and Zack...maybe my dad.”   
“I meant your family in general. It seems like your family has a common theme most the time,” Nico said with a small laugh.

Will snorted, “The common theme is that we all worry that insanity is genetic. Lee actually called me a few weeks ago because did something dad does during teacher meetings during one of his, and was worried for his mental health.”

“I would be too,” Nico said.

Mike was just laughing to himself because he has met Apollo and knows the issue, “He called me about that too. I had to calm him down because he decided to participate in pajama day with the kids, and he forgot they had a teachers’ meeting later.”

Will shook his head at that and told Nico, “Remind me to hit him later. He’s an elementary school teacher. He’s suppose to participate in that stuff. He got worried over nothing.”

“Noted,” Nico said with smile.

 

Will went over to the case to decide which eyebrow ring to get because he knew he was going to be stuck with it for the next month or two while it healed. 

 

Mike was putting the finishing touches on his supplies when he asked, “Okay. Who’s going first?”

“I will,” Nico stepped up, pointing to the piercing he wanted and taking a seat. He turned to Will and smiled. “No kissing for a while,” he said. 

 

Mike nodded and went behind the counter to open the case and get the barbell.

“I figured as much,” Will said with a smile before giving Nico a quick kiss, “Now you can get your piercing.”

 

Mike handed Nico a cup of mouthwash. “Gargle until I say to spit it out,” he instructed as he cleaned his needles and the jewelry, snapping on some gloves and watching Nico. After about a minute he nodded and told Nico he could spit it out. Nico did as he was told. “Okay now when I put the clamps on I need you to sit completely still,” Mike explained. Nico took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay stick out your tongue,” Mike said. Nico did as he was told and felt the cold clamps on his tongue. He started breathing through his nose and held out his hand for Will to take.

 

Will smiled as he took Nico’s hand and gave it a tiny squeeze, “It’ll be over in a minute.” 

 

Nico only squeezed his eyes shut in response and gripped Will’s hand. The tattoo had been one thing but a piercing was something completely different and it was going in his tongue. He focused on breathing while Mike tried to talk him through it. He couldn’t make out the words and he just sat still, his nails digging into Will’s hand.

 

“Breath in and hold it,” Mike instructed, lining the needle up to where it needed to go in. As soon as Nico breathed in, Mike pushed the needle through his tongue, as it popped out on the other side he said, “you can breath out now.”

Nico let out a shaky breath as the clamps were removed and jewelry was inserted through the hole in the needle and pushed through his tongue. Mike quickly added a ball to the top of the bar and sat back.

  
“Done,” the piercer said. 

 

Will let go of Nico’s hand slowly. He didn’t mind holding his hand longer, but he had felt Nico’s nails dig into him and wanted to see how deep the marks were. “How do you feel?” Will asked not really knowing if Nico would be able to answer or not with the fresh piercing.

 

“Lie a neffle wen thruf my tonfe,” he said with his swollen tongue.

Will started cracking up at how Nico sounded, “I didn’t think you would actually try and answer.” Nico glared at him and flipped off the blond, pointing to the chair for him to climb in.

 

Will got up telling Mike which of the curved barbells he wanted before taking the seat that Nico had previously occupied fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie that he had put back on due to nerves.

 

Nico reached out and grabbed Will’s hand so he would stop fidgeting with his sleeves. He gave him a crooked smile to reassure him. Mike took out an alcohol wipe and cleaned Will’s eye before sitting back and getting a good look and placing two marks where the needle would go in and come out. He held up a mirror to show Will and make sure it was right. After a nod from the blond, he grabbed his clamps and turned back to Will.

 

“Okay same thing, as soon as these go on try not to move,” he said. He clamped the cold metal onto Will’s face and held the needle right above the skin. “Okay deep breath in,” Mike said. As soon as Will took a breath, he pushed the needle through, directing it in and out right on the two black dots. “And it’s through,” he said, pulling away the clamps and pushing the jewelry through, twisting the ball on the end and stepping back, handing him the mirror again. 

 

Will tooked the mirror from Mike and smiled as he looked at the silver barbell in his left eyebrow. “Thanks Mike,” he said still holding Nico’s hand while holding the mirror in his other hand.

 

“So Nico, you will be stuck on an ice cream, soup, and ice diet for a few days. Take ibuprofen and suck on ice to help with the swelling. Make sure to use mouthwash two to three times a day and don’t chew on it. Will, you need to keep yours clean with rubbing alcohol or the salt water spray at least three times a day. No picking at it and try and keep your hair out of it so it doesn’t pull. Also, I just have to say this because people tend to do it, but no oral sex for at least a month,” Mike told the two. “Now, Jess will take care of you two at the register. He’s the only one who knows how much your tattoos cost anyway. Piercings are easy to know the prices of as long as you know how much each type is. After that, you two are free to go.”

 

Will nodded as he listened to Mike’s instructions before he let go of Nico’s hand and stood up, “Thank you again.”

“No problem. Now get out of here,” Mike said jokingly with a smile before shooing the two away towards the register because he had another client coming in in a half an hour and he need to dispose of the needles he just used.

  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

Stolls

**_Lee_ **

 

April 9th 2016

 

As soon as they got back from the shop, Will took off speed walking, he knew better than to run in Hades’ house, to Nico’s room so he could start making a blanket fort. However, he didn’t tell Nico what he was doing as Will left him behind.

 

Nico rolled his eyes at the retreating back of Will and took off for some ice. His sister appeared in the kitchen as he started sucking on a piece of ice.

 

“I can’t believe that you actually got your tongue pierced,” she said with a laugh. Nico held up a finger and peeled off his shirt, pulling off the bandages on his chest and letting her see the first one. Then he turned and she pulled off the one on his back and took it in. “Well I like them. They are fitting,” she said with a smile. He nodded and threw away the bandages, leaving the kitchen in search of his father.

 

Will was too busy in Nico’s room as he built his fortress of softness using all of Nico’s blankets and pillows as he covered the majority of the room to notice that the Italian hadn’t followed him. He just sat down snuggling into the last pillow and making himself into a blanket burrito with the last blanket after he turned on Nico’s TV and messed with it a bit before getting the Netflix to come on with the help of the PS4 as he begun watching Disney’s version of Robin Hood.

 

Nico stopped at his father's office but he wasn’t there. He wondered around the house until he stopped in front of his parents door. He knocked but never got a response so he gave up and walked back to his room. He had expected Will to be passed out on his bed. Instead he saw his bed stripped of blankets and pillows and a huge fort in the middle of his room. He walked to the fort and slipped under the blanket to find Will on his couch watching Netflix.

 

Will was so engrossed in his movie that he didn’t notice when Nico joined him in the fort. His eyes just watched the screen as the scenes played across them.

 

“Wewwe?” Nico tried to ask, poking Will.

“What?” Will asked after jumping in surprise at the sudden poke turning to look at Nico. Nico rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and typed up a message.

 

‘Really? Is what I tried to say’ Nico’s message said.

Will laughed and said, “What did you expect? Me sleeping?” Nico nodded.

“Never make an assumption like that after I ‘threatened’ you with a good time,” Will grinned.

 

‘Whatever’ Nico typed, collapsing next to Will, being careful not to hit his back on the couch. 

 

Will smiled as he went back to his movie unwrapping himself from the blanket enough to pull Nico against him and cuddle him. He made sure to not put any pressure on Nico's back though not wanting to injury the freshly tattooed spot. 

 

Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder and watched the movie with him. At some point his hand found Will’s and he intertwined their fingers, his thumb rubbing small circles into the other's hand. 

 

Will was smiling as the rest of the movie played. When it was finally over, he kissed the top of Nico’s head before he asked softly, “What do you want to watch now?”

 

‘Hercules!’ Nico typed.

“Alright,” Will smiled as he grabbed the PS4 controller that he was using as a remote and scrolling to click on Hercules.

‘It’s going to make things hard making fun of this movie though since I can’t talk.’ Nico typed with a laugh.

“I know a good amount of mythology so I'll just say some of it for you,” Will said laughing at the idea of Nico just making fun of the movie even though it was difficult for him.

‘I mean, they tried to say he was born of two gods and that Hera and Zeus had a great relationship when he was really a whore!’

“Not to mention that when Hera actually had her own child she threw Hephaestus off Olympus,” Will said.

‘Exactly! Zeus was a dick and in this movie both him and his son are made out to be heros. Hercules was a dick too!’

Will started cracking up.

‘It’s the truth and you know it.’

“I know. That's why I'm laughing,” Will said with a smile. “On a different note, weren't there nine muses and not the five or six that are in the movie?”

‘Something like that. They screwed up Greek mythology bad but Hades is pretty funny xD’

“He is,” Will agreed watching said Hades on the screen.

‘My father always hated him.’

“I can’t imagine why,” Will snickered to himself at the thought of Nico’s father’s reaction to the Hercules version of Hades.

‘It was funny. He tried to ban the movie for a while.’

“How did that work out for him?” Will asked.

‘Great until Bee bought about ten copies from kids at school and kept playing it from every tv in the house.’

Will burst out laughing, “That's perfect. Really smart on her part.”

‘That was when he gave up and knew she would go far in this world. He hated it but was proud at the same time even though he would never say it. It just made me love the show that much more.’

“That's cool. A lot of the memories I have of this movie involve the many arguments my siblings had over which Disney movie they were going to show me next. Then Jason kept showing up because apparently there's a no Disney rule at his house for some reason.”

‘That's lame.’ Nico rolled his eyes. ‘Everyone needs Disney.’

“I know. That's why Jason kept coming over. He needed his dose of Disney,” Will said before turning his gaze from Nico's phone back to the movie.

 

Nico locked his phone and cuddled to Will’s side. Will held Nico close and chuckled to himself every times something came up in the movie that he knew was wrong. Near the end of the movie Nico started drifting off, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

Will smiled at his sleeping angel and kissed the top of Nico's head as the movie finished. He didn't move because he didn't want to disturb Nico's sleep, but he still needed to clean his new piercing. About a half hour later, Will slowly unwrapped himself from Nico and left the blanket around him as he left the fort and went on a search for rubbing alcohol to clean his piercing.

 

Nico let out a whimper at the disappearance of the warmth next to him but he didn’t wake up. 

 

The first thing Will did was check Nico's bathroom for some, but when he couldn't find any, he left the room and wandered the halls trying to think of where rubbing alcohol might be. When he finally gave up, after checking the basement that holds the game room, he went to the kitchen in hopes of it would be there. He started searching some of the cabinets, and by now, he would’ve asked someone where it was, but no one had been around for him to ask.

 

“Looking for something?” a voice rang out from behind Will.

Will turned around and nodded, “Rubbing alcohol,” he said simply.

“I have some in my room,” Bianca said.

“Thanks,” Will replied with a small smile.

“No problem,” she said, taking off towards her room.

 

Will followed Bianca after closing the cabinet he was looking through. She walked him to her room and tossed him the bottle he was looking for. Will gave her a smile in thanks as he went to her bathroom, pushed his hair out of the way, and cleaned the piercing using the q-tips he found in Nico's bathroom. When he was done, he tossed the q-tips before leaving the bathroom his hair still pushed away enough to see the piercing as he gave Bianca back the bottle.

 

“So how you feeling?” Bianca asked as she started up her laptop.

“Just in general or about the piercing and tattoo I got?” Will asked before realizing she didn’t know he got one too and that he needed to take off the bandage, “Do you want to see it?”

“I was talking about the pain from the piercing but if you need to talk I’m here,” she told him and then nodded.

“The pain from the piercing isn’t anything I’m not used to,” Will said as he took off his hoodie careful not to get his hair or the hoodie caught on the piercing before doing the same with his t-shirt and taking off the bandage to reveal his tattoo.

“Wow that looks good. Are you happy with it?” She asked, inspecting the piece. 

Will went to throw away the bandage, “I am. It’s more of a representation to myself of who I am now compared to who I was when I was a kid.” After he said that, Will realized he hadn’t told anyone the meaning behind it. He had only told people what it was going to be.

“You and Nico both amaze me. You are so similar,” she said with a small laugh. “Also, you look like you could keep up with him in his training. Damn are you sure you’re gay?” Bianca asked with a wink.

Will laughed, “Yes, I’m sure, but thanks for the compliment. I’m on the swimming and basketball team.”

“Got any single straight friends?” she asked. “Just kidding. I’m too busy for any form of human contact.”

“I can do you better. I have single brothers, but you just said you’re too busy,” Will said with a grin.

“Now hold on,” Bianca said sitting up straighter. “You said brother did you?”

“I have half-siblings,” Will told her.

“Okay let me rephrase. Single brothers. Are they older than you?” the girl asked, suddenly very interested. 

“Two of them are yeah,” Will said trying not to laugh.

“Interesting,” Bianca said, thinking about the possibilities. 

Will laughed, “Would you like me to put in a good word with one of them? I actually know one of them is just as busy as you, so it might work.”

“I mean,” she batted her eyelashes. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Will smiled, “Can you give me your number? If he’s interested, I’ll give him your number and have him text you. Right now I think he’s in Miami. He’s been traveling for work lately.”   
“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea,” she said, holding her hand out for his phone.

 

Will handed her his phone just like he did yesterday when he gave her Kayla’s number except this time it was open to a new contact page. Bianca typed in her number and handed it back.

 

“Oh yeah, before I forget,” she said, reaching into her wallet and pulling out a card. “I made you an appointment with my makeup girl. She can get you the right shade to match your skin tone so you can hide Nico’s love bites.”

Will laughed, “Thanks. I think,” he said taking the card, “I was hoping that going out and getting makeup wouldn’t be necessary, but you make it sound like it is.”

“Either you just get over it and let it happen or you use the makeup,” she told him with a shrug.

Will sighed, “I’ll take the makeup.”

“Be ready to put up with the di Angelo wrath,” she warned.

“Why?” Will asked. “It shouldn’t be a big deal that I’m going to have to cover them up. I still have classes to go to.”

“I’m just warning you,” she said.

“I know,” Will smiled. “Thank you Bianca,” he said putting the card and his phone in his pocket. 

 

He put on his shirt and held his hoodie as he left her room.   
  
Nico rolled over and reached out for Will but was confused when his hand only met the couch cushion. He opened his eyes to find the fort empty. He stretched and stood up, setting out to find his boyfriend. 

 

While Nico was looking for Will, Will had set out to find a different di Angelo. He needed to ask Hades about how much he wanted for the damages Apollo had done earlier in the weekend.

 

Nico searched his bathroom, the kitchen, then his sisters room. She told him Will had been by but she didn’t know where he had gone. He kept searching until he heard a familiar voice from his father’s office.

 

Will had finally found Hades and was in the middle of a discussion with him about how much he wanted for the damages to his property.

 

“Why are you even asking me this?” Hades asked the blond. “It was your father's doing, not yours.”

“My siblings and I set up an account years ago that we call the ‘What the hell did dad do now’ account, and it’s for situations like this,” Will told the man.

“Well I do not hold you accountable,” Hades waved it off. “It has been taken care of anyway. Apollo proof this time.”

Will laughed, “Are you sure that’s a thing? I know he won’t do it again, but I don’t think there's such a thing as ‘Apollo proofing’ something.”

“Cameras and a better gate. At least we will have warning and I can send Alfred out to deal with it,” Hades told him.

 

The door opened and Nico walked in, not even bothering to knock. He walked up to the blond and held out his phone.

 

‘Why do you have an account for shit your dad does?’

“You haven’t witnessed the messes my dad can get into,” Will said simply.

‘Why must you clean up?’

“Cause it’s easier and faster when me and my siblings do it than when Uncle Zeus gets involved,” he answered.

‘Your father is a headache.’

“More like a migraine, but you don’t have to live with him,” Will laughed.

Nico gave Will a look that said, ‘really?’ He didn’t even bother typing it out.

Will recognized the look and just smiled and asked, “What? The majority of it anyway is paying off the lawyer. The last time we had to actually take money out of the account was when we paid the hospital bill from when my mom broke into the house.”

‘That wasn’t the part I was talking about.’

“What part did you mean then?” Will asked oblivious.

‘That I don’t have to live with him. I feel like I’ve had too -_-’

“To get the full effect you kind of have to,” Will admitted.

 

Nico shook his head and turned away from Will.

 

‘I’m going to take my boyfriend now before he says more stupid stuff.’ Nico held his phone so his father could see.

“Why aren’t you talking son?” Hades asked. “Cat got your tongue?’ Nico stuck out his swollen tongue, causing his father to look amused. 

‘We are leaving now.’

“I will have your mother make soup tonight,” Hades said as Nico grabbed Will and started to drag him out.

“Oh so we’re back to the dragging me around then,” Will commented as they went out the door of the office.

 

Nico glared at him and dragged him back to his room.

 

‘I wouldn’t have to drag you around if you stayed put.’

“I had to clean my piercing. Bianca helped me find the rubbing alcohol, and I figured that since I was up I might as well just ask your dad about how much he wanted for the damages. I didn’t think it would just wave it off like he did though, oh well, one less thing I have to worry about,” Will said catching Nico up on what he’d been up to while Nico was sleeping still holding his hoodie. 

‘Well your father isn’t your problem so he doesn’t blame you anyway. I am going to take a shower and clean my tattoos.’

“Alright,” Will said with a shrug crawling back into the fort, “I’ll be here.”

 

Nico looked at him skeptically but walked to his bathroom and started the water. He stripped and quickly climbed into the shower, a hiss escaping his lips as the hot water hit his new tattoos. He cleaned them and climbed out, drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked into his room to find some clothes.

 

Will was sitting in the fort about to start another movie when his phone went off. It was a text from Bianca that was basically saying she wanted company while she was taking a break from her work, and told him to meet up with her at the game room. Will sent a text to Nico that told him where he’d be for when he got out of the shower and had left before the Italian got out of the shower as he started texting his brother.

 

Nico changed and looked in the fort for Will, to his not surprise, the blond was gone yet again. He sighed and checked his phone, thankful that Will had at least sent him a text. Nico made his way to the game room where Bianca and Will were.

 

Will was in the middle of a bowling game with Bianca when Nico came down to the game room. Bianca was winning, but Will wasn’t too far behind her on the scoreboard.

 

Nico didn’t say anything, not that he could, when he entered the room. He just pulled up a seat and watched as his boyfriend and sister competed against each other. 

 

Bianca ended up winning the game, but Will only lost by ten points, so he was happy with the result of the game.

 

“Good game Bianca,” Will said with a grin as the game ended.

“That was close. Nico is going to have a run for his money,” she said as she turned to her brother and stuck her tongue out.

“I haven't been bowling in a month and a half, and Cecil and Jason make it too competitive,” Will said making a face at the memory he had if the three of them going bowling.

‘It’s worse when it’s Jason and Percy.’ Nico texted.

“Don't remind me, the last time those two got into a competition when I was around,” Will paused as he remembered it, “let's just say it ended badly.”

‘It always ends badly.’ Nico typed with an eyeroll.

“Good point,” Will shrugged.

‘Or near death experiences.’

“Sounds about right,” he said honestly.

“And that’s why I stay away from them,” Bianca said.

“I tried that,” Will replied, “it didn't work.”

“Too bad for you,” Bianca teased.

Will rolled his eyes, “I blame Jason,” was all he said in response.

‘I blame Percy. He started the whole thing.’ Nico typed.

“They should each take half the blame,” Will said.

“Like that will ever happen,” Bianca scoffed. “They are way too egotistical.”

Will laughed, “They'd probably argue about who is more to blame just to have something to compete over.”

“I will never understand those two,” Bianca said shaking her head.   
‘It’s best to just let them be.’ Nico typed.

“It really is,” Will admitted.

‘So is this what you want to do the rest of the day?’ Nico asked Will.

“I mean I did promise my siblings I’d see them all this weekend, but I can just go over and hang out with them all day tomorrow at home,” Will told Nico.

“So,” Bianca said with an excited gleam in her eyes.

 

As a response Nico just nodded, causing his sister to squeal and race up the stairs, leaving the two boys alone.

 

“What just happened?” Will asked confused at the exchange that just occurred.

Nico smiled at his boyfriend and pulled up his phone, ‘Family game night. It’s about to get crazy.’

Will just looked really scared really quickly, “There’s a reason my family doesn’t do family game night. Can I hide? I still have PTSD from the last time we attempted it.”

‘My family isn't as crazy as yours. It doesn't get too bad.’ Nico typed as his sister came back down the stairs.

“Hazel is on her way, sadly no Frank, and dad and Persephone are ordering pizza and will be down here when it gets here,” Bianca informed them.

“And that’s my cue to go hide,” Will said making a break for the exit.

 

Nico grabbed Will's hand and shook his head.

 

‘You aren't leaving. It’s not going to be anything like your family.’

“Are you sure? Cause I don’t want make any emergency room runs today,” Will said honestly.

“Never in the past have we had an emergency room run,” a new voice added to the conversation.

“And we don't plan on starting it,” a second voice said.

 

Hades and Persephone both reached the last step with their arms full of pizza.

 

“Hazel should be arriving shortly,” Hades said.

“That doesn’t comfort me at all,” Will responded making a face, “We’ve avoided some of the emergency room runs in the past cause one of my sisters is a doctor.”

“And what exactly happens at your game nights?” Persephone asked, setting the pizza on the soda bar.

“Well the last game we played as a family was chess,” Will said recalling the memory, “Both Austin and Charlotte were in the hospital by the end of the night.”

“How do you end up in the hospital because of chess?” Hades asked, quite baffled.

 

“We split up into two teams and set up the live size board in the backyard,” Will started, “You discuss with your team what moves to make since the sides of board are so far apart you can’t hear normal speech. We have a megaphone to call out the moves. When you take a piece, you pick a representative of your team and they go and fight the other representative a certain way depending on the piece they’re symbolizing. It’s really fun and quite amazing to watch, but if you’re not careful really easy to get injured.”

 

Nico looked at Will like he had grown a second head, both the girls were laughing, and Hades looked like he had tasted something very sour.

 

‘That is NOT how we do things here.’ Nico typed.

Will grinned, “If that worries you, you’ve probably don’t want to hear what happened when we played Monopoly.”

‘No or I might just hide you myself during your family game nights.’ Nico warned.

“Why? I love family game night. It’s just that I’ve been to the hospital enough times in the past month,” Will said, “Michael isn’t in town so we can’t have our family game night for another month, so we’re good.”

‘Game nights shouldn't end in hospitals.’ Nico said with a frown.

“That only depends on the game. We were fine the last time we played The Game of Life,” Will tried to reassure him.

‘Not helping -_-’ Nico typed as his other sister finally joined them.

“If that isn’t helping, I probably shouldn’t mention what happens when Aunt Artemis and Aunt Hestia visit,” Will said just recalling the memories.

“Your aunt is Hestia?” Persephone asked.

“Yes. Why? Do you know her?” Will asked in return.

“Quite well or so I thought,” the elder woman said, seemingly deep in thought.

“Uh, what are we talking about and Nico, where is your shirt?” Hazel piped in.

“My family’s version of family game night,” Will said kind of now avoiding looking at Nico as Hazel made him realize his boyfriend didn’t have a shirt on, “Don’t worry Persephone. I’ve actually had that discussion with her. Apparently she only acts like that in the presence of her siblings.”

‘They practically have mini family deathmatches.’ Nico typed. ‘And I don't have a shirt because I got two new tattoos and don't feel like irritating them.’ He explained. 

“I think I might need to have a conversation with her soon,” Persephone said.

“Don’t treat her too harshly,” Will requested, “She’s the head of our power trio. Hestia, Lee, and I have won every time she’s visited.”

“I'm just going to ask her why she never told me about her family,” Persephone said. 

“Well, as you can probably tell, the things we do in our family don’t really get brought up in normal conversation,” Will said with a shrug.

“Enough about Will’s dysfunctional family, time to start our night,” Bianca interrupted.

“For the record, I still feel the need to hide, so don’t mind me,” Will said as he attempted to leave again.

 

Nico grabbed Will's hand again and laced his fingers through the blond’s. He shook his head and led him to the couch. He sat down and pulled Will onto his lap.

 

“What game do we start with?” Hazel questioned the family.

Will just gave his boyfriend a quick glare as he attempted to get off of Nico’s lap as he suggested, “Candyland?”

“Maybe if we were like five,” Bianca said, rolling her eyes. 

“Charades,” Hades said with an amused smirk.

 

Nico rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Will's waist to keep him in place.

 

“Seems fitting,” Persephone laughed.

“Sisters versus parents vs the lovely couple,” Bianca said, splitting them up into groups.

“Candyland is amazing when you have a dysfunctional family,” Will said with a grin not clarifying further, but frowning slightly when Nico wouldn’t let him go. “How do you play charades properly?” Will asked even though he thought he knew, but he wanted to be on the safe side and ask.

“The normal functional way,” Hazel said with a small laugh.   
“One of you will get a card and has to act it out and your partner has to guess what it it,” Bianca finished, pulling out the cards and setting them on the table.

 

“Okay, so it's still the same concept,” Will said reassured by Bianca’s description.

“Then let us begin,” Hades said.

“Who’s going first?” Will asked.

“The youngest starts, meaning Bianca and Hazel,” Persephone said.

 

As the game set into motion, they all quickly lost themselves in the laughs. At some point someone brought soup down for Nico as everyone else munched on pizza. Hades and Nico both started showing their competitive sides as the game neared the end with both their teams neck and neck for points. Hazel and Bianca had given up on keeping up with points and spent the majority of the time laughing at each other instead. When they hit the final round, father and son were tied and it was down to the last round to determine the winner.

 

It was Will’s turn to perform on the final round and he got up and picked a card before scowling at what it said. ‘Of course I’d get this one,’ he thought to himself as he looked at the card that read, ‘Getting hit by a car,’ on it. After he sat the card down, Will made sure Nico was paying attention before he began. He mimed looking both ways as he took a step forward before throwing himself to the side and landing on the ground. He sat up and grimaced as he mimed setting his broken leg back in place.

 

‘Getting hit by a car?’ Nico typed out.

“Yep,” Will said standing up.

 

Nico rolled his eyes. Out of all the cards that would be the one he would get.

 

‘Fitting,’ Nico typed. ‘Now all we have to hope it that mom and dad don’t guess this next one right.’

“If you hadn’t guessed right the first time, I would’ve got up and started pretending to yell at the guy when he got out of the car like Cecil did when I got hit,” Will said laughing to himself a little.

‘I wasn’t there when you got hit though so I wouldn’t have known that.’

“I know, but let’s just say I’m glad you got it the first try,” Will said as he snuggled close to Nico, “It was weird though. I still don’t know the guy’s name, but he seemed really happy when I tried to get up saying something about how I was good for ‘Taking it like a man.’ Cecil just got pissed at me for attempting to stand as he kept yelling at the guy.”

Persephone paled at Will’s comment.

 

“Did you say you were hit by a car?” she asked.

“Yeah, back in November,” Will told her.

“Oh gods,” she said, turning to her husband who had a tense look on his face.   
“It looks like Nico and Will win,” Hades said, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

 

Will just grinned at the victory. It had been awhile since he won charades.

 

Nico pulled up his messenger and sent a text to his father.

 

_ To Father- I saw that look. You two know something. _

 

Hades pulled out his phone and glared at his son.

 

_ From Father- Not now _

 

Nico didn’t want to let it go but since it clearly had to do with Will, he was going to let it go until later. Instead he just pulled the blond closer and snuggled his back.

 

Will could tell something was up with everyone as soon as he answered Persephone’s question. He didn’t know the family well enough to understand what specifically was happening, so he let it go and enjoyed the cuddles his boyfriend was giving him.

 

“So anyone else want ice cream?” Bianca asked, getting up from the couch and stretching.   
“Me!” Hazel yelled.   
“I think I could go for some,” Persephone added.   
“I’ll help,” Hades said as he kissed his wife and stood up. 

 

Nico silently nodded as the two went upstairs.

 

Will was attempting to get Nico to let go of him so he could get some ice cream too. Of course the raven-haired boy was having none of it and only pulled Will closer.

 

“Nico, let me go,” Will said, “I want ice cream.”

‘They will bring you some.’ Nico typed.

“But I can get my own ice cream,” Will said as he poked Nico.

‘Too bad.’

 

Will rolled his eyes and kissed Nico’s cheek as he realized Nico wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon. Shortly after the ice cream party arrived with spoons, bowls, and four different containers of the frozen milky goodness.

Will grinned as soon as he caught a glimpse of the ice cream and he maneuvered as best he could in Nico’s arms to try and get some ice cream.

Everyone grabbed a bowl and set about serving themselves. They took a seat as the movie screen started up, thanks to Sarah, and started playing the newest X-Men. Nico stood up and looked at his father, motioning for the man to follow him upstairs.

 

‘What was that about?’ Nico typed away on his phone. ‘I saw that look. You know something.’ Hades pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.   
“I might or might not know the name of the man who hit William,” he said.

‘WHAT?! Who?’ Nico asked.   
“You are not going to be any happier about it than I was,” Hades warned. When Nico made a gesture for him to go on he sighed and opened his mouth and then closed it as if to determine the best way to say it. “It was your uncle Ares.”

 

Nico’s jaw dropped. He was in shock for a good five seconds before he finally reacted.

 

‘I’M GOING TO KILL HIM! He had the audacity to not only hit Will but then pay him off!’

“I was not happy when I heard about it either. He told me he paid for the hospital, a new phone, and then somehow managed to drop a large sum of money into Will’s account. He didn’t want it to get out to the press,” Hades explained.   
  


Instead of answering Nico stomped downstairs and sat next to Will. He was fuming and wanted nothing more than to have words with his uncle.

 

Will looked at Nico and could easily tell he was upset about something, “What’s wrong? I can see you’re pissed about something again. What happened?” He asked as he took another bite of his ice cream.

 

‘Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with it.’ he typed, kissing Will on the cheek before stealing a bite of his ice cream.

 

Will rolled his eyes but decided not to push the subject further as he kept eating his ice cream.

 

‘Don’t roll your eyes at me.’ Nico typed, glaring at the blond.

“I'm rolling my eyes cause you can get your own ice cream,” Will told him sticking out his tongue.

‘Or I can just eat yours.’ Nico said, stealing another bite. ‘Yours taste better anyway.’

“Cause it's mine,” Will said with another roll of his eyes. “At least it gives me the excuse to get more,” he mumbled to himself.

‘Exactly! I’m glad you understand!’ Nico typed, laying his head in Will’s lap and letting his legs fall over the arm of the couch.

 

Will laughed as he brushed a hand through Nico's hair before going back to his ice cream.

 

As the movie drew to a close, Hades and Persephone stood up, excusing themselves so they could retire to their room. Hazel asked Bianca to give her a ride back to campus, leaving Will and Nico yet again.

 

‘Ready to head back to my room?’ Nico typed.

“Sure,” Will said waiting for Nico to move so he could get up.

 

Nico slowly sat up, stretching out before standing up and holding out his hand to help Will up. Once they were both on their feet, Nico led the way upstairs to his room. Nico walked into his bathroom to clean his tattoo and gargle some mouthwash before collapsing on his bed.

 

Once Nico was done in the bathroom, Will grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom to shower. After he finished his shower, he came out of the bathroom in his pajamas and sat his bag to the side before laying down next to Nico on the bed.

 

Seconds after he laid down, Will’s phone went off with a text. It was from Lee.

\-----

**_I hate prom_ **

**_Remind me why I’m here again?_ **

 

Cause Nyssa asked you too

 

**_Oh yeah_ **

**_Good point_ **

 

I thought you liked prom back in highschool

Didn’t you end up having a threesome with the prom king and queen?

 

_**Yes** _

**_But that was then and this is now_ **

 

The difference being?

 

**_I have minors flirting with me!_ **

**_It’s weird okay_ **

**_Both girls and guys have come to me so far tonight_ **

**_And we’re only an hour and a half into the night_ **

 

Hahahaha

 

**_-_- Don’t laugh at my pain_ **

**_Nyssa has been looking at me weird all night_ **

**_AND THAT GODDAMN ENGLISH TEACHER IS FLIRTING WITH HER AGAIN!_ **

 

Calm down

 

**_The only reason I’m not over there talking to Nyssa myself is that I actually have a job to do_ **

**_I’m not only chaperoning I’m DJing tonight_ **

 

Fun

 

**_No not fun_ **

 

\-----

 

Will was laying next to Nico laughing at his brother’s situation. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. It happened at the Homecoming dance too, and Lee has had a crush on his friend Nyssa for the past year and a half now.

 

‘What’s so funny?’ Nico typed, trying to get a look at Will’s screen. 

“Lee has had a crush on one of his best friends for the past year and a half and she talked him into DJing prom,” Will explained, “And he’s complaining that the students are flirting with him while Nyssa is being flirted with by one of her coworkers again, and he isn’t very happy at the moment.” Will handed Nico his phone so he could read for himself.

‘I wouldn’t be happy surrounded by a bunch of screaming kids. I didn’t even go to my own prom.’ Nico huffed.

“Prom didn’t have screaming kids. At least mine didn’t,” Will said.

‘No looks like it just had threesomes with prom king and queens.’ Nico typed, looking at Will with an unamused expression.

“My brother likes attention more than I ever did,” Will said recalling high school.

‘So you didn’t follow in your brother's footsteps and have a threesome?’ Nico questioned. 

“I was prom king, but no threesomes for me for obvious reasons,” Will told Nico reminding him about what happened to him.

‘You were prom king?’ Nico typed. ‘Aww I bet you still have the crown and everything!’

 

\----

**_Oh dear gods_ **

**_Some of them found out I can play guitar_ **

**_They look like they’re planning something_ **

**_HELP ME!_ **

\-----

 

Will looked at the texts on the phone in Nico’s hands, “Poor Lee,” he laughed before answering, “I do still have the crown actually. My dad wanted it to be remembered that all of my male siblings were prom king.” In answer to the unspoken question he continued, “The threesome was during Lee’s junior year. He got prom king senior year.”

‘I want to see pictures!’ Nico typed. ‘I want to see you in the crown!’ Nico was growing excited. ‘You know what? On second thought, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in only the crown.’ He typed, winking at the blond.

Will blushed, “My dad has all the crowns in a cabinet with picture next to it of the prom court, so we know whose is whose.” He didn’t respond to the sexual comment not wanting to encourage him as he took the phone and texted his brother back.

\-----

Sorry bro I can’t help you there

 

**_I’ve already told Nyssa_ **

**_These kids are starting to scare me_ **

 

Good thinking

\----

 

‘We might just have to go steal your crown.’ Nico taunted. 

“If you really want to see it, just come with me when I see my family tomorrow,” Will said not taking the bait even though he was still blushing.

‘Family time with Will?’ Nico typed. ‘Sounds like signing a death warrant.’ 

“My dad is going to be in his room on bed rest, so it’ll mainly just be my siblings,” he said with a shrug.

‘I’m sure your father will find a way around it.’ Nico typed, looking at Will with a look that said ‘you know I’m right’.

“Yes, but Lee told me yesterday he’s making dad catch up on grading, so we’ll be good for a few hours,” Will said honestly.

‘I guess it couldn’t be too bad then.’ Nico typed.

 

Will grinned as his phone went off again.

\----

**_They sabotaged the DJ equipment!_ **

**_WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE CHILDREN THINKING????_ **

\----

Will was just laughing his ass off at his brother’s distress.

 

‘It’s nice to know you find humor in others torment. I think that’s why we get along so well.’ Nico laughed. 

\----

**_Nyssa! No! No!_ **

**_Don’t you dare!_ **

**_She did it -_-_ **

**_She came up and gave me an acoustic announcing I was going to play the last song of the night_ **

 

You’re a moron

She probably wants to see you play just as much since you haven’t had the chance in a month or so

 

**_Fine_ **

**_But only cause you brought Nyssa into this_ **

\----

“We get along for many reasons,” Will said, “That’s just one.”

‘Like the fact that you are sexy enough to eat?’ Nico asked, taking Will’s phone and tossing it to the other side of the bed along with his.    
  
He straddled Will’s hips and looked down at him with a mischievous grin. Before Will could do anything, Nico leaned down and attached his lips to Will’s neck. He kissed the open skin before taking Will by surprise and biting his exposed neck. He took the skin between his teeth and sucked on it before he released it and moved to the other side of his neck.

 

Will’s eyes widened in surprise when Nico straddled him. He couldn’t get a word out before Nico attached himself to his neck. Even though most of the time he hated being marked, Will couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the pleasure he got when Nico bit him. As soon as Will realized he made the sound, he shut his mouth and blushed a dark red.

 

After Nico was satisfied that Will was marked, he sat up and admired his work. He smirked down at the blushing blond, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed him again on the corner of his lips, kissing a trail from his lips to his chest. He nipped at Will’s skin here and there, leaving small teeth marks on his perfect body.

 

All Will could do was watch as his boyfriend kissed and nipped his way down his body. He knew he should stop him, but Will was enjoying it too much as most of the thoughts of stopping Nico slipped from his mind.

 

Nico took one of Will’s nipples in his mouth, flicking his semi-swollen tongue against it before he bit it. He ran his hands along Will’s sides, enjoying the shiver that ran through Will’s body. He flicked his tongue against the bud one last time before moving to the other one.

 

Thinking about Nico’s new piercing, Will started to tell Nico that he needed to stop because of the piercing, but let out a moan mid-sentence as he switched to his other nipple. Will blushed again at the sound he made not knowing where it came from, well, he knew where it came from, it came from the feeling of the Italian pleasuring him, but he had been doing a good job of not letting out the sound that he didn’t realize until it was out that he made the sound.

 

Nico was doing more than enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend wiggling and coming undone under him but he knew he couldn’t keep going. One of those reasons was his tongue. It was still swollen and hurting him. He sat up, releasing Will’s nipple from his mouth, and smirked down at the blond. He looked so sexy with a blush peppering his cheeks and his lips slightly parted totally looking like he was enjoying Nico’s taunts. Nico pecked Will’s cheek before he rolled off of him and curled up under his blanket.

 

Will was happy when Nico finally stopped because he knew at that point his tongue was probably hurting him so much right now. When Nico moved away, he used this as a chance not just to get him back, but hopefully to take his mind off the pain he was in as Will brushed his lips along Nico’s shoulder. Will lightly kissed his way up Nico’s exposed neck nipping a little as he went not knowing if they would leave marks later or not. He paused for a second before kissing along Nico’s jaw then his cheek then his nose before Will stopped what he was doing.

 

Nico let out a content ‘Mhm’ as he felt Will’s lips brush against his skin. He shivered in pleasure, silently begging him not to stop. When he felt Will’s teeth against his skin, he let out a quiet moan. He was now feeling a bit of what he did to the blond and he loved it. 

 

Will took in Nico’s response for a moment and enjoyed what he was seeing thoroughly before making his way back down Nico’s body kissing his chest and teasing the faded scars with his tongue following the path they took on his body.

 

Nico unconsciously wrapped his fingers in Will’s hair. He arched his back as he felt Will’s cool tongue map out the scars on his chest. He closed his eyes and let small whimpers of pleasure escape his lips. 

 

Will soon turned away from the scars and brushed his lips over Nico’s nipples as lightly as possible tracing his abs with his fingertips as he nipped at one before moving to tease the other with his tongue.

 

The Italians fingers migrated from Will’s blond locks to his back. His nails dug into his skin as he arched into Will’s taunt. 

 

“Will,” Nico moaned.

 

Will grinned as he continued his way down Nico’s body at the moment kissing and nipping at the raven-haired boy’s abs.

 

“Yes,” Nico whispered. “Feels.. Good.”

 

When Will reached Nico’s hips, he knew it was time to stop as he came back up to kiss Nico lips gently.

 

The raven-haired boy let out a disappointed whine. He had been overcome with lust and all he wanted was more pleasure. He pulled the blond towards him as he reattached his lips to his neck.

 

Will let out a stuttered breath as he felt Nico move back to his neck again as he tried his best to hold back his whimpers when they unwillingly slipped out.

 

Nico’s arms snaked around Will and he rolled him under him. Nico looked at the blond with pure lust in his eyes before he kissed him hard on the lips. 

 

“Gods you are so beautiful,” Nico whispered, glad that he was regaining his speech. 

Will smiled hearing Nico’s voice again before repeating what he has said previously, “I still say we’re talking about you and your angel-like beauty.”

“I’m talking about you and gods the things I want to do to you,” Nico whispered, kissing Will again as he ran a hand down his exposed sides and toying with the waistband of his pajamas. 

 

Will moved his hands into Nico’s hair as he kissed the boy in front of him. 

 

“Will,” Nico let out a pained whisper. “I.. I want you so bad,” he admitted. 

 

Will knew exactly what Nico meant because he felt exactly the same way, yet he involuntarily hesitated as he paused what he was doing before shaking his head a little to clear the thoughts away.

 

Nico saw the blond’s hesitation and sighed.

 

“Tell me you don't want this. Tell me to stop,” Nico mumbled.

Will smiled at how sweet Nico was being before barely speaking as he whispered into Nico’s ear, “Why would I do that when I don’t want you to stop?”   
“Because I don’t want you to regret this later,” Nico said, his hand slipping under the waistband of Will’s pajamas.  

“No regrets,” he breathed into Nico's ear as one of his hands slid slowly from Nico’s hair and teased his back before it slipped under Nico’s pajamas.

“Will,” Nico breathed out.

 

That was when the Italian lost control. He let his lust take over. He shoved the blond’s pants down with one hand and tangled his free fingers in his hair. He kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip and gently biting it. Then his hand disappeared into Will’s boxers, searching for his hard member. 

 

As soon as Nico hand found his member, Will let out a chorus of whimpers as he involuntarily thrust his hips towards the source of the contact. He tried to push Nico's pants down, but he was having difficulties as his hands were trembling in the pleasure he was feeling.

 

Nico smiled at the noises that were coming from Will. He slowly stroked his member, teasing the wet slit with his thumb. He freed Will’s blond locks and used that hand to push down his boxers. As he was doing that, he kissed Will’s chest, down to his hips.

 

Will stopped trying to take off Nico’s pants as Nico made his way down his body. He moved his hands back into Nico's hair when he stopped what he was previously doing.

 

Nico’s strokes sped up as he kissed his way back up the blond’s toned body. He stopped at his neck and bit it once again before burying his face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. 

 

Will's hand finally made it's way into Nico's boxers as he teased his cock with the tips of his fingers before taking it in his hand.

 

Nico let out a moan as he felt Will’s warm fingers wrap around him. He gripped Will tighter, flicking his wrist faster. 

 

Will moaned when Nico sped up as he started to stroke him as he teased his tip with his thumb.

 

“I love you,” Nico moaned into Will’s neck. He was panting, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps. 

 

Will sped up his strokes as he felt himself get closer to the edge. He gave Nico a hard kiss before gasping out, “I love you too.”

 

“‘M close,” Nico whispered, his strokes were coming sloppy and jerky.

“Me too,” Will mumbled as he tried to keep his strokes steady but was failing miserably.

 

Before Nico could say anything else, he felt a tightness in his stomach and then he came, Will’s name spilling from his lips. His hand tightened around Will’s dick as he willed him to cum with him.

 

With the combined feeling of Nico cumming in his hand and the hand on his dick holding him tighter, Will came with Nico's name being repeated from his lips.

 

Nico collapsed next to Will, not really caring that they were both sweaty and sticky. He took a moment to catch his breath before sitting up to grab a wet towel. He cleaned himself off before walking back to the room and giving Will a towel. While he cleaned himself, Nico grabbed a new set of clothes and collapsed on the bed, exhaustion taking over.

 

“That was, intense,” Nico admitted. 

 

Will nodded his head in agreement unable to speak and only blushed realizing how far they went as he got up to get new clothes to put on.

 

Nico waited for Will to change. As soon as the blond climbed into bed, Nico pulled him close to him and started to drift off.

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

Stolls

**_Lee_ **

 

April 10th 2016

 

_ Ten year old Will came home from school on the bus just like he did every day. He was wearing the one polo shirt he owned and a pair of jeans because today wasn't an ordinary day. It was picture day. As he walked up the driveway he glanced around for any familiar cars, he let out a relieved breath as he opened the door and walked inside the house. _

 

_ “Aw! The little slut decided to dress up for me today,” a familiar voice said in a teasing tone. _

 

_ Will dropped his bag in surprise as he turned to face the one that always came back. Taking in the naked man who stood two feet taller than him and the wicked gleam in the emerald eyes that haunt his nightmares.  _

 

_ “Come here,” he said in a sugary sweet tone that most would say was too sweet as he patted his lap sitting down at one of the chairs in the kitchen. _

 

_ Will trembled a little as he made his way toward him knowing that saying anything or running would make what was about to happen worse. He climbed onto the man's lap and felt the normal poke against his butt made by the man’s penis as he sat down. _

 

_ “That's a good little bitch,” the man said with a smile as he took off the boy's shirt and slipped his hands down to take off the boy’s pants and underwear as well.  _

 

_ Will let out a whimper in fear as the man started playing with his penis. He knew this was going to happen and he always hated himself because he couldn't do anything to stop the man and because for some reason it felt really good and he didn't want it to. _

 

_ Once his penis was hard, there was a bang out of nowhere at the door. An Italian man with pretty dark eyes came into the house and growled out, “Let. Him. Go.” _

 

\-----

 

Will was tossing and turning in his sleep every once in awhile whimpers would be heard coming from the blond.

 

“Will?” Nico mumbled sleeply. The blond’s tossing had woken up him up. Nico couldn’t make out what he was mumbling but it didn’t sound good.

 

\----

 

_ The next thing Will knew, he was pushed to the side as the raven-haired man beat up the man who had been holding him. _

 

_ “Stop it!” Will yelled in his high prepubescent voice, “Stop! You'll only make it worse!” _

_ The Italian stopped beating up the now unconscious man and turned to the blond child as he said to him, “You deserve better. You shouldn't be treated like this.” _

 

\------

 

Will mumbled the words he said in his dream over and over again unable to stop or to wake up.

 

“Will, babe you have to wake up,” Nico urged, gently shaking the blond. “It’s just a dream. Come back to me.”

 

\-----

 

_ The kind man wrapped the child in a hug and just said to him, “You're safe now.” _

 

_ That is what broke Will. As soon as he heard the words he started crying in relief as he leaned into the arms embracing him. _

 

\-----

 

Will woke up with tears in his eyes and looked at the raven-haired man that was in his dream. He attached himself to the Italian wrapping him in a hug and just repeated over and over to Nico, “Thank you.”

“It’s okay,” Nico said softly, rubbing small circles in the blond’s back as he cried. 

 

When Will’s tears finally dried, he gave Nico the smallest of smiles. He didn’t know whether or not it would be a good idea to tell Nico that he was in his dream, so he decided to keep that information to himself as he realized that his subconscious was trying to tell him he didn’t need to worry about the past anymore.

 

“Are you okay?” Nico asked, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Will nodded as he mumbled to himself as he tried to sort out his thoughts, “Never had a dream like that one before.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Nico questioned.

Will shrugged, “If you feel like listening.”

“I always feel like listening,” he said.

 

Will gave him a small smile before he started, “It started out like one of my usual nightmares. I was ten in this one and it was picture day.” Will paused for a second because this nightmare was based on an actual memory, “One of the main people who raped me was waiting for me at my house when I got home from school. As soon as I walked in, he made me sit on his lap while he stripped me, and he started stroking me to get me hard.” He frowned slightly recalling every moment of it. “This is where everything was different though because out of nowhere, you burst into the house. You told him to let me go, and when he didn’t you moved me to the side before beating him so hard he went unconscious while throughout it all I was standing there telling you to stop because it would only make it worse when he woke up. You looked at me when you had him knocked out and told me that I deserved better,” Will paused for a second as he kept recalling the dream, “That I was safe. Then I started crying, and you held me until I woke up.”

 

“I will always be here to protect you,” Nico told him, kissing him.

Will kissed him back before saying with a small smile, “I know.”

“And never forget it,” Nico said with a smile.

Will laughed as he rested his head against Nico, “I won’t.”

“Good. Now I don’t know about you but I am starving,” Nico told Will.

As if on cue, Will’s stomach grumbled, “Same,” he responded with a grin.

“I’m ready for some solid food,” Nico laughed, jumping up from the bed and pulling Will with him. “Let’s go find some food.”

“Give me a second,” Will said about to grab his hoodie since he knew there would be hickies all over him from last night.

“You are a killjoy,” Nico whined.

“I just know for a fact I’m going to get cold and I don’t feel like searching for a shirt,” Will lied out of his ass.

“Whatever,” Nico grumbled, stomping out of the room like a child. 

 

Will followed Nico out of the room unable to see as he put on his hoodie as he walked. 

 

“Morning boys,” Persephone greeted the boys in the hallway. “I was going to ask how your night went but I can see it’s not a question I need to ask,” she laughed. Nico just shrugged, smirking at Will.

“There really isn’t a point to anything I do anymore is there?” Will grumbled as he pulled his hoodie the rest of the way down.

“Sadly not around here,” she said, giving Will a smile. 

Will sighed, “At least it’s better than if we were at my house.”

“Where we will be soon,” Nico reminded him.

Will groaned at the reminder, “Don’t remind me of that now. I don’t need my siblings to throw makeup at me again.”

“Again?” Persephone asked. 

“It was around the time people started mistaking me for Lee,” Will said as explanation even though it probably would only bring more questions.

“So your siblings gave  _ you _ the makeup?” Nico questioned. 

“Lauren started it and she had been at college for a year and a half without visiting, so she didn’t realize it was me until after Lee walked in on it. The rest of my siblings didn’t even bother looking, they just threw it,” he told Nico.

“How lovely you all get along,” Persephone told the blond.

“I can’t really say much on it,” Will laughed, “As soon as Lee walked in I started throwing it at him.”

“I take it you two are close?” Nico’s mom asked as they entered the kitchen.

Will smiled and said, “There’s more than one reason why people mistake us for twins.”

“How cute,” she said. “Bring him around sometime. I would love to meet him.”

He laughed at the thought of Lee’s reaction to going to meet Persephone, “Sure, I’ll let him know later.”   
“You two are going out today?” she asked, pulling out pans while Nico grabbed food from the fridge.

“Me and my siblings all made a promise to meet up at the house every few weeks for a family day, and we play catch-up on how everyone is doing. The only one who gets excused is Michael because he isn’t in town the vast majority of the time. That day is today, so I was thinking we could head over there in a few hours,” Will said glancing at the time.

“So I have time to bring out my bike and clean it off then,” Nico murmured to himself.

“What did you say?” Will asked him, knowing he said something but not hearing what it was.

“I said I can bring out Ghost,” Nico repeated with a smirk. Persephone shook her head but didn’t say anything. 

“What’s Ghost?” Will asked hesitantly unsure if he actually wanted to know.

“His motorcycle that I disprove of,” Persephone said with an eyeroll.

 

Will just scowled as he said, mainly to himself as an annoyed rant, “You got to be fucking kidding me. I really feel like I should hate you right now because literally everybody is going to roast and tease me over this you have no idea.” He paused for a moment as he remembered something, “And you waited to tell me until now? I really feel like I should leave the room before this all hits me full force.”

“There was a reason I waited,” Nico said with a shrug. “I didn't take it to college though because I didn't want people to do anything to him.”

“Do tell,” Will said cocking an eyebrow, “What is this reason? I understand the not taking him to college though, but after that, you’ve lost me.”

“Cuz I knew you would freak out and end up getting teased,” Nico told him.

“You know there was no point in waiting because the same thing is still going to happen right?” Will said as he realized something, “And Jason got into that whole thing with Claire and didn’t tell me about this? After already giving me a fucking lecture? I’m so done right now.” Will just leaned against the wall as he slid down to sit on the floor.

“Oh Will, are you alright?” Persephone asked, concern written on her face.

“He's fine, he's just coming to terms with the fact that he has a type,” Nico teased.

 

Will from his spot on the floor just glared at Nico and gave him the finger.

 

“Not my fault you were in denial,” Nico stuck his tongue out at the blond.

Will just stuck his tongue out back at Nico acting like a child.

“What do you mean?” Persephone asked.

 

Will refused to say anything as he just sat there grumbling to himself. Nico just laughed, pulling out his phone and tapping away, showing his mother the screen.

  
  


April 3th 2016

 

**Hello troublemaker :P**

 

Stop

Don’t even go there

 

**Why not?** **  
** **Am I not bad enough?** **  
** **Do I need to go get a bike? xD**

 

I was drunk

Stop reminding me of something I don’t even remember doing

 

**I think it’s funny tho**

 

So do a lot of people apparently

Cecil and Lou have been bothering me all day about it

 

**Well maybe you shouldn’t have gotten drunk in Vegas xD** **  
** **Just remind them that what happens in Vegas is supposed to stay in Vegas**

 

I have

Many times

They don’t care

 

**Must suck haha :P**

 

ljkhlkjui WILL WON’T ADMIT HE HAS A TYPE

WE’VE BEEN TRYING FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS

And he’s still isn’t letting up

Do something

DID WE MENTION EVERY TIME HE’S GOTTEN DRUNK HE’S MADE-OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO FITS IT?

The amount of times he’s almost joined a gang when drunk is terrible 

We can’t let him drink without having at least two people sober to watch him

Asdkjdsakjdlaskakk

Adsjkfkljdasfkdfkjkdfajksdfakjk

Hhdfiuhuieruirhjrhjrhrhuigfhruireihrehr

I’m going to kill my friends

 

**Wait**

**How many times have you gotten drunk and made out with people?**

**Also, a gang? Really? They would have kicked sober you out xD**

**I’m beginning to think you have two personalities. Sober Will and Drunk Will. I think Drunk Will might be a whore**

 

Apparently more than I know

Because of the amount of times it’s happened they think I’ve been slipped stuff into my drinks

And I found out I’m a loving drunk

Aka never let me drink cause apparently I’m a slut

Also, I’m shocked I’d be let into a gang. I didn’t believe them until they showed me the pictures 

 

**I totally wanna meet Drunk Will**

**These stories are just too crazy. I have to see it to believe it**

 

I never want to hear of drunk me ever again XP

But that’s not going to happen any time soon

 

**Well that’s quite depressing** **  
** **I want to see it haha**

**Oo and also the other matter**

**Your ‘type’**

 

You know what?

With the amount of people I’ve threatened to kill today maybe it’s not so shocking that I’d join a gang

 

**You couldn’t kill me**

**You want to make out with me too much**

**At least your drunk persona does**

 

-_-

Let’s not go there

 

**Anyway…**

**Back to your type :P**

 

No

How many times do I have to say it?

I don’t have a type

 

**So cute Italian boy who wears all black doesn’t fit in there?** **  
** **I guess I’ll have to take my roommate somewhere where he is appreciated**

**…**

**I guess they got Jason in on it too**

 

\-------------

 

“What are you doing?” Will asked worried.

“Showing mom the conversation,” Nico told him.

 

Will started hiding himself in his hoodie in embarrassment because he knew exactly which conversation he was talking about.

 

“There is nothing wrong with liking a certain type of man Will. The di Angelo boys do have a certain charm to them,” she told him, winking.

 

The blonde just buried himself deeper in his hoodie as his blush darkened. It was so bad that all you could really see of him was the blonde hair sticking out from the hood.

 

“Well aren’t you just a little turtle,” Persephone teased, “Nico will you please get the plates and set the table?”   
“Okay,” Nico said, giving Will a quick kiss on the top of his head and setting to work. 

 

Once his face wasn’t as red anymore, Will slowly came out from inside the hoodie and stood up after a bit before asking Persephone if there was anything he could do to help out.

 

“If you would please tell Bianca and Hades that breakfast is ready,” she asked him.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Nico said, heading to his room.

 

“Alright,” Will said heading out of the kitchen to find and tell Hades and Bianca.

 

Nico closed his door behind him and walked to Will’s bag of clothes. If the blond wanted to hide his love marks then Nico could make his life hell. He grabbed all of his clothes out of the bag and proceeded to hide them in his room. Then he grabbed a pair of his own sweats and a black tank top that he dropped in Will’s bag. He left the bag where he found it, leaving his room to join everyone for breakfast.

 

Will was sitting at the table with the rest of Nico’s family about to start eating when he came back. He didn’t suspect a thing. He just thought that Nico had to use the bathroom or something similar to that.

 

“So Nico,” Hades started. “I heard you are bringing out your bike. Any reason why?”

“Going to Will’s sibling day,” Nico told his father.   
“Is that safe?” Hades questioned.

“My siblings are fine,” Will said, “It’s just my dad who Lee is suppose to be forcing to catch up on grading while we’re there, so we should be good. If my siblings weren’t safe, Lauren wouldn’t be trusted with her patients and Lee wouldn’t be trusted with children.”

“Well then, I hope I am leaving my son in capable hands. Please just don’t traumatize him too bad,” Hades said, winking at Will. 

“I told you already we aren’t having family game night for a few more weeks,” Will joked with a laugh.

“Remind me to be sick that day,” Nico mumbled.

Will poked Nico, “That’s not nice,” he said.

“Just being honest,” Nico shrugged.

 

Will rolled his eyes and went back to eating his breakfast. Everyone made small talk, eating and joking. When they were finished, Bianca and Hades took the dishes and started cleaning them while Nico took Will’s hand and drug him upstairs to get ready.

 

Will was surprised when Nico started dragging him up the stairs. He didn’t know what all the hurry was about.

 

Nico opened his door and stepped in, going straight to his closet to search for something to wear.

 

Will took off his hoodie and set it to the side picking up his backpack and about to go through it in search for clothes to wear. When he opened it up, all he could find were some sweatpants and a tank top that he knew weren’t his, “Nico! What did you do with my clothes?” Will picked up his hoodie about to put it back on since he didn’t have any other clothes that were his.

 

“I hid them,” he yelled back from the closet. 

“Why?” Will asked.

“Payback,” was all he said.

“For what?” Will honestly didn’t know as he changed into the sweatpants, but didn’t put on the tank top in favor of leaving on his hoodie.

“The make up and the hoodie. I will give you back either your shirt or your pants if you ditch the hoodie,” Nico said, stepping out of the closet in a pair of black skinny jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt. 

“You already took all my clothes. Why should I believe you when all you could probably do is hide the hoodie as soon as I take it off?” Will questioned.

“Because I stick to my word,” Nico said, glaring at him.

 

Will held up his hands in mock surrender when he saw the glare and started taking off his hoodie again. Nico nodded, satisfied, and vanished back into his closet. 

 

“Shirt or pants?” he asked.

Will stood there for a minute trying to remember what he packed and which would be safest before he answered, “Shirt.”

“Okay,” Nico replied, rummaging around until he came back out with a cut off workout shirt Will had packed. “There ya go.”

“Really?” Will glared at Nico for a second before he put the cut off back into his bag and ended up putting on Nico’s tank top instead.

“I gave you a choice,” the raven-haired boy said with a shrug.

“Not a very good one,” Will muttered more annoyed that he was wearing Nico’s clothes at the moment than the hickies showing.

“But a choice nonetheless,” Nico reminded him.

“I told you I prefer my own clothes though,” Will said still annoyed.

“And I have a lot of different preferences but we don’t always get what we want,” Nico said, grabbing his boots and pulling them on.

 

Will rolled his eyes as he found his own shoes and put them back on. Nico grabbed his wallet and fished a pair of keys out of his dresser, grabbing his leather jacket as an afterthought.

 

“You ready?” Nico asked. 

Will just put the straps of his backpack over his shoulders because it had his keys, wallet, and phone in there as well as his one cut off, “Now I am.”

“Let’s go get Ghost,” Nico said with a smile. 

 

He took off towards the backyard. He walked to the shed, unlocking it and stepping inside. He flipped on the lights. He walked to a tarp, pulling it off to reveal a Harley Davidson Iron 883.

 

Will stared at the bike for a second admiring the bike for the beauty that it is. He wasn’t a stranger to bikes considering Connor, Travis, and Lee all had one. In fact, Will himself knows how to ride them, and has a motorcycle license. Not that he’s going to mention it to Nico now because he doesn’t even own a bike of his own.

 

Nico sat on the bike, starting it up. He hit a button on his keys, causing the back of the shed to open. Nico reversed the bike out of the shed and motioned for Will to get on behind him.

 

Will waited until Nico finished backing out of the shed before getting on the bike behind him and wrapping his arms around Nico.

 

Nico drove around front, waving to his sister who was waiting there.

 

“We probably won’t be back here tonight,” Nico told her. She nodded.   
“I will see you when I see you then,” she said.   
“Tell everyone I said bye,” Nico said.    
“Bye Will,” Bianca said with a smile.

Will smiled at her, “Bye Bianca.”

 

Nico nodded to his sister, turning the bike and pulling out of the driveway. He pulled out onto the road and gunned it. He smiled as he felt Will’s arms wrap tighter around him. He pulled onto the highway and flew down the lanes, enjoying the feeling of freedom he got anytime he drove his bike. 

 

Eventually he pulled off the high and yelled behind him at Will, “I have no idea where you live.”

“I was wondering when you’d realize that,” Will said into Nico’s ear.

“I realized it a while ago, I just wasn't ready to go,” Nico told him.

Will smiled as he told Nico, “Get on the highway and I’ll tell you what exit it to get off on.”   
“Okay,” Nico said, pulling back onto the busy street and doing as instructed. 

 

After they passed three exits, Will poked Nico’s leg to tell him to get off on the next exit. Nico followed Will’s poke, making the exit and slowing down for further instructions.

 

Will then poked his left leg as a gesture to turn left. Nico followed along, growing anxious as they drew nearer to Will’s house.

 

Ten pokes and twenty minutes from the highway later, Will said, “Turn into Olympus Heights, and my house is the third one on the left.”

 

All the houses in this neighborhood were enormous and very high class looking houses. The one that Will claimed was his was white with two floors, a three car garage that had a door for each car, a chimney on the far left side of the house, and a grey roof. It was kind of U-shaped so the chimney and the garage were closer to the end of the driveway than the front door was. It was a large enough house that one could easily imagine all of Will’s family living there at once with their own room. There were windows all over the front of the house and the front door looked like it had a little balcony over it with a door that lead into one of the rooms. However in the driveway, there were already three vehicles and the garage doors were closed. A white Honda CBR500R, a blue BMW M3, and a grey Jeep Wrangler Sport all were in the driveway in front of the garage doors.

 

Nico pulled along the curb and twisted around. “You can’t be serious,” he told the blond, looking at him in shock.

“Yes, this is my house,” Will assured him used to people questioning it by now, “Aunt Artemis, Aunt Hestia, and my grandparents all pitched in to help my dad buy a house that could fit all of his kids in it at once in case his time for custody came up for Lauren, Charlotte, Michael, and Lee at the same time.”

“Well this should be fun,” Nico mumbled, pulling up into the driveway and killing the bike.

 

Will grinned as he let go of Nico and got off the bike fishing around in his backpack for his keys.

 

“So who's all here?” the raven-haired boy asked.

Will glanced up at the cars as he pulled his keys out of his bag, “That’s Lee’s bike, Lauren’s BMW, and Charlotte’s Wrangler. Kayla and Austin still live at home, so everyone’s here but Michael who’s in Texas right now I think.” Will then went over to the front door and unlocked it so they could go in.

“Well this should be interesting,” Nico mumbled to himself.

As soon as Will walked in, a voice slightly deeper than his called out from the stairs, “Will there’s a reason I taught you how to put on makeup. I don’t need to see my little brother’s sex life.”

“To this day you still haven’t told me why you know how to apply makeup in the first place, Lee,” Will said in the direction of the voice not even bothering to look up.

From the bottom of the staircase, the blond man with a nose and ear piercing and a sleeve of tattoos walked over to the front door in a grey tee-shirt and jean shorts poking his head out to see Nico still standing there. “Is Will bringing home strays again or are you the boyfriend I keep hearing about?” Lee asked now standing next to Will. “Either way come on in. We don’t bite...much,” he ended with a grin.

“I resent that,” Nico said, flipping Lee off. “Strays wouldn’t know that you drive a Honda CBR500R.”

“I would hope someone with an Iron 883 would know other bikes as well as their own impressive one,” Lee said with a nod not really caring that he got flipped off, “I ask anyway cause Connor and Travis have bikes too and can recognize what my bike is, and I refer to the majority of Will’s friends as the pack of strays that he brings home, Connor and Travis included.”

“Well I would kind of hope that I don’t fit into that pack. I am a bit classier than they are,” Nico joked. 

Will at that point had gone farther inside the house leaving Lee and Nico by the door to banter. Lee watched his brother head for the kitchen before looking back at Nico and saying, “I would hope that means you’re the boyfriend then, and get in here. Why are you letting Will walk off? You’re probably going to get lost otherwise.”

“I wasn’t expecting him to just up and leave me,” Nico complained, taking off after Will.

 

No sooner had Nico turned to leave when there was yelling from outside.

 

“Donde esta Lee? Somebody tell me where the hell he is!” the voice yelled.

Lee went outside saying back, “I don’t speak Spanish, but I’m assuming you’re looking for me?”

Will came running towards the door wondering why he heard Leo outside as he walked out to stand on the front porch. “Leo, what are you doing here?”

“Will? This doesn’t involve you, this is between me and Lee,” Leo said, glaring at the older brother.

Lee raised an eyebrow at the hispanic boy as he asked, “What did I do?”

 

Will just looked between the two before heading back into the house, but he stood by the window to watch what was happening.

 

“Nada!  Nada es lo que hizo! Idioto!” Leo yelled at Lee.

“If I haven’t done anything, then what’s the issue?” Lee asked understanding nada even though he doesn’t speak spanish.

“Tu! You are the issue!” Leo ranted, trying to remember to speak English.

“How am I an issue?” Lee asked now getting confused.

“Idioto! How could you not know?!” Leo continued to yell. “Usted juega con sus sentimientos.”

“Wait,” Lee said slowly as if finally realizing something, “Are you Nyssa’s little brother?”

“Si! Cabron!” Leo cursed.

“Okay, that, yes, I probably should’ve realized sooner,” Lee said, “But I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mi hermana!” Leo yelled at him.

“I don’t speak spanish,” Lee calmly reminded him.

“My sister!” Leo repeated, this time in English.

“What’s wrong? Is she okay? Did something in the shop blow up again?” Lee continually asked questions worried.

“No! This is about tu!” Leo said, growing even more annoyed.

“If we’re bring up me being stupid over something, why did you bring up Nyssa?” Lee asked trying to understand what was going on.

“Because it’s about you and her, pero mostly tu!” Leo yelled, somehow not losing his voice.

“Is this about what happened at prom?” Lee asked.

“And all the other times before that,” the hispanic boy said, pacing the porch.

“I don’t think we’re talking about the same thing,” Lee pointed out.

“Clearly you idiot!” Leo yelled. “No veo cómo se puedo incluso recibir,” he mumbled to himself.

Lee thought of everything him and Nyssa have done together recently and just asked slightly worried, “Did Nyssa realize I’m in love with her? Did she send you to tell me off? Because I can leave her alone if she wants me to.”

“Ugh! She is in love with you! Even though I don’t understand how at this point!” Leo went off, unsure of how one so smart could be so dense.

“She loves me?” Lee mumbled to himself in shock.

“Eres estupido?” Leo asked, slipping back to his native tongue. 

“She’s too good for me. I never thought she could love me back,” Lee said mainly talking to himself.

“She clearly is too good for you,” Leo confirmed. 

Lee rolled his eyes, “I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow. Today is a family day. She’ll understand and probably join me for the next one if she feels like it.”

“She’s waited years for you,” Leo mumbled, kicking some rocks off the porch. “You break her heart anymore, I will burn you alive.”

“And I will let you if I ever do,” Lee told Leo with a small smile.

“Simplemente no entiendo,” Leo mumbled, glaring at Lee. “If you don’t talk to her by tomorrow, then don’t ever talk to her again.”

“Good to know,” Lee said ignoring the glare.

“I’m going home, to comfort my sister,” he said, stalking off to his car.

Lee frowned at the last remark that Leo gave as he went back into the house to find Will sitting by the window with Nico with a smug smile. “Shut up,” Lee grumbled, “Nico, I’m stealing your boyfriend for a bit. The rest of the siblings are down the hall to the left you can sit with them until we come back.”

 

Will frowned as Lee dragged him away to his room because he had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

 

“Will?” Nico squeaked as his boyfriend was drug away. He sighed and followed Lee’s suggestion to find the other siblings.

 

As Nico rounded the corner a voice could be heard yelling as if from a device, “I don’t care that’s it’s my one day off until I’m home. I skyped in for this and I’m not leaving until we’re done!”

“Don’t blame us when Malcolm comes after you then,” a female voice said.

“Why am I here again?” a really deep voice that sounded like it didn’t belong said.

“Because I wanted you here,” another girl’s voice started, “you can also maybe make him feel better and reassure him it isn’t going to be that bad.”

“You want me to lie to him?” the guy asked.

 

“Uh,” Nico said, looking into the room. “Lee sent me in here.”

“Okay good we can get started then,” a voice called out from the laptop on the coffee table.

“Shut up Michael,” the woman with curly blonde hair and blue eyes said sitting on the left side of the couch.

The girl with brown hair and eyes elbowed the guy next to her as if to get him to talk, and the man with dyed black hair with blue tips and green eyes glared at her and said, “What? I’m not going to lie to him. It’s terrible.”

“Hey Nico,” Kayla said from an armchair actually addressing him.

“When did this become tradition?” Austin asked from his spot on the floor between the laptop and couch.

“What’s going on?” Nico asked, growing concerned. 

The man with dyed hair answered, “They,” he gestured to the siblings, “want to interrogate you and deem you worthy of Will. I’m just here because Charlotte dragged me here.”

“Can we get started before Malcolm finds me?” the guy with black straight hair that was spike as if he hadn’t been up long and brown eyes said from the computer screen.

“You might want to sit down,” Austin suggested.

“I don’t have a choice do I?” Nico asked, contemplating making a run for the door.

The one with green eyes said, “No, you don’t, and don’t think about running. They’re faster than they look.”

“I’m sure they are,” Nico mumbled, taking a seat closest to the door. He could feel his anxiety surfacing and he had to focus on breathing. 

Seeing Nico trying to keep calm, the look on the blonde woman’s face quickly turned to one of concern, “Are you okay? Do you want me to open a window?”

“Calm down Doctor Lauren,” Michael said from the computer.

“I’ll be fine, can we just get this over with?” Nico asked, looking anywhere but at the group of people in front of him.

“If he’s getting like this around us, then I can’t imagine what him and Will must’ve been like when they first got together,” Lauren said getting up, “He has my approval. Honey, would you like a glass of water, a drink, or something to help you calm down?”

“We were forced together,” Nico mumbled, recalling the very first time they had met. “I’m fine, thanks.”

Lauren sat back down as the girl with long brown hair asked, “What do you mean forced together?”

“I mean I was shoved in a booth by a,” air quote “‘friend’ and it just so happened that Will was the one across from me at the time,” Nico explained, leaving off the whole phone thing and texting beforehand.

“Percy decided to play matchmaker?” Kayla asked knowing who did it because of Will.

“Something like that,” Nico grumbled.

“He’s got my approval. He has to put up with Percy,” Kayla said.

“You’re going a lot easier on him than you did me,” Charlotte’s boyfriend complained.

“Hush Damien, you said you weren’t going to say anything,” Charlotte said hitting his arm.

Damien rolled his eyes but stayed silent as Austin asked, “How much do you know about what happened to Will?”

“Damien?” Nico asked, actually looking up. “I know you,” he said, trying to change the subject. 

“You do?” the green eyed man asked, “Wait, Nico di Angelo right?”

“Yes that’s me,” Nico said.

“Damien Cole,” Damien replied with a smile, “Nice to actually meet you. If not in such a weird manner.”

“Everything is weird with this family,” Nico told him then looked around. “No offense.”

“None taken,” all of them replied as Damien laughed.

“I still want an answer,” Austin said.

“About?” Nico asked, forgetting the question.

“How much do you know about what happened with Will?” Austin repeated the question for him.

“All of it,” Nico told him, looking him dead in the eyes.

Austin nodded, “All I wanted to know.”

“Alright, me and Charlotte are left then and I’m going first cause I think Malcolm found me,” Michael said knowing that meant Austin’s approval, “Lauren or Austin turn the computer so I can see this person.”

  
Austin rolled his eyes but turned the computer so it faced Nico.

 

“What have you got for me?” Nico asked, clearly done with the whole ordeal.

“I’m done. You got my approval. You clearly either don’t recognize me or just don’t care about who I am, so I know you’re not just using Will,” Michael said clearly happy.

“Like me,” Damien said, “Not everyone cares about you Michael get over yourself.”

“Shut it fireboy!” Michael said in a teasing tone.

“I know who you are but I’m not a teenage girl. I mean, I’m gay and all but I don’t drool over you like some people. The only reason I even know who are you is because of my sister,” Nico said with a shrug.

“This is good. I’m happy with this even though I’m going to just point out cause of the weird shit that happened yesterday that not all of my fans are teenage girls, but still, not using sibling for money. I’m always good with that,” Michael said with a smile as you could hear in background someone saying, “Michael? Why are you here again? You are not spending your one day off hiding in this room.” Michael waved at the camera before said loudly, “Malcolm found me! Time to go! See all of you in a few weeks! Bye! Love you!” Then the screen went blank.

“That idiot,” Lauren said with affection shaking her head.

“One more to go,” Nico said.

Charlotte shrugged, “I know you can put up with our weird ass family. You’ve already met our dad and haven’t run screaming to the hills. I just want to know you make Will happy right? He hasn’t even attempted to be in a relationship with someone until you, so we’re all a little protective of him, but the important thing is that you’re going to make him happy right?”

“I would hope so,” Nico told her.

Charlotte smiled, “Okay, so as long as you know that you’re a dead man if you break his heart we’re good.”

“Way to keep the death threat subtle Charlotte,” Damien said chuckling.

“I’m already dead inside,” Nico said, speaking before thinking. “Will is the little bit of happiness that I have got. If I hurt him then nothing you could do to me would compare to what I would do to myself.”

Lauren looked at Nico then at all of her siblings like a begging child, making it really obvious who Will learned that from, “Can we keep him please? He’s like a little sad cute puppy that I want to cuddle and make happy again, but I can’t because that’s Will’s job.”

“First a stray and now a puppy. I don’t know how I feel about being called all these names,” Nico complained.

“You get used to it,” Damien said with a shrug.

Lee was standing in the doorway with bruises starting to form on his arms looking at them all before saying, “You all done? Cause Nico’s approval present that I’ve been working on for the past twenty minutes is in Will’s room.”

“We’re done,” Kayla told Lee.

Lee nodded, “Okay good. Nico, Will’s room is upstairs the fourth door on the right. You might want to get moving cause it might not be there long.”

“Approval present?” Nico asked, this whole thing was growing weirder and weirder by the minute. “Do I even want it?”   
“You might want it yeah,” Lee said with a shrug.

“What did you do?” Kayla asked.

“Nothing! I swear!” Lee assured her.

“You did something because you weren’t bruised before I left,” Nico pointed out, worried about what kind of trap he was going to walk into.

Lee rolled his eyes, “Just go.”

“You’re bossier than your brother. I definitely like him better,” Nico told the blond, walking out the door anyway.

“Most people like him better, but he doesn’t deal with small children on a regular basis,” Lee said as Nico left the room.

“That’s why I figured you would be more, kid friendly,” Nico said over his shoulder.

“You’re not a kid though,” Lee said, “And get upstairs already.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes, making his way up the stairs and to the room Lee had told him was Will’s. He was not expecting to be met with the sight he had been when he opened the door.

 

There was a very naked Will tied up and trying to untie the knots at his feet with a ribbon wrapped around him that was tied into a bow on his chest sitting up on the bed.

 

“So this is my present Lee so graciously wrapped for me?” Nico mused. “I wonder what they would have done had I of not passed the test.”

 

Will looked at Nico as if he would easily answer that, but he couldn’t because there was a scarf wrapped around his mouth so he couldn’t speak.

 

“This is quite a surprise,” Nico said, licking his lips and smirking at Will. “I could remove the scarf and untie you or I could leave it in and let you stew in your misery.”

 

Will just glared at Nico for even suggesting that as he went back to trying to get the knots at his feet untied.

 

“To help you or not to help you,” Nico said. “That is the true question,” he sat on the bed, resting against the headboard and watching Will struggle.

 

Will was actually making some progress with the knots while Nico sat there, so he wasn’t really complaining that he wasn’t helping just yet.

 

“Or I could do what was intended. I mean, presents are meant to be unwrapped and seeing as to how you are already unwrapped, shouldn’t I be able to play with my new toy?” Nico taunted.

 

Will just glanced at Nico for a second before shaking off the idea as he went back to the knots at his feet.

 

“You are absolutely no fun,” Nico complained, reaching forward and untying the ribbon that was around him. “I want to play with my new present.”

 

Will turned to face Nico for a second not completely certain about his original plans which involved killing Lee.

 

Nico pulled Will towards him, pulling off the gag and planting a hard kiss on his lips. Before he could even fight it, Nico climbed on top of him, straddling him. He peppered his face with kisses, smirking as he felt Will respond under him, growing harder.

 

Will kissed Nico lightly as he said softly, “Lee was going to untie me and let me come down with him if you didn’t get the sibling approval.”

“Well that’s not the case. It seems like your brother wanted to get you laid,” Nico told him, nipping at his neck.

Will let out a soft moan as he felt Nico’s teeth over the previous hickies before saying, “I don’t know why he thought that was a good idea. At least, right now.”

“Maybe because he knows you better than you do. I would say that part of you wants this,” Nico murmured, reaching under him to stroke Will.

 

Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck and moaned as he felt the growing pleasure. He started teasing Nico’s jawline with his lips as his hands made his way from his neck and down to his pants.

 

Nico gently pushed Will on his back. He moved his hand to run it along Will’s torso as he kissed his way down Will’s neck and to his nipples. He took one in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, letting the warm metal flick the hardened bud. He took his other nipple in between his fingers, rolling it between them.

 

Will hissed a little in pleasure as he felt Nico’s piercing against his nipple. His hands made their way down to take off Nico’s shirt not wanting to be the only one with no clothes on.

 

Nico sat up, allowing Will to pull off his shirt. The second his shirt was off, he attached himself to the other nipple, toying with it before he took it between his teeth. He reached down, unbuttoning his own pants, kicking them off. He gave the hard bud one last flick before he pulled away, smirking up at Will.

 

“The doctor in you is going to hate this,” he said, kissing his way down Will’s exposed chest, nipping at his hip bones.

Will looked down at him as he said, “I have a pretty good idea of what you’re going to do, and yes, I hate it,” but the blond knew he couldn’t do much to stop Nico since he was still partially tied up.

“I’m sure you will love it,” Nico murmured against Will’s skin.    
  
He licked a stripe from his hips right to his hard member. He gave Will one last lustful look as he licked the slit before fully taking him all the way in. He choked a bit on his size but pulled out a bit, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head the length of his member.

 

Will moaned as Nico wrapped his mouth around him. He was resisting the urge to thrust up into the warmth around him as well as trying to keep his hands to the side so he didn’t grab at Nico not wanting to make what he was doing with his piercing worse.

 

Nico hummed, causing his throat to vibrate, sending the feeling up Will’s dick. He smiled as he heard the noises coming from Will. His whole goal was to let the whole house know what happened between them. He wanted them to hear it and he was going to make that happen anyway he could. He removed his mouth, taking two of his own fingers in and sucking them. However, before Will could ask any questions, his tongue was back on the slit of Will’s penis, metal toying with hole while one of his hands slowly spread Will’s legs. He lined up one of his wet fingers, slowly sliding it inside the blond.

 

Will let out a loud cry of pleasure as he felt everything that Nico was doing to him. He didn’t even realize that Nico had started to stretch him until the finger was already moving inside of him. Will was comfortable with being as loud as he was being because he knew that his bedroom was soundproofed because he had the habit when he was younger of practicing all of his loud instruments in his room. It had gotten to the point where Will couldn’t help but grab onto Nico as he kept pleasuring him with the piercing against him even though he shouldn’t have.

 

Nico added a second finger as he took Will into his mouth again. He sucked as hard as he could, bobbing his head up and down. He had never done anything like this before and he was just winging it but he could tell from the noises coming from above him that the blond was enjoying it. He pumped his fingers, scissoring them inside of Will. As he felt the blond relax around him and become more loose, he pulled away and looked up at Will.

 

“Please tell me you have some lube,” Nico half asked, half instructed. 

 

Will barked out a laugh as he reached over to the side of his bed and opened one of the draws that was in his bed frame and pulled out some lube and an unopened box of condoms.

 

“Are you okay with this?” Nico asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Will smiled at him as he said, “I love you Nico. I’ve never done this with anyone that’s cared enough about me to even ask. The answer is yes though if your dad asks, this never happened cause I don’t want a repeat of that awkward conversation.”

“I can agree with that,” Nico said, laughing a bit as he took the box and bottle from Will.

 

He fumbled with the condoms, spilling them all over the bed before he grabbed one, tossing the box to the ground. He tore open the wrapper, pulling out the latex and unrolling it. He rolled it over his hard member before he opened the lube, pouring some on his hand and rubbing it all over himself. He spread Will’s legs a bit further, placing himself between them and lining himself up with Will’s entrance. He looked down at the blond, seeing his bright blue eyes looking back up at him. He could feel himself blushing, never being in this situation before and feeling a bit exposed and unprepared.

 

“I love you,” Nico whispered, leaning down to kiss Will as he slowly pushed his way in.

 

Will kissed Nico back as he felt the pain of being stretched further. When Nico’s member was all the way inside of him, he mumbled something about how Nico could’ve used another finger or two as he relaxed and tried to adjust. When Will was finally ready, he looked up at Nico with a smile and said, “Fuck me.”

 

Nico felt a chill go through him at Will's words, he gave him a quick hard kiss and then proceeded to attach his lips to Will's neck as he started slowly thrusting in and out of him. He gradually picked up his pace, settling into a rhythm.

 

Will moaned as he felt Nico start to move as he set his pace. It didn’t feel that painful now that he had adjusted, but a jolt of pleasure made Will cry out. “Shit. Harder. Right there,” Will said barely able to use his words as he realized that Nico hit his prostate.

 

“As you wish my prince,” Nico said with a smirk.

 

He did as Will asked, hitting the same spot over, and over and over again until the boy was screaming out his name. Nico was nearly coming undone as Will squirmed and moaned under him. He knew they were both close and he wanted to bring them over the edge at the same time. Nico wrapped his hand around Will as he started stroking him in time to his thrusts. He sped up, drawing close to his climax. He felt his balls tighten and he came, Will's name on his lips.

 

Will nearly came when Nico started stroking him, but he felt the pleasure starting to build up even more, and he came seconds after Nico crying out his name. His cum going all over himself and Nico.

 

Nico pulled out of the blond slowly and collapsed next to him, catching his breath. He ran his fingers through Will’s sweaty locks, caressing his face and just enjoying their moment.

 

“I love you,” Nico whispered.

Will smiled, “I love you too.” He laid there for a second and then recalled how loud he had been, “Thank gods my room is one of the ones that are soundproofed,” he muttered.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Nico said, looking at the blond in disbelief.

“Some of my siblings took to practicing their instruments in their rooms. It’s really annoying if you’re trying to sleep, especially if they don’t know completely what they’re doing yet,” Will laughed. “Imagine a fourteen year old me trying to play that drumset,” he said gesturing to the drumset in the corner of the room, “I was terrible, and also really loud as I just kept going with my failures when I was learning.”

“Of course,” Nico mumbled. “Which way is the bathroom? We both need to clean up.”

Will blushed a little as he realized his cum was on Nico, “Through that door,” he said pointing to one of the two other doors in his room. One for his closet and one for the bathroom.

 

Nico sat up, deftly untying Will's legs and standing up. He held out his hand for the blond and smiled.

 

“Care to join me for a shower?” Nico asked.

Will smiled, “Definitely,” he said getting up slowly taking Nico’s hand wincing a little at the soreness starting to form in his ass.

“You okay?” Nico asked, concern written all over his face.

Will nodded, “It’s nothing that isn’t normal. I’m just going to be sore for a bit, and may or may not be walking with a slight limp for the rest of the day.”

“Sorry not sorry,” Nico teased, dropping a kiss on Will's lips as they walked to the bathroom.

Will rolled his eyes, “I kind of did ask for it,” he said as he pulled out some towels from the cabinet and setting them to the side as he stepped into the shower.

“I mean, in all reality this is your brother’s fault,” Nico pointed out, climbing in behind Will.

“Don’t remind me. I still need to kill him for tying me up,” Will said starting the water.

“It was a nice present, bow and all,” Nico laughed, wrapping his arms around Will and kissing his shoulder.

“I’m glad you think I make a nice present,” Will rolled his eyes while trying to fix the water temperature.

“Don't even,” Nico said. “You would feel the same way if the roles had been reversed,” he pushed Will out of the way, turning up the heat until it was nice and steamy.

With Will being the taller of the two, he leaned down a little and kissed Nico’s cheek, “Good point. I probably would, but with you it wouldn’t be because your sibling decided to tie you up. I don’t think your sisters would do that to you.”

“No but I wouldn't put it past Percy,” Nico told him.

Will laughed, “I wouldn’t either.”

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Nico warned.

“I won’t, but that doesn’t mean he won’t do it anyway,” Will said with a grin.

“He won’t get the idea as long as,” Nico turned to glare at the smiling blond, “No one gives him the idea.”

“And I already said I won’t give him the idea, so you’ll be fine,” Will told him.

“I hope not,” Nico mumbled, reaching for some shampoo and motion for Will to lean down a bit.

 

Will leaned down after he grabbed the soap so Nico could put some shampoo in his hair. Nico lather Will’s hair up, making an excess of bubbles before removing his hands and rinsing them off, allowing Will to rinse out his hair. Then he grabbed the conditioner and massaged it into Will’s scalp. 

 

Will started to rub some soap on Nico while he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, and continued while Nico put the conditioner in his hair.

 

“Hey,” Nico said, poking Will’s side. “You’re gorgeous.”

Will laughed and gave Nico a quick kiss before saying, “You’re the gorgeous one, Angel. You’re literally perfect.”

“I’m far from it Sunshine,” Nico replied, pulling Will under the warm spray and kissing him.

 

Will kissed him back pulling him closer completely forgetting about the water around them for a moment.

 

“I don’t think you’re quite ready for round two,” Nico said breathlessly.

 

Will laughed a little breathless himself, “No, I’m not,” he said before glancing down at Nico’s hardening member, “but you are.” Will gave Nico a sly smile as he slowly got down on his knees kissing Nico all the way down before pausing in front of his member. Looking up at Nico, he kissed the tip of the hardening cock in front of him before taking it into his mouth as far as he could without choking. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked as he reached up to stroke the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth and to give Nico’s balls a light squeeze.

 

“W..Will,” Nico breathed out, his fingers tangling in the blond hair. “Ahh,” he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

 

Will hummed a little before bobbing his head on Nico’s dick. He increasing the pace of his strokes as he hollowed out his cheeks again. Then he paused, and let off Nico’s dick and he spent a few moments teasing the tip of his penis with his tongue before taking it again into his mouth as far as he could.

 

“I’m going to,” deep breath, “Cum,” Nico moaned.

 

Will started bobbing his head as he tried to stroke Nico faster while using his other hand to fondle his balls a little. He sucked and hollowed out his cheeks every time he went down on Nico’s cock.

 

“W..Will,” Nico said, an edge to his voice, worried he would be unable to stop himself.

 

Will looked up at Nico as he pulled back to suck at only the tip of his cock. He kept teasing Nico’s slit with his tongue while he continued to stroke and fondle with Nico’s balls.

 

Nico felt his stomach tighten and then he climaxed. He hadn’t wanted to cum in Will’s mouth but the blond didn’t remove himself and Nico couldn’t hold it in any longer. He felt his knees go weak and he supported himself with the wall as he came down from his high.

 

When Will felt Nico’s balls tighten in his hand, he relaxed his esophagus and he let Nico’s cum slide down his throat as he swallowed. He tried to stand up after he swallowed as much as he could.

 

“Thank you,” Nico breathed out. “That was.. Amazing.”

 

Will laughed even though it was obvious he was feeling a little embarrassed, “You’re welcome I guess. I haven't done that in a really long time,” he admitted unknowingly giving away with the way he was acting that it was obvious that he hadn't given a blowjob like that in years.

 

“Well thank you. I love you,” Nico said, helping Will to his feet and kissing him.

Will made a face after Nico kissed him, “I didn't think you'd want to taste your own cum.”

“It doesn’t bother me. You just swallowed it. I’m a bit more worried about you,” Nico admitted.

“Why?” Will asked not understanding at all why Nico would worry about him.

“I don’t know. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything,” Nico said.

Will smiled and kissed Nico, “I did that because I wanted to. For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to give someone a blowjob. It used to be because I was forced or felt the need to out of obligation.”

“I just,” Nico paused, at a loss for words. “Thank you,” was all he could say.

“You're welcome,” Will said with a grin. “Now we might want to hurry up because I don't remember if the soundproofing extended to the bathrooms,” he said with a grimace at the thought of all the teasing he was going to get from his siblings.

“That almost makes me want to bend you over this tub and have a round two,” Nico mumbled, biting Will’s neck.

Will bit back a moan when he felt Nico mark him again, “As much fun as that sounds, I don't want to give my siblings anymore ammunition to tease me with. The longer we're up here the worse it's probably going to be,” he told him.

“I can live with that,” Nico said, reaching around and cupping Will’s firm ass.

“Nico,” Will attempted to scold him, but instead he partially moaned out his name as he felt Nico’s hands on his ass.

“Yes my princess?” Nico asked, pulling Will flush against him.

Will blushed as he felt his own arousal from giving the blowjob and the way Nico was holding him rub against Nico as he muttered, “I'm not a princess.”

“You’re my princess,” Nico mumbled, kissing the blonde's jaw.

“If you say so,” Will muttered hiding his face in the crook of Nico’s neck.   
“I do say so and I also think you will be the death of me,” Nico said, his fingers dipping in between Will’s cheeks. 

 

Will bit down a little on Nico’s neck to hold back his moan because he knew what Nico was trying to do even though he wasn't trying very hard to fight it.

 

“Can you handle it?” Nico asked, his fingers teasing Will’s ready entrance.

 

Will lifted his mouth off of his neck to answer, but all that came out was a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Nico’s fingers makes their way inside of him.

 

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Nico smirked to himself, slowly stretching Will. 

Will glared at Nico when he saw his smirk, “Don’t get too full of yourself.”

“You’re about to be full of me,” Nico mumbled, adding a second finger.

“Really?” Will asked giving him a look that basically said, ‘That wasn’t needed.’

“But it was funny,” Nico said, biting back a laugh.

“Okay. It was,” Will admitted with a small smile, “But still,” he cut himself off as he bit back a moan as Nico brushed his prostate.

 

Instead of bothering with a response, Nico added a third finger. He pumped his fingers quickly, preparing Will. Even though he had just cum, he was ready for a third round. He was sure he would regret it later since he was already feeling the exhaustion set in but he didn’t care, he wanted Will in anyway he could get him.   
  


Will soon became a whimpering mess under the constant stimulation from Nico’s fingers as well as the friction he was getting from his cock continuously brushing against Nico’s abs.

 

“Turn around and spread your legs,” Nico whispered in Will’s ear, removing his fingers.

 

Will turned around to face the wall of the shower and spread his legs as asked, but he grabbed the bar that was attached to the wall to keep his balance.

 

Nico grabbed his hard dick and lined it up with Will’s ready entrance. He hoped the water would be good enough for lube. He kissed Will’s shoulder blades as he pushed his way in. As he was bottomed out, he waited a second for Will to adjust before he started to thrust in and out of him.

 

Will was able to adjust quickly to Nico’s girth because of the first round that they had minutes ago, and was soon moaning loudly unable to bite down on something without injuring himself to hold them back.

 

Nico reached around, taking Will’s hard member in his hands and slowly stroking him to the same pace he was fucking him. He bit down on the blond's shoulder as he picked up his pace, thrusting hard and fast. 

 

Will felt the pleasure building inside of him from whenever Nico hit his prostate. He soon was a mess of moans and whimpers as he told Nico that he could go faster.

 

Nico stopped moving for a second, earning a whine from Will. He quickly readjusted, one hand staying on Will’s cock, the other moving to his hip. Then he started up again, going as fast as he dared while standing in the wet bathtub. He angled himself so was hitting Will’s prostate time and time again. He knew neither of them would last much longer and he was trying to make it as pleasurable for the other as possible.

 

“Shit,” Will mumbled knowing he was close, “I’m going to cum.”

“Then cum for me,” Nico whispered in his ear, stroking him faster.

 

Will moaned loudly as he trembled from the pleasure racing through his body as he came. His cum hitting the shower wall.

 

Will coming undone was all it took for Nico to follow. He felt himself coming undone and released inside of the blond. He moaned out as he fill Will up, his nails biting into his hip and letting the pleasure wash over him. 

 

A passing thought came to Will as he stood there in bliss about the fact they didn’t use a condom as Will felt Nico’s cum inside of him, but he let the thought drift off since Will was pretty sure neither of them had anything. He stopped listening to his brain for a second wanting how he felt in that moment to last as long as possible.

 

Nico waited until he could see straight again before carefully pulling out of Will. He let out a shaky laugh and kissed Will’s neck.

 

“I think I might need a nap,” Nico joked.

Will laughed, “I actually wanted some food, but we can do a nap too.”   
“Food sounds good,” Nico agreed, turning off the water. 

 

Will nearly tripped while getting out of the shower and he scowled where he stood knowing the soreness from earlier was about to come back but two times worse. 

 

Nico picked Will up and sat him on the bathroom counter, finding a towel to wrap him in before drying himself off. Nico walked back into Will’s room and found both of them some clothes they could change into and brought them back so they could get dressed.

 

Will had hopped off the counter and was on his feet to dry himself off with the towel Nico had wrapped him in. While drying himself off, Will realized he still had cum leaking out of his ass and had found a washcloth to clean himself when Nico came back with clothes.

 

“Ready to face your family?” Nico asked as they both got dressed. 

Will groaned, “No, but I want food.”   
“I mean, I could always eat you,” Nico winked at Will, knowing neither of them could really handle another round.

 

Will rolled his eyes and then saw his reflection in the mirror having yet to put on his shirt. He had hickies all over his chest and shoulders from the past few days and what occurred moments ago. Will started laughing, “It kind of looks like you already did.”

“You were quite tasty,” Nico said, giving him a smile.

“Of course I was,” Will said putting on the shirt that Nico got for him earlier not really paying attention to which one it was, “Otherwise I’d probably have a lot less marks on me than I do.”

Nico shrugged. “It happens.”

Will snorted in amusement, “Only with you. Never before have I looked like I was attacked by an animal.” The statement was only proven even more true when Will started to walk out of the bathroom with a slight limp in his step.

“I couldn’t help it,” Nico said, pulling the shirt over his head and following Will out. “You drive me insane.”

Will laughed at the comment before wincing as another shot of pain crawled up his spine from his ass while opening the door to leave his bedroom, “And now I’m not going to be sitting for awhile.”

“I’m sorry,” Nico mumbled, feeling a bit guilty but not really.

Will just gave Nico an amused look as he left his room saying, “No you’re not.”

“A bit,” Nico said.

A voice could be heard from down the hall that yelled, “I didn’t need to know my son bottoms! Thank you very much!”

 

Will face turned a dark red as he recognized his father’s voice as he made his way to the stairs faster not bothering with a response.

 

Nico however smirked and yelled back. “He’s really good at it!”

“As long as he’s good at it fine! Now I’m going back to grading!” Apollo yelled and seconds later a violin can be heard from down the hall.

Will glared at Nico, “Gods damn it Nico, you get along with my family too well.”

“Get along with? They trapped me in a room and interrogated me before sending me up to a very naked you. I’m not sure that is considered getting along with,” the raven-haired boy said.

 

When Will reached the bottom of the stairs, Lee was already there picking up Will bridal style knowing from experience how much it probably hurt to walk and whispered something in his brother’s ear that made Will’s face turn even redder. Honestly, if they weren’t brothers, most would think of the current display as the two being in a relationship as Lee carried Will to the kitchen. 

 

Will scowled and whacked Lee in the head, “That’s for calling me because of pajama day. I don’t have the energy to kill you for tying me up.”

Lee grinned and looked at the Italian behind him and said, “Thanks for that Nico. I don’t need him killing me yet.”

“I guess we can call it even,” Nico said, smirking at Will.

 

As soon as Lee walked into the kitchen with Will in his arms, a range of things happened from catcalls to two of the sisters throwing makeup at Will to Austin asking if he needed to get the soundproofing extended to the bathroom as well. All the while, Lee was just laughing at his brother’s expense and Will was hiding his red face against Lee’s chest saying how all he wanted was some food.

 

Lee sat Will on the counter, “I’ll get you some food, Will, you just sit there and look pretty. What do you want Nico?” He asked making his way to the refrigerator.

“I guess I should eat some real food this time,” he joked, winking at Will. “I’ll take whatever you're making the princess.”

Lauren could be heard laughing from the kitchen table, “It does kind of look like you ate him.”

“I’m not a princess,” Will said not realizing he was pouting.

Lee got out the stuff for the sandwiches he was about to make while shaking his head as Kayla said what Lee was thinking, “Will, you’ve been a princess from the moment you joined this family.”

Charlotte came in from the back door that stood close to the kitchen table as she heard what her younger sister said, “Is Will denying he’s a spoiled princess again?”

Austin nodded after taking a drink of his soda, “Is fireboy still out back?”

“Yeah, he felt the need to practice again, but I wanted to join everyone for lunch,” Charlotte told her youngest brother as she went to the fridge to get something to drink as she asked her sisters, “You two threw makeup at him right? We got to keep him in practice if the puppy keeps biting him.”

Will scowled, “I’m right here you know. And why we calling my boyfriend a puppy?”

“I am not a puppy. I would like to think I’m much more ferocious than that,” Nico said with a scowl. “I think a cougar or even bear would be better.”

Lee laughed as he looked over at Nico saying, “You don’t get a choice Nico. Do you think Damien asked to be called fireboy? The brothers and sisters in this family pick different nicknames for the other halves of our siblings. Will called Damien fireboy once and it stuck, so that’s what the guys call him. He’s Blue to Lauren and Kayla cause of his hair when he decided to dye it. I guess the girls decided they’re going to refer to you as a puppy.”

Will started laughing as it was explained as he asked his sisters, “Who called him that first?”

Lauren raised her hand as she said, “He had this look and all I wanted to do was cuddle him.”

“I guess you’re stuck with it Nico,” Will said with a grin.

Damien walked in from the back door drenched in sweat and now shirtless showing off his model like body that was hidden with his shirt before, “What I miss?” he asked catching the bottle of water his girlfriend threw at him.

“Nico’s now a puppy,” Austin told him.

“Oh, so one of his nicknames has been decided. Okay,” was all dyed haired boy had to say on the subject opening his bottle and taking a drink. Damien’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said and he scowled before saying, “Charlotte, I’ve been around your family for too long now.”

“You haven’t been around us too long until you start participating in the family game nights,” his girlfriend said as she walked over and gave him a quick kiss, “I’ll convince you yet.”

Damien just looked at her and said, “No you won’t, I’m still scared after you told me what happened at the last one.”

“They’ve been together for nearly two years now and he’s still surprised at the shit we do on family game night,” Kayla said shaking her head as she got up to throw away her paper plate.

“We’ll know you’re ready to marry her when you start showing up for family game night,” Will teased Damien from his spot on the counter as a laughing Lee handed him a sandwich before giving Nico his.

“Will, I don’t think you realize how right you are,” Lee said grinning at his younger brother.

“Blue, here’s your shirt,” Lauren said handing it to him.

“Thanks Lauren,” Damien said taking his shirt and putting it on after setting his water bottle on the table.

“I don’t want to be puppy,” Nico pouted, ignoring the talk of marriage and not wanting to bring up the fact that he too was scared of the Solace family game nights.

“You’re not exactly helping yourself out by pouting like that,” his boyfriend told him with a smile.

“Well I could just get mad,” Nico said, his expression turning dark.

Will scoffed, “All that’s going to do is help my brothers decide their nickname for you.”

“What if I don’t want a nickname? What if I just want to be Nico?” he asked. 

Damien laughed, “I asked that same question, and to this day I don’t have an answer.”

“Having no nickname could be an option?” Kayla asked with a confused expression on her face like she had never thought about it before.

“It’s really not,” Austin reminded her, “Remember, if we don’t pick dad does.”

Lauren nodded, “You’re better off just sticking with the nicknames we give you.”

Damien looked at the siblings sitting at the table as he said, “That’s right. I nearly forgot. I got my answer when I met Hestia and Artemis the first time.”

“Gods do I even want to know?” Nico asked, clearly uncomfortable.

Will laughed as he remembered the day Damien was thinking of, “They loved Damien. They just threw a lot of things at dad that day. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Damien raised an eyebrow at the blond as he said, “That’s not how I remember it.”

“Now I have to know,” Nico sighed.

“I brought Damien here so he could meet my aunts, and when they met him they were fine. Then they overheard Michael call him fireboy. They started teasing dad about all the nicknames they gave his girlfriends and boyfriends over the years. Then dad started denying things which didn’t end well cause it led to the typical family fight,” Charlotte explained.

Damien just gave his girlfriend a look, “That’s what happened? I still don’t think that’s what happened.”

“That’s because you got caught in the crossfire and got knocked out by one of the vases Artemis was throwing at dad,” Lee told Damien.

Damien scowled, “That actually explains too much.”

“Vase?” Nico asked. “Dio mio. Questa famiglia è folle,” Nico shook his head, looking at all the siblings like they were crazy.

Lee looked at Nico when he said that, “You just reminded me of someone just now, but I can’t put my finger on who.”

Will glanced at Lee, “Don’t think too hard or you’re going to hurt yourself.”

 

Lee just glared at his brother, but didn’t say anything else.

 

“This family is insane,” Damien told Nico simply, “There’s only something wrong with you if you get used to it.”

Charlotte started laughing, “Babe, you shouldn’t be saying that when you kind of just admitted not too long ago that you’re in the stages of getting used to us.”

 

Damien looked a little scared as he realized his girlfriend was right.

 

“There, there, fireboy. It’s okay,” Will said laughing.

 

The green eyed boy just scowled, but didn’t say a word because he didn’t want to dig his current hole any deeper.

 

“ Will, cosa mi hai ottenuto in?” Nico asked, not even realizing he wasn’t speaking English.

Will felt how Nico’s accent was affecting him but he ignored the feeling and said, “You need to repeat that in English, Angel.”

“Huh?” Nico questioned before he realized what Will meant. “I’m sorry. I asked what you have gotten me into.”

“He did nothing,” Charlotte laughed.

“We’ve got a certain affect on people,” Lee told Nico.

“Honestly, I’m surprised Jason has been unaffected for this long,” Austin commented.

“He probably takes after his dad on that,” Kayla pointed out.

“Jason is related though,” Nico pointed out.

“Good point,” Will said laughing, “That’s probably why he tends to stay away.”

“Maybe I should take a few notes,” Nico mumbled.

“You’re kind of stuck now,” Lee told Nico.

 

Will finished his sandwich as Lee handed Will a drink and took his plate not really commenting on what his older brother said because it was kind of true.

 

“I guess there are worse fates,” Nico said.

“You could be dad,” Austin pointed out.

“Do you remember  Hyacinthus, Lee?” Lauren asked her brother.

Lee nodded, “I swear, I think that’s the closest someone ever came to tying dad down with one person.”

“Your father knows the meaning of one?” Nico asked.

“He does, but he rarely shows it,” Will said, “Hyacinthus died in a car accident four years ago.”

“Tragic,” Nico mumbled.

Will poked Nico, “That’s not nice.”   
“I was being serious,” the raven-haired boy said.

“Hard to tell when you mumble,” Will said with a shrug.   
“So? What now?” Nico questioned.

Lee grinned, “Now we do what we normally do on sibling day.” He went over and picked up a protesting Will who kept saying he could walk from the counter as he left the room without explanation.

 

The rest of the siblings got up when they finished their lunch and followed Lee to the basement. 

 

Damien shook his head and told Nico as he followed the siblings, “This is now when they normally practice their instruments together.”

 

The basement had different instruments hanging off the wall that ranged from guitars to brass to wind instruments with a drum set on one side of the room with a grand piano on the other and a electronic keyboard resting near the instrument wall with a harp right next to it. A section of the basement was in another room made obvious from the door on the fourth wall which lead to a small recording room for whenever Michael felt like working on his music at home.

 

“This should be fun,” Nico said to Damien as he got a good look around the room.

Damien smiled, “It normally is,” he said taking one of the seats that were spread out around the room that varied from office chairs to beanbag chairs.

As soon as Lee sat Will down in one of the beanbags, Kayla was pulling Will up saying, “No, you don’t get to sit. Cecil told me you finally learned the song and I want to hear it.”

Will made a face as he was pulled up and was now standing, “Of course you want to hear it. You’re the one singing it.”

Kayla grinned as she went over to get Will’s violin from where it hanged on the wall, “Exactly, and now is a good time to practice the whole thing.” She handed Will the violin and bow as she looked over to Austin, “Get the background part started.”

Austin raised an eyebrow, “Bossy much?”

“Please?” She said while the rest of her siblings were taking a seat.

 

Austin nodded and got up from his chair to mess with one of the devices as the intro to Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling started to play through the speakers in the room.

 

As Kayla waited for when her cue came up to start singing , “I pirouette in the dark. I see the stars through a mirror.” Will played when his cue came up during those lyrics as Kayla kept singing, “Tired mechanical heart, beats til the song disappears.”

 

The two continued smoothly with Will’s playing building up along with the background beat while Kayla sang the chorus, “ Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly, somebody make me feel alive and shatter me.”

 

That was when the violin drop happened and Will started moving around the room slowly not going very far from where he originally stood as he played. Once in while throughout the solo he would flinch as if he had just been hit to go along with song as if pieces of him were starting to fall away.

 

“Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me,” Kayla sang out in the middle of the violin drop.

 

Then the clockwork turning sound came back from the beginning of the song and everything slowed down as Kayla sang softly while Will played, “If only the clockwork could speak, I wouldn't be so alone. We'd burn every magnet and spring, and spiral into the unknown.”

 

The two then did a repeat of the chorus and violin drop, but this time Will moved even more with a little bit of exaggeration in his movements as if he had been restricted the first time. With more movement, came more pained expressions across his face as if he really was starting to shatter. “Shatter me!” Kayla sang near him, “Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me.”

 

“If I break the glass then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same, the world is spinning but only in gray. If I break the glass then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same, the world is spinning but only in gray,” Kayla sang the bridge as Will played throughout it all bending down and moving his violin on certain notes this time before launching into the chorus once again.

 

Kayla held out the last note of the chorus as Will started playing the violin drop moving freely throughout the room slightly limping, but only because of how sore he was. “Shatter me!

Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!” Kayla sang finishing the song after Will stopped playing.

 

Nico didn’t realize it but a few tears leaked from his eyes. He was watching Will like a hawk and he could feel the emotions just rolling off of him.

 

Will looked over at Kayla now that the song was over and said, “Can I sit now?”

Kayla laughed, “Yeah, but I don’t think you’ll be sitting for long.”

Will rolled his eyes at his sister as he sat down asking, “Who’s up next?” He glanced over at Nico and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nico said, giving Will a small smile.

Lee grabbed an acoustic off the wall as he said, “I’m next.”

 

Lee sat on the floor and checked to make sure the guitar was in tune before he started playing and singing Kissing in Cars by Pierce the Veil.

 

All the siblings went on like that for the next few hours. Getting up, claiming it was their turn,  grabbing the people they needed to play other instruments for the song, and playing.

 

Nico watched the kids play. He thought that Apollo had actually done something right somehow. All the kids were crazy talented and he even found himself singing along, quietly, at times.

 

Will asked from where he now sat with a pair of drumsticks at the drumset, “What were we going to do for dinner?” 

“We hadn’t planned that far ahead Will,” Lee said.

“So that means we’re having either Chinese or pizza, okay,” Will teased his brother before asking Nico, “Did you want soup again? Or we have yogurt and applesauce. I know you’re suppose to be on a mostly liquid diet for a bit because of that piercing.”

“We have stuff to grill hamburgers,” Charlotte told Will, “We don’t need to order takeout again.”

Lauren realized what Will meant by what he was saying and whacked Lee upside the head, “He has a brand new tongue piercing and you gave him a sandwich for lunch? You of all people should know better!”

Lee glared at his sister for a second, “It’s not like I knew! Will should’ve said something sooner.”   
Lauren then looked at her other blond brother, “Please don’t tell me he gave you oral.”

Will didn’t say anything, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away, “Will, you know better too,” Lauren scowled as she turned on Nico, “Don’t even get me started on you. Didn’t your piercer tell you this shit?”

 

That’s when the siblings knew Lauren was pissed. She didn’t swear unless she was really upset. Charlotte grabbed Lauren’s wrist as she attempted to calm her older sister down.

 

“Will don’t think I haven’t noticed that eyebrow piercing. You better be taking care of that because you of all people should know the problems infection can cause,” Lauren lectured.

“Lauren snap out of it. This isn’t lecture time,” Lee said to his sister defending his brother, “Will does know the problems it can cause because you gave me this same lecture years ago. He doesn’t need to hear it again.”

Hearing Lee seemed to make Lauren calm down, she had a guilty expression on her face as she went over and hugged Will, “Sorry Will. You know how I can get sometimes.”

Will just laughed it off as he said, “I know you only lecture because you care. It’s fine Lauren.”

“No, it’s not,” Lauren said before continuing with, “So I’m buying your next textbook.”

Will scowled, “Stop offering to buy my textbooks.”

“Sometimes I think Lauren just does this to buy Will stuff he won’t try to return or give back to her,” Damien said in a quiet voice to Nico so only he could hear as Will and Lauren kept arguing over why she should or shouldn’t buy his books, “Most of the time she wins, and when she doesn’t win, she does anyway because Will ends up needing one of her old textbooks for something or another with classes and she just lets him keep it.”

“I can’t get over how weird this family is,” Nico whispered back to Damien.

“I’ve never been able to argue against a thing they do. They been dragging me into it for the past almost two years now. You heard what I was saying earlier,” Damien made a face, “They’re starting to get to me. Maybe we can tone them down a little. We all heard what Leo was yelling at Lee earlier, so I’m sure Nyssa will help. Before you came in Michael made it sound like he was talking to someone, so maybe whoever that is might help. After two years, I’ve come to realize it’s either attempt to calm them down or end up joining them.”

“What do you have in mind?” Nico asked.

“I honestly have no idea,” Damien admitted, “I didn’t realize until now that this was an option.”

“Well you best start planning and keep it on the downlow. If they catch wind of it, we are dead meat,” Nico whispered.

“I know,” Damien whispered back.

“Give me your phone,” Nico said, holding out his hand.

 

Damien handed Nico his phone. Nico quickly typed his number in and saved it, handing the boy his phone back.

 

“We are planning something for Will’s birthday. I’m sure the whole family will be there. We can figure something out to do it by then,” Nico said.

 

Damien nodded but didn’t say anything as his girlfriend came over to sit on his lap, “I think it’s cute that the two of you are sticking together. We aren’t that bad are we?” Charlotte asked.

“To everyone else, we kind of are,” Will told his sister as he walked over, “You should’ve heard Nico’s family the other day. Calling Candyland a child’s game and charades was so different.”

“Normal, I think you mean normal,” Nico corrected, pulling Will into his lap and kissing his neck.

“You got Will to play normal charades?” Damien asked surprised.

“I kept voting for Candyland,” Will told him.

Damien looked at the blond, “Your version of Candyland is not what they would’ve played. Not everyone has that kind of time Will.”

“What’s normal charades?” Charlotte said confused.

The look that Damien gave Nico right then basically said, ‘Do you see what I have to deal with?’

“Come to my family game night and find out,” Nico said with a sigh. “There’s no hospital visits.”

“There’s a family game night without hospital visits?” Lee asked hearing them.

“Normal charades is like how we play, but without music,” Will explained.

“That sounds boring,” Kayla said.

“I worry about your mental health,” Nico mumbled, clearly unamused.

“We’re fine,” Will told him, “Lauren had us all checked. The only one who nearly didn’t pass was dad.”

“If he answered one more question like he was some of the rest, he wouldn’t have passed,” Lauren told them.

“When were you checked?” Damien asked not knowing about this.

“It was one of the family days you weren’t here for,” Charlotte answered kissing his cheek.

“Oh yeah,” Will said looking over at Lee, “Persephone wants to meet you.”

“Isn’t that Hestia’s friend?” Lee asked, “Why would she want to meet me?”

“Because she wants to find ways to make my life even more complicated,” Nico whined. “The more people she knows I’m around the more she can tell stories about me to.”

Lee only grinned when he heard Nico’s answer, “Well now I have to meet her, I can tell her stories about Will while she tells me stories about you.”

“This isn’t going to end well,” Will told Nico regretting telling Lee that Persephone wanted to meet him.

“I think I can live with giving up a few stories of myself in exchange for stories about my little princess,” Nico said with a smirk.

Will glared at Nico, “Stop calling me princess.”

“But that’s what you are,” Charlotte said poking Will from where she sat on Damien.

 

Will only scowled at his sister as his family kept reminding him that even though he’s not the youngest, he’s still the baby of the family which was part of the reason they called him princess. Which he wasn’t paying enough attention to realize that his sister was telling Nico exactly that.

 

“Ever since the minute Will showed up in this house he’s been the family princess,” Lauren was telling Nico, “He walked around in awe of the house and had the most adorable expression on his face whenever he realized something was his and he got to keep it. Though the fact that we spoiled him in the beginning might be why he doesn’t like accepting presents now. Most of the time now, he just glares and says how we don’t need to spend that kind of money on him, but honestly, that only makes us give him more stuff. Sometimes we get a glimpse of that old expression on him when it’s a surprise, but he normally just starts complaining about how we don’t need to give him things even more.”

 

“Lauren stop,” Will said hiding his embarrassed face against Nico’s chest.

“Maybe I should get you a dress and lock you away in like I told you I would,” Nico teased. “I get it why you know how to put on makeup now. All princesses need their pretty time.”

Will glared at Nico, “I know how to put on makeup because of my siblings, I'm not a fucking princess, and I'm not wearing a dress.” He didn't mind being teased, but it's been going on so long that it's just annoying now. 

“Who upset the princess?” Austin asked as he came down the stairs. He had left the basement to get a bottle of water. 

“Apparently he didn’t get his beauty sleep today,” Nico told Will’s brother.

 

Will sighed and gave up on the issue knowing he wasn't going to win.

 

“That would make sense,” Austin said sitting down asking the rest of the room, “When are we starting the grill?”

“Now,” Charlotte answered getting up and dragging Damien upstairs with her to get the grill started so they could make burgers.

“I’m not getting a burger am I?” Nico whined to Will.

“After the rant Lauren just went on, probably not, but they're probably going to make you one and sneak it to you later when she's not looking,” Will whispered to him so Lauren wouldn't hear.   
“I hope so because my tongue doesn’t hurt and I’m hungry,” Nico said.

Will laughed, “We'll try to get you a burger.”   
“Don’t try,” Nico said. “You have to do.”

“I’m not the one making the burgers,” Will told Nico as he attempted to leave his lap to head upstairs.

“No but I might just take yours,” Nico said as he got up, following Will.

 

Will lead the way up the stairs and out the back door to where the grill was on the patio. In the spacious backyard, there were many trees, but what currently drew the eye was Damien twirling some poles that were lit on fire. Charlotte was sitting by the grill watching her boyfriend and keeping an eye on the patties that were now on the grill.

 

“Isn’t he so helpful?” Charlotte joked when she saw her brother.

Will laughed, “Yeah, he’s keeping you entertained.”

“Thank the gods Leo isn’t still here,” Nico said as he watched Damien play with fire.

Will nodded, “I normally do my best to keep those two as far away from each other as possible. Damien has been doing his firebreather act for how long now?”

“Almost three years,” Charlotte answered, “His family didn’t think he’d make it anywhere with his pyrotech stuff and look at him now. He’s doing what he loves and models on the side.”

“Isn’t he just a show off,” Nico huffed.

“Have you met his family or only heard of it?” Charlotte asked.

“Have you heard of my family?” Nico asked, turning the question around.

“I’ve met your dad,” Charlotte answered honestly, “He seemed nice, but in the rough around the edges kind of way. Will actually could’ve met you sooner if he came with Damien and I when we asked him if he wanted to go to that gala with us last year.”

“And I said no because that's when my trip to Vegas was,” Will told them. 

“That wasn’t my point,” Nico said. “I’ve known Damien’s family probably longer than you have.”

“So you already knew that most of the time they’re just a bunch of sticks in the mud,” Charlotte nodded, “To this day, I’m sometimes still surprised that he came from that kind of background to be the kind of person he is.”

At this point, no one had realized that Damien had put out the flames on his poles and had walked over to hear the tail end of the conversation, “Stop talking about my family,” he said with a scowl.

“It’s okay, you’ve met my father. It’s just the business world,” Nico said to Charlotte. “It’s a tough thing and the people in it suck.”

“I really hope your sister doesn’t get stuck in it like I’ve been hearing,” Damien told Nico.

“She’s leaving as soon as she graduates. She doesn’t want to be part of it and my father doesn’t want me in on the business so there’s that,” Nico said with a shrug.

Damien nodded, “It’s just upsetting to hear when people get dragged in who obviously don’t want to be there.”

 

Charlotte got up at that point to flip the burgers when she realized it was time to turn them.

 

“Well when you are a di Angelo, you have to live up to some standards,” Nico said.

Damien laughed, “As a Cole I'm suppose to live up to some standards too, I just choose not to.”

Will just made a face as he listened to the two, “This makes me happy I don't have any expectations put on me.”

“We don't give you any because you put them on yourself,” Charlotte said rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t meet the expectations,” Nico said.

“That's okay. If you met expectations and went to college sooner, I wouldn't have met you probably,” Will said with a smile.

Charlotte just looked at the couple and shook her head, “It’s only thanks to comments like that that I remember Will is the older of the two of you.”

“Hey,” Will said with a little shove on his sister acting as if he was offended even though he had a small smile on his face as he did it while Charlotte was laughing at him.

“You know you act like a child sometimes,” she told him.

 

Will stuck out his tongue at her only proving her point farther.

 

“I’m the mature one,” Nico added with a roll of his eyes.

“Which is probably why it’s hard to tell,” Charlotte said with a grin.

“Maturity is in the eye of the beholder,” Will said.

Damien laughed, “I don’t think that’s how the saying goes Will.”

“That would be beauty babe,” Nico corrected. “And we have already established you are the prettiest princess in all of the land.”

“I know that’s not how it goes,” Will said, “I’m not a princess, besides, my sisters are far prettier than me.”

“Thanks Will,” Charlotte said giving her little brother a kiss on the cheek.

“Is Will calling us beautiful again?” Lauren said coming out onto the patio.

“Yes and he’s still denying he’s a princess,” Nico told her.

“There’s nothing we can do about that one,” Kayla said from behind Lauren, “He’s been doing that for years now.”

Lauren grinned, “I have pictures of when Kayla made Will play the Pretty Princess game with her somewhere if you want to see.”

“Lauren!” Will exclaimed with a scowl.

“Of course I would love to see it,” Nico smiled sweetly, kissing Will on the cheek.

Lauren went back inside saying, “I’ll be right back I know exactly where it is.”

“Why does my family like embarrassing me?” Will grumbled.

“Because we care,” Lee said coming outside with Austin after Lauren went through the doorway.

 

Lauren was back within three minutes, showing how often she loves showing people this picture. She opened up the photo album and handed it to Nico. In the picture, we’re younger versions of Lauren, Charlotte, Kayla, and Will all sitting around a circular board. Will had on a pair of shorts and a neon pink tee shirt while wearing a grey crown with colorful jewels all over it and fake blue earrings with a matching necklace, bracelet, and plastic ring. Will had just won the game when that picture was taken.

 

“Will, at the age of thirteen, won the Pretty Princess game the first time he played it,” Lauren said with a grin.

“It’s the main reason why we started calling him the family princess,” Austin told Nico with a smirk.

“Why does that not surprise me,” Nico said, laughing.

“Kayla dragged me into playing it,” Will said looking at his little sister.

Kayla laughed, “That doesn’t change the fact that you won the game.”

“Alright, everyone inside,” Charlotte announced from the grill, “I need a plate because these burgers are done.”

 

Everyone that was out on the patio filed inside the house with Damien going back out a second later after getting Charlotte a plate to put them on. Will sat down in the dining room because that is the only table in the house able to seat all of his family at once. Apollo came down the stairs a minute later smelling food and needing a break from grading.

 

“Who made the burgers this time?” Apollo asked.

Austin was the one who answered him simply saying, “Charlotte.”

 

Lee and Lauren stayed in the kitchen getting out the buns and condiments for everybody as well as enough plates. Once Charlotte and Damien came back in with the burgers, everyone got in line to put their burger together before going to sit down in the dining room.

 

Will didn’t even need to bother getting up. Lee, who ended up first in line, handed Will a plate with a burger on it already put together before heading to find his own seat.

 

Once everyone was in the room, Will looked suspiciously at the burger before pulling the top part of the bun off to find an unopened condom on his burger. “Really Lee?” Will asked getting up to fix his own burger as the rest of his family laughed.

 

Nico took Will’s, now unsupervised, burger and put it back together, minus the condom, which he cleaned off and pocketed. He took a huge bite out of it before anyone could stop him. He was hungry and not about to be stuck on a liquid diet.

 

Lauren rolled her eyes at Nico, “You better not get that piercing infected,” was all she had to say going back to her own food.

Will came back a minute later to see Nico eating the burger he left. Laughing as he sat down, Will said, “See I told you you’d get a burger.”

“Condom and all,” Nico smirked. “Kinda feels like my birthday with all the gifts I keep getting.”   
Will just gave Nico a half hearted glare as Lee called out from where he was sitting, “You’re welcome!”

“I think I like him the best,” Nico said, giving Lee a thumbs up.

Kayla sniggered to herself as she said, “Of course you would. He’s basically Will, but more perverted, flamboyant, and doesn’t really give a fuck.”

“Aw!” Lee jokingly said with a smile, “Thanks little sis. That’s so sweet.”

“He’s Will if Will was more like dad,” Austin laughed.

“Hey,” both Lee and Apollo said slightly offended.

“I don’t think I could handle it if Will was more like Apollo,” Nico said honestly. “So I guess it’s just Will for me.”

 

Will didn’t say anything because he had food in his mouth, but he reached over and gave Nico a small smile and his hand a tiny squeeze.

 

“You two are too cute,” Lauren told them with a smile.

“It’s all him,” Nico said with a shrug.

“I hope it isn’t,” Will said after swallowing his food, “I’m not that cute.”

“You're right,” Nico agreed. “You're adorable.”

Will just looked at Nico as he said with a light blush on his cheeks, “That's not what I meant.” He didn't even look at his family who were watching the exchange with amused smiles.

“It’s what I mean,” Nico smiled, kissing Will’s warm cheek. “I love you,” he whispered as his lips ghosted over Will’s cheek.

Will’s cheeks turned even darker as he rested his head on Nico’s shoulder before whispering back, “I love you too.”

 

Normally Will wouldn’t be this embarrassed and shy, but he’s never been the best at handling compliments. Also, since they were right in front of the majority of his family, the usual result happened which made him even more embarrassed.

 

Lee was laughing at how his brother looked at the moment. He always forgot what a few simple words could do to Will, “Will, I don’t think I’ve seen you this shy and embarrassed since you were in high school and couldn’t figure out that people were flirting with you.”

“Shut up Lee,” Will said his cheeks still red as he picked his head up off of Nico and went back to eating his food.

“He’s too cute,” Nico teased. “I just don’t see how he ended up so naive with siblings like you guys. I’m mostly talking about you Lee.”

“Because when he was growing up I treated him like I do some of my students now,” Lee said with a soft smile.

Will rolled his eyes, “He thought that’s what I needed at the time.”

“I think he could have used a little bit of some roughing up,” Nico said, jabbing Will’s side.

“That’s what Connor and Travis were for,” Apollo pointed out, “they treated him like a little brother, and still do. It’s why they’re here for family day too most of the time. Will? Where are they now?”

“Probably doing some of their community service,” he answered with a shrug.

“Will knows how not to get caught the majority of the time. Otherwise he’d probably be with them,” Charlotte said with a smirk.

“Who me?” Will asked not embarrassed anymore and acting as if he was innocent.

“I didn’t mean he needed jail time,” Nico rolled his eyes. “I meant just a little less, naive haha.”

“The nativity is just a Will thing,” Austin said getting up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

“I can believe that,” Nico laughed. 

Will rolled his eyes as he finished his food.  Nearly everyone at this point had finished their food and took their plates to the dishwasher. “Can we please stop talking about me?” Will asked when he finished.

“What movie are we watching?” Kayla asked helping out her brother and Will gave her a grateful look.

“I don't care it's up to all of you,” Apollo said making it obvious that he planned on joining them for the movie. 

“What are the options?” Nico asked.

“That's right you haven't seen the movie cabinet yet,” Lee said as he got up, “Will, show him so he can have a say too.”

“That's what I was planning on doing,” Will told his brother already standing up. “I'll show you the options Nico.”

“Am I going to regret asking this?” Nico laughed as he followed his boyfriend.

 

“I actually think you might like it,” Will smiled as he lead the way to the family room. A flat screen was hanging on the wall with surround sound around the room.There were couches along two of the other four walls with recliners in either of the corners and a deflated air mattress on the floor. The lights were hidden up in the ceiling and sitting a few feet away from the tv was a massive wooden cabinet full of DVDs with shelve space still for more to be added. The movie titles in the cabinet ranged from current to classic and animation to horror, so there was a lot to choose from.

 

“Well this is interesting,” Nico said, taking in the room and walking to the cabinet. He looked through the movies until his eyes lit up, pulling out a case and holding up a copy of Young Guns. “My favorite,” Nico said.

Will smiled, “You can now go tell everyone else that we have an option, or you can do what everyone else does and just put it in before anyone can argue about it. The second one is normally what happens. We just ask each other for options to play nice about it.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Nico asked. “Put it in.”

 

Will started laughing as he grabbed the movie from Nico and went to put it in the Blu-ray Player. As the previews on the disc started playing, Damien and the rest of the family came in and took spots on the different couches while Lee started blowing up the air mattress because there soon weren’t very many spots left to sit. Only a recliner and a spot next to Apollo on one of the couches were left.

 

By the time the air mattress was blown up, the main menu came up and Lee was now laying on the air mattress as he realized something, “Damn it Nico! I just realized I lost my cuddle buddy to you.”

 

Will started laughing from where he stood with the remote in hand having not taken a seat yet, and Lauren came back in the room from where she went in the kitchen to make popcorn for everyone.

 

“I’m not even sorry,” Nico shrugged, pulling Will into his lap and kissing his neck.

“I knew you wouldn’t be,” Lee said with a small smile.

 

Will got comfortable in Nico’s lap before setting the remote to the side as he made grabbing motions towards Lauren like a small child.

 

In response, she laughed, “You and your popcorn Will,” she said before handing him one of the containers she had made.

As soon as Will had the bowl in hand, he smiled at his sister and said, “You’ve known me for how long now Lauren?”

“Point taken,” she said with a shrug before sitting down in the recliner.

“Shhh it’s starting,” Nico said, pulling Will against him and snagging some popcorn.

 

Will let Nico pull him closer as the movie began. He was eating his popcorn as soon as the opening credits hit.

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

Stolls

**_Lee_ **

-Kayla-

 

April 22nd 2016

 

Hey 

I'm not going to be able to see you tonight xp

I have a project due before midnight that i forgot about

I'm sorry 

 

**That’s fine. I’ll just catch up on some Jason time. He’s been complaining a bit too much**

 

Of course he would. It’s Jason.

 

\------

 

-Hey Bianca. It’s Kayla.-

-I just found out my brother is being an idiot again and not telling Nico that he’s performing tonight.-

-Could you bring Nico to the Townsan Arena around 6:45? I’ll meet you there to let you two in. The concert starts at 7-

 

_ Performing? _

 

-Yeah our brother’s concert is tonight and he asked us all months ago when he was planning this tour if we’d all perform with him at his hometown concert-

 

_ Brother? Which brother? _

 

-That's for me to know and you to find out- 

 

_ I swear to the Gods if you tell me your brother is Lester and not one of the opening bands I’m going to murder your whole family and make you watch _

 

-Well now I really don't want to tell you-

 

_ THOSE TICKETS HAVE BEEN SOLD OUT SINCE THEY WENT ON SALE _

 

-You're going to be backstage with all of us-

 

_ WHAT?! _ _  
_ _ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!! _

 

-I'm going to assume you're a fan- 

 

_ Assume? I only have every CD and poster _

_ And here Nico is dating a brother of his and I had no idea! _

 

-It's a well kept secret- 

-You have no idea how many people have tried to find out his legal name-

-Cause it's a well known fact that Lester isn't his real name-

 

_ Did Nico know? _

 

-I'm sorry to say this.-

-But he's known since our sibling night.-

-He Skyped in for the interrogation.-

 

_ Everyone _

_ Everyone is dead _

 

-I figured you say that- 

 

_ This isn’t even fair! _

_ My life has been a lie _

 

-Well, I’m looking forward to being murdered by you-

-Can you wait to do it until after the concert?-

 

_ You realize Nico is going to be more pissed than I am right? _ _  
_ _ He hates being lied to _

 

-Will isn’t the only one of my brothers being an idiot tonight-

-I still have to text Nyssa-

-She probably hates being lied to even more than Nico-

 

_ Hell hath no fury like a di Angelo _

 

-Oh yeah I count on it-

-My brothers deserve it-

-Will should know better by now-

 

_ Nico might not go _

_ I don’t even know what I’m going to tell him _

_ If I tell the truth he really won’t go _

 

-I wish you luck then-

 

_ That’s not even fair _

_ You tell me to make him go _

_ And don’t help _

 

-Like your brother would listen to me -_- -

 

_ You think he listens to me?? _

 

-The only person I think he would actually listen doesn’t want him to know he’s playing tonight-

-I’m counting on a very pissed off Nico showing up to the concert-

 

_ Ugh! _

 

-Yeah…-

 

_ I’ll do what I can _

 

-That’s all I can ask-

 

\-------

 

“Nico!” Bianca yelled, pounding on his dorm room door.

“What?” Jason yelled back, opening the door.

“I need Nico, we have to go,” she said.   
“Why? Go where?” the raven-haired boy asked, sitting up from his bed.

“Somewhere. Put some clothes on and let’s go,” was all she said.   
“Bee, I don’t want too,” Nico whined.   
“I don’t care. We both have some unfinished business,” she told her younger brother.

“What does that mean?” he asked.   
“It means Will lied. He’s at a concert with his family,” she told him, a smug smirk on her face as she watched him go red in the face and bolt out of bed.

“Sorry Jason, I have a blond to flay,” Nico apologized, dragging his sister from his room to her car.

 

Meanwhile, in the backstage of Townsan Arena, Kayla had just informed her brothers that she had fixed their idiocy.

 

“You did what?” A now slightly terrified Will asked his sister.

“He would’ve found out eventually. I just figured he would enjoy watching his boyfriend perform,” Kayla told him.

“Why did you have to bring Bianca over here too though?” the black haired brother asked her, “She’s going to murder me for not telling her I’m Lester. Especially since she told me how big of a fan she was already.” 

“You think you’re going to get murdered?” Lee asked his little brother, “Please, spare me the thought, Nyssa is going to torture me slowly and painfully before she finally grants me mercy and kills me.”

Kayla rolled her eyes at her brothers, “You’re all pathetic.”

“If you were in a relationship, you’d know to fear what would happen if you lied to them,” Michael told her.

“Do you want to go hide together until the concert starts?” Will asked his brothers, “We can’t risk being found until then.”

“Good plan,” Lee agreed.

 

The three brothers went to go hide together until it was time for them to get on stage. They left their sister there rolling her eyes at how ridiculous they were being, but she smiled to herself as she remembered that she loved them in spite of their antics.

 

The entire ride to the venue was very tense. Nico was pissed about Will lying and Bianca was pissed that Nico never told her one of her favorite singers was related to his boyfriend. No sooner had they dropped the car off at the valet, Nico was pushing his way through the crowds of screaming girls right up to the doors. They got so many glares but he didn’t seem to care, he kept going.

 

“Pass?” the security man asked.   
“I don’t need a pass. I’m with Will,” Nico said.   
“Yeah, so is everyone else. Now give me a pass.”   
“I told you. I don’t need a pass. I fucked William Solace and tonight I’m going to fucking kill him. Now let me in,” he said through gritted teeth.

“That’s a threat young man,” the guard said, reaching for his radio to call for backup.

From behind the guard a voice called out, “It’s fine John. Let him and his sister in.” Kayla stood on the other side of the gate with a smile on her face and her hair tied back into a ponytail.

“Where the hell is he?” Nico asked, pushing his way through and glaring at the guard.

“When I told him that you’d be coming, he went with Lee to hide,” Kayla said leaving out Michael because Bianca deserved to hear it from him, “Oh, here comes Nyssa.”

“Where did he hide?” Nico asked, trying to keep his calm and not take it out on Kayla.

“No idea,” Kayla said as the dark haired Hispanic girl that stood a little taller than herself came up and stood next to Nico looking just as pissed as him.

“Where is Lee?” Nyssa asked Kayla.

“Hiding with Will,” Kayla told her, “You and Nico can search together if you want, but the opening acts just started. You have about an hour to find them before it’s time for us to perform. Oh, hey Bianca,” she addressed the other di Angelo with a smile as she lead them inside the Arena.

“I say we ambush them before they go on stage. They have to show up, right?” Nico asked, his eyes shone a dangerous black.

“That’s a good plan,” Nyssa said with a smile that somehow seem more scary at that moment.

“This should be interesting,” Kayla muttered as she headed sidestage to watch the opening act.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Bianca muttered.

 

At that time, Michael, Lee, and Will were all hiding in the upper deck hanging out with the lighting guys and watching the openers until it was time for them to go down and get ready for the show.

 

Meanwhile, Malcolm was talking with Lauren, Charlotte, Damien, and Austin to figure out a way to get them onstage without being spotted by Nyssa, Nico, and Bianca.

 

After asking around, they found out there was a way to get onstage from underneath it, and eventually, Malcolm found the three of them and got them ready in advance to lead them down underneath the stage.

 

“I’m starting to think they aren’t going to use the side stage,” Nico said. “Find one of their stagehands, we can beat the information out of them.”

Nyssa nodded and started looking around for a stagehand as the cheering started for Lester.

 

Seconds later, a fog came onto the stage as Lester appeared with his guitar in front of the microphone, “Good evening everyone,” he started with a grin, “and welcome to the show. As you can probably tell, I gave my usual band the night off. However, I have some very important people I’d like to introduce to you with this being my hometown and all. We’ll start oldest to youngest I guess. Put your hands together for the first of my siblings who will be joining me tonight, my eldest brother Lee.”

 

The crowd cheered as Lee appeared with his own guitar in hand and went to the mic next to Lester as he said waving to the crowd, “Hey everyone.”

 

Lester laughed as he brushed some of his black hair out of his face, “Next up is my eldest sister Lauren.”

 

Lauren skipped on stage from the other side stage that Nico and Nyssa weren’t on waving to the crowd as she made her way towards the keyboard and piano that was already set up onstage.

 

“And here we have the last of my older siblings Charlotte,” Lester said with a grin to the crowd as Charlotte showed off by doing a series of backflips until she stood next to Lester and waved at the crowd. “Now to get started on my younger siblings,” Lester continued, “The first of them is Will who will be my drummer for the majority of the night. He will be singing too, but we only managed to convince him to do maybe four songs since he’s a little shy.” He teased his little brother

 

Will then appeared center stage shirtless waving at the crowd drumsticks in hand before giving Lester the finger with his other hand before making his way over to the drumset.

 

“Austin is up next,” Lester said not even paying attention to the fact Will flipped him off. Austin walked onstage holding his bass from side stage waving at the crowd before standing in front of the other mic since he was going to be doing backup vocals for the majority of the songs. “Lastly, we have my baby sister Kayla.” Kayla then ran onstage after one of the stagehands handed her her guitar smiling and waving at the crowd.

 

“Now that the introductions are out of the way,” Lester said with a smile knowing his voice went throughout the whole Arena, “I’m dedicating the first song of the night to the lovely woman that is probably going to kill me when the night is over.” Michael now knew that Bianca had probably figured out that he was Lester as he looked over side stage to see Bianca watching them and shot her a quick wink before Will started the soft beat of the song.

 

“You. have. Got. to. Be. kidding. Me,” Bianca said through clenched teeth. “This can’t be fucking happening right now.” She glared at the gorgeous man on stage she had admired for years. She couldn’t believe he didn’t even tell her when she told him what a big fan she was of ‘Lesters’. She was going to murder him along with her brother and anyone else who knew but didn’t tell her.

 

“William Solace I am going to kill you! It will be slow and painful!” Nico yelled at the shirtless blond banging away at the drums. He was already trying to calculate a way behind the stage to get to the drums and strangle him.

 

“Fletcher,” Nyssa growled out, “You’re going to wish I only murdered you by the time I’m through with you.”

 

“I’m sorry it had to be this way,” Lester sang in a soft voice, “but I couldn’t think of the words to tell you so. I can’t believe it went this far, but I don’t know how to stop hiding anymore. I’ve been lost for so long, and I couldn’t find a way on my own.”

 

What most people have found out by the time that this song came out on his first album, was that Lester hid his real life from all of his fans. No one knew he was really just Michael Yew, and he figured it fit as the song to apologize to Bianca with. The same song he used to apologize to his family for not telling them years ago.

 

“You’re the one,” he sang, “You’re the one I wish I could tell my story to. The one who’s been by my side without knowing the real me. I don't know how to say it, and it’s all I can do to write this now. To say to you, I’m sorry. This life that I live isn’t for everyone, so I didn’t want to show anyone the me that only you see. You’re the one who’s been beside me. The one who has never left me on my own. I can’t believe this. I’m finally here. I’m finally ready to tell you my story.”

 

Will, Austin, Kayla, and Lee stopped playing as Lester took the mic in hand and Lauren played a soft piano tune as he sang ending the song, “You’re the one. You’re the one I’m telling my story to. The one who’s been by my side without knowing the real me. You’re the one.”

 

“How am I supposed to stay mad at him after that?” Bianca muttered softly to herself, looking on stage and blushing as she saw Michael/Lester giving her a hopeful look. She shook her head but gave him a small smile, letting him know he wasn’t off the hook just yet.

 

Lester smiled at Bianca before turning back to the crowd and said, “Alright, so since my siblings don’t know all of my songs. Tonight there are going to be a lot of covers done by us. Will! Come over here and take the mic from me. We’re starting with one of yours.”

 

Will stood up from behind the drums as he made his way over to the mic wiping the sweat that started forming on his forehead off as Lester backed away from it guitar in hand still. “How’d you talk me into this again, Les?” Will asked taking the mic off the mic stand turning to his brother who was now behind him.

 

Charlotte came over and stole Will’s drumsticks and made her way to the drums as Lee answered his question, “He didn’t, I did. I wanted to do a duet with my little brother.”

“I really don’t know how you talked me into this,” Will muttered looking at the ground as embarrassment showed on his cheeks.

Lee grinned as he said into the mic, “Let’s get this started.” As Kayla started the beginning of Saving Me by Nickelback with the acoustic guitar that the stagehand gave her as she switched guitars.

 

Nico stood side stage, glaring daggers at his sweaty boyfriend. He was not amused and it seemed Nyssa wasn’t having any of it either.

 

“Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawlin. Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls. These iron bars can't hold my soul in all I need is you, come please, I'm callin, and, oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin',” Will sang the beginning of the song before Lee joined in singing the chorus with him, “Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me.”

 

Lee sang the next part on his own, his own voice being a little different from Will’s as he sang, “Heaven's gates won't open up for me with these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me. I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story, and, oh, I scream for you come please, I'm callin' and all I need from you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'.” Then Will joined him again for the chorus, “Show me what it's like to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me.”

 

Will sang the next part on his own again, “Hurry, I'm fallin' and all I need is you. Come please, I'm callin' and, oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'.” Before Lee joined him again for the rest of the song,  “Show me what it's like to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me, hurry, I'm fallin'. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me.”

 

The crowd cheered as the song ended and Lester came up from behind Will and gave him a quick hug before Will handed him back the mic.

 

During the song Nico felt some, some, of his anger dissipate but not all of it. He still wanted to make the blond suffer but he didn’t want him dead.

 

Lester grinned as he said to the crowd, “Wasn’t that awesome?” The crowd screamed back a reply as he continued, “Now Will here has a special someone waiting for him side stage, and I know that he’s been hiding from him from the moment he realized he was here, but I want him to give him the chance to come out here. So Nico, why don’t come out here for a bit?” he asked turning and facing Nico as he asked the question.

 

Nico felt his stomach drop to his feet. Had Michael really just called him out on stage, in front of thousands of screaming fans? Of course he did. He was a child of Apollo and none of them had any common sense it seemed. He shook his head, plastered a scowl on his face, and stomped on stage, glaring at Will the entire time.

 

Will now had a scared look on his face as he prayed to whoever was listening that Nico wouldn’t kill him. He had no clue why Michael called him up here, and he had no idea what to do.

 

“Now I heard from a little birdie that you could sing,” Lester asked Nico with a mischievous smile, “Is that true?”

“I’m starting to think that I need a bird repellent,” Nico mumbled.

“What was that?” he asked Nico.

“I said, birds are pests,” he took the mic. “If there is anyone out there who knows a good way to get rid of pesky birds, please let me know.”

“Well okay then,” Lee said into his mic now a little confused, but he went with it.

“You aren’t off the hook either,” Nico said to Lee. “Now, you want a song? Fine,” Nico said as he turned to Michael whispered something into his ear. 

 

The singer smiled and nodded, turning to the other siblings and quietly telling them what would be next, leaving Will out of it, leaving him standing on the front of the stage in confusion. Then Michael nodded to the lights guys and the stage went dark. Then the music started up. He waited a few seconds until it was time for him to come in.

 

“Do I look lonely

I see the shadows on my face

People have told me

I don't look the same

Maybe I lost weight

I'm playing hooky

With the best of the best

Pull my heart out my chest

So that you can see it too”

 

Nico looked over at Will but made no move closer to him.

 

“I'm walking the long road

Watching the sky fall

The lace in your vest” Nico changed the lyrics just a bit to fit Will and continued on.

“Tangles my neck

How do I live

 

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh oh

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

Whooo

How could I ask for more

Lifetime of laughter

At the expense

Of the death of a bachelor”

 

Finally Nico made a move towards Will, singing to him the entire time.

 

“I'm cutting my mind off

Feels like my heart is going to burst

Alone at a table for two

And I just want to be served

And when you think of me

Am I the best you've ever had

Share one more drink with me

Smile even though you're sad”

 

Nico gave the blushing blond a smile, kissing him on the cheek before continuing on.

 

“I'm walking the long road

Watching the sky fall

The lace in your vest

Tangles my neck

How do I live

 

The death of a bachelor

Oh

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

Oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

Oo

How could I ask for more?

A lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor”

 

At the end of it, Nico was pumped full of adrenaline. That was the only excuse for what happened next. Without a second thought, Nico dropped to his knee and looked up at Will, mic still in hand.

 

“I am not sure what has come over me,” Nico started. “I came here ready to strangle you but in doing so, I realized just how much I have come to rely on you and how much I need you. I was not prepared for this at all, as you can tell, but I’m sure you will forgive me. I’ll make it up to you later but right now I just, Will I love you. I know we are young and stupid and a whole lot of other things but I do know that I want to be young and stupid with you. I want to grow old with you, I want to go to your crazy family game nights and watch Disney movies with you and make pillow forts. Will, I want to marry you,” Nico finished, looking up at the gorgeous man before him with hopeful eyes.

 

Will just stood there utterly speechless. That was not what he was expecting when the song ended, and he just stood there with shock written all over his face.

 

“Will! Answer him already!” Lee yelled at him not realizing he was still in front of a mic as the whole crowd started screaming at Will to answer the hopefully boy in front of him.

 

When Will finally came to his senses with the wake up call that was Lee and the crowd, he said in the loudest voice he could muster, which was barely close to his speaking voice, with tears of joy in his eyes as he stood there blushing, “Yes.”

 

Nico dropped the mic and jumped to his feet, pulling Will into an embrace, kissing him as if they were the only two people there. He could almost forget about the fact that they were on a stage until whistles and cheers broke through their bubble. Nico rested his forehead against Will’s and smiled.

 

“I’ll get you a ring soon,” he promised.

Will started laughing, “Is that what you’re really worried about?”

“Well I feel kinda bad,” Nico told him.

“Nico, I was worried you were going to kill me, and then you pulled this one on me,” Will said with a smile as Lester picked up the dropped mic.

Lester turned to the crowd and said, “Well that was unexpected. I always thought it was going to be Charlotte that got married first. Damien, you have some catching up to do.”

“Oh, I still want to kill you but now I’ll wait until after I can get the life insurance,” Nico said, an evil glint in his eyes.

Will rolled his eyes and gave him a quick kiss before saying, “There’s a comment somewhat along the lines of what I was expecting.”

“Now I’m going to go because I’m sure I have a lot of explaining to do and you guys have a show to put on,” Nico said, stepping away from their embrace and heading back side stage. “Put a damn shirt on also!” he yelled at Will.

 

Will laughed shaking his head at Nico before glancing around with a blush on his face because he realized how many people probably heard that last part Nico yelled in the near silence of the audience. “What are we waiting for? We’re in the middle of a show here,” Will said into the nearest mic.

Lester rolled his eyes as he said, “Will, then get back to your drum set, and someone get him a shirt before my future brother-in-law gets pissed again.”

 

Will laughed as one of the stagehands ran onstage when he was by his drumset and handed him the shirt he showed up with earlier that night.

 

“That actually made for a great transition right there because I know something all of you don’t know,” Lester said with a grin, “This next song that we’re about to perform wasn’t written by me, and I’ve made that clear for a long time now, but now is a great opportunity to reveal who actually wrote this song in it’s entirety that became a hit without either of us knowing it thanks to all of you. Will, I’m sorry, but your fiancé deserves to know that you wrote this song.”

 

Lester gave Lauren a nod to start the piano as Will joined in soon with a barely there drumbeat. Lee started playing his electric guitar as Lester started singing, “For so long now I’ve tried to hide myself behind a mask of happiness,” the crowd started screaming as they all recognized the song, “But now that it’s breaking, I don’t know what to do with myself anymore.” He then started to sing the rest of the song.

 

“I used to be that kid in the corner of the room

Quiet and shy with bruises 

Telling the same old lie

That we all fall down sometimes

 

“But don’t give up on me,

Don’t be afraid to stand by me

Cause I’m not as broken as I used to be

Telling the same old story

 

When I finally found a family,

That loved me not hated me   
I made them some promises.

That to this day

I try to keep,

But sometimes the past still gets to me.

 

But don’t give up on me,

Don’t be afraid to stand by me

Cause I’m not as broken as I used to be

Telling the same old stories

 

Once upon a time

There was a little boy in the corner of the room

Wishing for a Dark Angel

To rescue him from this life

 

So don’t give up on me,

Don’t be afraid to stand by me.

Cause the Dark Angels rescued me

Before I could end my life.”

 

They ended the song as the crowd screamed with tears in their eyes.

 

Nico could feel his heart swell with emotions. Before he knew it, his sister had wrapped him in a hug as he sobbed into her chest. 

 

After everyone recovered from the emotions they felt during that song, Will and Kayla then performed Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling like they did on sibling day. Lee and Lauren sang Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk featuring Nate Ruess taking their turn with a duet. Austin finally got the mic when they decided to perform My House by Flo Rida. Charlotte then took a break from dancing all over the stage during the songs as she dragged Damien onstage to have him perform his firebreather routine while she sang Fire by PVRIS. Lauren gave the grand piano up to Will who played and sang by himself Lost Boy by Ruth B. Kayla then took over and sang Wild Things by Alessia Cara. Lester and Austin jumped in singing See You Again by Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth. Lauren got to perform again, this time with Will, as they sang Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. All of these songs brought them to now with the siblings laughing and smiling as they were covered in sweat for the last song of the night.

 

“Alright,” Lester said with a smile, “we got one last song for all of you tonight and all of us are going to have a piece in singing this.”

“I’ve been waiting for this one all night!” Charlotte said her mic because the stagehands were going around and giving microphones to the siblings who didn’t have them yet.

“Are you all ready for this?” Lee asked into the mic as Will started the drumbeat.

 

“ There's nothing complicated about the way we live,” Lester started the song.

“ We're all here for each other, happy to give,” Kayla sang.

“Proud of who we are, humbled beneath the stars. We've everything we need, the moon, the sun. There is more than enough here for everyone,” Austin sang his part.

“All we have we share, and all of us we care, so come on,” Charlotte sang as all of them joined in for the chorus, “Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making. There's nothing we won't do. Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our happy to be time. This is our festival, you know and best of all. We're happy to share it all.”

“There's a bond between us, nobody can explain,” Will sang with a smile.

“It's a celebration of life, and seeing friends again,” Lauren sang after Will.

“I'd be there for you. I know you'd be there for me too...so come on,” Lester sang out before they all sang the chorus again, “Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our brotherly time.We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making. There's nothing we won't do. Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our happy to be time. This is our festival, you know and best of all. We're happy to share it all.”

“Remembering loved ones departed,” Charlotte sang, “Someone dear to your heart.”

Will almost laughed at the irony that he had this line as he sang, “Finding love, and planning a future.”

“Telling stories and laughing with friends,” Lee sang with a grin, “Precious moments you'll never forget.”

“This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place I've ever been to,” Lester sang before Austin took over.

“It's nothing like I've ever seen before when I think of how far I've come,” he sang.

“I can't believe it...and yet I see it,” Kayla sang, “In them I see family.”

“I see the way we used to be,” Charlotte sang into the mic leading the way into the chorus with, “Come on…”

“Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making. There's nothing we won't do. Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our happy to be time. This is our festival, you know and best of all. We're happy to share it all. We're here to share it all,” all the siblings sang together as they ended the song.

 

Nico stood off side stage, watching in amazement. It really was great to see the family in their element.

 

“Alright everybody,” Lester said with a smile, “That’s the end of the show.”

“Have a safe trip home,” Lee added in.

 

They all walked offstage and handed their instruments to the stagehands with smiles on their faces. Will went over to Nico and kissed him as Michael walked over to Bianca shyly.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Bianca,” Michael said to her blushing a little with a smile.

 

In the background, you could hear Nyssa yelling at Lee until he just rolled his eyes and kissed her. When they stopped, Nyssa was still upset, but she was happy she got to see him play.

 

“I’m not sure I can say the same,” Bianca said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

“When you told me you were such a big fan of my music,” Michael said unable to meet her gaze, “I didn’t know what to do, so I just decided to leave it as it was and tell you before we actually met.” Michael told her before looking at Kayla, “But someone decided to call me out and tell you to come here. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner, but it’s kind of hard to tell people sometimes.”

“Sorry is so not going to fix this,” Bianca said. “This is totally embarrassing! I told you how big a fan I was and oh my gods I was talking about you!”

Michael smiled, “I thought it was adorable. Part of the reason I didn’t want to tell you was because you kind of idolized me as something I personally don’t think I am, and I didn’t want to ruin that picture you have of Lester become what you thought of me.”

“So you let me embarrass myself instead, thanks,” she glared at him, not letting his smile get to her.

“Don’t worry,” Malcolm said walking over, “Michael has embarrassed himself plenty of times over you.”

Michael scowled, “Go away Malcolm.”

“No! I want to meet the girl that had you blushing the majority of the time on the last leg of the tour,” Malcolm said with a smirk, “The one you said you were practically in love with.”

“That’s enough out of you,” Michael said attempting to push Malcolm away.

“What?” Bianca asked, not sure if she heard him right.

“Nothing,” Michael said covering Malcolm’s mouth, “He said nothing.”

“Funny because I thought he said that you're in love with Bianca,” Will said with a grin.

Michael scowled, “Be quiet Will.”

“That’s what I heard too,” Nico said, his arm draped around Will’s waist. 

 

Michael glared at the couple not happy being outed like he was. 

 

Will grinned at his brother as he said, “We’re only repeating what we heard.”

“This is just the start of my revenge and here I was thinking you were gay,” Nico told him.

Michael made a face as he said, “You'd be surprised at how many people think that.”

“Have you met your family?” Nico mumbled.

“Which is why a lot of people think that,” he said. 

“I mean, I’m kinda surprised there is a straight male,” Nico said and then thought about it. “Unless you aren’t straight.”

Michael laughed, “You got it right that time. Austin is the straight one in the family. I’m bi.”

“Oh great, now I have to worry about guys too,” Bianca complained.

“Now I have someone to share that pain with,” Nyssa said laughing. 

Lee rolled his eyes, “Why would you worry?”

“Lee’s got a point. Why would I stray if I had you?” Michael asked.

 

Will was just laughing at his brothers because they didn't know what they were getting themselves into. 

 

“And that’s why I’m gay,” Nico added, pulling Will closer and winking at him. “Plus it doesn’t help how good looking he is.”

Will laughed, “Stop,” he told Nico.

“I don't want to hear about your blissful near married couple state,” Lee said looking at the two. 

“I wasn't kidding when I said I thought Damien would do it first,” Michael admitted. 

“Well I didn’t really plan on this,” Nico murmured as he inspected his shoe.

Will kissed Nico again before saying, “It was perfect even though it was unexpected. I was going to wait another year before doing it myself because I thought it was too soon.”

“You think it’s too soon?” Nico’s head snapped up, his face red, worry in his eyes. “I don’t want you to feel like you had to say yes since we were in front of all those people.”

“I meant too soon because normally you wait at least a year dummy,” Will said rolling his eyes, “I would've said yes no matter when you did it.”

“That’s a thing?” Nico asked. “My dad didn’t wait that long.”

“Yes it's a thing,” Will said with a smile, “If you want to have someone outside my family say it go ask Nyssa or Damien.”

Nyssa nodded, “It's a thing, but there are a good number of people that ignore it,” she said. 

“Well I’ve never been one to play by the rules. Why should I have to wait? I know what I want and that just so happens to be Will,” Nico shrugged like it was no big deal.

 

Will blushed as he heard Nico say that.  He didn't know what to say in response to that. 

 

“If you love someone, you love someone, and that's okay,” Michael said with a shrug. 

“I’m not to sure you are going to be alive much longer to witness getting loved back,” Nico told him as he looked over at his seething sister.

“All this talk about love is just pissing me off,” she complained. “No one had the decency to tell me that Michael was really Lester! Now here he is all smiles and kindness and everyone is talking about love.”

Michael winced, “Sorry Bianca.”

“Sorry? Were you ever going to tell me?” she asked, seemingly hurt.

“Yes,” he said honestly, “I was actually going to tell you soon. This was my last show and now I'm back home for a good while before I start working on my next album.”

“So then what? You were just going to show up on my doorstep and be like ‘Hey I’m Michael but I’m really Lester. Let’s go out?’” Bianca asked.

“I hadn't gotten that far into planning that yet,” Michael admitted shyly. 

“That’s great,” she sighed.

“If I had taken the time to plan it though,” Michael said with a smile, “I would've gotten you roses, and delivered them myself. And had a note written with the flowers that said, ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ And signed it as Lester and introduced myself to you as Michael when giving you the flowers. You already know what I look like so I would've waited for your reaction.”

“That's one out of five different ideas he had,” Malcolm said, “He just hadn't picked one yet.”

“Malcolm,” Michael started with a glare. 

“I’m starting to think Malcolm and I are going to get along great,” Bianca gave said man a smile before turning a mischievous grin on Michael. “Do tell me more please?” she asked Malcolm. 

“I mean his first idea consisted of buying you a pony or something like that I don't remember all the details,” Malcolm said with a smirk.

“Just kill me now,” Michael pleaded to Will who was laughing at him.

“Nah I'm good,” Will said with a smile.

“I don’t know why you are smiling, you are still in trouble,” Nico told Will. “I know, you could wear a dress to the wedding,” Nico paused. “No that would be too nice. Maybe I should lock you away in my house for a while. I’m sure no human contact and no TV would do you good. You could only see me. Hmmm, what should I do?” Nico pondered. “Or I could mark you all up and take away all makeup and make you wear cutoffs.”

Will glared at Nico, “I do have classes I need to be properly dressed for, I can't exactly wear cutoffs to some of my classes, and if you make me wear a dress at the wedding I will leave you at the alter.”

“Summer is coming up babe. It doesn’t have to start now. Oh no, I’ll make you dread it. You will never see it coming,” Nico said evilly.

“Great,” Will said sarcastically, “something to look forward to then.”

“You have forever to look forward too,” Nico reminded him.

“Good point,” he said because of the reminder. He still couldn't believe that they were going to get married. Will was half expecting to wake up any minute now. 

“Unless you are already getting cold feet?” Nico asked.

“No, it's just kind of hard to believe,” Will told Nico, “I'm half expecting to wake up from a dream right now.”

“Well it’s not a dream and if it is, I don’t want to wake up either,” Nico said.

Will smiled, “That's good to hear.”

“I better be in the wedding,” Bianca butted in.

“I'm actually dreading this part,” Will said, “planning a wedding.”

“Why?” Bianca asked. “It will be so much fun!”

“I don't have the time to plan a wedding,” Will said.

“We could always just go to the courthouse,” Nico suggested but was quickly shut down by his sister.   
“You most certainly will not! There will be a wedding and it’s going to be great and amazing!” she told him. “Besides, summer’s coming up. I’m graduating. There will be plenty of time.”

“That's why I didn't suggest the courthouse,” Will told Nico, “The sisters would have an uproar.”

Nico leaned closer to Will and whispered, “They don’t have to know.”

“Then they will find out and make us have a wedding anyway,” Will said knowing his sisters well. 

“It’s whatever you want,” Nico shrugged. “I just want to be with you.”

“I'm too scared of my sisters to not have a wedding,” Will admitted.

“As you should be,” Lauren said with a grin. 

“Then we let them plan it. I’m sure we wouldn’t get much say anyway,” Nico laughed.

“That's a good idea,” Will smiled.

“So it’s settled. We run away to the courthouse, make them mad, then we get a free wedding,” Nico teased, earning a glare from the girls.

“I will make sure you never get alone time,” Bianca threatened.

“Are you going to risk it?” Will asked with a smile.

“We could always make a run for the border,” Nico said with a grin to his sister.   
“See how far you make it hermoso, I mean Jose. You will be crawling back in days,” Bianca shot back.

“Do I want to know? Will asked.

“We used to joke about running away and changing our names. If we went to Mexico we would be Jose and Alondra Hernandez,” Bianca explained.

“Of course,” Will said not questioning it. 

“You’ve met my father. Running away was always a hot topic,” Nico said. “Anyway, you guys stink. Is there a shower anywhere?”

 

“There is we just haven't made it that far yet,” Will told him.    
“Well I think we should,” Nico suggested, giving Will a gaze full of lust.

Will felt himself blushing under Nico’s gaze as he said to everyone, “I'm going to go shower,” before returning Nico’s lust filled look and heading for the dressing rooms.

“You mean, you two are going to shower,” Bianca corrected, winking at him.   
“Damn right we are,” Nico responded, dragging Will away.

“As long as we don’t have to hear it again,” Lee said laughing.   
“That reminds me,” Austin said, “I really need to extend that soundproofing.”

“One, Lee I’m sure you have your own problems to deal with. Two, you are going to hear it because he’s about to be punished,” Nico said evilly, his grip tightening on Will’s hand.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Will asked unsure.

“You’re about to find out,” Nico told him, pulling him away to find the bathroom.

 

Lee was laughing at his brother until Nyssa grabbed Lee by the ear, “Ow! Hey! What gives?”

“Uh huh,” Nyssa said with an evil grin, “You have no right to laugh at your brother. Grab your stuff, we’re going home, and then you’re going to get it.”

 

Lee was barely able to grab his stuff before Nyssa dragged him out of the building. At that point, the rest of the family had trickled away, heading home themselves, leaving Michael and Bianca alone.

 

Michael glanced around and realized they were alone before giving Bianca a small smile knowing he probably was about to get it just as bad as his brothers.

 

“So are we just going to stand here like idiots?” she asked.

Michael laughed, “Do you want to get some ice cream or something? I know it’s late, and that I’m probably going to have hell to pay later. But for now, I know a few places that might still be open.”

“Lead the way,” Bianca instructed.

 

\------

 

Meanwhile, Nico had found the bathroom. He threw open the door and pulled Will in. No sooner had the door closed, Nico had Will slammed up against it. One hand was working on unbuttoning his pants while he held up his free fingers to Will’s lips.

 

“Suck,” he instructed, letting the blond’s pants fall to the floor. He pulled down Will’s boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down, and wrapped his hand around the blond’s hardening member. At the same time Will had done as he had been told and had taken two of Nico’s fingers into his mouth. Once he was satisfied, he removed them, spreading Will’s legs with his foot and lined the first finger with his hole. He didn’t give him time to protest as he inserted the first one and started pumping, the second one following seconds after. He scissored his fingers, working on spreading him and jacking him off. Then came the third finger, as Nico was preparing him, he realized he had no lube. He immediately stopped all motion and looked at the moaning blond against the door.

 

“Get on your knees,” he told him.

 

Will did as he was told without asking, but he had a feeling it was because Nico didn’t have lube, and he knew there was probably some in the dressing room somewhere. However, if he did say anything, he knew Nico wouldn’t listen to him at this point as he started unbuttoning Nico’s pants, and pushed them to the side as he took Nico’s dick into his mouth and started sucking.

 

Nico tangled his fingers in Will’s hair and pushed him further on his cock. He heard the blond choking and let up a little but he still held him in place. He was still mad and he was going to let the blond know it. He felt Will trying use all his little tricks, and even though it did feel good, Nico wasn’t going to let him off that easy. After his dick was nice and wet, Nico pulled Will away and pulled him back to his feet. 

 

He turned him around, pushing him up against the door. Nico spread Will’s legs, lining himself up and not so gently shoving himself in. He bottomed out before stopped moving, giving the blond a slight second to adjust before he started his assault. Nico’s hands clung onto Will’s hips, fingernails biting into his skin as he thrust in and out of the blond, fucking him hard and fast.

 

Will was not only moaning loudly as the result of Nico’s assault, but he was cursing and screaming in between moans unable to stop himself as he felt Nico inside of him. He couldn’t think at all as he tried to hold onto the door to keep himself balanced and upright, but he couldn’t get a good enough grip on the door.

 

“Don’t. Ever. Lie. To. Me. Again. Will. Solace,” Nico said through gritted teeth, thrusts growing harder with each word.

“I-shit-fuck-won’t,” Will managed to get out unable to speak properly at this point before moaning loudly. Will hadn’t realized how loud he actually was until he was with Nico. He didn’t like how loud he was, but Nico didn’t care.

“Damn right you won’t,” Nico said, leaning forward. “You are mine,” he whispered in his ear right before biting his neck. 

 

Will moaned loudly when Nico bit him, and he felt the need to cum approaching.

 

Nico could tell Will was growing close, he was too. However, this was a punishment after all. Nico adjusted slightly, just so he wasn’t hitting Will’s prostate, and continued his assault. He sped up his pace, cumming inside Will not long after, leaving the blond unsatisfied and still horny.

 

“This, this is your punishment,” Nico breathed out, slowly pulling out of Will and bracing himself against the door for support. 

 

Will whimpered as he felt Nico pull out. He was upset that he didn’t get to cum and was more than a little pissed about. He stood there still hard with Nico’s cum leaking out of his ass, but he didn’t say anything because he understood why Nico did it, but that didn’t mean he had to like it as he caught his breath standing there.

 

“What’s to stop me from just finishing myself?” Will asked, but only asked because he knew better at this point than to actually do it.

“Do it and watch what happens,” Nico said, his voice dared Will to try.

 

Will only smirked and reached for his cock starting to stroke himself. He knew better than to let himself cum though, but at this point he wanted to see what would happen.

 

Nico growled, pinning Will against the door and biting his neck. He reached down, ghosting his thumb over Will’s wet slit before removing Will’s hand from his member and pinning it above his head.

 

“Don’t make this worse on yourself,” Nico said as his lips attached to his nipples, flicking his piercing over Will’s hard bud.

 

Will gasped in surprise as he was pinned against the door. He watched as Nico started to play with his nipples, and did his best not to cum right then, but he accepted the punishment and didn’t try anything else.

 

Nico stopped, looking up at Will and licking his lips. “Now get in the shower before I make you go a week without any pleasure,” he threatened.

 

Will only nodded and headed for the shower and turned on the water making sure the temperature was right.

 

Nico smirked to himself. He felt a bit better now. He followed the blond into the shower, stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck.

 

“Hey,” Nico said softly. “What are we going to do about our name?” he asked.

Will laughed as he leaned into Nico’s embrace, “I hadn’t thought about it yet.”

“Take my name,” Nico suggested. “Become a di Angelo.”   
Will laughed even more, “Of course you would suggest that,” he said with a small smile, “I’ll think about it.”

“Well with Bianca leaving the company goes to me. I want to give it to our children one day,” Nico said softly.

Will turned to face Nico with a smile on his face, “You want kids?” he asked.

“Do you not?” Nico asked, worrying he said the wrong thing.

“I do, and it makes me really happy to hear you do too,” Will smiled.

“Don't get me wrong, I don't want nearly as many as your father but I do want one or two,” Nico explained.

“That’s perfect,” Will said laughing, “I didn’t want as many as my dad has because we all gave him hell, but one or two would be nice.”

“What do you think your father is going to say about all of this?” Nico asked.

Will rolled his eyes, “He’s just going to wonder if it fits with his bet on who was going to propose and when. Yes, before you ask, that was a bet on our relationship too.”

“Doesn't even surprise me at this point. I'm sure that this won't fit any if the bets though,” Nico laughed. “It was a bit spur of the moment.”

“I don’t remember, but I think someone said that spur of the moment was how it was going to happen,” Will said with a grin.

“I give up,” Nico said.

“There’s too many people who bet for that to not be covered,” Will laughed as he reached for the soap.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nico grumbled. “Also, my father is probably going to make you sign a prenup, just a bit of a warning.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from him,” Will said taking the warning to heart.

“He thought it would be Hazel and Frank first,” Nico laughed.

“Of course he did,” Will said, “Just like the majority of my family thought it would be Damien and Charlotte first.”

“Shit happens,” Nico shrugged, taking the shampoo and lathering it in Will's hair. 

“Very true,” Will said moving to be under the water to rinse out the shampoo.

“So, what are we doing after this?” Nico asked.

“I have a little over a week to keep Jason from doing something stupid,” Will said with a grin, “I was going to go back to my dorm and sleep and get started on that in the morning.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Nico questioned, conditioning Will's hair.

“It’s different every time,” Will said with a shrug, “but normally I end up stealing his phone.”

“Well it’s not like they can make any plans. I already told them you were mine for the day. I made reservations for us at a restaurant,” Nico told him.

Will glared at Nico from under the shower spray as he rinsed his hair again, “You didn’t need to do that,” he said with a scowl.

“I wanted to. Plus it was that or go along with Jason's plan. I can always cancel and let him do his thing,” Nico bluffed.

“That would make my life easier if you did that,” Will said laughing, “Jason is easier to deal with than you.”

“Fine. I'll cancel. Enjoy his surprise party,” Nico shrugged.

“Now I just need to snag his phone,” Will said now finished with cleaning himself off.

“I'm kind of hurt that you don't want to go to dinner with me on your birthday. I'm telling Jason your plan and I'm going to help him hide his phone,” Nico said.

Will looked at Nico as he said, “My birthday is nothing special. It’s just another year. I don’t get why everyone wants to celebrate it.”

“I want to take you out, it kind of is a special day since it’s the day you were born,” Nico pointed out.

“What’s so special about that?” Will asked, “It’s just another day.”

“It's the day my soulmate entered the world,” Nico said, being all corny and not caring.

Will rolled his eyes as he put some shampoo in Nico’s hair, “Don’t be corny about it.”

“Well it’s true,” Nico said, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Will's fingers.

“If it means that much to you we can go to the stupid restaurant,” Will told Nico taking his hands out of his hair so Nico could rinse before he put some conditioner in it.

“If you’re going to be like that I’m not sure I want to,” Nico complained.

Will laughed, “Didn't you hear it from my siblings? I'm almost always like this when people try to give me stuff. Now that I think about it. What's the point of a ring? Do I even need one?” he asked wanting to know.

“Don’t even start with me. You’ve already made me mad enough today, don’t ruin it,” Nico warned.

“What?” Will asked, “I’m actually curious now. What's the idea behind the ring?”

“It’s a symbol. It is a circle to show a never ending love. It is also worn on the left hand because it was believed that the ring finger had a connection to the heart,” Nico explained.

“Oh,” was all Will could say now genuinely surprised to get an actual answer, “How'd you know that?” he asked about to get out of the shower.

“Uh,” Nico fell silent. “My sister,” he stammered out.

Will gave Nico a smile, “I don't believe that, but I'll accept that answer for now.” Will left the shower then and looked around for a moment before finding a towel.

“Whatever,” Nico mumbled, stepping out behind him.

 

Will handed Nico a towel as he finished drying off. He started heading towards the door to pick up his clothes and put them on.

 

Nico followed suit, drying off and quickly dressing. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket to see he had a few missed texts from his father, Hazel, and Jason. He ignored them, knowing what they were about. He could talk to them later, right then he had Will in front of him and he didn’t feel like talking to anyone anyway.

 

Will smiled, “Want to get out of here?” he asked Nico.

“Whatever you want,” Nico said.

 

Will took Nico’s hand in his as he lead them out of the arena.

 

\-------

 

April 25th 2016

 

“Will!” Nico knocked on his dorm room, not so patiently waiting for the blond to answer.   
“Calm down,” Jason told him, a huge smile on his face and phone in hand.

Will opened the door shirtless with pajama pants on rubbing sleep from his eyes his blond hair spiked with bedhead, “What do you want?” he more mumbled than asked.

 

Nico smiled at Will before dropping to one knee and pulling out a little black box. “Since I didn’t do this right last time, here goes round two. Will, I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?” Nico asked, opening the box to reveal a ring.

 

Will gave Nico a soft smile as he said, “Nico, you already know my answer is yes. You didn’t have to propose again.”

“Yes he did!” Cecil said from behind Will, “I wanted to witness this!”

 

Will just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Cecil’s reaction.

 

“I wanted to,” Nico said, sliding the black ring onto Will’s finger. Nico had the ring custom made. It was black with a silver line going around the middle of it. On the inside it had their initials engraved plus the date that he had originally proposed. 

 

Will looked down at the ring now on his finger, “It's perfect.” He told Nico with a smile.

“I’m glad you like it,” Nico said, pulling Will into an embrace and kissing him. “Jason, you can turn the camera off now,” he told his friend.   
“Why? I want to get all of it,” Jason laughed.   
“If you leave it on for much longer the caption might end up read, Proposal turns to porn,” Nico warned.

“Let’s not do that,” Will said, “I have to get ready for class soon. Also, you know Bianca filmed the other one from side stage right? She sent it to me.”   
“It’s all over YouTube,” Nico pointed out. “But this was more personal.”

“It is?” Will said, “I didn't bother looking.”

“Will you actually do need to get ready,” Cecil told him, “I turned off your alarm so it wouldn't go off in the middle of the recording.”

Will sighed as he stepped out of Nico’s embrace, “He's right. You actually woke me up before my alarm went off.”

“I’ve been up since six,” Nico scolded.

“You weren't up until three writing a paper,” Will told Nico rolling his eyes.

“Will, I know you if you don't start getting ready soon you're going to be late,” Cecil told him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Will said rolling his eyes and giving his roommate a light kick as he went back into his room leaving the door open, “I know be quiet.”

“Now I’m going to bed,” Nico said, waving to Cecil and Will. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Will went back over to Nico and gave him a quick kiss saying, “I'll see you later,” before heading back in to start getting ready.

 

Nico and Jason walked back to their dorm, Jason getting ready for class while Nico collapsed in his bed and passed out.

 

\------

 

April 30th 2016

 

Is Jason in your room?

 

**No why?**

 

I wanted to be sure he didn't plan something dumb

 

**I already told you. Me and you are going out**

 

You know Jason.

He probably planned something dumb

Like getting me a present

 

**Presents aren’t dumb**

**And I told him I was taking you out already**

 

I have a good feeling that won’t stop Jason

 

**Come over**

 

I’ll be there in a few minutes anyway

I was already on my way over

 

**See you in a few babe**

 

-_- You don’t need to call me that

 

**Well I want to**

**Get over it**

 

I figured you’d say that

Now open the freaking door

 

\----

 

“Your wish is my command Princess,” Nico bowed as he opened the door.

Will rolled his eyes as he walked in, “I’ve said the same thing about calling me Princess.”

“You have forever to look forward to it,” Nico said with a small laugh.

“I know,” Will said with a smile kissing Nico.

“Good,” Nico told him, pulling him onto his bed and cuddling him.

 

Will smiled as he laid his head on Nico’s shoulder as he felt the anxiety he was feeling earlier start to go away.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Nico questioned as he ran his fingers through Will’s hair.

Will shrugged, “It’s like this around this time every year.” He knew he wasn’t really answering what Nico asked, but he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Well, finals are almost over, then we make it through your birthday, then from there we are going to be drowned in wedding plans. Just focus on making it through,” Nico tried to reassure him.

Will laughed, “You know. I never thought I’d ever get married,” he told Nico.

“That makes both of us,” Nico said, kissing his temple.

 

Will smiled just cuddling closer to Nico.

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything,” Nico told him.

“I know,” Will said looking at Nico with a small smile, “It’s just there are some things that are harder to talk about than others.”

“Sometimes talking is the best way. You and I have both kept things bottled up for so long that it’s unhealthy,” Nico reminded him.

Will rolled his eyes, “You’re saying that to the person who told you that.”

“It’s a two way street Princess,” Nico teased.

Will poked Nico in the side, “Don’t call me that,” he said softly, but was smiling as he said it.

“I’m going to put it in my vows,” Nico told him, dead serious.

“I’m sure everyone will get a kick out of it,” Will laughed.

“I bet they will,” Nico said softly.

 

Will smiled as he closed his eyes with his head resting on Nico. He already felt so much better than he did earlier today.

 

“Will,” Nico whispered. “Why do you hate your birthday so bad?” he finally asked.

 

Will felt himself tense up a little as he heard the question that he knew was going to be coming eventually. “I knew you were going to ask eventually. I decided awhile back to answer you when you asked because you of all people deserve to know,” he said softly before he started his story, “Normally, I was safe on my birthday because it falls during the week, so I went to school and didn’t have to deal with her. The Stolls found out my birthday back in kindergarten, they always had a mini celebration for me during recess.” Will smiled slightly at the memory before he continued on, “When I turned nine though, my birthday was on the weekend, and Connor and Travis tried to get me out of my house, but their dad had something planned for them and they couldn’t. My mom was sober, but as you saw when she came onto campus, that doesn’t mean much. When people ask about the scars on my legs, I normally tell them one of my rapists gave them to me. That’s not true though. I came down from my room to get something to eat for dinner when it happened.” Will had tears in his eyes as the memory came back to him. “She was in the kitchen and told me we were going to celebrate my birthday this year. She was holding a huge knife as she backed me into a corner before setting it to the side and duct taping my hands together. She pushed me down and taped them to the floor with me face down before taping my kicking feet down as I tried to get out myself.” Will was crying now as he went on, “She said, ‘Here’s a present for every year you were born, plus a few extra because I’ve been forgetful and have forgotten to celebrate your birthday.’ That’s when she started cutting me with the knife. They were all deep cuts and I’m lucky she didn’t cut any muscle tissue or veins. She stopped at sixteen cuts, and then left me there to bleed out on the floor.” Will looked down at his legs where the scars were as he said, “I nearly died that day from blood loss. I blacked out and woke up in the hospital having no idea who got me out and brought me there. I asked one of the nurses when I was cleared to leave they said he told them he was related to me.” Will let out a dry laugh, “Looking back on it makes me think it was Alex who saved me that day, I do remember him visiting once trying to talk some sense into my mom, so he knew I was there.” He looked at Nico with tears streaming down his face, “That’s why I hate my birthday and the idea of people giving me presents. Every year around this time, I get anxious as the memory of what happened haunts me. Normally, I lock myself in my room and have a good cry as I try to let it go, but being with you right now seems to help make the anxiety over it go away.” Will gave Nico a sad smile, “That time Lauren was talking about when I seemed in awe at the idea of presents was because I didn’t know what else a present could be. After I got over the shock of realizing what a present actually is, I tried to stop people from giving me them because I would just get memories of being on that floor.” Will finished pulling away from Nico a little to wipe away some of the tears that were still streaming down his face. “Does that answer your question?” he asked unable to stop crying as he started sobbing.

 

Nico held Will closer, kissing him. “I love you and I’m sorry you had to go through that. They only give you presents and celebrate because they want you to be happy. I swear I will make your birthday something good for you,” Nico promised.

 

Will looked at Nico with bloodshot eyes from crying. He had no idea how he got so lucky. He gave Nico a small smile and rested his head against him closing his eyes he said in a soft voice, “Thanks Angel.”

 

“Anytime Princess,” Nico teased.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was my fault. I thought I posted this chapter already. You can blame me for the long way for a new chapter, but I hope the events in this chapter kind of make up for the wait. Also, I wrote two of the songs that were used in this chapter and all create for the other songs goes to their respective owners.
> 
> ~Storm


	26. Chapter 26

**Nico**

Will

_ Jason _

-Lou Ellen-

_ Bianca _

**_Cecil_ **

Stolls

**_Lee_ **

-Kayla-

 

May 3rd 2016

 

**Will?** **  
** **Are you ready?** **  
** **You need to be**

**I’ll be there in like ten minutes**

 

Shit

I’m sorry

I forgot

I’m getting ready

 

**You better hurry**

**We have reservations you know**

 

I know

You still didn’t have to make a reservation

Wait…

Why did you write it plural?

 

**Oh my gods**

**We have to get to the restaurant**

**Hurry the hell up**

 

I’m ready damn it

Where are you?

 

**At your door**

 

\------

 

Will opened the door dressed in slacks, dress shoes, and a light green long sleeve button up shirt that he had the cuffs rolled up a little on and one or two buttons undone from the collar, “Hey,” he greeted Nico with a smile his hair a little tousled.

 

“About damn time,” Nico scoffed. He was dressed in black slacks, a dark grey button up, a black tie, and his long black hair was tied in a loose ponytail. “The car is waiting.”

“Car?” Will questioned as he left his dorm and locked the door.

“Well, limo,” Nico said, taking Will’s hand and leading him to the parking lot. 

Will glared at Nico, “Why’d you get a limo? We don’t need a limo.”

“We didn’t need one but I wanted one,” Nico smiled, opening the door for Will.

Will sighed as he got in, “Of course you did. Why do I even bother anymore?”

“I’m not sure but it would save you a lot of time and effort if you just stop,” Nico climbed in behind the blond, closing the door.

“I’m sure it would, but you know how the saying goes,” Will told him with a smile, “Old habits die hard.”

“Get used to it,” Nico told him, pulling him into his lap and kissing him.

Will kissed him back before saying, “I have time to get used to it.” He then shifted around a little so he was more comfortable on Nico’s lap since he knew if he tried to get off Nico would keep him there anyway.

“Forever babe,” Nico kissed him again, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

 

Will laid content in Nico’s arms after their kiss, but as he felt them getting closer to the restaurant he started turning the engagement ring that sat on his finger in his slowly increasing anxious state.

 

“Hey,” Nico intertwined their fingers, “It's okay. Calm down.”

Will just looked at Nico surprised that he said something. He hadn’t realized that he had been turning his ring. Will let out a nervous laugh as he said, “I’ll try, but it’s like I said earlier.”

“I know but just think of it as a date,” Nico said. “It's just a date on a regular day.”

“An over expensive date that didn’t need to be,” Will told him rolling his eyes, “I can believe that knowing you.”

“A princess deserves only the best,” Nico reminded him.

“Really?” was all Will had to say because he didn’t like being called princess.

“I say it because I love you,” Nico laughed.

“I know you love me but that has nothing to do with calling me a princess,” Will told him.

“I do it out of love. It has everything to do with love,” Nico teased.

Will laughed, “Uh huh, sure it does.”

“It does,” Nico defended, kissing Will to shut him up.

 

Will was quite effectively stopped from talking as he kissed Nico for the remainder of the ride to the restaurant.

 

As they stopped, Nico sat Will beside him and slid over to the door, opening it and stepping out. He held his hand out for Will and helped him to his feet. Nico led him to the front, giving their name to the maitre-d and were taken to their table and given menus.

 

When Will was given his menu, he gave the maitre-d a smile in thanks before opening up the menu and looking through it.

 

“What are you thinking about getting?” Will asked Nico after a minute or two of looking through the menu.

“The steak,” Nico told him.

“Okay,” he said still looking through the menu.

“What about you?” Nico asked, closing his menu and looking at the blond.

“I don't know yet,” Will answered.    
“You should pick soon,” Nico said as the waiter started walking to their table.

 

Will only nodded not looking up from the menu as he debated between two options.

 

They gave their drink orders, seeing the waiter off, giving Will more time. When the drinks came out, the waiter asked for their orders.

 

“I’ll have the steak, medium rare with mushroom and onions,” Nico said, turning to look at Will.

Will looked up to tell the waiter his final decision, “I'll have the shrimp fettuccine alfredo.”

 

The waiter nodded and took their menus, leaving them alone. At that time Nico’s phone went off. He checked it, typing a quick reply before putting it away.

 

Will had jumped a little in his seat when he heard Nico’s phone go off. He hadn't expected to hear it and it surprised him. He drank some of his drink to help him calm down.

 

Time passed quickly after that. The couple talked until their food came out and they ate while continuing their conversation about anything and everything. When they both had their fill, they got ready to leave.

 

Nico paid the bill and took Will's hand, leading him back to the front where they waited for the limo.

 

“Hey,” Nico said, turning to Will and kissing his cheek. “Remember I love you.”

“I love you too,” Will told him before asking, “Why would I need a reminder of that?”

 

Before Nico could respond, the limo pulled up and the doors flew open. Jason and Percy jumped out of the car, grabbing Will and hauling him inside before he could so much as blink. Nico sighed, knowing he would be as good as dead later, and climbed into the car.

 

“What hell is going on?” Will asked now pissed off. “Actually no, I expect this shit from you two, but you,” he pointed at Nico, “You are dead later even though I love you.”

“I got upset when we were getting our tattoos. I told them I would help,” Nico explained.

“I wondered why the sudden questioning about my birthday,” Will grumbled.

“I know you're mad at me,” Nico said, “but I did it all out of love.”

“And a bit of revenge,” Jason added.

“Shut up Grace,” Nico said through gritted teeth.

“Just letting him know the full truth,” the blond laughed.

“Jason, don’t think you aren’t going to get it later either,” Will said glaring at his cousin.

“We knew the risk getting in the limo,” Percy said.

Will looked over at Percy, “Why are you here though Percy? Did Jason drag you into it too?”

“Because we are friends and I wanted to go to your party,” he pouted.

“It’s not really my party if I’m not the one who came up with it,” Will told him.

“It’s a surprise party, therefor your party,” Jason said.

“Aren’t you suppose to surprise when I get there for a surprise party?” Will asked.

“You suck all the fun out of this,” Jason complained.

“It comes from wondering why the hell you decided to surprise me in the limo,” Will laughed, “Like I said you’re suppose to do it when I get there.”

“We had to make sure you wouldn’t fight,” Jason said.

“I could just be waiting until we get there, you know that right?” Will told him.

“We have backup,” Percy said with a shrug.

Will sighed, “I don’t get why everyone is so intent on celebrating my birthday.”

“Because we want you to have a happy day,” Jason told him.

“No matter what I say right now you aren’t going to listen to me,” Will said closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat.

“Nope,” Percy and Jason said together.   
  


Nico stayed quiet, looking out the window. He felt kinda bad for lying but at the same time he knew Will needed to be around people more than he needed to be alone.

 

“Are we there yet then?” Will asked with a sigh opening his eyes again.

“Almost,” Jason told him.

“Good, I’m ready to get this over with,” Will said as he started to twist his ring while looking out the window of the limo.

“Everyone is there. You’re going to enjoy it,” Jason reassured him.

 

Will gave Jason a small smile in response, but the look in his eyes still showed how uneasy he felt about it.

 

Nico took Will’s hand and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, he just stayed like that until the car stopped, signaling their arrival.

 

“It’s time,” Jason said just as the door was thrown open and Will’s siblings dragged him out.

 

“Guys you don’t need to drag me everywhere,” Will complained as he was dragged inside the building.

“Yes we do,” Kayla said.

Lee just looked at Will as he said, “You’re acting like we don’t know you’ll run if we let you go.”

Will grimaced, “I wasn’t planning on it,” he lied through his teeth.

“Sure you weren’t,” Lee laughed as he stopped dragging Will and just picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

“Lee! Put me down!” Will yelled as he was carried inside.

“Not happening bro,” Lee grinned.

 

Nico followed the family inside, staying near the back so the others could have their time with Will. He figured he could give his present to Will when they were alone.

 

Will hadn’t realized until Lee sat him down that he was home, but so many more people were there than he thought and he only glanced at the pile of presents that he saw before he started complaining, “You guys didn’t need to get me anything!”

“We wanted too,” Connor said from where he was in the living room keeping guard over the present pile.

“And everyone here has made sure there is no possible way you can return any of this,” Travis told Will with a grin, “Unless it’s something dumb like they accidently gave you the wrong size shirt, but I’m pretty sure no one here did that.”

An unexpected voice suddenly called out from the doorway of the living room, “Will catch.”

 

Will’s sports reflexes came into effect as he caught what was tossed to him. He looked down at the key now in his hand as he looked over at Zack, the person he least expected to be invited into his house, who was leaning against the doorway that lead into the living room.

 

“You mentioned that you had the license, but no bike of your own,” Zack told him, “I only came to drop off your present. I’m leaving in another minute or two. It’s outside.” 

 

Will followed Zack to the driveway to see not only the cars of everyone who was now in his family home, but to also see a Ducati Diavel Carbon sitting in the driveway.

 

“It’s all yours,” Zack said with a grin as he headed for the car at the end of the driveway that was waiting for him.

“What? No! You didn’t,” Will said in shock as he realized the bike was his present.

“Get over it Will. Happy Birthday,” Zack told him before getting into the passenger seat of the car as it drove off leaving Will standing in shock near the front door of his house holding the key in his hand unable to move.

Lauren walked over to stand beside him and give his free hand a small squeeze as she said with a smile, “Will, we all love you. Now get inside so we can give you the rest of your presents.”

 

The next few hours went on like that. All of Will’s family and friends were together in one place celebrating his birthday by forcing him to accept their presents. Will ended up getting more than one case of beer from his friends and a few bottles of wine too because of the fact that it was his twenty first birthday. The rest was actually anime merch, some season collections of different shows he liked, and different small variations of movies, books, and gift cards. Will insisted the entire time how everyone didn’t need to get him the presents they did, but everyone just ignored him. Currently, everyone was ending the party in the kitchen and dining room eating the cake that had been bought for Will.

 

Nico watched on as Will was smothered in presents and love. He just stayed in the shadows, watching as he accepted gift after gift, cake, and whatever else they decided to give to him. At some point Nico had snagged a few drinks and he was currently a bit tipsy. He was leaning against the wall in the shadows nursing a beer.

 

Will noticed that Nico had been hanging out in the shadows by himself and headed over to his fiancé to stand beside him with his own beer, his second, as he asked, “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just observing,” he said, giving the blond a small smile. 

Will took a drink of his beer before saying, “Alright,” he told Nico with a smile in return before he was stolen away again by Jason.

“So we voted,” Jason started. “And it was voted we play pin the tail on the Will,” he said, pushing Will into Percy’s arms.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Will asked confused.

“It means,” Percy blindfolded him. “We all are going to play pin the tail on the Will. It’s just like pin the tail on the donkey except you are the donkey.”

“Who came up with this?” Will scowled taking another drink of his beer even though he was blindfolded.

“All of us,” Jason laughed.

“Good to know that everyone agrees on it then,” Will said with sarcasm in his voice.

“Of course we do. Lee suggested Pin the dick on the Will,” Percy said.

Will just looked confused, “Why would he suggest that?”

“Cuz he wanted to pin dicks all over you and take a picture,” Jason told him.

“Leave it to Lee,” Will said laughing.

“He is your brother,” Percy pointed out.

“Oh I know,” Will grinned, “That probably would’ve been his revenge for something I did a few weeks ago.”

“Dare we even ask?” Nico chimed in.

“I got him to make a cake with me, but we made it the same way Shane Dawson does,” Will told his fiancé.

Lee overheard the conversation and walked over saying, “The future doctor is trying to give me diabetes.” 

“It’s not my fault it tasted good,” Will said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

“Oh gods. He's got a sweet tooth. I'm going to die before we're even married,” Nico complained.

“It’s not like I’m forcing you to eat it,” Will said in the general direction of Nico since he couldn’t actually look at him because he was blindfolded.

“Sure you’re not,” Nico mumbled, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of Will.

“What did you just take a picture of?” Will asked, “I swear I just heard a camera click.”

“You are so paranoid,” Jason complained. “Now shut up. We are about to start the game.”

“Why are we playing this again?” Will nearly whined because he was annoyed with his friends and family who wanted to play this game.

 

No one answered Will as they started the game. They played the game until everyone got bored with it. Not long after the game was over, people started to trickle out of the house as they realized how late it was getting and they all had either work or school the next day. Lee was taking all of Will’s presents to his room, so he couldn’t just leave them there in the living room and claim that he forgot about them. Lauren took the beer and wine that Will had been given and put them in the refrigerator with Will’s name on them, so they wouldn’t turn room temperature and because she knew that Will couldn’t take them back to campus with him.

 

While his siblings were putting his presents away before he could even attempt to try and leave them there, Will followed Lee up to his room complaining about how everyone doesn’t listen to him when he says he doesn’t want anything. Even though he was begrudgingly telling Lee where he could put the presents so they have a proper place in his room when they got up there. All Lee continued to do while Will complained and told him where to put things was tell him how everyone loved him and to quit complaining when they’re trying to make him happy.

 

Nico appeared in the doorway while the two brothers were bickering.

 

“If you two are done,” he interrupted, “I would like to give Will his present now.”

Lee laughed, “Sure, I'll get going then. I still have to make it back to my apartment. I'll see you later Will.” He left the room after giving his goodbye to Will smiling a little as he left. 

Will turned to Nico after Lee left saying, “You didn't need to get me anything.”

“I wanted to, now let's go,” Nico took his hand and led him out to the waiting limo.

 

They rode in silence to the outskirts of the city. Then the limo turned down a road with a single house at the end of it. They pulled into the driveway where Nico climbed out and pulled Will along with him. The two walked into the house. Nico flipped on a light switch and revealed an empty living room. He didn't stop there. He walked into the barren kitchen to the table where a piece of paper was sitting

 

“This is it,” Nico told him, pointing to the paper.

 

Will walked over to where the piece of paper sat and picked it up to read it.

 

It was the title to the house they were standing in. Nico had already signed it, leaving an empty spot for one other signature.

 

“With Bianca leaving after graduation, I'm set to take over the company. I can’t leave here really. My father set up a trust fund for all of us for when we turned eighteen. Bee is using hers to travel, I used mine to buy this,” Nico told him.

“You...you bought us a house?” Will said trying not to cry. It wasn't working as tears of happiness fell from his eyes as he turned to face Nico with a smile.

“Only if you want it,” Nico mumbled, unsure if Will was happy or upset with him.

Will walked over to Nico and kissed him, “Why would I not want this? This is perfect. Angel you've given me everything I could've ever wanted and more. How could I possible say no to this?”

“I was worried you would be mad at me for the birthday surprise,” Nico admitted.

“The party? I can't really stayed mad at you for that, if you hadn't done it someone else would've. If you mean the fact that you surprised me with a house on my birthday, I'm too much in awe right now to complain,” Will looked thoughtful for a second, “Or maybe I'm finally starting to get over the dislike I have for my birthday. Who knows?”

“Well I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday Will,” Nico said, pulling him in and kissing him before reaching in his pocket for a pen.

 

Will looked a little confused when he saw the pen, but then he realized he had to sign the paper still as he laughed at himself for a moment. He took the pen when Nico offered it to him as he went back over to the table to sign it with his already messy doctor signature.

 

“Want to explore?” Nico asked. 

Will smiled as he handed Nico back the pen, “Yes,” he answered looking a little unsure of what to do with the paper in his hand now.

“Just set it down, I'll deal with it later,” Nico said as he pulled Will along.

 

Will barely had the chance to set the paper down before Nico pulled him out of the kitchen to show him the house. Nico lead him around showing Will the two bedrooms that were downstairs as well as the full and quarter bathroom that were down there before heading upstairs to show him the other two bedrooms and full bathroom. The thing Nico saved for last was the master bedroom with the full bathroom inside that could be accessed through one of the doors in the bedroom.

 

“We can move in whenever you want,” Nico told him.

“Sounds good,” Will said with a smile.

  
  


May 8th 2016

 

Will was standing next to Nico in the kitchen of the di Angelo family home as the two of them were putting the finishing touches on the dinner that they worked together to cook themselves.

 

“You want to go get everyone from the living room and let them know it’s ready?” Nico asked.

 

Will nodded before heading into the living room to tell Nico’s family that dinner was ready. As everyone headed into the dining room, Will handed Persephone the envelope with the card inside that he had gotten her with a small smile to her before he took his seat at the table.

 

“Can I open this now or should I wait?” she asked, looking to Will.

“You can open it now if you want,” Will told her in return.

 

Persephone opened the card, ignoring the fallen gift card as she read. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she leapt from her seat and engulfed Will in a hug.

 

Will just looked really surprised as the woman kept hugging him. He looked over to Nico who just walked into the room and asked, “Can you tell me what I did? I don’t know what I did.”

“She gets really emotional,” Nico said. “What did the card say?”

 

Will tried to think of everything that he wrote in the card and just told Nico to read what he wrote. Inside the card, Will had written, ‘Happy Mother’s Day Persephone! I just wanted to thank you for how quickly you accepted me into your family. I don’t know how much Nico has told you about my history, but I didn’t have a good relationship with my mom, and it makes me really happy to see how easily you can accept children into your heart that aren’t your own. You’ve been so kind to me, and I wanted to thank you for that. Have a great day! Will :) P.S. I’ve seen how big your garden is. I figured you could use the gift card to add onto it.’

 

“That will do it,” Nico said, giving Will a smile as his step mother sobbed on his finacé.

“Persephone you shouldn’t be crying on mother’s day,” Will smiled at the woman hugging him still.

“It’s happy tears,” she reassured him.

Will laughed, “As long as they’re happy tears then,” he said with her still holding him.

“Let the poor child go before you suffocate him,” Hades told his wife.

“I don’t think you saying that is helping,” Will said as Persephone only held onto him tighter.

“I tried,” he said.

“Persephone, we can't eat until you let me go,” Will told her.

“Do I have to?” she asked.

“Yes, others have things to give you,” Hades reminded her.

 

Will honestly didn't know what else to say to get her to let go of him, so he kind of just say there not knowing what to do. 

 

Persephone finally let him go, taking a seat and wiping her eyes.

 

“I’m okay,” she said, more to herself than anyone else.

 

Will smiled at her as she received gifts from the rest of her family as dinner was being served. From Bianca she received tickets to the live action Rocky Horror Picture show. From Nico she got a gift card to her favorite make up shop. Lastly, Hades announced that he had taken some time off from work to go on a cruise for just the two of them.

 

Dinner went by quickly after that as the family talked while they ate their food including Will into the conversation as much as possible.

 

May 21st 2016

 

It was the day of Bianca's graduation and from where Will was sitting he could see her parents,  Hazel and Frank, Jason, Nico who was sitting next to him, and his brother Michael hiding in the back of the crowd.

 

“You realize things are about to get crazy right?” Nico asked. 

“How do you mean?” Will replied.

“Well Bianca is now graduating which means she's going to super plan the wedding,” Nico told him.

“This is going to be…interesting,” Will said slowly not really sure what to expect now.

“Oh I bet,” Nico sighed. “Even though it’s now summer I have to start working under my father,” he rolled his eyes. “Bee is lucky I love her.”

Will laughed, “I'm going to be the one at the mercy of our sisters then. My internship doesn't start until August.”

“You have fun with that. I’ll give the important details to Bee but other than that, you’re on your own,” Nico said with a smirk.

“Once the important details are out of the way, Lauren is probably going to take over and drag me everywhere,” Will told him.

“I’m not sure where I would rather be, working with my father or being dragged around for wedding stuff,” Nico contemplated. 

Will smiled, “After the first day of it we can trade stories and you can decide then.”

“It’s a deal,” Nico told him.

“Good,” Will said resting his head on Nico's shoulder. 

 

The two went silent as the graduation started. Nico pulled out his phone to record as his sister walked across the stage, letting out a huge cheer as she received her diploma. The rest of the graduation went by quickly, afterwards everyone went and found Bianca to congratulate her and figure out what they were going to do next.

 

“Congratulations Bianca,” Michael said with a smile as he came up behind her when he found them all. 

“I thought I saw you hiding in the back,” Will poked fun at his brother. 

“Hey, thanks!” Bianca told him, turning to give him a hug.

“You've gone farther than I ever did,” Michael joked even though it was based on fact as he held her close to hug her in return. 

“You’ve gone more places then I have,” she teased.

“I have,” Michael admitted before continuing with, “but I've never actually had time to sightsee. It's more hide until the crowd goes away.”

“The big bad life of a superstar,” she laughed as her father cleared his throat. 

“It seems we have attracted a crowd,” Hades said, gesturing to the screaming girls surrounding them. “Why don’t we take this conversation elsewhere,” he suggested.

Michael just looked embarrassed as he said, “I could just head out by myself. I've gotten pretty good at losing them.” He finished taking a step away from their group about to do just that.

“It’s fine,” Hades stopped him. “We have a car waiting. You can ride with us. I am quite interesting in hearing all about you,” he had a dangerous gleam in his eyes and he left no room for argument.   
“We will meet you at the restaurant,” Persephone told Will and Nico. “The reservations are in two hours so please be ready by then.”

 

Michael stayed silent when he heard what Hades had to say before nodding and looking over to Will in a silent question of ‘can you take me back here to get my car later?’

Will nodded to his brother as he told Persephone, “We’ll be there. Don't worry.”

“Let’s head home and change. You take forever in the shower,” Nico teased, dragging his fiancé off to his bike.

A “That's not my fault,” could be heard from Will as he was dragged away.

 

Nico climbed on his bike and waited for Will to climb on before he sped off towards their house, one thing on his mind and it wasn’t the dinner reservations.

 

Once Will was on the bike, he realized how lucky they were going to be if they made it to the dinner on time.

 

They arrived at their house, barely having time to close the door before Nico was all over Will. He picked up the blond, carrying him up the stairs and to their bathroom. He sat Will on the counter and started the water, stripping out of his shirt before turning to Will to strip him down.

 

Will wasn't able to do anything as Nico completely took over. His shirt was off before he could even attempt to take it off himself and Nico already had started on his pants. 

 

“We have to make this quick,” Nico breathed, burying his face in Will’s neck.

“I was going to suggest not doing this at all because I thought we wouldn't have time,” Will admitted holding the Italian close. 

“Not likely,” Nico whispered. “I need you, now,” he said as he pulled off Will’s pants, moving on to his own before picking up the blond and carrying him to the warm shower.

“You know,” Will told him, “I can walk. You don't need to carry me everywhere.”

“Not for much longer,” Nico mumbled, setting him down and climbing in after him.

 

Will gave Nico a questioning look before he grabbed the soap to start cleaning himself off.

 

Nico wasted no time in grabbing the soap from Will’s hand, setting it back down and shoving the blond against the wall. Even if he might try and act like he wasn’t horny, his body gave him away. The blond was just as eager as Nico was. The Italian boy wrapped his hand around Will’s hard member and started stroking him as his other hand snaked between his legs to his tight hole. Nico shoved his first finger in, quickly adding a second. He was in a hurry so he sloppily stretched the blond, adding a third and a fourth quicker than normal.

 

Will let out a small hiss in surprise at how quickly Nico was stretching him. He knew that Nico was trying to hurry, so he tried to relax as each finger was added relishing the feeling of being filled.

 

As soon as Nico was satisfied, he removed his fingers and stopped stroking Will. He turned the blond around, pushing him against the wall and lining himself up. He roughly pushed his way in, giving Will a split second to take him all in before he roughed fucked him against the wall. Nico wrapped a hand in Will’s wet blond locks, forcing his head backwards so he could attach his lips to his neck.

 

Will gasped to himself at the feeling of his cock rubbing against the shower wall with each thrust from Nico. He also couldn't help but whimper as he felt Nico’s lips on his neck. The noises Will made were louder whenever Nico hit his prostate.

 

“Let me hear you,” Nico growled. “I love the noises you make,” he said, ramming into him over and over again, getting rougher with each thrust.

 

Will could only let out a whine in response, unable to give an actual verbal one at this point. It only resulted in him moaning loudly as Nico went harder and faster into him. 

 

Nico was nearing his climax and he knew Will would be too. He rammed right into his prostate with each thrust, pounding him into the wall.

 

“You are so hot,” Nico said, biting the blond’s neck.

 

Will let out a scream in response to the now constant pounding against his prostate. He heard the words that Nico was saying to him, but he still couldn't give an actual response.

 

“You. are. Mine,” Nico breathed out with each thrust. “Cum for me,” he instructed. 

 

Will moaned as he came hearing those words cumming basically untouched with the only pressure on his cock being the wall.

 

Nico felt Will come undone under him, sending him over the edge. He let himself go and he came in Will, pressing them both against the wall as he rode out his climax. His head rested on Will’s shoulder as he caught his breath. Nico let out a laugh, kissing Will’s shoulder and pulling out.

 

“I love you,” Nico told him.

Once Will finished catching his breath,  he turned around and gave Nico a quick kiss, “I love you too,” he answered in return before muttering to himself about how he created a sex driven monster.

“Say that again and I’ll show you a monster,” Nico warned him.

“I would love to,” Will grinned, “but we don't have that kind of time.”

“Then you better come quicker this time,” Nico said, dropping to his knees and licking the tip of Will’s dick.

 

Will let out a whimper as his barely touched dick that was now more sensitive got licked.  One of his hands went into Nico's hair but he didn't do anything he just played with it a little. “Nico,” he groaned out, “we don't have time for this.”

 

Nico didn't respond, he just took Will into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. He felt Will's hard member hit the back of his throat, he pulled out a bit, teasing the tip with his tongue.

 

Will moaned loudly and was currently trying his best not to thrust into Nico's mouth. He felt the pleasure building up inside of him as the need to cum became slowly more unbearable.

 

Nico fondled Will's balls, letting his teeth lightly graze Will's dick.

 

Will swore loudly at the pleasure he was feeling as he attempted to warn Nico, “I...I think-shit- I'm going to cum.”

 

Instead of pulling away, Nico took more of him in, sucking harder.

 

Will moaned as he came in Nico’s mouth with his name on his lips.

 

Nico felt Will's warm cum hit the back of his throat and he held back a gag as he swallowed it. He pulled away, looking up at Will and smirking.

 

“Anymore comments you would like to make?” he questioned.

“I'm not sure I'm not going to be able to walk properly now,” Will commented feeling the soreness in his ass as he reached for the soap so they can actually shower and get ready for dinner now.

“Probably not,” Nico smirked, washing himself. “Now hurry, we don’t have much time.”

 

Will winced when he got out of the shower after he finished washing himself. He had to pause outside of the shower for a minute before he attempted to walk again.

 

“You gonna be okay?” Nico asked.

“I wasn't kidding when I said it's going to be difficult to walk,” Will answered as he somehow managed to walk out of the bathroom with a great deal of effort.

 

Nico walked over to the blond and scooped him up in his arms, carrying him to the bed and setting him down. Nico walked to the closet, pulling clothes out for both of them before walking back to the bedroom.

 

Will watched his fiancé get them clothes from his spot sitting on the bed. He knew he should probably lay down so there wasn't as much pressure on his butt, but he figured that he needed to get used to the feeling of sitting.

 

“Are you going to need help getting dressed?” Nico asked.

“I should be okay,” Will told him putting on the shirt before getting up and winced a little as he stood about to put on the pants.

“You sure?” Nico asked as he pulled on his pants.

Will picked up one of his legs to put on his pants and he quickly puts it down before he groaned and said, “Okay yeah, I might need help.”

 

Nico carefully helped Will put on his pants before putting on his own shirt. He tied his tie and grabbed their shoes.

 

Will walked, more like limped, over to Nico to put on his shoes and to find his tie.

 

“We should head out,” Nico suggested. “I don’t think your brother would be happy to spend more time alone with them.”

“I don’t think so either,” Will said with a grin before telling Nico, “I have to take him back to the school afterwards so he can get his car. He kind of had to leave it there when your dad left no room for argument about him going with them.”

“If he’s still alive,” Nico teased.

“We would've heard by now if he was dead,” Will joked.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Nico laughed, holding his hand out for Will.

Will took his hand as he said, “Good point your dad knows how to cover his tracks.”

 

Nico led them out to the car, opening Will’s door before climbing into the driver’s side.

 

“Hades is probably thinking to himself right now, ‘Not another Apollo kid,’” Will laughed as Nico started the car.

“One is pushing it, but two, that might be too much,” Nico told him.

“Michael might get away with living because he's hardly ever home,” Will said thoughtfully.

“I already know my father. He’s already not going to be happy because Bee is dropping the bomb on him that she is for sure leaving. He held out hope she would change her mind,” Nico said.

“It’s probably not good that Michael is there right now then. It probably is just worse for him right now then,” Will said in return.

“I can already tell you my father is going to think it’s his fault,” Nico said with a shrug.

“It's not going to help that with the wedding planning Bianca might actually postpone her traveling to go with him on his next tour,” Will admitted.

“My point exactly,” Nico said.

Will laughed, “Michael is a dead man walking.”

“He’s probably been spread out in at least four different states by now,” Nico told Will.

“I don't know how I'm going to tell dad Michael's gone,” Will said.

“Just write him a letter,” Nico laughed. 

Will laughed in return, “That actually sounds like a good idea.”

“That way, by the time he gets it,” Nico said. “We can be out of the country.”

“Where would we go?” Will asked.

“Where ever you wanted,” Nico told him.

Will laughed, “Good to know.”

“Now time to find out if the world is minus an Apollo child or not,” Nico informed Will as they pulled up to the restaurant. 

 

Will was laughing as he got out of the car once Nico parked and waited for him before heading inside. Nico took Will’s hand and led him inside, giving the maitre-d their name and being led to their table where everyone was waiting.

 

“Oh good you’re not dead. I don’t have to explain to dad how you died,” Will said when he saw Michael.

In return, Michael just looked at his brother and said, “I don’t like how confident you sounded about the fact you thought I was murdered.”

“You did just spend some time with my father,” Nico reminded him, pulling out a chair for Will.

Will sat down as Michael replied, “You make a good point.”

“I kind of wish I got to see the ‘not another one’ reaction,” Will admitted with a smile trying not to laugh.

“Can we not repeat these conversations?” Bianca asked, clearly annoyed. “I just want to eat.”

“Sorry,” both Will and Michael said at the same time then they just looked at each other both clearly trying not to laugh.

“Anyway, we are here to celebrate Bianca’s graduation,” Persephone said. “We are all so very proud of you,” she told her stepdaughter. 

“Congrats Bianca,” Will said to her with a grin.

“As are we all,” Hades spoke up, looking at his daughter expectantly. “Now I hope you have rethought our discussion and will come work for me?”

“I have already told you, I don’t want the company. Nico is getting married and he’s already working for you over the summer. Give it to him,” Bianca told him.

“Bianca,” Hades started but was cut off.   
“No, I don’t want it! I never wanted this. I only got this degree because you made me. I’m not going to let you control my life anymore. I have decided that it’s not the life I want. I want to travel and be free. I am going to help out planning and working on Michael's next album so I can be close for the wedding but after that, I plan on leaving the states for a while,” she said, leaving no room for argument. 

 

Hades went to say something but Persephone grabbed his hand and shook her head. He looked mad but didn’t say anything. 

 

“So music huh?” Persephone asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“It is something new and gives me time to stick around for the wedding,” she explained.

 

Will started laughing because he knew Michael was resisting the urge to bang his head against the table.

 

“Contracts, so many contracts and legal shit,” Michael grumbled before actually saying, “It’s that time in the album process where I have nightmares about it. Don’t even get me started on the press either. There’s a reason it’s dubbed the music business.”

“I take it you didn’t become a musician for the all fun of the legal process,” Persephone teased. 

“No I didn’t and it gets worse every the contract renewal time comes up,” Michael said, “I don’t know why I do this to myself. I made it so I get to look over terms and small details each time because I make it so each contract lasts for the production and promotion of only one album, but they try throwing in new stuff each time.”

“It’s how they keep you in their latches,” Bianca teased. “You’re a good catch.”

“Gag,” Nico said, laughing at his sister.

Michael smiled, “I don’t want to talk about my work. It’s literally going to be there for me when I get home. Right now is about you Bianca, and we’re celebrating.”

“Yes, someone order the wine,” Nico said.   
“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Hades glared at his son.   
“It’s not like he hasn’t drank before,” Persephone smiled.   
“He has to drive,” Hades pointed out. 

“I need a drink,” Bianca said, pulling a waiter to the table and ordering herself a drink. “Michael, you can drive me home tonight right?” she asked.

“If you’re able to wait, Will has to take me to go get my car back,” Michael said remembering his car is still in the college parking lot.

“I will take you,” Nico said seeing as to how they arrived in his car.   
“Good because I want to go out tonight,” Bianca said.

“Whatever you want, like I said, right now it’s about you,” Michael told her with a sweet smile.

“Well how about we order,” Persephone suggested before the conversation could take a bad turn.

 

Everyone took turns ordering once they found a waiter. This waiter took their orders right after giving Bianca her drink and poured wine for everyone, leaving the bottle at the table.

 

They all ate, joking around and talking until the table was cleared and they stood up to leave. Bianca was already tipsy and had to lean onto Michael for support. Nico just laughed at the sight of his sister as they walked outside. Hades and Persephone said their goodbyes, telling Bianca to stay safe, before leaving. Nico led them to his car, opening the door for Will yet again and climbing behind the wheel since he hadn’t drank anything at dinner.

 

“You know there was a time you would’ve complained about how you can get your own door and chair, don’t think I missed that, what happened?” Michael asked Will in a teasing tone.

Will blushed and reached around to hit his brother, but Michael had already backed away enough to be out of reach in the seat behind him, “No comment,” he mumbled so his brother could hear.

“I think he’s finally accepting his role as a princess,” Nico teased.

“Good job Nico. Brownie points for the pup,” Michael joked reaching over to poke Will.

Will’s blush only got darker as he said, “I’m not a princess. How many times do I have to say it?”

“Say it all you want but that won’t stop Nico from trying to get you in a dress for your wedding,” Bianca teased from the backseat.   
“Well it can’t be white,” Nico chimed in.

“Lee could do your makeup,” Michael grinned.

“Gods damn it. This is never going away is it?” Will asked not even commenting on the dress color.

“Nope, never has never will,” Michael told him.

“Wait,” Bianca said, scooting to the middle seat and popping up between the two front seats. “It can’t be white?” she questioned.

“I mean I had my virginity taken when I was five, so there’s never been a point in that,” Will told her.

Michael scowled, “Let’s not talk about it. There’s a long list of people who want to kill them all, and resurrect a few to do it.”

“But that’s not why Nico said it,” Bianca pointed out. “He said it cuz you two did it! When?!” she asked, a bit too excited in her tipsy state.   
“You didn’t know?” Michael asked, “I was blessed with not having to hear it, but Austin told me he’s glad Will moved out completely so he doesn’t have to deal with extending the soundproofing in his room.” 

“Lee still complains about it. Even though I’m pretty sure he’s the reason we have the option of soundproofing our rooms in the first place,” Will said hiding his red face in his hands.

“No my brother didn’t tell me he lost his v-card! I’m a bit hurt quite honestly!” Bianca yelled.

“Wait, he gave you his virginity?” Michael said wording it in a way that showed he knew Will didn’t take it.

“This conversation changed rather quickly,” Will commented not answering them.

“Well I mean, I didn’t bottom so I really haven’t lost it,” Nico pointed out.

“I mean we can change that anytime so that's not a big deal,” Will said the alcohol he did have loosening his tongue a little. 

“Didn't need to hear that Will,” Michael said not wanting to know more about his sex life than necessary.

“In time,” Nico smirked.   
“Well then,” Bianca said with a laugh. “I guess I’ll be waiting for that phone call,” she leaned closer to Nico. “I love you little brother.” Nico just smiled.

“I love how she wants to know more when we grew up wanting to know less,” Will told his brother. 

“You're not the one who caught dad where he shouldn't have been after just lecturing all of us on it,” Michael shuddered recalling the memory.

“Don't remind me,” Will glared at his brother as they came up to where Michael had parked. 

 

Michael got out of the car fishing in his pockets for his keys before getting in his car ready to follow Nico because he wanted to make sure Bianca was okay. 

 

“So where are you taking me tonight?” Bianca asked, clearly ready to party.

“There's a club on Brooklyn, and a bar that has club-like elements to it on sixteenth and Lexington,” Will listed off some places he remembered from when he used to party more.  He hadn't been doing much partying this year compared to the past two years he's been in school. 

“Are you two going to come?” Bianca asked her brother and Will. Nico shook his head.   
“Gotta get Will home. I’m sure he’s ready for a hot bath and our bed,” the raven-haired boy smirked at the blond.

“I would, but apparently I'm going home,” Will told her. Yes, he was sore as hell, but that didn't mean he wouldn't celebrate with Bianca if she asked.

“Do you want to go?” Nico asked.

“I don't care, but if she wants us to celebrate with her I'm not against it,” Will said simply. 

“You two can go. I don’t know how long we’re going to be and I know that if Michael gets recognized Nico won’t be able to handle the spotlight,” Bianca told him.

Will gave Bianca a smile, “Alright then we're going home then. Stay safe, have fun, and have a drink for me. Oh! And if you go to that club on Brooklyn, tell them I sent you and Mitchell should be there if you need him.”

“Sounds good, thanks Will!” Bianca said, hugging the two boys before leaving.

Will hugged her back, “Bye Bianca.”

 

After they left Bianca with Michael, the two went home because Nico was right with what he said earlier, Will wanted a hot bath before going to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the prewritten chapters. (I know its hard to tell they were prewritten. I didn't post very often for a reason.) We are very slow writers and have been writing chapter 27 for awhile because of life and how very easily I can get distracted. So, chapter 27 will be up asap, but there's no telling when that will be. However, this story will be finished. I'm going to come out and say that a portion of the reason chapter 27 hasn't been finished is cause we started writing a side-story to this universe that we're currently 16 chapters into based around Lee with some cameos from characters in this story. That's all I'm going to say without spoiling anything cause chapter 27 isn't out yet. If you want me to start posting that story once chapter 27 is out, let me know in the comments! I hope life is good for everyone who took the time to read this and hopefully I'll be making random notes on chapters soon!
> 
> ~Storm
> 
> P.S. Cool fact: Will's birthday is purposely the day the first Trials of Apollo book came out. I did it because I didn't know when his actual birthday was.


End file.
